HARRY POTTER Y LA BRUJA SIN ROSTRO
by AlexiaRiddle
Summary: Harry y amigos ocultos en el cuartel de la orden. El destino lleva a Draco Malfoy con ellos. Una extraña bruja cubre su rostro, ocultando un Misterio. Hermione destruirá el último Horcruxe y Harry Potter sacrificará al mundo por amor.
1. PROLOGO

**DECLARACIÓN: _Si los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, haría que todos amaran a Draco Malfoy; cambiaría el mal gusto que Harry tiene por las mujeres, y Hermione no vería en Ron más que un amigo gracioso… Pero no son míos, sino de JKR, quien es capaz de crear un mundo maravilloso del que todos disfrutamos, pero que nada sabe de romanticismo!_**

**Título:**

"**HARRY POTTER Y LA BRUJA SIN ROSTRO"**

_**(Dedicado a los amantes de Harry y Hermione).**_

**Autor:**

**ALEXANDRA RIDDLE**

**Prólogo:**

"_Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, Hogwarts dejó de ser un lugar seguro para Harry. Los intentos del Ministerio por mantener la calma son infructuosos, y el pánico ha llegado incluso a la comunidad muggle, cubriendo todo bajo la oscura sombra de una guerra inevitable. Pero un sorprendente descubrimiento hará renacer en un grupo de jóvenes la esperanza. El valor será puesto a prueba y las convicciones desechadas. Traiciones, sorpresas, misterio y el infaltable romanticismo adolescente, darán paso al final de la saga del niño que vivió". _

_Este fic está dedicado a todos aquellos que, dando su incondicional apoyo a mis otras historias, me han pedido que escribiera uno de su pareja favorita. He aquí el Harry-Hermione prometido… ¡Y recuerden que sus "comentarios" son el pago para esta humilde escritora!. Les quiere, Alexandra Riddle._


	2. Chapter 1: TIEMPOS DE GUERRA

**DECLARACIÓN: _Si los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, haría que todos amaran a Draco Malfoy; cambiaría el mal gusto que Harry tiene por las mujeres, y Hermione no vería en Ron más que un amigo gracioso… Pero no son míos, sino de JKR, quien es capaz de crear un mundo maravilloso del que todos disfrutamos, pero que nada sabe de romanticismo!_**

**Título:**

"**HARRY POTTER Y LA BRUJA SIN ROSTRO"**

_**(Dedicado a los amantes de Harry y Hermione).**_

**Autor:**

ALEXANDRA RIDDLE 

**CAPÍTULO 1: TIEMPOS DE GUERRA.**

"_**La vida real no puede entregarnos **_

_**los héroes que buscamos en ella... **_

_**Para eso están los libros."**_

**A.B. Schneider.**

Era una noche oscura y fría en las afueras de un Londres desconocido por aquellos que, sin saberlo, recibían el nombre de "muggles". Una farola de modelo arcaico, con bordes metálicos carcomidos por el óxido, emitía una titilante luz que danzaba al compás del fuerte viento que daba contra ella, alumbrando en vaivenes un estrecho callejón. El empedrado del suelo, gastado por el paso de los años, estaba rodeado por una alta hilera de casas de doble pisos a ambos lados, todas provistas de un pórtico y un paso de carruajes que hablaban de una desaparecida alcurnia social. Aunque los edificios, por su porte, seguían siendo imponentes, las remodelaciones en madera barata de los frontis, les habían quitado dignidad, dándoles un aspecto vulgar y chabacano.

Una figura humana, de pie bajo la farola, emitía su robusta sombra sobre el pavimento, y esta serpenteó con una nueva corriente de aire, haciendo que el hombre se alzara el negro cuello de la capa, y hundiera las manos en los bolsillos, con el gesto inconfundible del ser humano al protegerse del frío. Tenía sus pequeños ojos negros fijos en la única casa de aquel lugar que aún tenía luz en las ventanas, pero sin despegarse de su posición, con un cigarrillo en los labios, aguardando. De pronto, se inclinó y recogió del suelo una hoja de papel arrugada que llamara especialmente su atención. La alisó para echarle un vistazo bajo la luz oscilante. Era la portada de un periódico común y corriente, cuyos titulares aludían a las extrañas desapariciones de familias completas, y a la nueva tendencia de la juventud londinense de usar extravagantes vestimentas del siglo pasado.

El hombre se sonrió de lado, dejando ver el colmillo bajo su labio torcido, evidenciando un gesto de desprecio.

- "¡ Sólo bobadas muggles!"- escupió, en un murmullo casi inaudible, quejándose para sus adentros por cuán contaminado debía estar el mundo de la magia por la "peste muggle", como para que en sus calles vagara libremente la basura de ese mundo. Estrujó el periódico entre sus grandes manos enguantadas y volvió a tirarlo al suelo. La bola de papel echó a rodar por la vereda de concreto a merced de una ráfaga de viento, yendo a dar justo contra el pórtico de la casa de luces encendidas en el momento en que una mujer de larga cabellera rubia salía a través de la puerta.

El mortífago se llevó inconscientemente una mano a su antebrazo derecho, donde tubo la impresión subjetiva de un punzaso en su tatuaje, y se ocultó detrás de la esquina más próxima, a fin de no ser visto por ella, quien, envuelta en su capa, había alcanzado ya el suelo empedrado.

- ¡Cissy, espera!- Se oyó una voz femenina desde el pórtico iluminado. Narcissa se detuvo y volteó a mirar a su hermana con la desesperanza plasmada en su rostro que pretendía inútilmente contener las lágrimas.- Debe haber algún modo de…

- No… ¡No lo hay, Andrómeda!- gritó retirando el brazo que su hermana pretendía tocar para retenerla, y enfrentó los azules ojos de aquella mujer de melena oscura que la miraba con preocupación.- ¡Ni siquiera sé para qué he venido! ¡Mírame! En la casa de un sangre sucia pidiendo ayuda a una hermana que no veo en años… ¡Cómo si pudieran hacer algo!

- Quizá si podamos hacer algo…- murmuró, y en el tono consolador de su voz, Narcissa comprendió que las esperanzas de su hermana se basaban más en el afecto fraterno, que en una posibilidad real.- Algo debe poder hacerse... Sé que tú misma lo crees, pues de lo contrario no estarías aquí esta noche…

Tras aquel comentario hubo un largo silencio en que ambas miradas se enfrentaron entre la incredulidad, la desconfianza, y los deseos terribles de querer creer en aquellas palabras.

- Debo irme ahora…- interrumpió Narcisa Malfoy finalmente, volviendo a cubrir su cabellera con la capucha negra de su capa.

- ¿Volverás?- por toda respuesta, su hermana se encogió de hombros, desesperanzada.- Hablaré con Nymphadora...- fue lo último que dijo pero la rubia mujer ya había echado a andar callejón abajo, desapareciendo en la negrura espesa de la noche. Mientras tanto, a unos metros de ellas, un mortífago aplastaba lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo contra el suelo, y en su mente una sola palabra comenzaba a tomar forma, lentamente: _"Traición"._

_**-HP-**_

Había pasado sólo un mes desde que Harry llegara a la madriguera, pero él sentía que llevaba ahí una eternidad.

Si bien había seguido el consejo de Dumbledore, regresando durante las vacaciones a casa de los Dursley, lo hizo contando los días por dejar aquel lugar. Tras recibir la carta de Ron, llamándolo a asistir a la boda de su hermano, Harry no desperdició tiempo alguno para remover todas sus pertenencias desde aquella casa donde no había encontrado más que miseria y maltratos, siendo despedido por sus tíos con la misma indiferencia de todos los años.

La boda misma, pese a la presencia de los familiares de Fleur, y de las payasadas de los Gemelos, estuvo ensombrecida por los escándalos que los seguidores de Lord Voldemort generaban por las ciudades, tanto entre la comunidad mágica como en la muggle, para mantener al Ministerio bajo la sombra constante de una guerra inminente. Cada vez con mayor frecuencia, la marca oscura hacía su aparición sobre lo que fuera un hogar feliz, dejando vestigios de una sombra que avanzaba, ensombreciendo todo a su paso.

El miedo se podía sentir en el ambiente, y el pánico entre magos y brujas, crecía a cada instante. Algunos intentaron escapar de Inglaterra hacia otros países alejados de la discordia, hasta que Scrimgeour impidió tales migraciones, imponiéndose como único pasaporte permitido, un pase especial reservado para aurores y funcionarios del Ministerio. Las licencias para trasladores fueron removidas, y se prohibieron las apariciones entre una frontera y otra. Muchos magos intentaron huir por medios muggles, siendo interceptados en su tentativa, y los pormenores de sus frustradas escapatorias plagaban las páginas de "El Profeta".

Pero en los países vecinos la situación no era mejor. Aunque algunos mandatarios intentaban mantenerse al margen, el olor a muerte traspasaba las fronteras, obligando a enfrentar la situación como un problema global, que llamaba a la coalición.

El Ministerio había reclutado aurores de todo el mundo, generando el regreso entre otros, de George Weasley, y desde Bulgaria, Viktor Krum. Ritta Sketter se deleitó escribiendo un gran reportaje respecto a éste último, bajo el titular: _"¡Adiós al Quidditch: son tiempos de Guerra!"_, con lo que desató aún más, el ya exaltado terror popular.

El miedo enviciaba el ambiente, colándose por los rincones de la comunidad mágica, hacia el mundo habitado por los Muggles, cuyo Ministro no hacía más que maldecir a ese desconocido al que insistían en llamar "_Tú-sabes-quien"._

Incluso Hermione había tenido problemas para reunirse con sus amigos. Sus padres, enterados parcialmente de la situación, no estaban muy contentos con la idea de exponer a su hija a semejante peligro, e intentaron convencerla de viajar a Francia junto a ellos, y vivir un tiempo como muggle hasta que todo pasara. Pero la joven, convencida de que la amenaza los perseguiría donde quiera que fueran, consiguió persuadirlos, tanto en base a persistencia, como del no tan ideal método de ocultar información: "_Una vez que comiencen las clases_,"- les dijo-" _estaré a salvo de cualquier peligro_". Pero las clases no comenzarían nunca: Hogwarts, por orden expresa del Ministerio, había cerrado sus puertas incluso antes de abrirlas.

Convencer a Harry de permitirle estar a su lado había sido casi tan difícil. El joven parecía empeñado en creer que su sola presencia exponía a cualquiera que le rodeara a un peligro inminente. Harry había considerado ciertamente la idea de vivir con los de la Orden, en la casa que Sirius le dejó, pero la Señora Weasley fue la primera en oponerse a tal idea, obligándolo a quedarse junto a ella, para cuidar así de su seguridad. Sin embargo, la misma Molly había recomendado a Hermione que aceptara el consejo de sus padres, pero la joven se rehusó.

Y ahí estaban ahora: Hermione absorta en la lectura de su nuevo libro junto al tibio fuego de la chimenea, Harry y Ron en el sofá frente a ella, jugando un partido de ajedrez mágico, Molly terminando un nuevo suéter en su mesedora y Ginny… Nuevamente encerrada en su cuarto, como era su costumbre desde la llegada de Harry.

- Harry…- llamó Ron, sin obtener respuesta de su amigo.- ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué?

- Es tu turno…- el moreno analizó el tablero sin mucho entusiasmo, y realizó su siguiente jugada sin preocuparse mayormente por el resultado. Su pensamiento en ese momento estaba más bien en la desagradable situación que vivía con la menor de los Weasley. Una sensación de terrible culpabilidad lo embargaba cada vez que la señora Weasley le dedicaba una sonrisa. ¿Cómo no, cuando él era el causante directo del sufrimiento de la única hija de la mujer que se había comportado todo ese tiempo como la madre que nunca conoció. Y por otro lado, estaba la propia Ginny, cuya fría actitud lo incomodaba terriblemente, aunque, contrario a lo que Harry habría esperado, no había ahí un sentimiento doloroso por el amor al que renunció. No. Durante su estadía con los Dursley pensó que al volver al verla le consumiría el mismo fuego que tan intensamente lo había unido a ella el año anterior, y que ya no podría contenerse y se olvidaría de Voldemort y le pediría miles de disculpas y acabaría suplicándole que regresara con él. Pero no fue así. Como si aquel sentimiento al que con tanta libertad habían llamado "Amor", de pronto ya no existiera entre ambos, y no fueran más que las cenizas de un fuego antiguo; lindos recuerdos de una historia muerta, llevada por el viento.- Harry…- volvió a hablarle Ron, esta vez con una ceja alzada en expresión de fastidio.- Si no te interesa jugar, sólo dímelo y lo dejamos así, pero no soporto que dejes pasar horas entre un movimiento y otro…

- Lo siento, Ron. Es sólo que…

- ¿Que qué?

- No lo sé… Supongo que estoy cansado…

- ¡Y con razón!- exclamó la señora Weasley levantándose sobresaltada de su asiento y apuntando hacia el reloj.- Si ya son más de las doce. ¡Es hora de que se vayan a la cama! ¡Vamos!

- Madre, todos aquí somos mayores de edad, incluso Harry…- Apeló Ron, pero al mismo tiempo guardaba el tablero mágico, a sabiendas de que su alegato sería en vano.- Ya no puedes estarnos enviando a la cama cuando se te ocurra.

- ¡Claro que puedo hacerlo!

- ¡No!- siguió Ron, alzando la voz. Pero levantándose del sillón ya dispuesto a obedecer a su madre y retirarse a su cuarto.- ¡No puedes!

- Tu madre tiene razón, Ron.- intervino Hermione, ganándose una mirada de odio del pelirrojo.- Aunque según las leyes del mundo mágico tienes derecho a ser considerado como un adulto, mientras no tengas un sustento propio que te independice de tus padres, estás legalmente obligado a obedecerles…

- ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó?- fue la desagradable respuesta del muchacho, y mientras la señora Weasley daba con un libro en la cabeza de su hijo a modo de reprimenda, y Hermione subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Ginny, corriendo enfurecida, Harry entornaba los ojos. La última visita de Viktor Krum al lugar, y las largas cuatro horas que pasó hablando con Hermione en los alrededores de la madriguera, habían creado en Ron una actitud nada agradable hacia la joven. Harry esperaba en lo más profundo de su alma que aquellas asperezas se limaran más pronto que las que había entre él y Ginny.

_**-HP-**_

Minutos después de que Harry y Ron apagaran las luces de su cuarto, los gritos provenientes del primer piso los hizo alzarse de sus camas, compartiendo una mirada intrigada.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?- preguntó Ron, al comprobar que las exclamaciones de su madre no eran las de una mujer en apuros, sino más bien las que solía usar cuando algo la alteraba demasiado. Harry se encogió de hombros, confundido, y ambos siguieron oyendo.

Pero los gritos no acababan, y la preocupada voz del Señor Weasley pidiendo a su esposa que se calmara así como la frase "son solo niños", que la mujer ocupó repetidas veces, les hizo saber que hablaban de ellos... Y que era algo grave.

Una sola mirada entre ambos amigos bastó para que compartieran el mismo propósito, y alzándose sigilosamente de sus camas, avanzaron por el pasillo hasta la baranda de la escalera, desde donde podían tener una mejor visión de lo que ocurría en la sala. Ahí estaban ya, en sus pijamas, Hermione y… Ginny.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Ron, y la castaña le hizo callar poniendo el dedo sobre sus labios. Harry sintió los ojos de Ginny fijos en su rostro, como dos llamaradas de fuego quemando ahí, pero al instante en que volteó a mirarla, ella regresó la vista al cuadro frente a ella.

Los gritos de la señora Weasley llegaban más claros esta vez. De lo poco que Harry entendió, algo había disgustado a la mujer: una noticia traída por su esposo, y que se la había dado a leer a ella de una carta. La misiva, aún abierta sobre la mesa, era apuntada constantemente por Molly, mientras se negaba a oír a su marido, diciendo frases sin sentido como "¡No los dejaré ir!" o "¡Ellos no pueden hacerles esto!", con las cuales los cuatro jóvenes comenzaban a hacerse una idea sobre la naturaleza de la noticia.

De pronto, marido y mujer salieron por la puerta que daba hacia el patio, el uno persiguiendo a la otra, y la carta quedó olvidada.

- ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado?- preguntó Ron tímidamente.

- ¿Podría ser que…?- siguió Ginny, pero sin atreverse a plantear tal posibilidad.

- Será fácil averiguarlo…- Harry alzó su varita en dirección al trozo de papel, y aunque lo hizo lentamente, pensando que Hermione podría mostrar objeción en aquello, encontró en el rostro de ella un gesto de aprobación.- ¡_Accio carta_!

El papel voló hasta sus manos, y los otros tres jóvenes se sentaron en torno a él, atónitos, mientras sus ojos vagaban por las letras.

"_**Estimados Arthur y Molly,**_

_**Ciertos sucesos de los que no podemos hablar aquí, han generado un gran cambio de planes. **_

_**La reunión se realizará en el cuartel de la Orden, a la hora acordada, pero deberán traer con ustedes a los chicos. Ha llegado el momento que habíamos estado evitando.**_

_**Afectuosamente, **_

_**Remus Lupin."**_

_**-HP-**_

En el mismo instante en que cuatro amigos leían una carta, el más joven de los mortífagos intentaba inútilmente conciliar el sueño. Pero Draco Malfoy sabía que el esfuerzo era en vano. Desde que Voldemort le encomendara la misión de matar a Albus Dumbledore, el muchacho de ojos grises no había tenido una sola noche de sueño pacífico.

-"_Tú no eres un asesino, Draco_"- llegaba a su mente la voz del anciano como un murmullo lejano. Un susurro que lo atormentaba constantemente. Tapó su cabeza con la almohada, intentando alejar ese pensamiento, y dio contra el duro colchón. ¿Cómo era posible que él, Draco Malfoy, siempre tan cuidado y protegido, durmiera ahora en aquella pocilga? Había nacido para ser mimado por su madre, atendido por los elfos y envidiado por todos y, sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora, pasando noches de insomnio y frío, en aquel lúgubre castillo abandonado que Lord Voldemort insistía en hacer llamar su "cuartel".

Todo mortífago decente podía regresar a su hogar cuando le viniera en gana, y dormir cómodamente en su propio lecho. Pero no él. ¿Cómo regresar a la mansión Malfoy, cuando, gracias a las declaraciones de _"el-niño-que-desgraciadamente-no-murió"_, él era, después del mismo Lord Voldemort, uno de los magos más buscados del mundo de la magia. Y todo esto ocurría a él, el único heredero de los Malfoy, que jamás había pasado un día sin lucir una nueva camisa, ni una semana sin restaurar su perfecto peinado, a Draco Malfoy, cuyos más leves caprichos y disgustos habían suscitado ansiedades y mimos durante toda su vida.

Y nuevamente los recuerdos de aquella nefasta noche llegaron a su mente: _"Tú no eres un asesino, Draco…"_. Aquel viejo insensato le había ofrecido la única oportunidad real de escape a toda aquella situación, pero ahora estaba muerto… y Draco tenía la culpa.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, pasándose las manos por el cabello, que había crecido en el último tiempo, y lo acomodó por detrás de su oreja, intentando alejar aquel recuerdo tormentoso donde el viejo director le ofreciera una salida. Si tan sólo Dumbledore no hubiese mostrado aquella misericordia insensata, esa estúpida necesidad de ayudar incluso a quien había intentado asesinarle durante todo un año, tal vez entonces ya no estaría muerto. Habría vivido, y, con él vivo, lo peor que podría ocurrir a Draco sería terminar en Azkaban junto a su padre, y no muriendo en vida como lo venía haciendo desde que el Señor Oscuro le concediera su "bendito" perdón.

La misma noche en que el anciano murió, él y Snape llegaron ante Lord Voldemort. Como era de esperar, la incapacidad de Draco para cumplir con su objetivo, no fue algo que agradara al mago. Draco estaba seguro, por la mezcla de rabia y asombro que había en los ojos del Lord Tenebroso, que no estaba entre sus planes que él sobreviviera aquella noche. La idea era, más bien, que muriera en el intento.

Pese a las objeciones de Snape, quien intentaba alegar en defensa de Draco, Lord Voldemort descargó su rabia sin miramientos con una serie de_ crucciatus _sobre el joven, mostrando gran placer al oír los gritos de dolor que le arrancaba cada vez que el hechizo golpeaba su cuerpo. Él podía recordar claramente cómo todos los Mortífagos se habían agrupado en torno al espectáculo, observando sin decir palabra, algunos incluso con satisfacción en sus ojos.

Cada vez que aquel escenario tomaba forma en sus recuerdos, se maldecía internamente por la debilidad mostrada entonces. Estaba avergonzado de que los demás le hubieran oído gritar y suplicar como un niño, pero sabía que no pudo hacer nada para detenerse a sí mismo, y sabía también que de no ser porque el Lord atendió finalmente las súplicas de Narcisa y acabó con la tortura, él mismo habría rogado por una muerte rápida.

Minutos después de que todo acabara, con él aún atormentado por el dolor y apenas conciente de quién era, debió dar gracias por el "perdón" que aquel engendro le concediera, prometiendo que la próxima vez no habría errores. El Señor Oscuro advirtió que así lo esperaba, y desde esa noche, Draco vivía atormentado por la llegada de esa "próxima vez". Porque, ¿qué pasaría si aquella nueva misión le exigiera dar muerte a alguien? ¿Qué pasaría cuando estuviera nuevamente frente a un ser humano, muggle o mago, con cuya vida debiera acabar? Draco recordaba perfectamente cómo había sentido su estómago revolverse la noche en que debía concretar su plan, y cómo temblaba la varita en su mano. ¿Sería capaz ahora de hacer lo que antes no pudo?

Y nuevamente, las palabras de Dumbledore retumbaban en sus oídos tan claras como aquella noche: "_Tu no eres un asesino, Draco…"._

El joven apoyó la rubia cabeza entre sus manos, agarrándose los cabellos con fuerza, intentando sacar de ahí la tormentosa voz del viejo… Esa voz que lo perseguía hasta en sueños. Y entonces, fue interrumpido por el tímido golpeteo contra la puerta de la habitación.

Lentamente, caminó hasta el otro extremo del cuarto. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para llamarlo a esas horas de la noche, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo apenas y consideraban su existencia? De pronto, temió lo peor, y al instante mismo en que abrió la puerta, y se encontró ahí con la encorvada figura de Petter Pettigrew sonriendo, Draco deseó no haberse levantado de esa cama jamás.

_**-Fin del Capítulo I-**_

_**Prometo actualizar pronto... **_

_**Con cariño, Alex **_


	3. Chapter 2: EL SECRETO DEVELADO

_**Dedicado a mi querida amiga Abedael, quien me ayudó a conocer al Lewis que hay detrás de las Crónicas: Tomé a tu Orual, me quedé con su velo, pero como verás en los capítulos siguientes, la transformé en mi Antigona.**_

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL SECRETO DEVELADO.**

_**...Ahora, elegía el velo. **_

_**Aquella noche, el Zorro fue el último hombre **_

_**que me vio la cara; y no es que después**_

_**la hayan visto tampoco muchas mujeres.**_

"**Mientras No Tengamos Rostro", C.S.Lewis**

Molly Weasly sollozaba quedamente junto al fuego encendido en la habitación principal de la casa de los Black, actual Cuartel General de las Reuniones de la Orden. Arthur Weasley, atizaba el fuego a su lado y, evitando la mirada de su esposa, lanzó un suspiro largo y preocupante.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar así?- comenzó a hablar Molly, quitándose el pañuelo con que había cubierto sus ojos hasta entonces.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando tu hijo y esos pobres niños pasarán a formar parte de una empresa tan peligrosa? ¡Podrían morir! ¿Es que no lo has pensado acaso?

- Lo he pensado Molly, tú sabes que sí. Pero tanto Ron como sus amigos, ya son mayores de edad, y son ellos los que deben decidir si han de unirse o no a la Orden, como lo decidimos nosotros cuando teníamos su edad.- fijó su mirada en ella mientras pronunciaba estas últimas palabras, a fin de hacerla recordar, pero con ello solo consiguió que su mujer volviera a hundir su rostro en el pañuelo.

Arthur se acercó a ella, y colocando una mano en su hombro, intentó darle consuelo.

- Se tiene que ser fuerte en ocasiones...- siguió, tartamudeando, mientras su mujer lloraba.- Se tiene que permitir que los hijos caminen poco a poco, olvidar que no se desea verlos sufrir y dejar que aprendan a valorar su propia vida.

- ¡Pero son unos niños!- gritó ella.

- No, Molly querida...- Arthur se inclinó junto a ella y buscó sus ojos.- Ya no lo son...

La señora Weasley inspeccionó por un momento la seriedad en las palabras de su marido, y comprendiendo la verdad de ellas, envolvió con sus brazos regordetes el cuerpo flaco del Señor Weasley y echó a llorar en busca de consuelo, mientras imaginaba su vida sin sus hijos: Charlie y Bill ya eran parte de la Orden. Percy, pese a sus últimos intentos de reconciliación, hacía mucho que había dejado de estar con ellos. Los gemelos, gracias a la prosperidad de su empresa, también habían abandonado el hogar, y ahora Ron... e incluso Ginny, con lo obstinada que era, bien podría ser que consiguiera formar parte de la Orden, después de todo, en ningún momento había dado señas de permitir ser separada de los demás.

Por primera vez en muchos años, la señora Weasley deseaba haber tenido más hijos. Siete le parecía un número insuficiente.

_**- HP -**_

Hermione se detuvo junto al marco de la puerta, encontrándose con un pensativo Harry de pie, frente al tapete que mostraba el árbol familiar de los Black. La joven podía oír aún a la Señora Black, desde el pasillo a sus espaldas, murmurando barbaridades sobre los "sangre-sucia". Pero Hermione había oído aquello tantas veces desde su llegada esa mañana, que los chillidos de la madre de Sirius se habían convertido en un ruido de fondo para ella.

- Es un mundo pequeño, ¿verdad?- habló Harry, al advertir su presencia, pero sin despegar los ojos del tapete.- Todos parecen estar relacionados en algún modo. Todos, excepto yo... Es como si cualquiera que tiene "algo" que ver conmigo, simplemente... muriera. – exclamó con tristeza.

Hermione, caminando hasta su lado, dijo en tono consolador: " No es tu culpa, Harry."

- Si lo es... No directamente quizá, pero indirectamente... Sí... Sí que lo es. El maldito "niño-que-vivió" sobrevive, mientras todos los seres cercanos a él, mueren.

Hermione aguardó en silencio un largo rato, hasta que, sin saber qué decir, se inclinó hacia él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos. Pudo evidenciar así la tensión en el cuerpo del muchacho.

- Todo saldrá bien, Harry...- dijo, intentando transmitirle un optimismo que no sentía.

- Eso espero...- respondió él, sin convencimiento alguno.

Hermione, separándose del abrazo y buscando sus ojos, trató de sonreír esperanzadora, pero difícilmente lo logró. Aquella misteriosa llamada a casa de Sirius había puesto sus pensamientos en alerta, y su instinto algo le advertía ya sobre la gravedad de lo que pudiera haber gatillado esa situación. Y tenía miedo.

- Lamento interrumpir, pero...- Era la voz de Tonks, con su cabello de un azul intenso, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.- ... me han mandado a buscarte, Harry.

_**- HP -**_

Harry sabía que Hermione, con sus palabras, no buscaba más que darle consuelo. Sin embargo, el efecto había sido bien distinto, pues entre más cercana era una persona a él, más riesgo corría, y de entre todos, era precisamente Hermione, por su condición de mejor amiga e "hija de muggles", la que ocupaba el puesto más vulnerable.

Tonks canturreaba una canción a su lado, mientras caminaban hacia una de las habitaciones del primer piso, donde la Orden solía realizar sus reuniones. Harry no pudo dejar de notar el buen humor de la bruja, ni la fina sortija de plata sujeta a su dedo anular, que ella observaba reiteradamente con especial devoción.

Al notar la mirada cuestionadora de Harry, Tonks amplió su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? Pareces sorprendido.

- ¿El profesor Lupin y tú..?- Ella asintió radiante.

- Sí, Harry... Dentro de poco seré la señora Lupin... Remus y yo hemos convenido en que sea una ceremonia pequeña, claro... Sólo un par de amigos, por lo que no hemos anunciado nuestro compromiso a grandes gritos, como me habría gustado, pero... Pero seré su esposa, de un modo u otro, y eso es lo que importa.

Volvió a sonreír con los ojos chispeantes y abriendo la puerta frente a ellos, indicó a Harry que entrara.

Tan de sorpresa le había tomado la noticia a Harry, que le llevó algo de tiempo reincorporarse al mundo real y reconocer a las personas sentadas en la mesa frente a él, hasta que el rostro de uno de ellos produjo tal estremecimiento en el muchacho, que rápidamente asoció aquella mirada adusta, de melena grasienta, a un nombre: Severus Snape.

La primera reacción de Harry fue de espanto, pero cuando la conmoción dio paso al entendimiento, una increíble indignación recorrió cada fibra de su ser, inundando su alma. No fue consciente de las miradas preocupadas de los demás, ni del ademán de "Yo te explicaré todo", conque Lupin caminaba hasta él. De lo único que fue consciente era de que sus pies, su cuerpo, y todo su ser, se movían con las manos empuñadas dispuesto a abalanzarse contra el asesino de Dumbledore.

- ¡No, Harry!- fue la propia Tonks quien se interpuso en su camino, reteniéndole por la capa. Lupin llegó en su ayuda, sujetándole de los hombros.

- Espera, Harry, hay mucho que tú no sabes...

- ¡¿Que no sé!- gritó él enfurecido.- Todo lo que necesito saber es que ese miserable mató al Profesor Dumbledore...

- ¿Estas seguro, Harry?

La voz con que se hizo aquella pregunta llegó desde sus espaldas. Era una voz muy conocida, demasiado conocida. Harry sintió helársele la sangre al tiempo que se volteaba para encontrarse con aquel rostro de barba blanca que él había visto morir un tiempo atrás... Para hallar ni más ni menos que a Albus Dumbledore.

_**- HP -**_

Harry veía los labios de Dumbledore moviéndose frente a él, pero la conmoción que había provocado en su mente el impactante descubrimiento estaba lejos de dejarle entender una sola palabra.

Todos lo observan detenidamente, mientras el anciano hablaba. Tonks murmuraba algo al oído del profesor Lupin, Snape se mantenía de pie, junto a una ventana, dándole la espalda a los demás en espera de que las explicaciones acabaran. El ojo bueno de Moody analizaba insistentemente el rostro de Harry en espera de una reacción por parte del muchacho.

Pero Harry se preguntaba ¿qué era exactamente lo que esperaban de él, cuando lo único que Harry quería hacer desde el instante mismo en que reconoció las palabras de Dumbledore, era llorar? Llorar ante la sorpresa, llorar ante la alegría por saberle vivo, llorar por todo lo que había debido pasar sin él. Llorar por las lágrimas derramadas creyéndole muerto, llorar por las veces que se había maldecido a sí mismo por ser culpable de su muerte, llorar por haber sido un bobo. Llorar porque nadie, ni el mismo Dumbledore le había dicho nada. Llorar por la comedia que todos habían representado donde él había sido el único bufón. Llorar, en fin, porque él confiaba ciegamente en Albus Dumbledore, pero esa confianza no era recíproca.

Y entonces, un sentimiento de ira reprimida inundó su alma, y las lágrimas que intentaban escapar por sus ojos se secaron antes de ser vertidas, y mientras las explicaciones seguían saliendo por los labios de Dumbledore sin que Harry comprendiese palabra alguna, el muchacho, con las manos empuñadas por la rabia y apretando los labios, se puso de pie. Dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta por donde había entrado cerrándola de golpe y dejando a todos en el más absoluto mutismo.

_**- HP -**_

Hermione no dejaba de preguntarse sobre cuál podía ser la causa de que llamaran a Harry. Y ¿Por qué razón los habían hecho a todos ellos ir hasta esa casa, en primer lugar? La seriedad con que el profesor Lupin se había expresado en aquella carta que tanto hizo llorar a la señora Weasley, no dejaba de intrigarla.

¿Sería que, concientes de la mayoría de edad que habían alcanzado, pensaban hacerlos partícipes de las reuniones de la Orden? Hermione se sonrió, meneando la cabeza a ambos lados para intentar alejar aquellas ideas "tontas" de su mente. ¿Cómo iban a dejarles formar parte de la Orden cuando ni tan siquiera habían terminado su educación en Hogwarts? O... ¿sería ese el motivo? ¿Les habrían hecho ir hasta allá, a Harry y sus amigos más cercanos, para prepararlos ante lo que podría venir en cualquier momento? ¿Para que completaran su educación y tuvieran las herramientas básicas para enfrentar lo peor? Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione era consciente de la responsabilidad que implicaba ser tan cercana a Harry. Pero nuevamente sacudió su cabeza. No le agradaba caer en ese tipo de pensamientos que no hacían más que preocuparla sin llegar a ningún lugar.

De improvisto, se levantó del polvoriento sofá donde había permanecido desde que se separara de Harry y pensó en caminar hasta la cocina en busca de una tasa de té. No es que realmente lo necesitara, pero la ansiedad de estar ahí a la espera de respuestas que no llegaban, generaba en ella el impulso de hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero mantenerse en movimiento, sin pensar en nada.

Pero en el momento mismo en que atravesó el umbral de la puerta, una figura pasó por el pasillo dando zancadas.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó ella dándole alcance y reteniéndole por el brazo. Aunque el muchacho interrumpió su paso, se mantuvo con la mirada ofuscada fija en un punto muerto. Pensaba que si volteaba a mirar a Hermione, si ella llegaba a advertir la mezcla de ira y vergüenza que inundaban su alma en aquel momento, ya no podría controlarse por más tiempo y echaría a llorar.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Él despegó los labios, sin mirarla aún, pero volvió a cerrarlos, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿O sería acaso que ella...? ¿Sería posible que Hermione también lo supiera? Inconscientemente volteó a mirarla, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos café, pero la inocente perplejidad del rostro de ella lo tranquilizó. No... No era posible que ella lo supiera. Hermione había llorado con él y se había lamentado tanto como él. Ambos habían sido engañados. Una amarga sonrisa tomó forma en el rostro de Harry.

- Hemos sido unos tontos, Hermione.- Se lamentó, sin que ella comprendiera nada, y para no tener que responder a un interrogatorio por parte de la joven, siguió su camino sin decir más. Y es que, ¿cómo explicarle todo lo que ocurría en torno a ellos sin saberlo? A causa del egocentrismo típico de su edad, Harry creía que aquella sensación en extremo dolorosa que le había causado el engaño de los de la Orden, era una experiencia que sólo él podía soportar, porque solo él había tenido una vida de experiencias terribles, sólo él tenía la fortaleza suficiente para sobrellevar aquella vergüenza y humillación de que le habían hecho víctima. Hermione y Ron, no podrían resistirlo. No así. Debían enterarse en un modo más gradual.

Tumbándose sobre la cama polvorienta del cuarto que Dobby había dicho reservar especialmente para "Harry Potter", cerró los ojos intentando sumirse en un sueño que lo llevara lejos de toda aquella sarta de mentiras. Pero a medida que su respiración se calmaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir y lloró. Lloró con rabia, lloró con pena, y a la vez... Lloró porque aunque le doliera el engaño, estaba feliz por haber recuperado a quien fuese su apoyo durante tanto tiempo... Había recuperado la seguridad que significaba tener de su lado a Albus Dumbledore.

_**- HP -**_

Las lágrimas aún no habían desaparecido del rostro de Harry cuando el ex Director de Hogwarts se materializó en el aire de un rincón de su oscuro cuarto. El ritmo de sus pisadas firmes en torno a la cama, llevaron a Harry a recordar aquella vez en primer año en que al despertar encontró al anciano junto a él. La primera conversación verdadera que había tenido con Dumbledore. La remembranza de aquella época en que Voldemort no era más que un mito, y Dumbledore era para él como un dios invencible, dieron cierto toque nostálgico al ambiente y toda duda que Harry pudiera tener sobre la identidad de aquel anciano desapareció. No era un impostor, como él llegó a pensar en un momento de incredulidad, en que el engaño a los de la Orden era más fácil de aceptar que un engaño a sí mismo. Dumbledore realmente estaba vivo... Nunca había muerto... Y nada le había dicho.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, Harry?- Harry sintió que lo odiaba, por la trivialidad con que se tomaba su sufrimiento. Un bufido fue su única respuesta.- Ya veo.- siguió Dumbledore, acercando una silla justo frente a Harry. El muchacho comprendió que no tendría más remedio que incorporarse y enfrentarlo. Y así lo hizo. Quedó sentado en la cama, frente al viejo profesor, con toda la furia que pudiera proyectar en sus ojos dirigidos hacia él. Dumbledore pareció comprender el mensaje, y sonrió amargo.- Te entiendo...- siguió.- Entiendo perfectamente lo que estás sintiendo.

- No, no lo entiende... No puede entenderlo.

- Te sientes engañado. Crees que los de la Orden, junto a mí, hemos intentado hacerte pasar por tonto... ¿No es eso?

- Usted no sabe... No puede saber lo que es llorar a alguien durante tanto tiempo, y luego descubrir que todas esas lágrimas fueron en vano. No sabe lo que es creerse merecedor de la confianza de alguien, y luego saberse traicionado... Usted no sabe...- Harry cayó aquí. Y es que su garganta amenazaba con dar rienda suelta a su llanto, y no quería que Dumbledore lo viera llorar.

- Aunque no lo creas, Harry, sí te entiendo. Pero debes comprender que no había otro modo. Yo sí confío en ti, Harry.- el muchacho bufó en este punto, con sarcasmo.- Y de haber pensado que las cosas llegarían al extremo que llegaron, habrías sido el primero en saber lo que ocurriría. Pero nunca creí que sería así.

- O sea que ¿usted no sabía que fingiría su propia muerte? ¡Pues fue una excelente actuación para haberla improvisado!

- Sabía que, si no había otra salida, tendría que hacerlo, pero Severus y yo esperábamos que no fuese necesario.

- ¡Snape!- exclamó Harry con rabia.- Pensar que usted confía más en ese traidor que en nadie...

- No fue que confiara más en él, Harry. Pero de haber compartido nuestros planes contigo en ese entonces, habría violado la confianza que Snape depositó en mí al confesarme sus temores...

- ¿A qué podía temer Snape? ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible como para que valiera la pena hacer lo que hizo? Todos creen que usted ha muerto... ¡Incluso han cerrado Hogwarts! ¿Qué cosa puede valer un sacrificio así?

- Piensa, Harry... No dejes que la ira nuble tus pensamientos, pues tú conoces la respuesta tan bien como yo.. Tú estuviste ahí.

La serena mirada de Dumbledore logró tranquilizar la rabia de Harry parcialmente. Lo suficiente al menos para que repasara en su mente los sucesos acaecidos aquella noche. Una a una, las escenas se fueron dando paso en su memoria, primero confusas, luego más ordenadas, y, finalmente, con un atisbo de comprensión.

- Malfoy...- murmuró lentamente, y en los labios de Dumbledore se dibujó una sonrisa serena.- Pero... Pero ¿por qué...? Usted sabía que estaría ahí... Pudo detenerlo desde un principio...

- Sabía que estaría ahí, es cierto. Severus me lo había dicho, aunque debo admitir que llegó algo más temprano de lo que esperábamos. Sin embargo, ¿qué habría conseguido con detenerlo entonces, a parte de sellar con ello la muerte de sus padres y la suya propia?

- Pero usted le ofreció una salida y él no...

- Admito que la solución ideal habría sido que el señor Malfoy accediera a mi oferta antes de la llegada de sus amigos, para darme tiempo suficiente de explicarle el papel que le tocaba jugar en nuestro plan. Pero he ahí donde fallamos Severus y yo... Nunca contamos conque los mortífagos llegarían tan pronto.- El anciano movió la cabeza de lado a lado, entristecido.- Aunque sabía que Draco habría sido incapaz de darme muerte, admito que temí que alguno de los otros se adelantara. Eso habría sido mi fin, sin duda.

- Pero entonces llegó Snape...

- Severus había estado esperando a que el joven Malfoy lo pusiera sobre alerta antes de hacer nada, pero se enteró algo tarde del adelanto en los planes, y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta mi oficina. Afortunadamente para mí, llegó en el momento justo para hacer lo acordado antes que algún otro mortífago lo hiciera.

- Pero entonces... él y Malfoy están...

- No, Harry...- Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, entristecido.- Aunque la prioridad de Severus era poner a salvo a Draco, Voldemort le hizo llamar esa misma noche a dar cuentas de lo ocurrido. La presencia de los demás mortífagos en todo momento, impidió al profesor Snape explicar al joven Malfoy lo que estaba ocurriendo, de modo que el muchacho sigue donde mismo.

- ¿Y Voldemort cree que fue Malfoy quien...?- Dumbledore negó con tristeza.

- Tom cree, al igual que todos, que Severus lo hizo, y mucho me temo que Draco pagó por ello.

- O sea que ¿Malfoy está...?

- No. Tom sabe que a través de Draco controla a Narcisa y, por tanto, a Bellatrix.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Lestrange en todo esto?- Dumbledore, esta vez, dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa confiada.

- Parece ser, mi querido Harry, que Bellatrix Lestrange es la guardiana de uno de los Horcruxes. Tom sabe que Bellatrix es su más ferviente seguidora. Pero sabe también que la muerte de su hermana o de su sobrino, podrían generar en ella lealtades contradictorias, y no correrá ese riesgo... Al menos no por ahora...- hubo un largo silencio, mientras Harry intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos- ¿Comprendes ahora por qué me vi obligado a aparentar mi propia muerte?

- Para salvar a Malfoy...

- Eso, y que, creyéndome muerto, Tom se mostraría más confiado. Y ese ha sido su error, Harry.

- Pero... ¿Por qué no decírmelo?

- No tenía modo alguno de llegar a ti, ¿o sí? Por eso, en cuanto he podido te he mandado a llamar.

- Pudo habérmelo hecho saber con alguno de la Orden.

- Ellos mismos acaban de enterarse, mi querido Harry. No he podido correr ese riesgo sino hasta ahora, cuando he estado seguro de que no habrá modo de que _alguien más_ se entere.

- ¿Alguien más?- Harry le miró incrédulo- Quiere decir que... ¿Hay un espía en la Orden?

- No en la Orden, precisamente, pero me temo que muy cerca. Es por ello que solo unos cuantos lo saben: Alastor, Lupin, Ninphadora, Severus, tú... y ahora también la señorita Granger...- en este punto, la sonrisa de Dumbledore se amplió alegremente.- ¿No es así?- preguntó, dirigiendo esta vez su mirada hacia la puerta, tras la cual se oyó a alguien incorporándose. Un movimiento de la varita del profesor hizo la puerta abrirse, y un instante después, una avergonzada Hermione hizo su ingreso.

- Lo siento.- fue todo lo que dijo, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

- Sabía de su presencia ahí desde el comienzo. Supuse que vendría a asegurarse de cómo seguía su amigo. Después de todo, es mejor que usted lo sepa.- volvió a sonreír, divertidísimo de la actitud avergonzada de Hermione- Sin embargo, es importante que nadie más llegue a saberlo. ¿Entienden? Nadie... Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos. No es solo la vida de Severus la que estaríamos poniendo en peligro, sino también los planes de la Orden, ¿comprenden?- ambos asintieron.- Sé bien que entre ustedes tres no se guardan secretos, pero en este momento es imprescindible que lo hagan, pues el Señor Weasley, aunque estoy seguro de que no actuaría con mala intención, podría dejar escapar ciertos detalles que no deben conocerse aún. ¿Lo entienden?- ambos volvieron a asentir.- Muy bien. Creo entonces, que puedo volver con los demás, ya que todo está aclarado.

El anciano se puso de pie con una jubilosa expresión en su rostro, que parecía no darse por enterado de las inquietudes plasmadas en las facciones de ambos jóvenes. Si bien Hermione había tomado la noticia con una actitud mucho más apacible que Harry, las dudas se agolpaban en su cerebro.

- Profesor...- le llamó la joven, justo antes que la figura del anciano desapareciera.. - ¿Cómo hizo para evitar morir con el _Avada Kedavra_?.- La sonrisa de Dumbledore se amplió enormemente.

- No son sólo arrugas las que vienen con la edad, señorita Granger...- y acto seguido, su imagen se esfumó.

_**- HP -**_

¿Cómo fue que la abuela de Neville llegó a enterarse de que la Orden había hecho ir a Harry y sus amigos a la antigua casa de los Black? ¿Cómo fue que llegó a suponer que era para entrenarlos y hacerlos formar parte de la Orden? Eran preguntas sin respuesta. El hecho es que, queriéndolo o no, Neville Longbottom se reunió con Harry y los demás dos días después de que él y Hermione descubrieran el secreto de Dumbledore, y fue entonces, recién entonces, que los muchachos comenzaron a preguntarse "¿Por qué estamos aquí?"... La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

Tonks se encargó de organizar las actividades destinadas a los jóvenes, y Lupin las reorganizó de modo de hacerlas realizables. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny –a quien fue imposible dejar de lado dada la agresividad de sus reacciones- serían sometidos a un entrenamiento que buscaba terminar de instruirlos en las técnicas básicas que todo mago debía conocer. En otras palabras, continuar con los estudios que les correspondían ese último año. Respecto a su ingreso a la Orden, no se mencionaría nada... Aún.

Aunque Hagrid se había ofrecido a participar en la enseñanza de los jóvenes, la Orden parecía tenerle otras tareas con las que el semigigante debió conformarse. Tonks, Lupin, Bill y Moody se encargarían de la instrucción de los chicos. Dobby, quien desde algún tiempo se había mudado a trabajar ahí, quería encargarse de todo cuanto fuera la comodidad de Harry Potter. Fue la habitación destinada al muchacho la primera en estar lista, y mientras Ginny y Hermione desempolvaban los muebles del que sería el cuarto de ambas, Neville y Ron debían conformarse con un sucio colchón improvisado a los pies de la cama de Harry, mientras terminaban de quitar el polvo y las arañas de las demás habitaciones.

Molly, con su voluntad inquebrantable, se quedaría, pese a las objeciones de todos, hasta asegurarse de que cada rincón del lugar estuviera desinfectado y apto para albergar a sus "niños".

Las demás habitaciones ocupadas en la casa, estaban reservadas para la Orden y sus integrantes, sin hacer especificaciones al respecto. Harry se preguntaba constantemente cuál de ellas utilizaría Dumbledore como escondite. ¿Estaría ahí también Snape? Pero en vano era hacerse preguntas cuando nadie parecía dispuesto a responderlas. El mismo Ojo Loco le había dirigido una mirada severa cuando él intentó mencionar el tema.

- "Las paredes de esta casa tienen oídos propios"- fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

Hermione era la única que compartía su secreto, pero ni ella misma parecía dispuesta a mencionar a Dumbledore en ningún momento, sino que muy por el contrario, evitaba el tema. Así, Harry llegó a sentirse portador de un secreto que nadie quería compartir. Y la sensación era extraña.

_**- HP -**_

Aunque los distintos integrantes de la Orden iban y venían, haciendo de paso sus presentaciones a Harry y los demás, la llegada de una rara bruja, así como la prestancia conque Dobby desocupó uno de los cuartos destinados a los de la Orden para ella, generó en Harry un extraño presentimiento.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, la mujer era presentada ante los muchachos como la encargada de instruirles en el dominio de las Artes Antiguas, y la impresión que causó en los jóvenes tenerla frente a ellos fue ciertamente escalofriante.

Su nombre era Antigona Abegnielle, y el extraño acento de su voz confirmaba un origen extranjero. Iba completamente cubierta de negro, con un largo vestido que terminaba en un faldón tocando el suelo. Sus manos enguantadas parecían esconder unos delgadísimos dedos, muy acordes al varillaje de huesos que conformaba el resto de su cuerpo. Y su rostro... Lo más tétrico de toda ella era la incapacidad de ver su rostro, pues lo llevaba enteramente oculto tras un espeso velo oscuro.

- ¿Conque tú eres el famoso Harry Potter?- preguntó con una voz glacial, mientras estrechaba la mano de Harry entre sus huesos sin carne. Y Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna desde la base de su cráneo hasta el final de su espalda. De un momento a otro le pareció que toda la angustia del mundo caía sobre sus hombros, y un nudo en el estómago le impidió responder. No podía más que mirar hacia un rostro inexistente a través de aquella tela negra... Algún punto imaginario, donde debían brillar sus ojos...

_**- FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2 -**_

Próximo Capítulo: "_La daga de Dorian_". 

Besos y cuídense mucho, Alex.


	4. Chapter 3:LA DAGA DE DORIAN

Declaración_: Draco no es mío. Pertenece a Rowling, igual que Harry y los demás._ _Y aquí va el nuevo capítulo... espero que lo disfruten._ CAPÍTULO 3: "LA DAGA DE DORIAN" 

_**"...Cayó en el abismo sin fondo de la perdición,**_

_**para permanecer allí... en el fuego que castiga;**_

_**Su sentencia, sin embargo, le tenía reservado mayor despecho,**_

_**porque el doble pensamiento de la felicidad perdida**_

_**y de un dolor perpetuo le atormentaba sin tregua".**_

**John Milton, _Paraíso Perdido_**

Draco dio un par de pasos y recorrió el solitario entorno con la mirada. Era una calle estrecha y oscura con un par de focos alumbrando el piso de piedra. Las construcciones parecían edificios abandonados. A través de sus ventanas de cristales rotos y luces apagadas, nada daba señales de vida. Al final de la calle se distinguía algo similar a un puente y si aguzaba bien su oído, alcanzaba a oír el ruido de agua corriendo cerca de ahí. No podía tratarse más que de algún suburbio muggle.

El frío, como un cuchillo, le cortaba las orejas, le enrojecía la nariz y le nublaba los ojos. Sentía sus manos temblar descontroladamente dentro de los bolsillos de su capa. ¿Sería a causa del frío de aquella noche oscura? ¿O sería más bien miedo?... Miedo... _"Si... es Miedo...",_ concluyó. Un miedo aterrador a lo que podía pasar de un momento a otro. Porque, ¿para qué le habían llevado hasta allá? ¿A matar algún muggle? ¿Qué sentido tendría?. Los ojos negros de Rodolphus Lestrange a su lado le hacían pensar en un mar de posibilidades, y ninguna ayudaba a apaciguar su turbación.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando?- se atrevió a preguntar, aparentando más tranquilidad de la que tenía. El hombre siguió con su mirada fija en el rostro de Draco, imperturbable. Sus ojos eran inexpresivos y la boca estaba plegada en una sonrisa estereotipada.

- ¡Ya verás, Draco! Es una sorpresa.- respondió, lanzando el resto de su cigarrillo contra el piso, y dando una ojeada en torno a ellos, nuevamente, para comprobar que seguían solos.

Por un momento, el muchacho sintió el impulso de hacer o decir algo para arrancar a ese hombre de aquel enajenante estoicismo, pero fue interrumpido por una figura que se materializaba frente a ellos, en la que Draco reconoció con horror, los cristalinos ojos de su madre.

_**-HP-**_

Harry se despertó envuelto en un sudor helado. Los ronquidos de Neville desde la colchoneta que compartía con Ron a los pies de su cama, le llegaban íntegramente audibles. La habitación, carente de ventanas, yacía en la más absoluta oscuridad y él sentía que su cabeza estallaría de un momento a otro. Llevó una mano a su frente en forma instintiva, pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez la causa del dolor no era su cicatriz. Sentado en su cama, mientras calmaba su respiración y se secaba el sudor, intentó recordar lo que había soñado: perseguía algo... o a alguien, no lo sabía con certeza. A su mente acudía la imagen de él mismo, caminando a través de un pasillo oscuro. En un momento había sentido que la "aparición" lo contemplaba desde el fondo del pasadizo envuelto en tinieblas, pero cada vez que él levantaba la varita para iluminarla, esta desaparecía. Y luego no recordaba nada más.

En ese mismo instante, una tenue luz penetró por las rendijas de la puerta. Era una claridad movible proveniente del pasillo. Harry podía sentir el ruido de pisadas del otro lado de la pared. La luz entró, creció, y fue disminuyendo luego hasta extinguirse. Inconscientemente, se puso de pie, hurgando en la oscuridad hasta encontrar sus zapatos, y sin abrocharles siquiera, caminó hasta abrir la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a sorprender al caminante nocturno.

Un vestigio de luz desaparecía al final del pasillo, y Harry apresuró el paso intentando darle alcance. Pero la luz volvió a disiparse. Caminó silencioso a través del salón. Sintió el ruido de una puerta abrirse, proveniente de un lugar donde no debían haberlas. Escudado en la oscuridad, se acercó a ella. El murmullo de voces proveniente del interior de aquella habitación aparecida de la nada revestía un misterio que él quería revelar. Dio otro paso, y entonces, sintió una cálida mano cubrir su boca, mientras los ojos de Hermione le pedían guardar silencio. Y él obedeció.

Las voces acudían a sus oídos cada vez con mayor claridad hasta que les fue posible reconocer a sus dueños y entender sus palabras.

_**-HP-**_

La larga sombra proyectada sobre la madera del suelo en la habitación, provenía de Severus Snape, de pie junto a la chimenea. El que una vez había tenido la dicha de recibir el cargo de Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, expresaba con su rostro una preocupación profunda, dirigida al anciano frente a él.

Albus Dumbledore, sentado en un cómodo sillón, al otro lado del estrecho cuarto, atusaba su barba. Aunque su mirada mantenía la serenidad que le había caracterizado siempre, el resto de su rostro dejaba traslucir claramente su intranquilidad.

- Me parece una decisión demasiado apresurada por parte del Ministerio...- Dijo el anciano.- Aunque admito que Scrimgeour tenía sus razones para deshacerse de Lucius, me temo que la orden de su muerte tiene otro origen... Pero no creo que fuera Tom. No le convenía hacerlo...

- Me temo que Rodolphus Lestrange ha tomado la justicia en sus manos.- Snape bajó la mirada a las llamas en este punto.- Él cree que Narcisa ha traicionado al Señor Oscuro...

- ¿Lo hizo?- fue la pregunta de Dumbledore. Snape guardó silencio un largo rato antes de volver a clavar sus ojos negros en los azules del anciano y responder.

- Es una posibilidad.

- De modo que se ha condenado...- suspiró Albus. Snape guardó silencio.- Y a su esposo e hijo con ella.- los apretados puños de Severus revelaban una dolorosa sensación de impotencia.- ¿Sabes dónde está Narcisa ahora?

- La he visto esta tarde hablar con Bellatrix. Había un cierto secretismo entre ambas y Bella no parecía muy conforme.

- ¿Y Draco?

- Llevo días sin saber de él. Y nada he podido averiguar sin despertar sospechas.

Hubo una nueva pausa, esta vez más larga que las anteriores. El rostro macilento alumbrado por el fuego de la chimenea, dejaba traslucir a través de su máscara adusta una inquietud profunda, y en la mirada compadecida del anciano se advertía un gesto de comprensión.

- Debo regresar. Me es difícil explicar ausencias largas ahora que no tengo por excusa mi participación en la Orden.- dijo sarcástico.

- ¿Sigues culpando a Harry?

- Fueron sus detalladas declaraciones las que me han relegado al puesto de un vil fugitivo. Creo tener razones para no guardarle gran estima. Adiós, Profesor Dumbledore.

- Severus.- respondió el anciano a modo de despido, viendo partir al hombre a través de la puerta.

_**-HP-**_

Harry y Hermione apenas alcanzaron a ocultarse por detrás de unas cortinas polvorientas que caían de los ventanales, cuando vieron a Snape atravesar el salón y finalmente perderse en la chimenea sin uso frente a ellos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta que daba al escondite de Albus Dumbledore había desaparecido, y pudiera haberse considerado lo ocurrido como producto de un sueño, de no ser porque se trataba de una visión compartida.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaban aquí?- preguntó el muchacho a Hermione, aún susurrando, cuando ya habían alcanzado el pasillo.

- No podía dormir y he salido a caminar fuera para no molestar a Ginny.- respondía ella, en forma metódica, aún examinando la pared donde había desaparecido la puerta imaginaria.- después sentí voces y me he acercado...-En este punto se volteó a mirarlo.- Y tú... ¿Cómo has llegado?

- Me ha llamado la atención sentir luz en el pasillo, y seguí el ruido de tus pasos.

- ¿Luz?- En este punto, la joven dejó de examinar la muralla y se volteó a mirarlo, primero intrigada, después con horror.- Yo no he encendido ninguna luz...

- Pero... ¿Y entonces?- Hermione se volteó a mirar a todos lados, preocupada. Algo había de extraño en el ambiente. Podía sentirlo. Harry contemplaba el rostro de la muchacha dibujarse en la penumbra y descubrió, con cierta admiración, que ya no era el perfil de una niña. ¿En qué momento había cambiado? ¿Cuándo había sido el instante exacto en que habían dejado de ser niños? Era extraño que recién entonces evidenciara ese cambio en ella.- Hermione...

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Oíste lo que yo oí, ¿verdad?- Ella olvidó por un momento lo que había estado buscando y volteó a mirarlo. Comprendiendo la seriedad de la pregunta, asintió.

- Lucius Malfoy está muerto...- dijo ella en un susurro. No es que la muerte misma de un mortífago despertara en ambos un sentimiento de conmiseración o pena. Era más bien que la muerte de uno de los malos, posiblemente provocada por los de su propio bando, evidenciaba la irracionalidad de la situación. Y eso sí que era motivo de intranquilidad.

- ¿Crees que Malfoy...?- Harry no terminó de hacer la pregunta. Pero Hermione comprendió su preocupación, pues la compartía. Incomprensiblemente, temía por la vida de su antiguo enemigo de Hogwarts.

- No lo sé, Harry... No lo sé.

Y a solo dos metros de ellos, una figura envuelta en la oscuridad los observaba, como mudo testigo de sus preocupaciones. Detrás de su velo, podía adivinarse una mordaz sonrisa.

_**-HP-**_

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para Narcisa Malfoy. Sabía que Rodolphus sospechaba de ella. Snape se lo había advertido. Por eso, enterarse aquella tarde de la muerte de su esposo, no hizo más que comprobar sus dudas y obligarla a actuar. Grande era su dolor por la muerte de Lucius. Pero más grande aún era el horror que la había invadido al comprender que su hijo sería el próximo. Estaba consciente de que nada obtendría en recurrir al Señor Oscuro por misericordia, pues, aunque Bellatrix no quisiera aceptarlo, sus muertes resultaban en extremo convenientes para el innombrable. ¿Por qué si no había sido el mismo Pettigrew quien le entregara aquel sobre funesto indicándole dónde encontrar a Draco? Todo parecía tan maquiavélicamente planeado, que Narcisa, de pie frente a Rodolphus, se sentía víctima de un juego monstruoso que estaba destinada a perder.

"Tarde o temprano, tendremos que pagar por todo esto, Cissa", había vaticinado Snape dieciséis años atrás, en lo que ella había considerado una de las tantas jugarretas de la conciencia de su trágico amigo. ¡Cuán dolorosas resultaban esas palabras ahora, y cuán reales! 

- Tarde o temprano... – sonrío con tristeza para sí, manteniendo su mirada azul en los negros ojos de su cuñado.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el hombre, con la insolencia de quien se sabe en poder de la vida de su contrincante.

- Tarde o temprano todos tendremos que pagar por lo que hemos hecho... Por todas las atrocidades que hicimos y que seguimos haciendo...

- Supongo que la muerte de Lucius te ha trastornado por completo...- Sonrió socarrón el hombre. La mirada de Narcisa se volvió a los aterrados ojos de su hijo.- ¡Oh! Veo que el "pequeño" Draco no lo sabía...

En su actual estado de expectación y miedo, el muchacho dirigió a su madre una muda pregunta. Ella no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos desesperanzados, Draco encontró la respuesta. Algo había oído aquella tarde. Un aire funesto se había colado por las rendijas de su cuarto, portando un indicio de aquella verdad horrible. Pero él no lo había creído. En el último tiempo, en más de una ocasión había culpado a Lucius por su desastrosa situación, y había llegado incluso a odiarlo por las tribulaciones que él debía sufrir a causa de las funestas alianzas y desastrosas equivocaciones de su padre. Pero ahora que la palabra "muerte", le caía como un balde frío sobre el rostro, sintió que todo el odio y reproches acumulado contra Lucius durante su encierro, se esfumaba en el olvido, siendo reemplazado por un sentimiento indescriptible que le atormentó en un instante eterno. De un momento a otro, los sucesos comenzaban a tomar forma... La inestabilidad de su situación se hacía cada vez más palpable... más trágica, más real.

- Mi marido y yo debíamos pagar... Es lo justo. Tarde o temprano llegará también tu hora, Rodolphus...- la voz de Narcisa sonaba con una fortaleza desesperada.- Pero deja ir a Draco. Él nada tiene que ver en esto.

- Debiste pensar en tu hijo antes de traicionar al Señor Oscuro...

- Déjalo ir, Rodolphus... Si no es por piedad, hazlo por tratarse de tu sobrino...

- ¿Sobrino?- se mofó el hombre. Draco seguía demasiado aturdido para percatarse de nada- ¿Desde cuándo te importan los lazos familiares? Hasta donde yo recuerdo, Lucius y tú hicieron tranquilamente su vida, mientras nosotros nos pudríamos en Azkaban... ¿Recordaron entonces algún lazo familiar? ¡No!- sus últimas palabras adquirieron una tonalidad brutal, enajenada. – Sin embargo, no seré yo quien acabe con él, Cissa. La vida de tu hijo estará única y exclusivamente en tus manos...- la mirada de ella fue de terror; él sonreía deleitado.- ¿Recuerdas esto?- murmuró extendiendo a ella una pequeña daga con empuñadura de marfil y hoja de acero.- Debieras, pues era uno de los juguetes favoritos de Lucius...

Narcisa no respondió, pero la recordaba bien: "_La daga de Dorian_". Y entonces comprendió. Vio como Rodolphus, en un movimiento brusco, la encajaba en el vientre de un sorprendido Draco. El muchacho cayó de rodillas, pero ella no se movió...

" _...La singularidad de esta daga, Cissa", _retumbaba en su mente las palabras que su marido le dirigiera en otro tiempo, en una época ahora muy, muy lejana, "_ es que la muerte no está en la hoja, sino en la empuñadura. Si la daga es quitada a tiempo, no dejará en su víctima más que una cicatriz imborrable. Pero_...", aquí los ojos de Lucius habían relampagueado con deleite, lo recordaba bien, "_quien la retire, tendrá una muerte segura..."_

Y esa era la intención de Rodolphus. Que ella muriera por amor a su hijo, víctima del juguete favorito de su esposo. Todo resultaba tan graciosamente irónico que, de no ser ella la víctima, lo habría celebrado.

- Queda poco tiempo, Cissa...- murmuró Lestrange.- ¿No dejarás que tu único hijo muera, verdad?

Pero Narcisa no le oía. Estaba demasiado concentrada buscando un modo de salir de aquella angustiante pesadilla, de escapar a lo inevitable. De salvar a su hijo. Debía asegurarse que aunque ella muriera, Draco pudiera huir. ¡Si tan solo Bellatrix le hubiese creído! Odiaba que en aquel momento su única esperanza fuera una hermana que idolatraba a Lord Voldemort por sobre todas las cosas.

El muchacho seguía de rodillas en el piso, sorprendido, aturdido... Era presa del efecto anestesiaste de la magia de esa daga macabra. Narcisa sabía que no sentía ningún dolor. Pero también sabía que si dejaba pasar mucho tiempo, moriría irremediablemente. Resignada, se inclinó junto a su hijo, bajo la sádica mirada de Rodolphus y el peso de sus culpas. Dando una última mirada a los ojos grises de Draco, rogó por un milagro que lo salvara Al mismo tiempo, retiraba la daga de su cuerpo, y sentía una punzada clavarse en su propio corazón. Un instante después, ya no había culpa, ni dolor, ni miedo. Todo era oscuridad.

_**-HP-**_

Severus Snape despertó de golpe, alzando la cabeza del escritorio donde había caído dormido presa de la preocupación y el cansancio. Aunque hacía meses que sufría con aquellos despertares abruptos, en esta ocasión era diferente. Tenía la certeza de que algo grave había pasado. Algo que lo afectaba en forma directa.

La vieja ventana se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar una corriente de aire frío. Él se apresuró a cerrarla, y entonces la luz de la única vela encendida en aquel mugroso espacio se apagó.

- Narcisa...- el nombre escapó de sus labios en forma inconsciente, y mientras el humo de la mecha sin luz se disolvía en la oscuridad del cuarto, una punzada dolorosa en alguna parte de su corazón le recordó el engaño... Una culpa por la cual ya nunca podría pedir perdón.

_**-HP-**_

- Hay algo que no entiendo...-dijo Harry de pronto, mientras él y Hermione acababan una tasa de chocolate junto al fuego de la cocina, para matar el insomnio.- Snape estaba bajo el voto inquebrantable... ¿No se supone que, al no matar a... –la mirada adusta de Hermione le hizo bajar a voz- al no hacer lo que debía hacer, no se supone que él debía morir?

- ¿El voto inquebrantable?- preguntó Hermione, envolviendo con sus manos la cálida tasa mientras perdía la mirada en un paisaje inexistente, como era su costumbre cada vez que quería recordar algún dato importante.- Hasta donde sé, Harry, ese conjuro no es del todo invulnerable. Al igual que las maldiciones imperdonables, puedes utilizar las palabras correctas, pero eso no implica que el hechizo tenga efecto. Depende de muchas variables...

- ¿Es decir que pudo haberlo realizado mal intencionalmente?

- Sería una solución práctica. Bastaría conque cambiara un par de palabras del hechizo, o utilizara como testigo a un ser impuro...- Llevó la tasa de chocolate a sus labios mientras contemplaba el rostro pensativo de Harry.

- ¿Un testigo impuro?

- Un asesino, por ejemplo. Para hacer un Voto de ese tipo, debes tener por testigo a un ser que pueda dar fe de tu compromiso. Alguien que transgrede ciertas normas morales no puede exigir cumplimiento a cambio... Son reglas básicas...

La mente de Harry casi podía evocar la escena: Snape haciendo creer a Narcisa Malfoy que ponía su vida como prenda, cuando en realidad bien sabía que no lo podría cumplir. Aunque con ello demostraba, en parte, su lealtad a Dumbledore, Harry no pudo dejar de sentir repulsión hacia un hombre que había engañado la confianza de uno de los propios. ¿Cómo podía el antiguo director fiarse tan ciegamente en un ser así? Y es que el odio engendrado en todos esos años, no podía dejar a Harry ver más que mezquindad y vileza en las acciones de Severus Snape.

Al volver de sus pensamientos, notó los ojos de la joven clavados en él, como una compañera silenciosa que le brindaba su apoyo sin pedir nada a cambio. Aunque Harry nada había dicho, estaba consciente del sacrificio que hacía Hermione para quedarse ahí, con él.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella, notando el cambio en la expresión del joven. La mano de Harry se posesionó de una de las suyas sobre la mesa. Sus ojos verdes transmitían una conmovida gratitud.

- Gracias.- Ella le dirigió una mirada dubitativa.- Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo.

Sin hallar palabras con qué responder al inesperado reconocimiento, Hermione se encontró a sí misma, inexplicablemente, envolviendo a Harry en un abrazo. La cálida mejilla del muchacho contactaba la suya y plasmar un beso ahí fue inevitable.

Un segundo después, el abrazo se había roto y la muchacha le sonreía radiante, como si el reconocimiento de su amistad le provocara un inusitado placer. Harry sonrió con nerviosismo y bajando la mirada se concentró en terminar su tasa de bebida caliente.

_**-HP-**_

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Draco recordaba cómo la mano de Narcisa le había obligado a envolver entre las suyas la varita mientras ella retiraba la daga de su cuerpo. Los ojos de su madre le habían transmitido muchas cosas a través de su vida, pero aquella desesperación silenciosa conque le suplicaba que huyera, que se salvara, justo antes de caer muerta frente a él, era un lenguaje completamente nuevo, tan fatídico como imborrable.

Rodolphus había hecho un comentario cuyas palabras él no recordaba. Luego algo había dicho de "esperar". Draco seguía paralizado aún cuando una figura encapuchada apareció en la distancia y caminó hacia ellos. Hubo entre ambos magos frente a él, un intercambio de palabras: un descuido que duró un segundo, y luego... su mano aferrada a la varita y sus labios conjurando un hechizo en forma instintiva. Rodolphus fue a dar contra un muro de piedra. El recién llegado hizo un movimiento para protegerse y retrocedió con cobardía. Aturdido, el único sobreviviente de la familia Malfoy echó a correr entre la atmósfera de tinieblas nocturnas de aquellos callejones desconocidos. De un momento a otro, el mundo le parecía un inmenso montón de ruinas donde su alma solitaria vagaba como un exiliado, por entre columnas derribadas.

Correr, correr... Salvarse. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, sus piernas exigían un descanso, y la risa de Lestrange se oía cerca, muy cerca. Desorientado, se detuvo junto a una baranda que daba al río. El ruido de pisadas, el miedo apoderándose de él, y luego, en un movimiento maquinal, se lanzó al agua oscura.

Su rodilla golpeó contra una roca, la corriente le arrebató la varita; la desesperación le impedía salir a la superficie y le faltaba el aire. Se aferró a un pilar de piedra y logró respirar ávidamente. El sonido del agua se hizo constante, y luego el eco de unos pasos cada vez más cerca. Escondiéndose en las sombras del maltrecho puente, aguardó. El corazón le latía descontroladamente. Los pasos se acercaban. Más pasos.

- ¿Dónde habrá ido a dar?- La voz de Lestrange le llegaba clara, desde algún lugar sobre el puente muggle.

- Debemos encontrarlo...- era una voz masculina, un tanto aguda, que denotaba una terrible preocupación. Draco podía asegurar que no se trataba de ningún mortífago que él conociera, y, sin embargo, le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- Lo mas probable es que ya esté muerto...- masculló Lestrange con cierta decepción en el tono usado.

- Pues ese no era el trato...- seguía la voz. Draco casi podía asociar aquel tono agudo a un rostro, pero cuando creía conseguirlo, la imagen se esfumaba; el agotamiento le impedía recordar.- Dijiste que me entregarías a Draco Malfoy... Yo me encargué de Lucius como querías, ¡Debes cumplir tu parte!- gritó en tono histérico. La respuesta de Lestrange tardó en llegar.

- Si hubieras utilizado la varita en cambio de dejarlo escapar, no tendríamos este problema...- Dijo en forma hostil, incluso amenazante. Los pasos se volvieron a sentir.- ¿Dónde vas?

- Seguiré buscando... Debe estar en algún lugar.- respondió con enojo. Y el ruido de sus pisadas se perdieron en el vacío.

Draco vio una tenue luz reflejarse en el agua en movimiento, mientras Rodolphus encendía su cigarrillo. El frío del remolino negro había entumecido las piernas del muchacho. Le era imposible sentir gran parte de su cuerpo, excepto la punzante sensación que aquejaba su rodilla y el dolor quemante del lugar donde había entrado la hoja de acero. Los oídos le zumbaban horriblemente. Permaneció ahí, aferrado al pilar de piedra un tiempo indefinible hasta llegar a un punto en que el dolor y el cansancio eran tales que su mayor deseo era dejarse llevar por la corriente y acabar con todo. Pero no podía. Algo intrínseco en su naturaleza se lo impedía. Deslizándose trabajosamente por los bordes de piedras, alcanzó la orilla. El agua aún cubría sus pies cuando se dejó caer, exhausto y desesperanzado sobre el lecho lodoso. Intentó incorporarse sobre sus brazos pero estos no respondían. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo quería moverse. Trabajosamente, alzó la cabeza, encontrando, para su sorpresa y horror, una borrosa figura encapuchada frente a él.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco llegó a pensar en la muerte como una verdad inevitable. A su mente acudió el irónico pensamiento de que él, el mimado heredero de los Malfoy, moriría entre los malolientes desperdicios muggles que se pudrían en aquel riachuelo. Lo último que verían sus ojos sería el rostro del mortífago frente a él: inmóvil, monótono y blanco, como un reloj destinado a marcar la hora de su muerte.

La figura dio un par de pasos acercándose, pero el muchacho ya no lo sentía. Había caído presa de la absoluta oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Bellatrix Lestrange se percató de ello. Sabía que el muchacho que yacía a sus pies envuelto en lodo moriría si ella no hacía nada. Moriría, como había muerto su hermana, y entonces, el sacrificio de Narcisa sería en vano. Dejando de lado muchos de los pensamientos que atormentaban su mente, se inclinó junto al joven y abriendo la fría mano empuñada de este, le obligó a apretar la piedra roja que Cissa le entregara aquella tarde. Retrocedió un par de pasos, y utilizando su varita, abrió el portal. Segundos después, su sobrino había desaparecido.

_**-HP-**_

Ninphadora Tonks discutía con su madre en la cocina del hogar paterno, intentando inútilmente convencer a Andrómeda respecto a la importancia de su presencia en la ceremonia de su boda.

- Madre, ¡no me parece razonable!- gritó. A estas alturas de la discusión, su voz denotaba histeria.- Los padres deben estar en la ceremonia...

- No apruebo ese matrimonio, y tú lo sabes.- repuso la mujer mientras acomodaba los platos en la alacena.- No quiero estar presente cuando cometas el peor error de tu vida.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó gritando. El ruido del televisor encendido en el comedor, donde su padre avivaba un partido de su equipo favorito, le imponía hablar a un volumen anormalmente alto para ser escuchada.- ¡Tú escogiste con quién casarte aunque mis abuelos no querían, y siempre les has guardado rencor por oponerse a tu voluntad! ¿Es que quieres que yo te guarde el mismo resentimiento?

- Precisamente por eso, Ninphadora...- respondió la mujer en tono nostálgico, dirigiendo una mirada de odio al hombre obeso que sin camisa, devoraba una hamburguesa en el sofá de la sala.- No quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo cometí. Remus Lupin no es para ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Es mitad lobo!

- Te casaste con un "sangre sucia", no me vengas con prejuicios ahora...

- ¡Por lo mismo! ¿Sabes cuántas veces me he arrepentido por no oír a mi madre?

- ¿De qué están hablando ahí?- preguntó el hombre desde el sofá.

- ¡Nada que te importe!- respondieron las dos mujeres al unísono. Ted abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una buena movida por parte de su jugador favorito y retomó su monólogo con el televisor, dirigiendo el partido desde su asiento. Los alentaba y criticaba como si estuviera convencido de que, del otro lado del televisor, alguien en verdad oía sus consejos.

- Pero esto es distinto, madre...- siguió reclamando ella. Andrómeda tomó aire para responder, pero una luz proveniente de la sala, y unas cuantas maldiciones proferidas por su esposo, le hicieron enmudecer. Ambas corrieron hasta el lugar donde, de la nada, había aparecido la maltrecha figura de un muchacho inconsciente.

- Pero si es... Es...- Tartamudeó Tonks con asombro, pero una amenazante mirada por parte de su madre le obligó a guardar silencio.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó el hombre desorientado, y algo molesto por ver interrumpida su tranquila entretención.

Andrómeda se inclinó junto a la figura comprobando su respiración con cierto escepticismo. La piedra roja sostenida entre los dedos del muchacho acabó por confirmar sus dudas.

- Cissa...- de sus labios no salió otro sonido, pero Tonks comprendió. Aquel traslador fue entregado por la propia Andrómeda a su hermana la noche en que esta última, desesperada, había acudido a ella en busca de ayuda. – Nunca creí que...

- Un momento... ¿Que ese chico no es el hijo de tu hermana? ¿El que dicen que mató a Albus Dumbledore?

- Se ve mal herido. Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo.- propuso Andrómeda, ignorando nuevamente el descubrimiento de su marido.

- ¿A San Mungo? ¡Ante la Ley! ¡Ahí es donde debemos llevar a ese asesino!

- Si lo llevamos a San Mungo, sería como entregárselo a Scrimgeour -siguió Tonks.

- ¡Y eso es lo que hay que hacer!- gritó Ted- Antes de que despierte y nos mate a todos...

- Está herido, ¿es que no puedes sentir piedad por una vez en tu vida?- gritó a su padre.

- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que le dejemos aquí? Aunque en verdad no nos mate, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes que otros mortífagos vengan por él?- siguió Ted. Madre e hija compartieron una mirada preocupada y luego los ojos de Tonks se volvieron hacia el muchacho.

Draco Malfoy. Su primo. Tonks nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en que recordara el lazo familiar que la unía a él. Se inclinó para tomar su pulso. Era débil. Una mancha purpúrea comenzó a correr por la alfombra. Asustada, dio la vuelta al cuerpo inmóvil. Todos, incluso Ted, retrocedieron espantados al advertir la sangre que salía de una herida extraña de bordes netos. La sangre no era mucha, pero sin duda ayudaba a dar al joven aquel aspecto de extrema palidez. De un momento a otro, Tonks dejó de ver en Malfoy al petulante Slytherin que Ron y los demás habían descrito como un monstruo serpentino. En ese momento, ni siquiera era su primo. No. Era una criatura indefensa que necesitaba ayuda.

No podía entregarlo a Scrimgeour, pues eso era una condena segura, y tampoco podía dejarlo ahí, donde probablemente los demás mortífagos irían a buscarle. El joven tendido sobre la alfombra, apareció a sus ojos como una víctima más de los horrores de Lord Voldemort, tan necesitada de ayuda como cualquier criatura indefensa a la que la Orden debía proteger. La diferencia era que, esta vez... ¡Ella podía hacer algo!

Un relámpago iluminó la estancia un momento, seguido de un atronador ruido, y después la lluvia, golpeteando los cristales. _"¡Lo que faltaba!"_, exclamó Tonks para si, enfadada porque el clima pusiera su cuota aumentando la intensidad dramática de la escena.

Dirigiendo la mirada al reloj puesto sobre la estufa, comprobó la hora: tres de la madrugada. Probablemente todos en Grimmauld Place estarían dormidos. No es que fuera una buena solución llevar a un mortífago, incluso a uno fugitivo, al cuartel general de la Orden; más de alguno de sus compañeros le recriminaría esta acción, pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer?. Además, aprovechando que los demás dormían, quizá lograría llegar con el muchacho en silencio, pedir ayuda a Lupin, recurrir a Dumbledore. No lo sabía realmente, pero algo debía hacer.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó su madre, al ver a Ted abotonando su camisa con decisión.

- Iré a buscar a Scrimgeaour... Esto es algo que él debe resolver... No pondré en riesgo mi hogar y mi vida sólo por un mortífago asesino...

- No harás tal cosa... – dijo Tonks. – Me lo llevaré de aquí ahora mismo.

- ¿Dónde irás?- preguntó su madre en voz baja, Ted seguía terminando de vestirse.

- No puedo decírtelo, pero cuidaré de él...- Su madre asintió.- ¿Podrías...?- preguntó dirigiendo la mirada a su padre. Andrómeda comprendió.

- Yo me encargaré de él.- dijo simplemente. Tonks envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo del muchacho y abrió el portal. Segundos después, se habían ido.

- ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde se han ido?- preguntó Ted. Andrómeda sacó su varita lentamente, como lo había hecho cada vez que su marido se enteraba de algo que no debía, y, sin que este siquiera lo notara, el recuerdo había sido borrado de su mente.

**-HP-**

_"Un beso... fue sólo un beso..."_, se repetía Harry a sí mismo sin comprender cómo un suceso tan trivial, que sin duda había ocurrido muchas veces antes, sin que él lo notara, era ahora motivo de una intranquilidad extraña. Hacía pocos minutos que él y Hermione habían regresado a sus cuartos para intentar dormir en lo que quedaba de la noche, pero Harry temía que no podría conciliar el sueño, no mientras el enigma de aquella sensación confusa que le quemó el estómago cuando la joven besó su mejilla, permaneciera sin resolverse.

En el acto en sí, no había gran misterio: era el beso de una amiga a un amigo. Estaba seguro. Sin embargo, la sensación que provocó en él era... Difícil de explicar. ¿Sería que anhelaba en algún modo aquellas noches solitarias en que compartía confidencias con Ginny en la sala común de Griffindor? ¿La extrañaría a ella? Agitó su cabeza, ansiando alejar tales pensamientos, y acomodó la almohada para intentar dormir.

Fue entonces cuando el silencio de la noche dio paso al ruido de murmullos provenientes del primer piso. Incorporándose en la oscuridad, buscó sus zapatos. Un grito de la señora Weasley le hizo correr hasta la puerta. Ron y Neville saltaron de entre sus mantas y los tres salieron del cuarto, chocando en el pasillo con Hermione y Ginny.

- ¡Vuélvanse a dormir!- les gritó Tonks, apareciendo en la escalera y corriendo en dirección contraria a ellos. El hecho de que su ropa estuviera cubierta en sangre no fue precisamente tranquilizador. De golpe, los cinco jóvenes caminaron hasta la baranda del pasillo, desde donde tenían una visión de lo que ocurría en el primer piso. La señora Black gritaba desde su retrato alguna maldición referente a la hora y al no poder dormir en su propia casa, mientras la Señora Weasley en su pijama, junto a Remus Lupin, se inclinaban en torno a una figura tendida en el piso, restregándose las manos con nerviosismo. Las palabras llegaban incoherentes y preocupantes a los oídos de los jóvenes.

- Dile a Dobby que necesitaremos su ayuda...- dijo Lupin. Molly corrió hacia la cocina presurosa y, al hacerlo, dejó al descubierto gran parte de la figura del muchacho de cabellos platinados y piel pálida, con la ropa cubierta en sangre y lodo.

- Es...- Ginny se cubrió los labios antes de pronunciar el nombre, como si el hacerlo, diera mayor realidad a la increíble escena.

Un "_Imposible..._", salió de los labios de Ron, en cuyos ojos azules, todo vestigio de somnolencia fue reemplazado de golpe por la incredulidad.

- Esto no puede ser bueno...- se oyó murmurar a Neville.

Harry, maquinalmente, dirigió sus ojos a Hermione, buscando su complicidad. La joven no lo miraba a él, sino a la figura sobre la alfombra, y sus labios temblaban como si pretendiera formular una explicación pero las palabras no acudieran a sus labios.

- Es...- volvió a decir Ginny, pero al instante enmudeció.

- Draco Malfoy.- completó Harry, y para asombro de todos, a excepción de Hermione, en su voz no había vestigio alguno de rabia, indignación o desprecio, sino más bien un sentimiento muy distinto: compasión.

_**- Fin del Capítulo 3-**_

_**Mis agradecimientos a mis lectores de siempre, y también a los nuevos... Se que más de alguno me preguntará si es necesario dar tanto protagonismo a Draco, pero la respuesta es "Si"... En primer lugar, porque es un personaje clave, y además... simple y sencillamente porque ME ENCANTA!. Pero no se preocupen, que las cosas entre Hermione y Harry irán adquiriendo intensidad poco a poco y desplazando a los demás... Un beso enorme, y cuídense mucho.**_

_**Alex.**_

**Próximo Capítulo: MAGIA ANTIGUA**


	5. Chapter 4:MAGIA ANTIGUA

**CAPÍTULO 4 : MAGIA ANTIGUA**

"_**Padecían de un mismo mal... se alegraban al verse, **_

_**Les dolía separarse; estaban desazonados,**_

_**Deseaban algo e ignoraban qué.**_

_**Sólo sabían, él, que origen de su mal era un beso,**_

_**Y ella, que era un baño." **_

"**_Dafnis y Cloe",_ LONGO (siglo III d.C.)**

El cuerpo adolorido de Rodolphus Lestrange, yacía en medio de la penumbrosa sala redonda de alto techo. A unos pasos de él, Bellatrix, cruzada de brazos, mantenía una mirada imperturbable, glacial, siniestra. Había sido muda espectadora del castigo de su esposo, y sin importar cuanto este gritara, le parecía a ella que la expiación había sido insuficiente. Su hermana menor estaba muerta... No le importaban las justificaciones de Rodolphus; quería vida por vida.

Cuando Lord Voldemort, desde su ubicación en la zona más elevada de la sala, permitiera al culpable retirarse, los ojos de Bellatrix ardieron de indignación. Rodolphus, incorporándose trabajosamente, huyó, como animal herido, de la crueldad del mago oscuro y los mortales deseos de su esposa.

- ¿Aún no estás conforme, Bella?- la voz del mago llegó a sus oídos con aquella gravedad cargada de sarcasmo que le caracterizaba. Ella volteó hacia él sus delineados ojos para encontrar que en el pálido rostro de su amo, se dibujaba una sonrisa... macabra, si, pero excitante, como todo lo que Bellatrix amaba. El placer ante el dolor y el sufrimiento de otros, la sensación omnipotente de tener en sus manos la vida del más débil, imponerse... Lord Voldemort representaba para ella eso y más. No era, una cuestión de "amor", como Rodolphus sospechara muchas veces, sino admiración... y conveniencia. Una ciega idolatría hacia quien le permitía dar rienda suelta a sus más oscuros deseos, a su sadismo innato.

El hombre bajó el escalón del desnivel del piso para quedar frente a ella. La magia invocada en el macabro hechizo que le había devuelto a su forma corpórea, corría por sus venas mezclada con la sangre de Harry. Esto, y el incremento constante de su poder en el último tiempo, habían devuelto al Señor Oscuro las humanas formas de Tom Riddle. No en su versión más atractiva, ciertamente, pero eran los rasgos de un hombre, sin edad ni sentimientos, como si su rostro rejuveneciera a medida que los horcruxes que guardaban lo más oscuro de su alma, se deformaban y envejecían.

- No...- respondió Bellatrix tras una larga pausa contemplativa.- No lo estoy.

- ¿Preferirías verlo muerto?.- Ella no respondió con palabras, sino con la mirada. Lord Voldemort sonrió. – Ya veo... Quizá en algún momento te deje hacerlo, Bella. Pero por ahora, necesito de Rodolphus tanto como de los otros. Si la gloriosa "Orden del Phoenix" como dicen llamarse, se entera de que se están matando entre ustedes, podrían envalentonarse y contraatacar.

- ¡Como si pudieran hacer algo!

- Cuidado Bella... Menospreciar sus fuerzas es un grave error... Un error que ellos cometieron y gracias al cual yo estoy aquí ahora.

Ella parecía dispuesta a replicar, pero un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió el diálogo. Al abrirla, Severus Snape hizo su ingreso.

- Me han dicho que quería hablarme, mi Señor.- masculló el hombre, con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia el mago oscuro, e ignorando intencionalmente la presencia de Bellatrix, cuya mirada parecía querer fulminar al recién llegado con su odio.

- Así es, Severus. Tengo una pequeña misión para ti. Estoy seguro de que eres el único con las habilidades necesarias para lograrlo.- mientras hablaba, caminó hacia un sillón de amplias proporciones, y tomó asiento con la engreída majestuosidad de un rey.

- ¿Y qué misión sería esa?- Voldemort guardó silencio, indagando el rostro demacrado del supuesto "asesino" de Dumbledore: su mortífago estrella, su leal espía... Su más fiel servidor... Pero... ¿Lo era realmente?

- Quiero que encuentres a Harry Potter.- hubo una larga pausa, en que analizaba el rostro imperturbable de Snape.

- Y, ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? Debo recordarle que ya no soy precisamente un miembro de la Orden...

- Confío en tus capacidades, Severus. Eres el único entre nosotros que ha estado suficientemente cerca de ellos como para saber donde ocultarán a Potter. Tú mismo dijiste que ya todos conocen la profecía, así que consideran al chico su única esperanza... Quiero que lo encuentres y me lo traigas... Debemos asegurarnos que no se hagan falsas ilusiones. ¿Entendido?- Snape asintió con una inclinación de su cabeza, y permaneció un largo rato en silencio, bajo la escrutadora mirada de Riddle.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Severus?

- Quisiera saber qué ha ocurrido con Draco Malfoy.- Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron con horror, y aunque solo fue un instante, esta reacción inesperada no pasó inadvertida para el mago oscuro.

- No lo sabemos aún...- respondió Voldemort, advirtiendo cómo se tensaba el cuerpo de la mortífaga.- Pero Rodolphus se encargará de encontrarlo y traérmelo... con vida o sin ella. Es parte del castigo por haber actuado sin mi consentimiento. ¿Algo más, Severus?- El hombre negó con la cabeza- Puedes retirarte entonces.

Hubo una última inclinación por parte de Severus, y luego, volvieron a quedar sólo dos personas en la sala. Voldemort analizaba atentamente el rostro de Bellatrix, sacando conjeturas, pero en ese momento, lo único que podía advertir en la bruja era su infinito odio hacia Severus Snape.

- No confío en él. – escapó de los labios de la mujer. El hombre la contempló unos segundos, con su sonrisa imperturbable y la mirada perdida en pensamientos propios.

Contrario a lo que aparentaba en presencia de los demás, era él, Lord Voldemort, quien más razones tenía para desconfiar de Severus Snape. Siempre le había considerado un espía doble, un embustero que traía tanta información a los mortífagos, como llevaba a los de la Orden. Por lo mismo, había puesto a Colagusano a vigilarlo. En más de una ocasión llegó incluso a engañarlo, informándole de planes inexistentes o entregándole datos falsos con la esperanza de que llegaran a Dumbledore. Pero jamás llegaron. Esto, y que fuera el ejecutor de la muerte del anciano, debían haber ganado para Snape la confianza de Tom. Pero, no fue así, y es que Lord Voldemort era, entre otras cosas, un experto en el análisis de la lógica en las acciones humanas... y, aunque no sabía qué, algo en el actuar de Severus Snape no tenía lógica... Algo no encajaba.

_**-HP-**_

El desayuno en Privet Drive transcurrió en un silencio incómodo. Mientras Ron sostenía su cabeza en una de sus manos para que esta no fuera a dar contra la mesa, Neville jugueteaba con el cubierto contra sus huevos, pero sin comer. Cada cierto rato abría la boca como dispuesto a decir algo para romper el silencio, pero desistía al instante. Hermione, tan recta en su asiento que recordaba a Macgonagal, tenía las manos juntas sobre la mesa, y su mirada perdida en algún pensamiento. Harry sostenía un tazón contra sus labios, pero no bebía. Sus ojos entrecerrados, por detrás de sus gafas, daban la impresión de una meditación profunda. Y Ginny, que completaba el grupo de jóvenes encerrados en la cocina, no podía despegar su mirada de Harry.

Al mirarlo, la pelirroja recordaba con detalle como las pupilas del muchacho se habían dilatado mientras le informaba que debía terminar con ella, decisión a la que su noble y estúpido corazón le obligaba.

Harry había dicho que junto a él corría peligro. Y ella se preguntaba si sería realmente esa la razón. Amarse y estar separados era algo que Ginny consideraba sencillamente falto de lógica, ridículo. Pero lo que más le molestaba de todo, era la indiferencia conque Harry la trataba desde entonces. Como si nunca hubieran tenido nada, como si jamás se hubieran amado. Ella había guardado la secreta esperanza de que, al reencontrarse, él recapacitara. Pero no... Contrario a eso, evitó mirarla, le dio un insensible "_Hola_" por saludo, y estableció un frío juego de evasivas entre ambos.

Hermione le había preguntado la noche anterior si seguía enfadada con Harry. ¿Enfadada? No... lo que aquejaba a Ginny era más que enfado... Era rabia. Una rabia que la quemaba por dentro, que la consumía cada vez que tenía a Harry cerca y él desviaba la vista. "_Lo hace por protegerte..._", le había dicho Hermione. Y eso sólo aumentaba la irritación en Ginny, porque, cómo podía él haber dicho una vez que la amaba, y luego permanecer impasible a su lado, ignorándola, cuando ella, no podía dejar de pensar en él, y no soportaba su indiferencia. _"Eres una niña aún, Ginny, nada sabes del amor..._", eran las palabras que le repetía su madre intentando consolarla, "_ Ya verás como pronto te olvidarás de esto..."_. Pero ¿qué sabía su madre de sus sentimientos? Era ella, Ginevra Weasley quien había pasado seis años de su vida enamorada de Harry Potter, y justo cuando creía tenerlo, lo perdía otra vez, por la razón más ilógica de todas: _Protegerla_. ¿Quién quería protección? Ella era más fuerte que muchos y más valiente que nadie. No necesitaba protección. Lo que necesitaba, era tener a Harry junto a ella, como siempre había querido, como siempre había soñado. Quería retroceder a aquellas tardes de paseos a escondidas, al mudo lenguaje conque intercambiaban impresiones, a los besos cómplices y las miradas envidiosas de los demás. Quería sentir nuevamente que era el más importante apoyo en la vida del famoso Harry Potter.

- Ginny, querida...- Habló su madre a su lado. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no la había oído entrar.- debes comer algo...- Ginny observó el plato puesto frente a ella con desagrado. Y luego volteó a mirar a los demás. La expectación estaba plasmada en los rostros de sus amigos, como si todos estuvieran a punto de hacer una pregunta, pero no se atrevieran a tocar un tema del que los adultos querían mantenerles alejados. Y entonces Ginny recordó: Malfoy.

- ¿Qué paso con... con él?- fue ella la primera en romper el silencio, pero sin atreverse a pronunciar su nombre. Después de todo, era de un despreciable mortífago de quien estaban hablando.

La señora Weasley exhaló un largo suspiro. Aunque intentó sonreír y restar así importancia al asunto, la mirada de los jóvenes le hizo comprender que no aceptarían una evasiva.

- Está... Estable.- murmuró con una expresión dubitativa, como si ella misma dudara que la noticia fuera buena- La señorita Abegnielle se encargó de sanar sus heridas. No eran muchas...- se restregaba las manos con nerviosismo, evitando mirarles directamente a los ojos, como si el haber prestado ayuda a Draco Malfoy fuera un hecho reprobable.- Pero aún no ha vuelto en si...

- Pero... ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?- preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno, Tonks... ella le ha traído. Aún no sé bien por qué, pero... En fin.. Estaba herido. Había que ayudarlo.

- ¿Y cuándo lo enviarán a Azkaban?- siguió Ron. Las miradas de los demás fijas en él, como si fuera el portavoz de una pregunta colectiva. Molly enmudeció.

- No irá a Azkaban.- Las palabras de Remus Lupin, entrando a la cocina, les llegaron con toda su claridad.

- ¿Por qué no?- siguió Ginny.- Es un mortífago. Es en Azkaban donde debe estar, junto a su padre.

- No podemos juzgar con tanta ligereza a las personas, Ginny. Hay cosas que ustedes no saben y que...

- ¡Él dejó entrar a los Mortífagos a Hogwarts! Por su culpa, Dumbledore está muerto.- fueron las enérgicas palabras de Ron. La mirada inquisitiva de la propia Molly sobre Lupin, parecía apoyar las palabras de su hijo. Después de todo, el joven del que hablaban era el responsable directo del desfigurado rostro de Bill.

- Enviarlo a Azkaban, siendo quien es, sería sentenciarlo a muerte...- dijo Lupin, tras unos momentos de silencio.

- Eso es lo que merece.- masculló Ginny, pero Lupin siguió su discurso sin rebatirla.

- Lucius Malfoy murió ayer. – Los jóvenes guardaron silencio, expectantes.- Y también Narcissa...- La señora Weasley soltó un sollozo espontáneo.

- Me importa un bledo si ha quedado huérfano.- repuso Ron, suponiendo, más que escuchando- ¡Es un mortífago, y al ayudarlo, solo conseguirán que traiga a más de los suyos para matarnos!

- Fueron los mortífagos quienes mataron a su madre- siguió Lupin.- y si lo encuentran, le matarán también.- Por un largo instante reinó el silencio.

- Y qué haremos... ¿Quedárnoslo como mascota? ¿No pensarán hacerlo formar parte de la Orden, verdad?- siguió Ron.- Lo último que necesitamos es otro Snape entre nosotros.

- Por lo pronto, esperaremos a que se recupere. Ya veremos después.- intentó sonreír. Pero no encontró ningún rostro dispuesto a compartir su gesto.

- Profesor Lupin, - interrumpió Hermione con cierta timidez.- ¿Dónde está Malfoy ahora?

Remus torció los labios en una mueca preocupada. La noticia que tenía que dar no tendría precisamente una buena acogida.

- Necesitábamos un lugar del que no pudiera huir, así que... Le hemos dejado en el cuarto de Harry...

_**-HP-**_

-¡Esto es indignante!- seguía gruñendo Ron mientras bajaban junto a Nymphadora Tonks las escaleras hacia el sótano que habían acomodado para las prácticas conque los atosigaban continuamente, a fin de convertirlos en magos calificados.- ¡No pienso dormir cerca de Malfoy! ¿Cómo se supone que pueda cerrar los ojos sabiendo que él podría matarnos en cualquier momento?

- Bueno Ron...- interrumpió Neville, abrochándose su capa.- tanto como matarnos, no creo... ni siquiera tiene varita.

- ¡Existen otros métodos! Además... Hasta dónde sé, fue idea tuya traerlo hasta acá, Tonks. ¿No debieras ser tú quien compartiera el cuarto con él?

- Soy auror, Ron... Mi cuarto está lleno de artefactos mágicos. Aún no sabemos de lo que es capaz y podría...

- Matarnos a todos...- volvió a afirmar Ron, como si las palabras de Tonks confirmaran su punto.

- Ya te dije que eso no ocurrirá. ¡Y ya deja de molestarme con esto! Entre tú y la señorita "novia negra", me terminarán volviendo loca.

- ¿Novia negra?- preguntó Harry.

- Esa Abegnielle, o como se llame. No ha dejado de reprocharme en toda la noche por traer a Draco aquí.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Ginny curiosa.

Tonks separó los labios para hablar pero se quedó en esa pose un largo rato, como si buscara una prueba para apoyar lo que decía, pero no la encontrara.

- Bueno, en realidad... No ha dicho nada... ¡Pero puedo sentir su reproche!... y lo peor, es que solo tenerla cerca me causa escalofríos.- Se estremeció, ejemplificando su comentario.- Ni siquiera sé cómo llegó hasta aquí. Todo en ella es tan... macabro. Anoche, por ejemplo, cuando fui a buscarla para que nos ayudara, en vez de abrir la puerta de su cuarto y dejarme entrar, como cualquier mago decente habría hecho, me atendió en el pasillo.- Tonks se sentó sobre un baúl de la amplia habitación rodeada de artefactos y utensilios mágicos. Era una versión un tanto más ampliada del salón que utilizaba en Hogwarts para DCAO. Los cinco jóvenes permanecieron de pie en torno a ella.- ¿Y saben qué es lo más extraño? Estaba vestida... Con todo y ese velo horrible... ¿Quién en su sano juicio está vestido a esas horas de la madrugada? Es como si no durmiera siquiera. Cuando le dije que necesitábamos su ayuda, se me quedó mirando, como si me leyera la mente, y por el enfado con que salió caminando, sospecho que la idea de que trajera a Malfoy aquí no le gustó.

- Es verdad... cuando pasó junto a nosotros en la escalera, apenas se percató de que estábamos ahí.- dijo Ginny- Fue entonces cuando mamá nos encerró en la cocina.

- Es demasiado extraña...- siguió Tonks.- Durante los cinco minutos que pasó revisando a Malfoy, en ningún momento preguntó quien era, o por qué estaba aquí. Remus hizo el comentario de que probablemente había sido víctima del ataque de mortífagos y lo único que ella dijo fue: "La Daga de Dorian", y aunque no pude ver su rostro, estoy segura de que se estaba riendo.

- ¿Qué es la "Daga de Dorian"?- preguntó Neville.

- No sé realmente en qué consiste, pero lo curioso es que, según Remus, fue uno de los artefactos que los Aurores se llevaron de la casa de Lucius Malfoy cuando fue encarcelado. No sabemos aún cómo pudo llegar a manos de los mortífagos.

- Pero, si querían matarlo,-siguió Ginny- ¿por qué no recurrieron al _Avada kedabra_ y ya?... Habría sido mucho más efectivo, ¿no?

- Pero aburrido...- La helada voz provenía de una figura a sus espaldas. Los cabellos de la nuca de Harry se erizaron, y al ver la aterrada mirada de Tonks, el joven comprendió que no podía tratarse más que de Antigona Abegnielle. Se volteó lentamente, para enfrentarla.- _"Avada kedavra_"...- siguió la bruja con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.- Dos palabras que muchos temen siquiera pronunciar. Dos palabras que traen consigo una muerte repentina e instantánea.- su mirada parecía estar fija en Harry. – Dos palabras capaces de arrebatar la vida a un cuerpo... Pero eso es todo lo que el hechizo es... Dos palabras, efímeras e insustanciales, que una vez dichas, desaparecen con la misma facilidad, sin dejar más que un cuerpo inmóvil... Esa es la razón por la cual las otras dos maldiciones imperdonables resultan mucho más atractivas para los mortífagos. Y es también por eso, que esta tarde les enseñaré a enfrentarlas...

- ¿Las maldiciones imperdonables?- preguntó Neville.

- Exacto, Señor Longbottom... Y eso incluye el "Cruciatus".- Neville no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y palidecer, pero Antigona ya se había alejado, caminando con paso firme hasta el otro lado del salón.

- No creo necesario que...- intentó alegar Tonks.

- Es imprescindible, señorita Tonks. Sólo uno de ellos se tendrá que enfrentar irremediablemente a la maldición asesina, -algo se atragantó en la garganta de Harry- y contra eso no puedo hacer más que desearle suerte. Pero las otras dos maldiciones tienen solución y estos chicos deben estar preparados. ¿Sería tan amable de ayudarme en mi demostración?- Tonks palideció frente a la petición de la mujer, porque, ¿qué tal si Antígona había oído lo que ella decía? ¿Qué tal si quería tomar venganza?

- No sé si...

- No se preocupe, señorita Tonks. No saldrá herida.- agregó ella con rapidez.- Ahora, -dijo volteando su mirada hacia los cinco chicos frente a ella.- es bien sabido que la mayoría de los magos temen a las maldiciones imperdonables. Sin embargo, pocas veces escucharán que un mortífago se asuste fácilmente ante un Crucciatus o el Imperius. ¿En qué radica esa diferencia? En que ellos las conocen. Todo mortífago que se precie de serlo debe conocerlas. La gente teme a lo desconocido. Conociéndolas, ese miedo ya no existe. Ahora, señorita Tonks, necesito que use la maldición "Imperius" contra mí...

- No creo que sea necesario...

- No se preocupe, señorita. Me he enfrentado a maldiciones de grandes magos, lo que una novata como usted pueda hacerme no es de temer.- Tonks enrojeció súbitamente.- Ahora... Si fuera tan amable.

Sin esperar una tercera oferta, Tonks alzó la varita y dejó salir la palabra de sus labios. Los jóvenes, cuyas miradas expectantes analizaban de cerca la escena, en espera de alguna reacción por parte de la mujer vestida de negro, descubrieron con cierto asombro que esta ni siquiera se movió. Cualquiera fuese la acción que Tonks quería imponerle, Antígona permaneció inmutable. Bajo la mirada ofuscada de su joven oponente, alzó la mano, en señal de que el ejercicio había terminado y agradeció secamente su ayuda.

- Espero haber probado mi punto...- siguió Antigona.- Ahora, deben saber que las maldiciones imperdonables son de los más antiguos hechizos que existen en el mundo. Originalmente utilizadas para castigar a los transgresores, llegó un momento en que su uso fue difundido tan masivamente y con tan tétricas consecuencias, que no quedó más remedio que prohibirlas. Pero esto sólo solucionó parcialmente el problema, pues siempre existirán aquellos que las dominen y que esperen el momento de utilizarlas. Después de todo, el sadismo es tan antiguo como el hombre mismo... Una solución más acertada habría sido simplemente difundir el antídoto... OH, sí, señor Longbottom, por asombroso que le parezca, tanto el Imperius como el Crucciatus tienen un antídoto, pero son pocos los que están dispuestos a trabajar arduamente para dominarlos...

- Disculpe, señorita Abegnielle...- interrumpió Tonks con desconfianza.- pero hasta donde he leído, no existe ninguna poción capaz de...

- No estoy hablando de pociones... Sino de conjuros... Estoy hablando de Magia Antigua... Algo que, hasta dónde sé, esta incluido en el programa de entrenamiento para aurores y que por tanto usted debiera dominar.

- Sin ánimos de ofender, señorita Abegnielle...-siguió Tonks, contrayendo la mandíbula de rabia.- aunque mucho respeto debamos a la Magia Antigua, por ser el origen de todos los hechizos, si ha quedado en desuso es precisamente por su escasa efectividad y la dificultad que presenta su manejo...

- ¿Escasa efectividad?- rió Antigona. Su carcajada llegó a los oídos de Harry como un chillido metálico, doloroso.- Ciertamente es poco efectiva cuando la mediocridad del mago le impide utilizarse correctamente.- Los ojos de Tonks ardían de furia.- Pero es, precisamente la Magia Antigua, que usted tanto menosprecia, la que ha puesto a Lord Voldemort por encima de otros...- todos, incluso Harry, sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos cuando la mujer pronunció el nombre. Aunque Harry mismo encontrara absurdo temer a un nombre, la naturalidad y falta de miedo conque Antigona lo dijo resultaba atemorizante, y extraño.- Y, hasta dónde sé, fue magia antigua también lo que salvó la vida de nuestro "Elegido".- El sarcasmo en su voz al pronunciar las últimas palabras fue notorio, pero Harry no dijo nada. Nadie lo hizo.- Por lo mismo...-dijo alzando su varita hasta una de las repisas de libros, desde donde dos grandes tomos volaron hasta situarse frente a las narices de los jóvenes.- les recomiendo aprender de aquí todo cuanto puedan sobre como utilizar _magia antigua_ contra las maldiciones imperdonables. Entre mejor dominen la teoría, más fácil les será la práctica. ¿Si, señorita Granger?- preguntó al verla alzar la mano.

- ¿Debemos presentar un informe?

- ¿Un informe?-rió la bruja.- Lamento decepcionarla, pero yo no soy precisamente una profesora... no tengo intenciones de poner calificaciones sobre cuanto hayan leído. Si aprendieron o no, se verá cuando se enfrenten a una batalla real. Si no hay más preguntas, quisiera hablar a solas con el Señor Potter.

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar hasta la escalera. Harry, algo atónito aún, la siguió. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, la mujer dibujó un círculo en el aire con su dedo e instantáneamente, Harry se percató que todo sonido había sido abolido.

- No se preocupe señor, Potter, nadie podrá escucharnos.- dijo la bruja, adelantándose a la pregunta de Harry.- Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted esta noche. Asegúrese de estar frente a su puerta a las doce en punto. Yo me encargaré de que nadie más esté despierto. ¿Entendido?

- Pero... ¿frente a qué puerta?- preguntó, intentando asimilar la idea de que la bruja también estaba al tanto del secreto del anciano.

- La misma que encontró anoche junto a su amiga, señor Potter.- Harry se sobresaltó al saberse descubierto.- A las doce en punto entonces.- Y tras decir esto, el ruido producido por los demás volvió a inundar el salón, y la bruja con el rostro cubierto subió las escaleras rápidamente.

- ¿Para qué quería hablar contigo?- le preguntó Ron.

- ¡Ojalá pudiera decirte!- fue toda la respuesta de Harry.

_**-HP-**_

Hermione subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto con los dos pesados libros que Antigona Abegnielle les había encomendado leer, entre sus brazos. Aunque al principio agradeció que los demás le cedieran _tan amablemente_ el privilegio de ser la primera en utilizarlos, no tardó en comprender que tanta generosidad se debía, principalmente, a la esperanza que habían puesto en un buen resumen escrito por ella. Eran situaciones como esa las que hacían a Hermione maldecirse interiormente por ser la "_señorita responsabilidad"._

Aún no había alcanzado el pasillo del segundo piso cuando el estremecedor sonido de una puerta a unos metros de ella le hizo recordar algo que, por un momento, casi había olvidado: ¡Malfoy!.

Vio como la puerta se remecía, como si alguien intentara desesperadamente abrirla. Miro en todas direcciones. El pasillo estaba desierto. Por un instante, fue conciente de que su corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca. Una mezcla de miedo y expectación recorriendo su cuerpo. La noche anterior apenas había sido capaz de verle de lejos. Sólo le reconoció por el cabello. Ese cabello rubio que tan ostentosa y ridículamente peinado se había paseado durante años por los pasillos de Hogwarts. La señora Weasley había mencionado que Draco se encontraba "estable". Pero Hermione no estaba segura de qué pudiera implicar ese término. ¿Establemente bien? ¿Establemente mal? ¿Establemente deforme? Había sido atacado por mortífagos y había escapado de la muerte. Hasta donde Hermione sabía, de entrar al cuarto en ese momento podría encontrarse con cualquier cosa.

La puerta volvió a sacudirse frente a ella y, siendo tomada por sorpresa, dejó caer los libros de entre sus manos. Un ruido sordo inundó el pasillo y nada más se movió. Recuperando su respiración, pero inmóvil frente a aquel tablón de madera que la separaba ni más ni menos que de Draco Malfoy, Hermione se percató de que su presencia había sido evidenciada. Miro hacia todos lados. No había nadie. Malfoy estaba del otro lado. ¿Se sorprendería si la viera? La joven no podía evitar maldecirse a sí misma por su natural curiosidad mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el pomo de la puerta.

Confiada en que la varita aferrada fuertemente a una de sus manos le daba una importante ventaja contra el hurón encerrado, dio vuelta la cerradura. Un "clic" se oyó en el espacio silencioso. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Hermione entró, descubriendo la penumbra del interior del cuarto, apenas alumbrado por la débil luz de una lámpara de noche. Se veía la cama desordenada, la mampara que daba hacia el baño, y el resto... vacío. ¿Dónde estaba Malfoy? Con la varita alzada, por delante de ella, adelantó un paso, luego otro. Paseó su vista por el cuarto, acostumbrando su visión a la oscuridad. Avanzó una vez más, y entonces... La única salida se cerró tras de ella en un ruido sordo, y de un salto, Hermione quedó frente a frente con el más joven de los mortífagos.

Él seguía reclinado contra la madera que cubría la entrada, examinándola. Su cabello y piel tan pálidos, que destacaban con su propia luz en la oscuridad... El mercurio de sus ojos, centelleaba como un líquido impenetrable... Casi hermoso, sino fuera por el odio que irradiaba...

-Tú...- fue la primera palabra que escapó de sus labios pálidos, con una mezcla de rabia y asombro, como si tenerla frente a él fuese increíble... impensable... Absolutamente aborrecible. Hermione alzó su varita amenazadoramente. Y él, al percatarse, se limitó a sonreír. La joven permaneció en silencio, estática, analizándolo. Algo distinto había en él. Unos centímetros más alto, una talla más delgado, el cabello alcanzando el ángulo de su mandíbula, y su rostro dibujando las facciones de un hombre; pero no eran las de Lucius, como ella habría esperado. Tenía los ojos de su padre, pero las facciones de ella, de Narcissa. Y, sin embargo, no se parecía a ninguno.- Hazlo...- Hermione le miró extrañada.- Usa tu varita... _sangre sucia_.- Ella retrocedió. No por el insulto, sino por la nueva expresión en el rostro del muchacho... No era odio, ni sarcasmo... sino algo completamente nuevo e inesperado en un Malfoy: desesperanza.

El mortífago dio un paso hacia ella. Hermione seguía inmóvil, estupefacta. Malfoy se apoderó de un extremo de la varita de la joven y la apuntó contra su propio pecho manchado de sangre. Ella abrió sus ojos aterrada.

- Hazlo...- ordenó nuevamente.- Para eso has venido, ¿no?- La pregunta tardó en ser comprendida por la muchacha, quien negó efusivamente.

- ¡No! Por Merlín, ¡No!- Draco soltó la varita, y retrocedió. En su rostro se dibujó una mirada extraña, cuestionadora... ¿Para qué estaba ahí entonces? Y Hermione comprendió.- No, Malfoy... Los de la Orden te han traído acá para ayudarte... No es nuestra intención mandarte a Azkaban ni mucho menos maldecirte... – Draco alzó una ceja. Una expresión de incredulidad se dibujaba en su rostro.- Tonks te encontró malherido y creyó...

- Si piensan...- interrumpió Draco con una voz glacial.- que puedo ayudarlos contra el Señor Oscuro, pierden su tiempo...

- No es por eso, Malfoy...- Hermione suspiró.- Todo lo que queremos es ayudarte... Sabemos que los mortífagos están tras de ti...- Draco examinó sus palabras y sonrió sarcástico.

- Gryffindors...- escupió el nombre con asco.- Siempre ansiosos de ver bondad donde no la hay. Tan... benevolentes, que es enfermante...- Dando un paso, comenzó a caminar en torno a ella, sin dejar de mirarla, como si analizara a un animal repulsivo.- ¿Valientes y atrevidos?- rió.- ¡Confiados y estúpidos es más adecuado!

- No es estupidez, Malfoy.- dijo ella, volteándose a mirarle.– Es piedad...

- ¿Piedad?- Dracó detuvo su paso. Su sonrisa se había transformado.- _Él_ murió por su ridícula piedad...- Y Hermione comprendió. Los ojos de Draco dejaban traslucir un terrible arrepentimiento, tan digno de lástima que ella se sintió tentada a confesar que "_Él", _seguía vivo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Por un momento, Hermione tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que quien tenía frente a ella era Draco Malfoy, un mortífago... Draco Malfoy, quien permitió la entrada de los suyos a Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, quien alzó su varita contra Albus Dumbledore. Y debió recordárselo buscando algún vestigio del odio antiguo, porque el joven que tenía frente a ella, no era ni la sombra del presuntuoso slytherin que ella recordaba.- Él quiso darme una oportunidad...- murmuró Draco. Había vuelto a apoyar su espalda contra la pared, abatido, desesperanzado.- Intentó dármela y yo no la tomé...-aunque hablaba en voz alta, parecía más bien hablar consigo mismo, como si de un momento a otro hubiese olvidado la presencia de Hermione.- Yo iba a matarlo... Y él me dio una oportunidad...- En ese momento calló abruptamente. Había dicho demasiado.

- Aún tienes esa oportunidad, Malfoy...- susurró ella, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

- Demasiado tarde...- una cuota de histeria se advertía en su voz.- Tarde por cuatro meses, seis días y... Tres vidas... – Draco volteó su rostro hacia ella con el intenso resplandor de sus ojos metálicos. Súbitamente, Hermione se sintió presa de aquella mirada, envuelta en una sensación de infinita belleza, nefastamente asida a la soledad y el infortunio.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde...- susurró, acercándose con lentitud.- Aún tienes una opción...

Las últimas palabras de ella hicieron eco en la mente de Draco. _"Una opción"._ En su vida nunca había tenido opciones. Nunca había necesitado decidir entre lo que quería o no quería ser, lo que le gustaba o desagradaba... Y nunca le había importado, pues era mucho más fácil de ese modo: Ser un engreído clasista, un Slytherin, un Mortífago... Un asesino. Siempre creyó que era su destino, y que las opciones no existían... Hasta esa noche, en que el anciano le ofreció una oportunidad... Y él no la tomó. Tan acostumbrado estaba a no tener opciones... Y ahora, por su culpa, el anciano había muerto, y con él, la única posibilidad de salvación para sus padres...

- Demasiado tarde...- repitió. Los ojos de su madre clavados en su mente. Habían muerto. Lucius y ella. Y ahora... Él también quería morir.

_**-HP-**_

Ginny subió las escaleras en busca de Hermione. No le habría sorprendido mucho encontrar a su amiga ya instalada en el escritorio estudiando. Pero quería tenerla cerca. Estar junto a ella le hacía más soportable la presencia de Harry.

Sin embargo, al llegar al pasillo del segundo piso, dos grandes libros tirados en el piso llamaron su atención. Comprendiendo que estaban frente a la puerta del cuarto de Harry, y recordando quién estaba ahí dentro, temió lo peor. Apretó la varita en su mano derecha, dio vuelta el pomo de la puerta y entró, para encontrarse con "él", sentado en el suelo, abrazado a sus rodillas, y ella, de pie frente a él. El cuadro era cualquier cosa, menos lo que Ginny hubiera esperado.

La mirada de la joven se detuvo en el hombre... bueno, en el niño... Nunca sería un hombre para ella. Nunca sería más que un _cobarde niño rico_. Un engreído. Un aristócrata presuntuoso y el monumento al egocentrismo.

Malfoy inclinó el rostro hacia ella, acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz que ingresaba por la puerta abierta. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el odio intenso de los ojos de la joven impactó contra los de él, fríos, metálicos, impenetrables. Su figura yacía angulada entre la pared y el piso. La luz iluminaba sólo parcialmente su pálido rostro y un mechón de cabello surcaba su frente. Sus ojos centelleaban... Por un momento, la escena semejó a Ginny uno de esos cuadros muggles donde atractivos rostros angelinos, parecían ser devorados por la oscuridad de un fondo negro... Un vestigio del bien consumido por el mal...

Draco volvió a ocultar el rostro, sin decir nada. Hermione caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y obligó a la recién llegada a salir.

- Necesita estar solo...- fue lo que dijo cuando ya habían descendido la escalera.- Ha sufrido demasiado...

Y Ginny se quedó mirándola un momento, incrédula, impávida. ¿Malfoy? ¿Sufrir, Era una idea que no compartía, pero... ¿Para qué decir nada? Hacía mucho que la más pequeña de los Weasley se había resignado a la costumbre de su amiga de ver la bondad en todo el mundo, incluso donde no la había. En su opinión, la pobre Hermione era una ingenua, pero esto ya no tenía remedio. Así que, sin decir una palabra, siguió con ella el resto de camino hasta la cocina.

_**-HP-**_

Lo que quedaba de la tarde transcurrió entre las abiertas críticas de Tonks contra Antigona Abegnielle y los infructuosos intentos de la auror por enseñar a los jóvenes hechizos avanzados de defensa.

A la hora de la cena, Lupin les puso al tanto de un par de noticias que resultaban especialmente importantes, como la puesta en libertad de Stan Shunpike, y un nuevo ataque de los mortífagos al Ministerio. Aunque el intento había sido fallido, los destrozos ocasionados habían puesto a Scrimgeour especialmente irritable. Esto, y la desaparición del "elegido", planteaban nuevas dudas en la comunidad mágica, y el rumor de la "muerte de Harry Potter" ya había comenzado a correr. Todo aquello, complementado con el tema de turno –Draco Malfoy- acabó con lo que pudo haber sido una tarde agradable.

Afortunadamente para Ron, la señora Weasley compartía su idea sobre el peligro que representaba dormir cerca de tan indeseable huésped, por lo que decidió acomodar a los "niños" exiliados en su propio cuarto y Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del primer piso, con las frazadas que los jóvenes necesitarían esa noche bajo el brazo, pensando en Dobby.

El elfo doméstico, contrario a lo que ella esperaba, había manifestado su disgusto ante la presencia del mortífago recién llegado y, tras una serie de disculpas, solicitó humildemente que le permitieran regresar a las cocinas de Hogwarts -donde los demás elfos insistían en mantener todo tan activo como si realmente estuvieran funcionando- para no tener que verse enfrentado en algún momento al hijo de su antiguo amo.

Aunque, en cierto modo Hermione entendía las razones del elfo, perder su apoyo sólo por estar dando refugio a quien lo necesitaba, era algo desmoralizante. Después de todo, había sido ella quien más enérgicamente defendiera los derechos de los elfos domésticos, atribuyéndoles una serie de virtudes, como la lealtad, el afecto, la compasión y la bondad innata; por lo cual, descubrir que Dobby no parecía dispuesto a facilitar las cosas para Malfoy, resultó una contradicción devastadora. ¿Sería posible que la única forma que tenían aquellas criaturas de comprender su derecho a la libertad fuera caer en el egoísmo que caracterizaba al ser humano? Aún así, había sido la primera en desear un feliz viaje al elfo.

Y por otro lado estaba el mismo Malfoy. Según Lupin, no solo se negaba a comer, hablar o a cualquier otro acto de supervivencia, sino que parecía sumido en una completa apatía y un rechazo a su actual condición que, aunque todos consideraban una respuesta esperable, en ella despertaba una terrible preocupación. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Draco Malfoy en aquel momento? ¿Representaba realmente un peligro, como decían los Weasleys? Aunque la impresión de Hermione era todo lo contrario, temía equivocarse. Después de todo, era Draco Malfoy de quien hablaban, y la gente como él no cambiaba de un día para otro.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, entró al cuarto de la señora Weasley. No había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando el torso desnudo de Harry apareció frente a ella, a medio vestir, y con el cabello aún mojado.

Súbitamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas, la joven giró sobre sus pies, escondiendo el rostro entre las frazadas que llevaba con ella.

- Lo siento...- susurró en un hilo de voz.- Olvidé golpear.

- De haber entrado unos minutos antes habrías terminado de conocer a Ron...- le llegó la voz del joven. Parecía sonreír. Hermione se preguntó si él no se habría percatado de que ella le había visto en nada más que su pantalón de pijama.- ¿Son esas las frazadas?- preguntó, y ella dio un brinco sobre sus pies al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban uno de otro. Él se secaba despreocupadamente el cabello con una toalla, sin nada cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo. _"¡Definitivamente no se ha percatado_!" sonó una vocecita en su cabeza.

- Si.- respondió, caminando hasta la cama para dejar ahí las mantas, intentando que él no notara el rubor que cubría sus mejillas- la señora Weasley dijo que ella misma terminaría de acomodarlos en cuanto se desocupara de la cocina, de modo que ustedes no debían tocar nada...- dijo, aparentando despreocupación en el tono de su voz, mientras se volteaba lentamente a mirarlo. Harry se encontraba de espaldas a ella, frente a un espejo de medio cuerpo, sacudiendo la maraña de cabellos negros. La luz proveniente de la lámpara de noche iluminaba su espalda, donde un par de gotas se deslizaban serpenteando. Ella no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada la anatomía de sus brazos, descubriendo que no eran tan delgados como creía.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó el joven con cierta preocupación, volteándose a mirarla, y las bien proporcionadas formas de su vientre y pecho generaron en ella un extraño estremecimiento_. "¿Que en qué estoy pensando?",_ se dijo, _"Dudo que quieras saberlo..."._

- En nada... En todo... No sé...- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada, mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabellos detrás de su oreja.

- Siempre haces eso...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso...- dijo acercándose a ella para retirar un rizo de su frente. Hermione sintió que algo en su interior la consumía, y utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para evitar mirar directamente a los ojos de Harry. _"Piensa en Ginny, piensa en Ginny"_, se repetía mentalmente.- poner el cabello detrás de tu oreja.

- ¡¡AH!- se oyó el grito de Ron, quien asomaba su cabeza por detrás del marco de la puerta de baño, donde se había escondido de Hermione al percatarse de su presencia.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?- preguntó con aparente indignación, y las mejillas casi tan rojas como su cabello.

- Solo traía un par de frazadas, pero ya me voy...- dijo aparentando molestia, y sin decir más, salió del dormitorio tan rápidamente como le fue posible, mientras Harry reía abiertamente.

_**-HP-**_

Cuando el reloj dio las doce, Harry se percató de que Ron yacía profundamente dormido, aún sosteniendo la tasa de café en su mano y el cuerpo apoyado incómodamente sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sólo minutos antes, mientras el pelirrojo insistía en desvelarse junto a él, Harry buscaba desesperado una excusa que le permitiera salir de ahí sin que su amigo le siguiera. Pero, al parecer, Antigona Abegnielle había cumplido su palabra, y nada en la casa se interponía entre él y su cita con Albus Dumbledore.

La puerta mágica estaba abierta y una leve excitación inundó a Harry ante la expectativa de volver a hablar con el anciano, quien le esperaba de pie junto a la chimenea. Con su amable mirada le indicó que tomara asiento frente a él.

- Y bien, Harry, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- _"Extraña pregunta"_, pensó Harry, _"cuando ha sido él quien me hizo venir..."_. Dumbledore sonrió, como si leyera sus pensamientos.- Lo pregunto porque son pocas las oportunidades que tenemos de hablar, y para mí es importante conocer tus inquietudes.

- La verdad es que... Me preocupa la presencia de... de Malfoy.

- Supuse que sería así. Y no eres el único.

- ¿Usted cree conveniente que él permanezca aquí?- El anciano regresó su mirada al fuego viendo consumirse las llamas.

- Para serte franco, Harry, no estoy seguro de qué tan inofensivo pueda ser Draco Malfoy. Pero en este momento al menos, tenerlo aquí parece ser lo más correcto de hacer, o así lo creen Nymphadora y Remus. Considerando que son pocas las ocasiones en que yo estoy disponible para que alguien pida mi opinión, no puedo juzgarlos por tomar decisiones por sí mismos.

- Profesor Dumbledore,- dijo Harry tras una breve pausa.- ¿Qué es lo que le mantiene tan ocupado?- Una satisfecha sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios del anciano.- ¿Qué hace cuando no está aquí?

- Eso es precisamente lo que quería explicarte, Harry. Quiero ponerte al tanto de cómo ha progresado aquella misión que me ha tenido ocupado por más de un año...- Y bastó una mirada insinuadora de Dumbledore para que Harry comprendiera.

- ¡Los horcruxes!

- Debo decir Harry, que me sorprende cuán fácilmente te olvidaste de ellos, considerando la importancia que tendrán en tu vida...

- El medallón no era el verdadero Horcruxe...- interrumpió Harry recordando.- alguien se lo llevó antes que nosotros y...- De un momento a otro una horrible imagen golpeo en la mente del muchacho con la fatal intensidad del recuerdo. En su cabeza se dibujaba con toda claridad el momento en que tomó el falso Horcruxe del bolsillo del anciano que yacía muerto sobre el piso. Había sido tan real, que la presencia de aquel hombre hablándole ahora, parecía sacado de un sueño. Por un momento, pensó en preguntarle detalles sobre qué sintió al fingirse muerto, y cómo lo hizo. Pero las palabras de Dumbledore se lo impidieron.

- Alguien lo destruyó...- dijo con marcada seguridad.

- Pero... ¿Podemos estar seguros de ello? ¿Sabe usted quién es R.A.B.?- Por un segundo, pareció a Harry que una extraña exaltación se apoderaba del anciano al oír aquellas iniciales. Pero desapareció con tal rapidez, que no podía estar seguro de lo que había visto.- ¿Lo sabe?

- Lo importante, Harry, es que el horcruxe fue destruido. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es concentrarnos en los que quedan.

- Usted algo dijo de que Bellatrix Lestrange...

- Es la guardiana de uno de ellos. Del collar de Rowena Ravenclaw, para ser exactos...

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Sólo lo se...- respondió, con una sonrisa misteriosa.- Además de este, que será probablemente el más difícil de encontrar, queda alguna pertenencia de Godric Gryffindor que aún no hemos identificado.

- Y la tasa de Helga Hufflepuff...- Dumbledore sonrió.

- Me tomé la libertad de destruirla personalmente, pero es una historia que te contaré en otro momento.- Harry pensó que Dumbledore le debía ya varias historias, pero no insistió en el tema.

- Profesor... ¿Y que hay de Nagini? Usted dijo que podían ser seres vivos y que...

- Yo no me preocuparía por Nagini, Harry. Aunque en algún momento consideré esa posibilidad, puedo asegurarte que estaba en un error. Nagini no forma parte de los siete Horcruxes.

- ¿Siete? Creí que serían sólo seis: el diario, el anillo, el relicario de Slytherin,- comenzó a enumerar- la tasa de Hufflepuff, el collar de Ravenclaw, y algo de Gryffindor. ¿Cuál es el séptimo?

- Será destruido cuando llegue el momento, Harry...- un dejo de tristeza se podía percibir en su voz.- pero no representará un problema, así que nuestra atención debe estar centrada en el collar de Rowena, y alguna pertenencia de Godric. Es en esto en lo que invierto mi tiempo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que puedo hacer yo?

- Por ahora, lo importante es que pongas todo de tu parte para que, llegado el momento, puedas enfrentar a Tom. Eres el único que puede hacerlo, Harry, y aunque lamento que aquella responsabilidad recayera sobre ti, debo hacer todo cuánto esté en mis manos para que tengas éxito. Por lo mismo, te pido que te esfuerces en aprender ya no solo Oclumencia, Harry, sino también Legimencia.

- ¿Legimencia?

- La conexión que existe entre Tom y tú es lo único que tenemos para llegar a los demás Horcruxes.

- Pero, y si mientras intento llegar a los pensamientos de Voldemort, él llega a los míos... Si se entera que usted está vivo...

- Es un riesgo que debemos correr. Por supuesto, esperaremos hasta que domines la Legimencia lo suficiente para no arriesgarnos, y como sé que será poco lo que avances con esto si te dejo en manos de Severus, será Antígona quien se encargue de enseñarte... ¿Sucede algo, Harry?

- Es que... ¿La señorita Abegnielle?- en su expresión dejaba traslucir claramente su desagrado. Dumbledore sonrió.

- Comprendo que no es precisamente de tu agrado, pero es entre todos, la única opción que tengo a parte de Severus.

- ¿Usted confía en ella?

- Tengo mis razones para hacerlo. ¿Es que no confías en mi buen juicio, Harry? Créeme que la señorita Abegnielle tiene tantas o más razones que tú mismo para luchar contra Tom Riddle.

- No dudo que las tenga, es sólo que... Tenerla cerca me produce escalofríos... Es como si algo en ella... No sé...

- Nada hay tan terrible para un ser humano como tener que soportar lo peor...- Dumbledore tenía la mirada fija en el fuego de la chimenea. Aunque hablaba en voz alta, el comentario bien podría haber estado dirigido a Harry o a sí mismo.- porque cuando te ha ocurrido lo peor, ya no puedes temer nunca a nada. Y algo hay de antinatural en una persona que no siente miedo.- El joven permaneció en silencio un largo rato, esperando alguna explicación por parte del anciano. Pero esta no llegó.- Ya es hora de que regreses, Harry.- él asintió.

- ¿Cuándo le veré otra vez?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.

- Pronto, Harry... Muy pronto.- sonrió él, y tras una despedida que Harry habría querido extender por más tiempo, la puerta desaparecía y el silencio de la noche oscura lo envolvió.

_**-HP-**_

Ron se despertó abruptamente apenas guardando un par de recuerdos de lo que había sido un sueño encantador donde Hermione estaba frente a él, envuelta en un vestido rosa. Y él había tenido el coraje de besarla... Y ella no lo había rechazado, y el beso había sido tan, tan... corto. En el instante mismo en que había unido sus labios a los de ella, un ruido le trajo de vuelta a la fría realidad, donde su mano congelada sostenía aún el mango de una taza, y un hilo de baba descendía por la comisura de su labio. Dio un largo bostezo, y el mismo ruido sonó otra vez.

Volteando su cabeza a todas partes buscaba el origen de aquel golpeteo. Se oyó una tercera vez, y entonces, con sus sentidos un tanto más alertas, se percató de que una lechuza blanca con manchas café le observaba atentamente, con las patas agarradas al respaldo de la silla frente a él. En su pico llevaba una carta. Al percatarse de que el joven al fin la había visto, la soltó y sin esperar respuesta, ni recompensa alguna, echó a volar nuevamente, perdiéndose a través del tubo de la estufa.

Tras proferir un par de maldiciones contra el extraño animal, el pelirrojo tomó el sobre entre sus manos y después de un primer gesto de sorpresa, sacó rápidamente la carta y comenzó a leerla. Harry acababa de entrar a la cocina.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Una carta...- respondió, pero sin dejar de leer.

- ¿De quién?

- De Luna...- Harry se acercó junto a él, y el pelirrojo, dejando caer el papel lentamente de sus manos y volteando a mirar a Harry con una extraña expresión en el rostro, volvió a hablar.- Esto es terrible...

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?- Harry se apresuró a tomar el papel, buscando el motivo de la cara de horror de su amigo.

- No es que le ocurrió a ella, sino lo que nos ocurrirá a nosotros...

Y mientras Ron profería rezongones lamentos contra su destino y contra Ginny, Harry leyó:

"_**Queridos amigos, **_

_**Ya está todo arreglado. Logré convencer a papá que me dejara quedar con ustedes hasta que regrese de su nuevo trabajo en Ucrania, y él a su vez, convenció a los de la Orden para que me acepten ahí. Muy pronto estaré con ustedes y no me queda más que agradecer su invitación.**_

_**Hasta pronto, su amiga,**_

_**L.Lovegood.**_

_**PS: Ginny, llevo conmigo la almohada extra que me pediste. Según el tipo que me la vendió las plumas conque está rellena tienen propiedades mágicas que te hacen olvidar los malos amores. Estoy ansiosa por verte y tengo mucho que contarte."**_

_**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUATRO-**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: "SUEÑOS, HORCRUXES Y HUIDAS"**_

_**Hola a todos: Lamento en verdad que tardara tanto en aparecer este nuevo capítulo... Supongo que ya se olvidaron de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente... Como sea. Espero pronto recibir comentarios suyos, pues me son de gran utilidad y me alegran el día. Un beso enorme y cuídense mucho.**_

_**Les quiere, Alexandra Riddle.**_


	6. Chapter 5: SUEÑOS, HORCRUXES Y HUIDA

**CAPÍTULO 5: "SUEÑOS, HORCRUXES Y HUIDAS"**

"_**Cuánto más loca es una persona, más dichosa es...**_

_**Y es tan extenso mi predominio que**_

_**entre todos los mortales dudo que sea posible**_

_**encontrar uno solo que sea sabio en todo momento**_

_**y que nunca fuera poseído por cierta especie de Locura".**_

**_-"Elogio de la Locura"_, ERASMO DE ROTTERDAM.**

Luna Lovegood era una experta en gente que quería safarse de ella. Quizá por lo mismo siempre llevaba consigo aquel repertorio de historias fantásticas conque entretener a los demás. Si bien generalmente la tildaban de loca, le divertía enormemente hacerlo, precisamente por eso. La verdad es que ella misma a veces dudaba de su cordura, pero no le preocupaba mayormente, pues era una convencida de que todo ser humano está loco, y que solo se diferencian en que unos están más locos que otros.

Sin embargo, creía haber encontrado en aquel grupo de Gryffindors algo más que un simple par de espectadores para sus chifladuras. Pensaba que en ellos había hallado la "amistad" que siempre buscó.

Por esto, en el instante mismo en que Ginny cometió el –según Ron- gravísimo error de invitarla, no se hizo esperar. La perspectiva de encontrarse nuevamente entre gente de su edad que la consideraban "una de ellos", resultaba mil veces más atractiva que cualquier invitación de su padre a descubrir alguna criatura fantástica conque plagar sus crónicas.

Empacó sus maletas con tanta prontitud como le fue posible. Envió una lechuza a sus "amigos" y compartió una última tasa de chocolate caliente con su padre antes de irse a dormir, esperando soñar conque al día siguiente se encontraría otra vez entre los suyos. Pero su sueño fue bien distinto: estaba en el Departamento de Misterios, frente a aquel portal del que colgaba un velo negro. Los murmullos llegaban del otro lado, formando un lenguaje entendible. Y reconoció la voz de su madre... Y comprendió tantas cosas... Y sintió el lastimoso cantar de un fénix. Pero, al despertar, se fueron los recuerdos y no le quedó más que una extraña sensación de que las voces querían decirle algo... Pero ya no recordaba qué.

Muy temprano por la mañana se despidió de su padre. Tomó el collar de corchos heredado de su madre y partió junto a Tonks en su escoba, dispuesta a reunirse con sus amigos. Aunque le pareció extraño poder visualizar la casa incluso antes de que Tonks leyera la dirección del papel, como requería el hechizo, nada dijo... Después de todo, la vida de Luna estaba rodeada de sucesos extraños.

Después de reencontrarse con Ginny y los otros, y acomodar sus cosas junto a las de ella, recibió la noticia de que en el cuarto de al lado estaba ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy. Extraño pareció a todos la tranquilidad conque Luna lo tomó, pero ella no hizo nada por explicarse ante ellos, sino que se dedicó a escribir una nota a su padre indicándole que había llegado sin novedades y después preguntó por cuándo comenzarían con las clases, y entonces fue presentada a Antigona Abegnielle.

_**-HP-**_

Aunque a la "bruja negra", como habían comenzado a llamarla en secreto, parecía molestarle la idea de ver aumentada la población en la casa, se guardó sus comentarios. Sin dar un saludo, ni intentar siquiera una presentación formal con la recién llegada, se puso de pie frente a todos, y comenzó a hablar.

- La magia antigua...- empezó a modo introductorio, caminando a través del gran salón subterráneo por delante de los jóvenes que se habían sentado en el piso para oírla- No es sólo cualquier truco que pueda realizarse sin varita... Esa es una de sus virtudes, sin duda, pero, en mi opinión, la menos importante. La magia antigua, jóvenes, es la esencia misma de la magia, y su poder radica en hacer lo que es correcto.- guardó silencio un instante, indagando en sus rostros.- Su poder está presente en los lazos familiares. Está presente en el autosacrificio. Está también en la vida... y en la muerte. He ahí la razón por la cual la muerte es tan poderosa y no existe ningún hechizo o poción capaz de regresar a los muertos...

- Pero...- interrumpió Hermione dubitativa- Si no existe forma de regresar, cómo es que... que el Señor Oscuro...

- Porque jamás ha muerto...- respondió seca.- Lord Voldemort siempre ha creído que para alcanzar el poder absoluto es necesario ir en contra de las leyes mismas del universo. Su objetivo siempre ha sido superar el poder de la muerte para conseguir la"Inmortalidad", y piensa, erróneamente, que la ha alcanzado, cuando en realidad, lo único que ha hecho es prolongar su vida en un modo miserable... y a un costo muy alto.

- Pero...-siguió Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tener a la bruja frente a ella sin poder ver su reacción, aumentaba su nerviosismo.

- ¿Pero qué?

- ¿Qué hay de los Horcruxes?- Harry saltó sobre su asiento al oír la pregunta salir de los labios de la joven. Antigona se reclinó contra el respado de su silla. Parecía divertida.

-Los Horcruxes no son más que una grotesca forma de manipular el poder de la magia. Los artificios de la magia negra no suelen ser más que eso. Tom Riddle recurrió a ellos antes de convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Creyó que con eso aseguraba su poder pero no hizo más que condenarse a sí mismo...- Se puso de pie y caminó hasta una esquina de la sala. Dándoles la espalda, siguió su discurso.- Los Horcruxes fueron creados por Edmond Brandao, un alquimista muggle obsesionado con descubrir el límite entre la vida y la muerte...

- ¿Un muggle?- preguntó Neville con extrañeza.

- Un muggle... O al menos eso creía él. Debemos comprender que no todos los magos nacidos entre muggles han sido reconocidos como tales. Los colegios más antiguos no estaban siempre dispuestos a traer a un sangre mezclada a su comunidad. La alquimia nació precisamente de estos magos perdidos. Si bien muchos de los alquimistas no fueron más que grandes estudiosos, es entre ellos donde encontramos las mayores demostraciones del alcance que tiene la magia. Uno de los objetivos que perseguía era entender los misterios del alma migratoria. Querían generar vida... franquear la barrera entre la vida y la muerte. Pero lo que Brandao consiguió, aún sin él mismo saberlo, no fue mas que un truco para retener nuestra alma en este mundo. Salva al mago de la muerte, sí... Pero le condena a algo peor...- Con esas palabras concluyó el discurso, y Hermione no se atrevió a preguntar nada más.

_**-HP-**_

Remus Lupin aguardaba bajo el árbol de una plaza pública. El sol se estaba ocultando y los últimos muggles se habían retirado a sus casas hacía rato. Aunque de vez en cuando aparecía algún transeúnte, Remus estaba seguro de que las posibilidades de que "alguien" pudiera ser un testigo no deseado de su reunión con Severus Snape, eran nulas.

"Snape", pensó, recordando al mismo tiempo el sinnúmero de razones que tenía para desconfiar del único mortífago que pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix. _"Y sin embargo confío"_, se dijo. Y era cierto.

El misterioso regreso de Dumbledore fue para Lupin un sorprendente descubrimiento. Aunque Remus había tenido sus dudas, Ojo Loco le tranquilizó explicando que él algo sabía del trato entre Snape y el anciano director. Dumbledore, por su parte, contó a todos que fue precisamente Severus el más reacio a cumplir con su deber. Incluso habían tenido una horrible discusión, de la que Hagrid fue parcial testigo, justo la tarde de su fingida muerte. Todo calzaba. Incluso aquel "Severus, por favor...", que Harry había dicho fueran sus últimas palabras, concordaba con el relato, y, aunque Remus sabía que Snape era un as de la Oclumencia, no podía evitar confiar en él... Pero algo había en todo aquel asunto que lo intranquilizaba.

- Profesor.- sintió una voz a sus espaldas. Un anciano de melena canosa y envuelto en gabardina gris, con todo y sombrero, le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, y tomó asiento junto a él. El disfraz era bueno, pero la ganchuda nariz y aquellos ojos negros con la profundidad de un pozo oscuro, delataban a Severus Snape.

- Profesor.- respondió a su vez. Mencionar el nombre de un mortífago prófugo podría traer graves consecuencias.- ¿Alguna novedad?- Snape negó con la cabeza, extendiéndole al mismo tiempo una bolsa con frascos. Eran ingredientes para la poción que evitaba la transformación de Lupin.

- Asumo que el Profesor Dumbledore ha desaparecido nuevamente.

- La búsqueda de los Horcruxes es una pesada tarea para él. Por eso no ha tenido tiempo para...

- Hablar con nadie.- respondió cortante. Y Remus guardó silencio, pues a él también le resultaban extrañas ciertas actitudes del anciano. Su constante ausencia, sus secretismos, y aquella rara sensación de que Albus Dumbledore ya no era el mismo, no dejaban de aquejarlo. Y es que el anciano, quizá presa de la desesperación o del desgaste propio de su edad, parecía obsesionado en su búsqueda de Horcruxes. Remus dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Snape, pero los ojos de éste nada dejaban traslucir. Sin embargo, por un breve instante, apartando los odios mutuos, Lupin pudo percibir que el hombre y él compartían este pensamiento. Quiso preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por un nuevo mensaje de Snape.- Potter es el nuevo objetivo del Señor Oscuro.

- ¿Harry?

- Me ha encomendado encontrarlo. Cree que con Dumbledore muerto ya no hay obstáculos para llegar a él.- Lupin no pudo menos que analizar el rostro de Snape. Por alguna extraña razón, casi podía asegurar que el hombre no tenía intenciones de entregar al muchacho, pese a lo riesgoso de su situación.

- ¿Te ha dado un plazo?- dijo Lupin con un tono preocupado, frente a lo cual, Snape le dirigió una mirada despreciativa y se alzó del asiento.

- Es importante que el Profesor Dumbledore lo sepa. La situación no se podrá mantener por mucho tiempo.- Lupin asintió.- Adiós... Profesor.- y, sin siquiera voltear a mirarle, echó a andar, en dirección opuesta a uno de sus antiguos enemigos de Hogwarts.

_**-HP-**_

Tonks subía las escaleras junto a Ginny cuando vio a su prometido aguardando por ella fuera de su habitación. Por la expresión de su rostro, la bruja podía adivinar la preocupación en él.

- Ginny, querida, ¿puedes llevar esto a Draco?- ordenó, más que preguntó, extendiendo una pequeña bandeja con comida a la joven cuando estaban frente al antiguo cuarto de Harry. Y pese a la aterrada mirada de la pelirroja, siguió su camino hasta Remus, colgándose de su cuello y entrando rápidamente junto a él a su dormitorio, sin importar el "Pero..." que la pequeña Weasley alcanzó a dirigirle antes de que la puerta le fuera cerrada en la cara.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Nymphadora, acariciando el rostro de Lupin mientras tomaba asiento frente a él en la cama. Que al hacerlo pasara a llevar un par de vasos que fueron a dar al suelo produciendo un estrepitoso ruido, no le importó. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír, y enredando sus dedos entre los azules cabellos de ella, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza. Si algo le gustaba de aquella joven bruja era su capacidad de saber exactamente cuando algo lo intranquilizaba.

- Nada grave en verdad...- mintió.- ¿Sabes si se encuentra la Señorita Abegnielle? Necesito hablar con ella.

- ¡Esa bruja!- exclamó Tonks, y Lupin pudo notar que al decir "bruja", no se refería al sentido real de la palabra, sino al término conque se designa a una mujer despreciable.- ¡Si ella tiene que ver conque te sientas mal, te juro que...!

- No es eso.- sonrió.

- Es que sólo tenerla por aquí me provoca nauseas...

"Antigona Abegnielle", resonó el nombre en la mente del hombre, y aunque envolvió a la joven en un abrazo, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Cuando esa extraña mujer había llegado a la Orden, nadie había dado explicación alguna. Era difícil entender por qué Dumbledore parecía confiar en ella. Sin embargo, todo apuntaba a que la bruja era, desde hacía más de un año, la informante que tenía Albus para llegar a los Horcruxes. Moody y él habían llegado a esa conclusión; después de todo, oyeron aquel nombre por primera vez justo antes de que el anciano partiera tras el Anillo de Gallum. Pero, si estaban en lo cierto, y realmente era ese el papel de Antígona, nacía la incontestable pregunta de _"¿Cómo puede ella conocer el paradero de los Horcruxes? ¿Cómo ha llegado a saberlo?"._ Y las posibles respuestas a esto eran el motivo de su preocupación.

_**-HP-**_

Draco seguía tendido en la cama. Aquella ridícula bruja de cabello azul, tras toda una tarde hablándole de quién sabe qué cosa, al fin le había dejado en paz. El joven tuvo la impresión de que pretendía consolarlo, pero a él no le importaba. Ya nada podía ser enmendado. Sus padres habían muerto, y él era el culpable.

No podía negar que era la muerte de Narcissa lo que más dolor le causaba. Ella había sido, a través de su vida, la única fuente de cariño desinteresado para él. El único ser que le profesaba un amor verdadero, algo que jamás encontró en Lucius. Draco muchas veces sospechó e incluso deseó que algo de pasión anidara bajo aquella doctrinaria mascarada de su padre. Pero si lo había, jamás lo sintió. Y aún así lamentaba su muerte. Aún así preferiría que siguiera con vida.

Se abrazó a la almohada, lamentándose. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan ingenuo para creer en la _Utopía de Sangres-Pura_ que prometía el Lord Tenebroso... Si no hubiera sido hijo de un mortífago, o si no hubiera estado en Slytherin; si hubiera sabido que tenía opciones desde el principio... O quizá, si Harry Potter hubiese sido su amigo, entonces... Rió ante este último pensamiento. "¿Amigo del cara rajada?" La idea le resultaba absurda; tan absurda como estar atrapado en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Tan absurda como que ellos quisieran ayudarle. Tan absurda, como seguir viviendo.

El pomo de la puerta se giró en un movimiento brusco y al instante siguiente la luz entró al lugar, iluminándolo todo. Draco alzó la cabeza para reconocer al recién llegado. El rojo cabello de Ginny Weasley se distinguió en la oscuridad, caminando hacia él. Había una mirada recelosa en su rostro. Draco cerró los ojos para ignorarla. Ella dejó algo sobre la mesa de noche. Probablemente la comida que aquella bruja loca dijo que le enviaría.

Él podía sentir la mirada de la joven clavada en su rostro, acechante, por un largo momento, hasta que los pasos volvieron a sonar, alejándose. El pomo de la puerta se oyó girar, pero ella no se iba, y Draco comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Si crees -se oyó la amenazadora voz de la joven- que con tu actuación de "huerfanito en desgracia" nos has engañado a todos, estás muy equivocado...- dijo con rabia. Él no respondió.- Hermione siempre ha sido una ingenua, y Tonks no se caracteriza por sus aciertos, pero como soy la única aquí con algo de sentido común, me encargaré de velar por ellos, ¿Me oyes? Sé que me estás escuchando, Malfoy... Así que respóndeme cuándo te hablo.- demandó. La ira comenzaba a traslucirse en sus palabras.

Draco, lentamente, abrió los ojos y se incorporó, tomando asiento sobre la cama. Ginny, mientras hablaba, se había desplazado hacia él, y ahora sus miradas se encontraron. Él sonrió de lado y Ginny apretó la varita conque le apuntaba, con más fuerza. Habría querido borrar esa mueca de su rostro. ¡Lo odiaba tanto! Odiaba su risa, sus gestos, su posición y fortuna; odiaba aquel aire de superioridad conque miraba a todos. Odiaba su desprecio, especialmente cuando iba dirigido a ella o a otro de los Weasley. Lo odiaba por ser un arrogante engreído. Y lo odiaba, por ser tan soberbiamente atractivo. Porque sí, lo consideraba atractivo, y eso, en más de una ocasión le había hecho difícil aborrecerlo del todo. Y es que, ¿cómo odiar un rostro tan fascinador como el de Malfoy? No podía explicarse que era en sí lo que le atraía del joven, pero sabía que, de algún extraño modo, todo en aquel mortífago le resultaba sugestivo y excitante... Quizá fuera la peligrocidad de tenerlo cerca... Porque no se podía negar que Draco Malfoy era tan atractivo como peligroso...

- Yo no permitiré que les hagas daño...- siguió amenazante.- ¿Entendido?

Draco se puso de pie y la diferencia entre sus estaturas quedó de manifiesto. Era mucho más alto que ella. Sus ojos la miraban inexpresivos y la boca estaba plegada en una sonrisa estereotipada.

- Entendido.- respondió él con un elegante asentimiento de su cabeza, y en ese instante Ginny sintió el impulso de hacer o decir algo para arrancarlo de aquella impasibilidad. Era como si Malfoy exagerase su cortesía en virtud del gran desprecio que sentía por ella. Él dio un paso, y ella lo miró extrañada. Recién al advertir cómo ampliaba su sonrisa, comprendió las intenciones del muchacho, pero ya era tarde: la varita estaba entre sus blancos dedos, apuntando hacia el pecho de ella.- ¿Y es así como pretendes salvar a tus amigos del malvado mortífago? ¿Dejándolo escapar?- rió.

- No podrás salir de aquí.- replicó ella, aparentando entereza.- La puerta está embrujada para que tú no puedas abrirla...

- Eso no es problema, considerando que tú la has abierto por mí...- Ginny comprobó con horror que era cierto: ella misma la había dejado entreabierta.

- No llegarás lejos.- gruñó.

- Para eso es la varita, Weasley.- sonrió caminando hacia ella hasta que la punta de ésta contactó con el borde de su escote. Ginny intentó retroceder pero él la cogió por los hombros y clavó en ella sus ojos. La débil luz de la lámpara de noche, dibujaba el contorno de su rostro blanco, alumbrándolo pálidamente. La intensidad de su mirada gris no podía menos que hacerla temblar, y, sin embargo, generó en la joven algo muy distinto.

Interiormente, la más pequeña de los Weasley no podía más que maldecirse por la reacción que la cercanía del rostro de Malfoy hacía nacer en ella. Sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, y su visión se hacía borrosa. En forma inconsciente se humedeció los labios, a sabiendas de lo que podía ocurrir de un momento a otro, deseando que ocurriera. Y una extraña expresión apareció en el rostro de Malfoy cuando comprendió el mensaje.

Sus ojos grises se posaron en sus labios y antes que ninguno de los dos tuviera tiempo de pensar, el beso se produjo. Fue un beso inesperado y sin razón, "forzado", incluso, pero el fuego que consumía a Ginny mientras duró el contacto, le impedía pensar más que en lo novedoso de aquella sensación. Nadie la había besado así jamás... Ni Michael Corner, ni Dean Thomas... Nadie había sostenido su cuerpo con aquella pasión, ni había enredado sus dedos entre sus cabellos de aquella forma. Ninguno había mordisqueado así sus labios ni había recorrido su espalda de ese modo... Ni siquiera Harry... _"¡Harry!"_, el nombre llegó a su cabeza trayendo consigo todas las razones por las cuales no debía responder de aquella forma a ese despreciable hurón. Rompiendo el contacto, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y lo maldijo, pero él se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica, pasándose la manga de la capa por los labios. Parecía divertirle la expresión indignada de Ginny, la furia contenida es sus ojos. Pero de un momento a otro toda expresión se borró de su rostro, e invocó el "_Stupefy_". Un haz de luz roja golpeó el pecho de la joven, llevándola a la inconciencia.

-HP-

Aunque Ron se había mostrado como un buen profesor en la mayoría de los ramos del sexto curso al instruir a su hermana, las cosas cambiaron cuando a su auditorio se sumó Luna. La pequeña Ravenclaw no sólo sonreía constantemente frente a cualquier comentario del pelirrojo, sino que había corregido, en más de una ocasión, la técnica empleada por el muchacho, demostrando un mejor dominio en la materia.

Cuando el irritado reclamo del pelirrojo tuvo por respuesta un ataque de risas por parte de Luna, y ésta fue secundada por el resto de sus compañeros, la decisión de Ron fue abdicar de su puesto, y entonces la pequeña rubia, frenando abruptamente su risa, hizo uso de cuánta ternura podía haber en ella, y pidió disculpas tan encantadoramente que toda rabia se esfumó de golpe en el corazón de Ron y accedió a sus súplicas. Luna le recompensó con un efusivo abrazo que hizo las mejillas del muchacho tornarse más rojas que su cabello, especialmente al notar cómo el busto de la joven, que contactó estrechamente con su propio pecho, había dejado de ser el de una niña. Aunque nada dijo al respecto, Harry pudo advertirlo por la tartamudez conque Ron siguió su discurso después de aquel abrazo.

- Sería gracioso, ¿sabes?- dijo Harry a Hermione, tomando asiento junto a la chimenea del primer piso mientras ella terminaba de ordenar sus libros en el otro extremo del sillón. Ron, Luna y Neville acababan de subir a sus cuartos dejándolos solos.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ron y Luna... Harían una linda pareja...- dijo mirando hacia el fuego, y entonces, un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente. En más de una ocasión, durante el sexto año, había sospechado que lo que sentía Hermione hacia el pelirrojo era algo más que una amistad. Volteó a mirarla, lentamente, creyendo que su comentario podría haber resultado incómodo para ella, pero no fue así. Hermione, más bien, parecía sonreír.

- Si... podrían hacer una linda pareja...- por extraño que resultara, había sinceridad en su respuesta.- además, sería una buena forma de darle una lección a Ron por todo lo que se ha burlado de ella... – dijo, dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo cuando terminó de ordenar sus libros. Harry la contemplaba en silencio.

- ¿En verdad no te importaría?- preguntó incrédulo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- volteó a mirarle somnolienta.

- Que Ron y Luna...Es decir... Que Ron y cualquier otra chica...

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- sonrió curiosa, adivinando ya la pregunta.

- Lo siento. Es que siempre creí que entre tú y Ron...- ella abrió los ojos y él enmudeció.- Perdóname. Fue un comentario estúpido.- intentó perder la mirada en el fuego, pero el silencio que se impuso entre ambos se hizo tan incómodo que debía hablar.- ¿Te gusta?- ella le devolvió la mirada, examinando la intención en la pregunta, y, finalmente negó con la cabeza.

- Me gustaba. Admito eso. Sufrí enormemente mientras duró su relación con Lavander. Sufrí también cuando no me invitó al baile de cuarto año...- en este punto frunció el seño, como si el recuerdo le resultara amargo-, y sufrí constantemente esperando que alguna vez me dijera que él también me quería, como algo más que una amiga. Pero, desde que terminó con Lavander me di cuenta que, de algún extraño modo, algo se había roto.- Harry alzó una ceja sin comprender.- No digo que de un momento a otro haya dejado de sentir por él lo que sentía. Creo que el cambio fue más gradual, e incluso puede que ese sentimiento nunca halla existido. Ron y tú son mis dos mejores amigos, y siendo confidente de los sentimientos de Ginny, jamás podría haber siquiera pensado en confundir tu amistad y la mía con otra cosa, pero nada me impedía pensar en Ron de ese modo. Sin embargo, mientras él estuvo con Lavander me di cuenta de que, todos aquellos ataques de celos que yo había considerado siempre como pruebas irrefutables de su amor por mí, son los mismos que hace a Ginny. Quizá porque así me ve... Como una hermana. No descarto la posibilidad de que en algún momento él también confundiera sus sentimientos hacia mí, o que incluso lo siga haciendo de vez en cuando... Especialmente cuando Viktor está cerca, claro...- sonrió.- Pero, no es más que eso.

- ¿Estás segura?

- No podemos estar seguros de nada cuando se trata de sentimientos, Harry. Pero si alguna vez Ron y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de ser algo más que amigos, esa posibilidad se esfumó...

Un largo silencio secundó a aquella respuesta. Ambos jóvenes mantenían un monólogo interior; ella, preguntándose por qué había hecho aquella aclaración precisamente a Harry; y él, preguntándose si no habría pasado algo similar con su "amor" por Ginny.

- Supongo que los sentimientos son como el fuego...- dijo Harry, extendiendo una mano hacia la chimenea.- cuando están recién comenzando son pequeñas llamas, tan frágiles que cualquier soplo las apaga. Debemos esperar a que el Amor adquiera la fuerza de un incendio, y, recién entonces, ya nada podrá acabar con él. El viento no hará más que avivarlo, y sólo nos quedará aguardar a que lo consuma todo...- Harry volteó a mirarla. El asombro se leía en el rostro de Hermione, quien tenía los labios entreabiertos y la mirada expectante, inclinada hacia el fuego junto a él.

- Eso fue... muy bonito, Harry...-dijo conmovida, y su comentario fue secundado por un largo silencio en que ella le sostuvo la mirada _por más tiempo del que debió hacerlo_...

De un momento a otro, Hermione sintió como si él pudiera ver directamente a través de sus ojos y llegar hasta su mente, sonsacando sus más secretos pensamientos. La sola idea de que él comprendiera las nuevas emociones que habían nacido en ella, la hizo ruborizar, por lo que dirigió sus ojos rápidamente hacia otro lugar, perdiendo su mirada en la contemplación de las danzantes llamas frente a ella.

- Se está haciendo tarde...- dijo al cabo de unos instantes, incomodada por el silencio de Harry. Sentía los rápidos latidos de su corazón golpear contra su pecho y le atormentaba la idea de que él pudiera oírlos también. Un extraño calor recorría su cuerpo, y una especie de magnetismo le atraía hacia Harry- Creo que debo irme...- murmuró, pero sin mucho convencimiento.- Es hora de dormir y estoy muy cansada...

Harry separó los labios para decir algo, pero se contuvo. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza también y no podía dejar de pensar que algo había pasado. Algo inesperado y preocupante. Algo que amenazaba con cambiar radicalmente su relación con la joven. _"No te hagas el tonto, Harry. No puedes ignorar lo que estás sintiendo"_- gritaba la vocecita en su cabeza y el recuerdo de aquel Beso, motivo de tantas preocupaciones, acudió a su mente. Ella seguía ahí, sin moverse ni mirarlo, y él comprendió, con cierta sorpresa, que ella sentía lo mismo. _"Di algo... ¡Detenla!", _seguía la voz, pero él era incapaz de moverse.

Hermione se puso de pie. La escena había transcurrido tan rápido y sin embargo, de un momento a otro, él lo comprendió todo: ella quería irse porque estaba tanto o más asustada que él. Pero Harry estaba demasiado aterrado y nervioso, como para hacer algo más que seguir sus movimientos en silencio, como una ridícula estatua.

- Buenas noches Harry...- murmuró, sin mirarlo, mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la escalera.

- Buenas noches...- carraspeó. Él vio como la joven se detenía en el primer escalón y volteaba hacia él. La luz del fuego alcanzaba a alumbrar levemente su rostro. Con sus labios entreabiertos y su mirada expectante, daba la impresión de querer decir algo, pero las palabras jamás salieron de su boca. Todo dentro de Harry lo impulsaba a detenerla, a decirle que no tuviera miedo, que de algún modo inexplicable él sentía lo mismo... Pero no se movió, y ella terminó de subir los escalones corriendo. Un instante después, se había ido.

Harry permaneció en la oscuridad por un largo tiempo, recriminándose su mutismo e inacción, pero, al mismo tiempo, aliviado porque nada había sido dicho... Aún.

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5-

_**Próximo Capítulo: " El Heredero de los Black"**_

_**A todos mis queridos lectores: Gracias por leerme... Y a quienes disfrutan con el romance les diré, que este capítulo es sólo el comienzo... Besos, Alexandra.**_


	7. Chapter 6:EL HEREDERO DE LOS BLACK

HOLA A TODOS! LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA, EN VERDAD... SÉ LO DESAGRADABLE QUE ES RETOMAR UN FIC CUANDO HA TRANSCURRIDO DEMACIADO TIEMPO ENTRE UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN Y OTRA, PERO RAZONES DE FUERZA MAYOR ME HAN IMPEDIDO PONERME AL DÍA... Mi intención era enviar los capítulos 6, 7 y 8 juntos, para recompensarlos, pero estoy viendo que tardaré un poco más de lo esperado en editar los otros dos, así es que envío este mientras tanto... Creo que está un poco largo, y es que me ha costado un mundo escribirlo pues he intentado que cada acción de nuestros queridos personajes esté justificada... Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bien recibidos. 

**Declaración:** Ni Draco ni Harry son míos (Aún)... No soy más que un intento de escritora que recurre al mundo de Rowling y, por instantes, imagina que es suyo...

CAPÍTULO 6: EL HEREDERO DE LOS BLACK

"_**¡Qué estrecho, ruin, e insuficiente para sus culpas es este siglo nuestro!...**_

_**Lo único que puede hacer por mí es ordenarme cambiar mi nombre por otro,**_

_**cuando incluso el medioevo me habría dejado ocultarme, **_

_**tras la capucha del monje o el velo del leproso, **_

_**y estar en paz."**_

**-OSCAR WILDE-**

Harry bajaba las escaleras de la casa en dirección a la cocina, aún soñoliento y con el cabello arremolinado. El reloj de la sala principal marcaba las seis de la madrugada y la Señora Black parecía dormitar apoyada en el marco del retrato. Ni siquiera en aquel estado lucía menos venenosa que de día, con todo su repertorio de insultos.

Una vez en la cocina, el joven apoyó su frente sobre el frío vidrio de la ventana. No había tenido precisamente una noche tranquila y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. A las constantes preocupaciones de su situación actual, se sumaba el conflicto de sus sentimientos por Hermione, tema en el cual no quería siquiera pensar. Y, por si esto fuera poco, la cicatriz no había dejado de molestarle en toda la noche.

- Un café sería una buena opción para usted, señor Potter- llegó a sus espaldas la voz de Antigona. Harry se volteó a enfrentar aquel rostro cubierto de tela y la vio de pie junto a la ventana del otro extremo de la cocina.- y creo saber qué hacer para conseguirle un cuarto propio, que seguro está deseando...- terminó, dejando a Harry intrigado por el acertado comentario, y es que esa mañana, como muchas otras, se había despertado atrapado entre los pesos muertos de un Ron ruidoso y adormecido, a la derecha, y un Neville inconsciente a la izquierda. Cuando apeló a los codos para ganar algo de espacio, recibió fervientes imprecaciones de ambos lados, pero sin conseguir que le cedieran ni un milímetro, razón por la cual resolvió levantarse.

- ¿Cómo sabe que...?

- ¿Que no ha dormido bien? ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir con su cicatriz molestando continuamente?- Harry retrocedió inconscientemente haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la pared. Ella caminó hasta la estufa donde el agua de la tetera lanzaba un hilo de vapor, y con un movimiento de sus dedos hizo aparecer una taza- No se espante de ese modo, señor Potter. Para nadie es un secreto lo de su conexión con el Señor Oscuro y considerando los eventos de esta noche, el dolor de su cicatriz es una consecuencia lógica.- dijo mientras llenada la taza con el líquido caliente.

- ¿Qué eventos?- Antigona caminó hasta él, extendiéndole la taza de café. Harry la recibió con desconfianza.

- El ejemplar de "El Profeta" que está sobre la mesa le podría dar una idea de lo que está ocurriendo. Pero si quiere más detalles, le recomiendo consultar noticias muggles.

Harry se inclinó hasta el periódico. En la portada, se leía en grandes letras negras: "AMENAZA DE CONFLICTOS BÉLICOS EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE", y bajo una fotografía que mostraba a Scrimgeud dando un discurso, agregaba: "_El Innombrable y la Maldición Imperius estarían detrás de las querellas políticas suscitadas entre los principales países del mundo Muggle, abriendo la posibilidad a un conflicto internacional..."_

- ¡¿Una Guerra!- exclamó Harry asombrado.

- Exacto... Muggles luchando contra muggles, sin saber siquiera porqué lo hacen. Sin duda es un método efectivo para acabar con ellos y a la vez generar tal caos en su estructura política que a Scrimgeud le sea imposible pedirles ayuda para enfrentar a los Mortífagos.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en los Dursley ¿Estarían al tanto tío Vernon y tía Petunia? ¿Sospecharían que aquellos tiempos sombríos eran consecuencia del mundo que tanto odiaban? De ser así, Harry estaba seguro que sus tíos le recordaban a diario, pero no precisamente con los mejores deseos.

- Fue así como todo comenzó la primera vez...- siguió Antígona.- Y no me extrañaría que muy pronto "El Profeta" tenga como titulares la oferta de recompensa por nuestras cabezas... Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Lord Voldemort tome el control nuevamente.- Harry guardó silencio. No sabía con exactitud como responder a aquel comentario. Por un lado no le agradaba el pesimismo de la confesión de Antigona, pero, por otro lado, era un miedo que él compartía.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió anoche? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto la cicatriz?

- Para saber eso, ayudaría mucho que usted dominara la Legimencia. Algo ocurrió anoche, es cierto. Yo también pude sentirlo. Pero usted es el único capaz de ir directamente a sus pensamientos... Es el único que tiene la llave a la mente de Lord Voldemort...

- ¿Cómo es que usted pudo sentirlo?- interrumpió Harry. Antigona guardó silencio como si analizara las palabras dichas.

- Tom ha dejado marcas en muchas personas, señor Potter.- Y al ver la horrorizada expresión de Harry, agregó.- Pero no hablo de "ese" tipo de marcas... Contrario a la creencia de muchos integrantes de la Orden, no soy ni nunca he sido una Mortífaga.- acercándose a Harry, descubrió la amarillenta piel de su antebrazo izquierdo y lo extendió hacia él. El joven podía ver con toda claridad las venas traslucirse a través del delgado pellejo, pero no había ninguna marca ahí. Ninguna cicatriz en forma de calavera.- Beba su café, señor Potter.- repuso mientras volvía a cubrir su antebrazo ante el atónito silencio de Harry.- Y avíseme cuando esté listo para comenzar las clases de Legimencia, pues las necesitaremos muy pronto...

Un estrepitoso ruido proveniente de la sala principal interrumpió la conversación atrayendo la atención de ambos hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde hacía su ingreso Bill Weasley.

- Señorita Abegnielle, rápido... ¡El Fidelius ya no está!

-HP-

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Instantes después de la sorpresiva entrada de Bill, Tonks descubrió que los golpes que no la dejaban dormir no eran producidos por Malfoy, sino por una angustiada Ginny encerrada en ese cuarto.

Una lluvia de reprimendas recayó sobre Nymphadora, y frases como _"¡Te lo advertí_!" , inundaron el ambiente. Alastor Moody y Remus Lupin , intentaban interpretar lo ocurrido buscando una relación entre la anulación del Fidelius y la huida del muchacho, pero Luna se encargó de explicar que ya desde su llegada junto a Tonks, el día anterior, el hechizo había desaparecido.

- El Fidelius...- interrumpió Antígona, quien se había mantenido de pie junto al tapete de los Black durante la mayor parte de la discusión- ,debió desaparecer en el mismo instante en que la Señorita Tonks trajo aquí a un verdadero heredero de la familia Black.

Todos permanecieron un instante en un escéptico mutismo, apenas comprendiendo las palabras de la bruja, y entonces, el silencio dio paso a la comprensión.

- ¡Malfoy!- exclamó Hermione llevándose ambos manos a la boca.

- Pero... No puede ser...- refutó Tonks.- Harry heredó la casa de Sirius y...

- Y según las leyes mágicas, el Señor Potter está en todo su derecho. Pero existe en esta casa una magia más antigua... Es un derecho de sangre... El mismo que mantiene el retrato de Walburga Black pegado a la pared.- Antigona hizo una pausa, apuntando a las líneas familiares dibujadas frente a ellos.- El nombre de Sirius Black fue borrado del árbol familiar. Al igual que el de Andrómeda Black... su madre, señorita Tonks. Aunque en conceptos legales, Harry es el heredero de Sirius, la magia que rodea esta casa sigue las líneas de herencia de este tapete. Cuando el hijo de Narcissa Black entró aquí, lo reconoció como su dueño pasando por sobre las leyes mágicas, de modo que el Fidelius se rompió...- Una burlesca carcajada llegó desde el retrato de la Señora Black, quien parecía muy divertida del nuevo descubrimiento de aquella multitud de traidores de la sangre.

- ¡Tú lo sabías, vieja bruja!- gritó Tonks al retrato.- Por eso habías estado tan callada, ¿no?- la carcajada de Walburga aumentó en intensidad, y Nymphadora, enfurecida, tomó una botella que encontró sobre la mesa y la arrojó contra el retrato, haciendo que la mujer se viera obligada a esquivarla y desapareciera unos instantes.

- Tranquilízate, Tonks.- murmuró Lupin atrayéndola hacia sí.- Lo que debemos hacer ahora es tomar una decisión rápidamente. Si los mortífagos descubren que ya no hay un hechizo que nos proteja, llegarán aquí en cualquier momento.

- Muy bien, niños...- se puso de pié la Señora Weasley, arreglándose el vestido, con la determinación en su rostro.- Empaquen sus cosas... Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo.

- ¿Y crees que estarán seguros en algún otro lugar, Molly?- siguió Lupin- El actual objetivo de... del innombrable, es encontrar a Harry... Sin la protección del Fidelius, donde sea que Harry esté será peligroso.

- ¡Maldito Malfoy!- gritó Ron.- ¡Les dije que nada bueno podía resultar de tenerlo aquí!- Ginny se mordió los labios frente a la sola mención del nombre.

- No es su culpa, Ron...- intervino Hermione.

- ¿Cómo que no es su culpa?- gritó el pelirrojo enfurecido, alzando las manos.- ¡Claro que lo es! Lo más probable es que a estas alturas está organizando a los mortífagos para venir a matarnos.

- Malfoy sólo quería huir, Ron.- siguió ella- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo si de pronto hubieras despertado rodeado por mortífagos...

- ¡Basta de discusiones, chicos!- Gritó Lupin, intentando acallar los comentarios, que se habían transformado en gritos entre los jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, ahí presentes.- Lo importante ahora es decidir dónde nos iremos. Y debemos hacerlo rápido...

- Quizá no sea necesario...

Los rostros de los presentes se voltearon hacia el origen de aquellas palabras, primero con incredulidad, luego con horror. Emergiendo por detrás de la oscura mampara de la sala, Draco Malfoy apoyaba su espalda contra la muralla, las manos en los bolsillos, y las piernas estiradas. Una divertida sonrisa surcaba su rostro frente a las atónitas expresiones del auditorio, que le observaba como si se tratara de un espectáculo inverosímil. Harry, que le veía por primera vez desde su llegada, pudo apreciar el largo de su cabello, la palidez de su rostro y el notorio cambio en sus facciones, que habían dejado de ser las de un niño. - No te preocupes Weasley,-siguió el rubio- no traje conmigo a un séquito de mortífagos prontos a matarte... Dudo que seas tan importante como para que alguien se moleste en querer hacerlo...

Ron intentó abalanzarse contra él, pero Harry lo detuvo. Si bien al joven de ojos verdes le parecía increíble tener a Malfoy enfrente, asegurando que no habían mortífagos con él, más inverosímil aún le resultaba el modo en que el rubio se había expuesto a todos ellos. Siempre había considerado a Malfoy un cobarde, pero la expresión del hijo de Lucius ya no era lo que él recordaba. Quizá Hermione no estaba tan equivocada... Draco Malfoy había cambiado, aunque Harry no se atrevía a asegurar si para bien o para mal.

- ¿A qué te refieres conque "ya no es necesario"?- preguntó Moody, con evidente desconfianza, y, por lo mismo, analizando con su ojo mágico cada gesto en la expresión de Draco.

- A que no hay necesidad de que se vayan...- Lupin dirigió una mirada de entendimiento a Moody. También él analizaba las intenciones del muchacho con especial interés.- Según acabo de enterarme, soy el nuevo dueño de esta casa, de modo que basta mi consentimiento para que el Fidelius quede reestablecido, ¿verdad?

- Así es.- respondió Lupin, expectante.

- Pues bien... Permitiré a todos quedarse aquí entonces.- dijo como si se tratase de la cosa más natural del mundo, evitando las miradas furiosas de los Weasley y clavando su mirada en la ceñuda expresión de Harry.

Harry pudo sentir el infinito desprecio que había en los ojos de Malfoy, y leyó en ellos el mesaje: "No te hagas ilusiones, Potter. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado en nada".

- ¿Y por qué harías algo así?- preguntó Bill con cautela. Draco examinó al joven con detención, y las cicatrices de aquel rostro que una vez fuera atractivo le provocaron un leve escalofrío.

- Tengo mis razones.- dijo indiferente.

- Entre las cuales está que los mortífagos han puesto precio a su cabeza...- gruñó Ron.

- Muy observador, Weasley.

- Eso, y que el Ministerio le tiene reservada una celda en Azkaban...- siguió Neville. Todos se voltearon un tanto asombrados a mirarlo, pues nadie esperaba un comentario así del silencioso muchacho.

- ¡Y yo que dudaba de la inteligencia Gryffindor!- exclamó Malfoy con sarcasmo, alzando una ceja.

- De modo que,- siguió Lupin- lo que pides a cambio es protección.

- No.- exclamó seco.- Yo les doy protección a ustedes al permitirles quedarse bajo mi nuevo hogar. Si me beneficio de ello o no, es cuento mío.

- ¿Y a qué se debe tan dadivoso ofrecimiento?- preguntó Tonks con cierta ironía. La hipócrita actitud de su "primo" había comenzado a disgustarla.

- Pueden tomarlo como un pago por salvar mi vida...- dijo sin inflexión alguna en su voz. Ninguna emoción se dejaba traslucir de sus palabras, pero Harry pudo advertir cómo su mirada se clavaba en Hermione. Y ella lo sintió también.- Desde ahora, nada les debo.- Agregó, llevando sus ojos, desde la joven, hasta Lupin, quien examinaba la situación.

Ron sentía tal rabia inundando su alma, que sólo la fuerte contención que Harry hacía sobre él, le impedía avanzar, y borrar de un solo golpe la sonrisa del rostro del Slytherin, acabando de una vez por todas, con su insufrible superioridad.

- Supongo que pronto querrás formar parte de la Orden, ¿verdad?- gritó Ron.

- ¿Y dar más razones al Señor Oscuro para querer matarme?- repuso Draco.- ¡Y yo pensando que eras inteligente! No Weasley. No me interesa convertirme en otro mártir de San Potter, ni tengo intención de interrumpir lo que sea que estén haciendo en este lugar. Después de todo, no me agrada mezclarme con la escoria...- Nuevamente Harry debió contener al pelirrojo, mientras Draco se mordía los labios divertido.

- ¡Algún día, Malfoy, arderás en el infierno!- gritó Ron.

- Ya he estado ahí...- dijo Draco, y, aunque la mueca irónica no había abandonado su rostro, Harry comprendió que era presa de un desagradable recuerdo.- Y puedo decirte que no hay fuego en el Infierno. Es más bien frío, húmedo... y huele a ratas.

Lupin y Moody, que habían permanecido ajenos a la discusión, analizaban sus miradas en busca de una decisión. Y, finalmente, un frío asentimiento de Moody hizo a Remus interrumpir a los jóvenes.

- Creo que cualquier diferencia de pareceres puede esperar, muchachos. Por ahora, es conveniente renovar el Fidelius antes de que los Mortífagos se enteren de lo desprotegidos que estamos.- dijo lanzando intensas miradas a Ron y los otros. El pelirrojo se mordió los labios, cruzándose de brazos, mientras se dejaba caer de golpe sobre un sillón.

Lupin dirigió una mirada a Antigona, e incluso antes de plantear su petición, ésta hizo aparecer en el aire un pergamino, que fue desenrollando mientras caminaba hacia Draco. El muchacho, a medida que ella se acercaba, fue cambiando su posición hasta adquirir una actitud más a la defensiva. No había reparado en la bruja hasta ese momento y su impresión de ella fue todo menos buena.

- Y ésta, ¿quién es?- preguntó con desprecio más que curiosidad. Alguien respondió en voz baja, pero Draco no alcanzó a oír.

- Firme aquí, señor Malfoy...- dijo la mujer, extendiendo hacia él una pluma. Él se mantuvo inmóvil, observándola.- Es necesario para reestablecer el "Fidelius".- Draco tomó la pluma con asco, intentando contactar lo menos posible con la enguantada mano de la mujer.

En cuanto la fina letra de su firma estuvo estampada en el papel, pluma y pergamino desaparecieron, y la bruja, indicándole a Lupin que todo estaba resuelto, se retiró sin agregar palabra.

Mientras Draco observaba a la extraña bruja perderse por la escalera que conducía al segundo piso, sintió a alguien ponerse de pie frente a él, y antes de percatarse de quién era, una sonora bofetada impactó en su mejilla, y los ojos de Ginny Weasley le miraron con furia. Todos permanecieron en silencio un instante, en espera de su reacción, pero el slytherin se limitó a devolverle la mirada y sonreír de lado, entregándole su varita.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué ha sido eso?- gritó su madre, aunque en el dulce tono utilizado dejaba ver que no estaba del todo en desacuerdo con aquella bofetada. La joven, sin responder, tomó la varita que él le extendía y echó a caminar hasta perderse tras la puerta del pasillo.- ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta niña?

- No le habrá agradado pasar una noche de encierro por culpa de éste...

- ¡Ronald!- gritó su madre para hacerlo callar, y Ron se mordió la lengua. Draco seguía sonriendo imperturbable. El espectáculo le divertía.

-¿Sabes que haciendo eso cuando seas viejo estarás deforme?- preguntó Luna Lovegood, de pie frente a él en una actitud extrañamente serena. El muchacho alzó una ceja confundido.- Esa mueca que haces cuando sonríes. Puede que luzca muy encantadora ahora pero en algún momento las arrugas deformarán tu cara, y ya no se verá tan bonita.- Y sin decir más, dio la media vuelta y desapareció tras de Ginny.

-HP-

Si algo resultaba increíblemente desagradable para Ron, era la facilidad conque Draco había logrado estructurar las circunstancias en su provecho. El maldito hurón, de ser un fugitivo mendigo de sus consideraciones, había pasado a convertirse en el misericordioso protector de la Orden del Fénix.

Escondido de todos en el sótano vacío, Ronald Weasley se preguntaba si acaso el joven mortífago jamás recibiría su merecido. ¿Es que ya no existía justicia en el mundo? Lo peor de todo, era la rabia que el pelirrojo sentía consigo mismo, y es que, muy en el fondo, sabía que parte de aquel odio que tanto lo frustraba, era la envidia que Malfoy despertaba en él. ¿Envidia de qué, se preguntaba muchas veces, recriminándose por sentirla, pero, por injustificada que pudiera resultar, ahí estaba.

Y por si esto fuera poco, había oído a Bill decir que su madre estaba planeando regresar a la madriguera, a petición de los gemelos y su marido, y que sólo la ausencia de elfos domésticos en el cuartel de la Orden se lo había impedido hasta entonces, algo que Lupin, alentado por la "bruja negra", se había comprometido a solucionar muy pronto.

Si bien sabía que lograría convencer a Molly de que le permitiera quedarse ahí, junto a Harry y Hermione, sabía también que tenerla lejos, ahora que se había acostumbrado a sus constantes cuidados y mimos, no sería algo precisamente agradable.

Tanta era su frustración en ese momento, que no se percató de que Hermione había bajado al sótano, tomando asiento junto a él.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó la joven. El pelirrojo volteó hacia ella sus ojos azules y la contempló en silencio, mientras Hermione acariciaba a Crockshanks, que ronroneaba sobre su regazo.

- ¿No extrañas a tus padres?- preguntó. Ella abrió los labios inmediatamente, pero la respuesta tardó en llegar.

- Sí y no...- murmuró sonriendo nostálgica.- Cuando llegan sus cartas siento unos deseos increíbles de correr lejos de aquí e ir con ellos, pero no por estar con ellos realmente, sino en busca de la seguridad y el cariño que ellos representan. No es que no los extrañe... no me mal interpretes, pues son mis padres y los quiero. Pero, de algún modo, estoy segura de que es aquí donde debo estar. Me es más fácil alejarme de ellos que estar lejos de Harry y de ti, pues eso implica alejarme de todo cuanto me es familiar. Sería alejarme del mundo al que pertenezco. Por eso prefiero estar aquí, lejos de buenos libros, en un encierro constante y sin muchas comodidades, pero siendo yo misma; antes que estar entre muggles, siempre escondiendo lo que soy en realidad.

- ¿Por qué escondiéndote?

- Porque ellos jamás podrían aceptar a una bruja, y ser bruja es para lo único que sirvo. ¡No sabes el tormento que han sido para mí las vacaciones de estos últimos años! Amo a mis padres, y jamás podría renegar del mundo muggle, porque ese mundo también forma parte importante de mi vida. Pero es entre magos donde realmente me siento yo misma.

- ¡Y yo creyendo que te quedabas por estar junto a nosotros!- exclamó Ron a modo de broma, y Hermione sonrió.

- También por eso, Ronald- agregó golpeándolo juguetonamente en el hombro. Él sonrió también y pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de ella atrayéndola hacia sí. En la imagen reflejada en el espejo frente a ellos, Hermione apreció con nostalgia la idea de algo que había deseado muchas veces, pero que ahora sabía no podía ser. Y es que su corazón, que durante tanto tiempo creyó pertenecía al pelirrojo, no latía con él como lo hacía cuando estaba con Harry.

Al volver a pensar en Harry, un aire afligido ensombreció el rostro de la joven. Ron, atribuyéndolo a la lejanía de sus padres, estrechó el abrazo aún más, acariciando el cabello castaño como si se tratase de una niña en busca de consuelo. Y ella aceptó tales caricias como se aceptan las de un amigo.

- ¿Dónde se habían metido?- preguntó Harry llegando junto a ellos.- Llevo rato buscándolos.- En el tono adusto de su voz, Hermione comprendió la poca tolerancia del joven hacia aquella muestra de afecto entre ella y Ron. Y el abrazo se deshizo lentamente.

Harry, por su parte, aunque había sido testigo de ese tipo de abrazos durante años, ahora no podía evitar sentirse molesto frente a ello. Sabía que no tenía derecho, y que sería ridículo hacer una escena de celos por algo tan inocente como un abrazo, pero sentía algo revolverse desagradablemente en su estómago, y no fue hasta que los jóvenes se separaron, que pudo respirar más tranquilo.

- Necesitaba escapar un rato... –respondió Ron.- No podía soportar un segundo más con Malfoy cerca.

- Me pregunto en qué irá a terminar todo esto.- siguió Hermione.

- Nadie lo sabe. Por lo que pude oír, Malfoy intentó convencer a Lupin para que le permitieran tener una varita...

- ¡No pueden consentir tal cosa!- gritó Ron.

- Y no lo harán.- aseguró Harry.- De hecho, pese a que Moody le ha hecho hacer un voto inquebrantable para asegurarse de que no nos traicionará, Lupin y otros miembros de la Orden exigieron que su permanencia sea a condición de estar constantemente vigilado y que permanezca encerrado en su cuarto...

- Querrás decir "tú cuarto"- aclaró Ron, dejando claro su punto.

- Como sea...

- ¡Aún no entiendo como pueden confiar en él!- exclamó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Hermione.

- A la cocina...- respondió.- Necesito comer algo para calmar mi rabia...- Y, subiendo por la escalera, les dejó solos.

Bastó conque Hermione acomodara un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja, evitando mirarlo, para que Harry comprendiera que quedar con él a solas le resultaba incómodo.

- ¿Qué crees tú?- preguntó el joven, intentando establecer una conversación que rompiera el silencio.- ¿Podemos confiar en Malfoy?

- No lo sé, Harry... No lo sé.

- Lo que es yo, ya no confío ni en mí mismo.- dijo, tomando asiento junto a ella. Crockshanks, a quien Hermione había dejado de acariciar hacía un rato, saltó de su regazo a modo de protesta y se perdió escaleras arriba..

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿No has pensado en que Trelawney pudo haberse equivocado en su vendita profecía? Después de todo, nunca fue una verdadera adivina... ¿por qué tenían todos que creer en ella de un momento a otro? Puede que lo hiciera simplemente para conseguir el trabajo o quizá...

- Harry...

- O quizá Voldemort se equivocó y en realidad...

- Harry...- El muchacho volteó a mirarla, al notar la seriedad de su tono.- Tú sabes que no se equivocaron.- Los ojos de ella estaban fijos en los de él.

- No, Hermione... No lo sé... ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que soy yo el "elegido", como se les ha dado por llamarme? Mis padres eran brujos excepcionales, y aún así nada pudieron hacer contra Voldemort cuando éste tomó la decisión de acabar con ellos. ¿Cómo se supone que yo, con mi séptimo año sin cursar, calificaciones mediocres y escasa experiencia, peueda hacer lo que grandes magos no han podido? ¿Sabes qué es lo que me pregunto constantemente? Si no será que ese maldito en verdad es indestructible. Los Horcruxes explican en parte la razón de su aparente inmortalidad, pero debe haber algo más. Algo que lo diferenciaba de todos los otros magos.- hizo una pausa al percatarse de la mirada atónita de ella, pero ya había comenzado a hablar y sentía llegado el momento de dejarle saber en qué consistían sus miedos.- Dumbledore mencionó en una ocasión que Voldemort no conocía el amor, y que ese era el poder que lo destruiría.- siguió- Cuando lo oyes directamente de sus labios, la teoría puede sonar convincente, pero analizando la situación con mayor detenimiento, te das cuenta de que es poco probable que un montón de sentimientos invisibles tomen algún día la forma de una espada, un escudo, o de un haz luminoso que " _lo cubra todo con la luz del bien y derrote al señor de las sombras._..", como ocurría en los cuentos de hadas que veíamos de niños. No creo que eso ocurra, Hermione. Por lo mismo, prefiero pensar que todos están equivocados, y que quien está destinado a derrotar a Voldemort es otra persona. Al menos así, aún tenemos posibilidades.

- Pero eres tú.- fue la respuesta de ella.- Eres tú Harry, y aunque mucho me gustaría que no lo fueras, desde hace tiempo sé que debes ser tú.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Ella guardó silencio un largo instante antes de dar su respuesta. Los ojos café vagaron por el entorno, como si rebuscara en el un recuerdo preciado. Harry volvió a sentir los latidos de su propio corazón aumentando en intensidad y ritmo. La cercanía de ella, su olor, la soledad que lo envolvía todo, y aquel firme convencimiento que ella mostraba, todo el entorno en sí, no hacían más que generar en él una sensación que Harry no quería permitirse.

- ¿Recuerdas esa noche en tercer año en que usamos el Giratiempo?- comenzó Hermione. Harry asintió en silencio.- cuando estábamos frente al lago aguardando que las cosas ocurrieran... Cuando espantaste a esos Dementores...- Hermione volvió a fijar sus ojos en él.- Cuando te vi de pie ahí, a ti, un niño de trece años realizando un hechizo digno de un mago poderoso, comprendí que no podía ser casualidad que tuvieras tal poder. En ese momento supe que tu destino reservaba pruebas más difíciles que para el resto de nosotros. Quizá por ello enterarme del contenido de la profecía no me sorprendió del todo. En cierto modo ya lo sabía... Pero no quería admitirlo.

Ella no dijo nada más, pero Harry no podía despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Una extraña brisa envolvió el ambiente y Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Pero lo que verdaderamente la hizo estremecerse, fue sentir "algo" tocar su mano. Harry entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella, apretándolos levemente, y le sonrió. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

El muchacho se percató de que, de algún extraño modo, ya no sentía el miedo de la noche anterior. La mano de ella en la suya le parecía tan extrañamente familiar que no quería dejarla ir. Sintió como ella acomodaba sus dedos a los de él, y apretaba levemente de vuelta, queriendo decirle con ello que todo estaría bien.

Hermione no podía dejar de repetirse a sí misma que Harry le sostenía la mano en un modo en que jamás lo había hecho. Podía ser que sólo buscara su apoyo, su amistad, pero los verdes ojos del muchacho le decían que había algo más... Algo no dicho aún, pero presente.

Pero, para su desgracia, la imagen de Ginny acudió a su mente y la vergüenza se apoderó de ella. Delicadamente y bajando la mirada mientras lo hacía, retiró la mano que Harry le tenía sostenida y la puso sobre su falda.

Harry pudo notar perfectamente el cambio en la expresión de su amiga y fue como si le lanzaran de pronto un balde de agua fría. Él sabía que ella estaba pensando en Ginny, así como él debería pensar en Ron. Sin embargo, en su mente sólo había lugar para apreciar la sencilla hermosura de aquel rostro iluminado por la tenue luz del entorno. Pensaba en la bondad que había en sus ojos café y en la grácil forma conque llevaba el cabello por detrás de su oreja cuando se sentía nerviosa, como en ese momento. El espacio que los separaba era menos de un metro. Sin saber cómo, se acortó a la mitad. Con la persistencia de su mirada logró que los ojos de ella respondieran a los suyos, y usando una de sus manos como apoyo en la banca donde estaban sentados, acercó su rostro al de ella... Aún más.

Hermione podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerarse; la expresión en el rostro de Harry reflejaba una firme decisión: una actitud que ella no conocía en él, pero que ahora le resultaba particularmente atractiva. Pero... Ginny... No podía hacer esto a Ginny... Y Ron... Las potenciales consecuencias que traería a su vida el aceptar aquel beso acudían a su mente con tal rapidez, y tan cruelmente, que Hermione pensó debía recurrir a algo, cualquier cosa, para impedir que sucediera lo inevitable.

- Harry...- dijo, desviando la mirada y respirando aceleradamente.- ¿No crees que estarán preguntándose dónde estamos?

- ¿A quién le importa?- Respondió Harry en un susurro, muy cerca de su oído. Hermione pudo comprobar que la expresión de su rostro no había cambiado y estaba tan cerca de ella que su respiración le hacía cosquillas.

- ¡No!- interrumpió ella, poniéndose de pie abruptamente.- Por favor, no

- ¿No qué?- respondió él, retrocediendo. Hermione lo contemplaba en silencio y Harry se puso de pié, lentamente, sintiéndose como un tonto.

- No podemos...- siguió ella. Su voz convertida en un susurro.- Será mejor que me vaya...

Y Harry, con un frío asentimiento, pero sin volver a mirarla, la dejó ir, nuevamente, pensando en que Hermione jamás se permitiría olvidar la amistad que le unía a Ginny. Y mientras ella volvía a subir las escaleras, esta vez sin detenerse ni una vez, decidida a huir de él, un nuevo pensamiento acudió a complicar aún más la vida de Harry Potter, y es que había recordado el por qué de su rompimiento con Ginny: protegerla... ¿No había sido esa la razón?

¿Cómo podía entonces pensar ahora en concretar algo con Hermione? ¿Es que acaso no le importaba arriesgarla a ella? Sí le importaba, estaba seguro, pero no le preocupaba. Quizá fuera que creía a Hermione más fuerte, o más protegida. O, quizás, simplemente la quería más... La necesitaba más...

Y fue entonces cuando Harry Potter comprendió que, aunque nada había sido dicho -y es que las palabras apenas alcanzaban a sugerir lo que realmente sentía por ella- se había establecido entre ambos un vínculo irrompible: Era con ella, y no solo, con quien debía enfrentar su destino... Con ella, y no otra. Con ella, que siempre había estado ahí. Con ella, sin la cual ya nada tenía sentido. ¡Cuán ciego había estado hasta entonces! No había dejado a Ginny por protegerla... Ahora lo sabía y pensaba que, probablemente, la pelirroja lo sabía también; eso explicaría su actitud. ¿Cuál sería su reacción si se enteraba? ¿Lo comprendería? Y Ron... ¿seguiría siendo su amigo?. En cierto modo, compartía los temores de Hermione, pero en ese momento, para bien o para mal, su corazón le hizo saber que ya no había marcha atrás

-HP-

De lo primero que Draco Malfoy tuvo necesidad al regresar al cuarto del que parecía haberse apropiado, fue de un baño. De la ducha, llena de herrumbre, salieron dos chorros de agua: uno contra la cortina y otro formando un espiral que apenas bastaba para mojarle. Pero eso era preferible a sentarse en la mugrosa bañera. Que él recordara, debía ser ésta la primera vez en la vida que ponía la planta de sus pies en algo tan sucio y descuidado. Ni siquiera durante su estancia junto al Lord Oscuro se había visto sometido a tan precaria situación.

Un año antes, probablemente habría reclamado hasta conseguir un elfo doméstico propio sólo para sus necesidades básicas de higiene, vestimenta y alimentación. Pero ahora, había decidido morderse la lengua y aguantar cuanto fuera necesario. No sabía hasta dónde le sería posible abusar de su suerte.

Bajo el escuálido chorro de agua tibia y tomando como nota mental la necesidad de comprar jabón, el muchacho se dedicó a repasar los recientes acontecimientos, notando la inverosimilitud de todo.

Una vez que dejara a la "pobretona" inconsciente, debió soportar la "empalagosa" escena entre San Potter y la Sangre-sucia. Fue la inesperada ayuda de la anciana del retrato la que le ayudó a encontrar la salida, a través de un sistema de pasadizos del cual, según Walburga Black, nadie tenía conocimiento. En un dos por tres estuvo fuera, en medio de quien sabía dónde, y usó la varita de la pelirroja para llegar a su hogar en un instante. Poco importaba en ese momento que el ministerio pudiera rastrear el hechizo indebido. Tampoco le podía preocupar que los aurores vigilaran su hogar. Draco había huido de su encierro no en busca de un escape real –sabía que no lo encontraría- sino para abandonar aquel purgatorio de sangres-sucias y buenas intenciones, en busca de redención: en ese momento no importaba si su muerte estaba en manos de los mortífagos o de lo Aurores... Desde el punto de vista de un fugitivo sin esperanzas, ambos conducían a un mismo fin.

Una vez en medio de la amplia sala principal de la Mansión Malfoy, había contemplado los vestigios de su pasado. El sofá frente a la estufa, donde Narcissa solía pasar tardes completas, seguía intacto. El polvo no había tenido tiempo de invadirlo y es que... ¡todo había sido tan reciente!. Al lado de este, sobre una torneada mesilla redonda, descansaba una cigarrera, evidenciando el vicio que su madre había adquirido hacía poco, y pulgadas más allá, la fotografía familiar de diez años atrás... Cuando nada le hacía suponer lo que vendría.

El espacio vacío sobre la chimenea le había hecho recordar aquella fatídica tarde en que los aurores acudieron a remover los "objetos vinculados con magia negra" de Lucius. El cómo habían llegado los retratos de sus antepasados a ser considerados artefactos oscuros, era un misterio, pero, por ilógica que fuera la acción, los removieron todos.

Draco había tomado asiento sobre el sillón de piel de dragón de Lucius, y el recuerdo de las severas amonestaciones paternas le llegó con un aire nostálgico. En ese momento había deseado que sus ejecutores llegaran pronto, para no permanecer ahí más tiempo: demasiados recuerdos que soportar, demasiadas interrogantes que plantear.

¿Cómo había llegado él, Draco Malfoy, a acudir a su propio hogar en busca de la extinción de su vida? ¿Cómo le había ocurrido eso a él, que había nacido para ser el dueño de una gran Mansión, para hablar con gente refinada, para discutir sobre arte e historia, para tocar el piano, para escribir cosas que pareciesen bellísimas aunque careciesen de sentido, para manipular personas: para ser Político? ¿Qué habría dicho su madre al enterarse de su decisión suicida? Draco había imaginado el blanco rostro de Narcissa diciéndole que él no podía tomar ese camino... ¿Y qué habría dicho Lucius? El muchacho lo sabía bien... _"No importa lo que hagan los demás, Draco. Tú no eres como los demás. Eres un Malfoy._"

Rememorando todo desde aquel mugroso cuarto de baño en medio del cuartel general de la Orden del fénix, los pensamientos de Draco viajaron hasta aquella vez, cuando tenía diez años, en que había preguntado a su padre en qué radicaba la diferencia entre un Malfoy y los demás; pero Lucius no le supo dar una respuesta. Y con el paso del tiempo, muchas veces, Draco se hizo la misma pregunta, sin llegar a una conclusión... Hasta unas horas antes, mientras aguardaba la muerte sentado en el sillón de su padre...

Lo que le hacía diferente del resto- había concluido entonces- era que no había nada que un Malfoy no estuviese dispuesto a hacer, cosas que las demás personas no harían ni aunque les costase la vida. Quizás fuera porque los otros tenían más escrúpulos, o porque querían salvaguardar lo que les quedase de orgullo y morir con él. Pero... _"Eso es algo que un Malfoy no se puede permitir"_..., había pensado, y fue en ese momento cuando se puso de pie de un salto, y el horror lo invadió. ¡Él era un Malfoy!. No podía ser como todos los demás. No podía presenciar el naufragio del mundo con aire de indiferencia o falta de interés. No podía sentarse a esperar la muerte, ni mucho menos aguardar pacientemente por un milagro que le salvase. No era el modo en que un Malfoy debía actuar.

El reloj había dado una campanada y, de un momento a otro, Draco comprendió lo que su padre en alguna parte de sus interminables charlas de superioridad, había querido explicarle: los Malfoy se diferenciaban de los demás no tanto por su riqueza o la pureza de su sangre, sino en que ellos luchaban contra cualquier obstáculo que la vida les presentara, con una determinación que no conocía la derrota y continuaban la lucha aunque viesen que el fracaso era inevitable.

Cuando la tercera campanada inundó el ambiente, una frase retumbó en su cabeza: "No rendirse nunca". Aquellas palabras habían sido el lema de sus travesuras infantiles... y en ese momento, en medio del que fuera su hogar, y espantado por lo que había estado apunto de hacer, adquirieron para él un significado tan claro como lo habían tenido en su niñez, solo que ya no se trataba de un juego.

La quinta campanada había dado paso al silencio, y todo lo demás ocurrió rápidamente. Recordaba haber subido a su viejo cuarto, desde dónde tomó el único dinero ahorrado que había sobrevivido a la invasión de aurores, y algo de ropa, reduciéndolo todo hasta hacerlo caer en su bolsillo. Sacó una nueva capa y corriendo, regresó hasta la sala principal, de dónde arrancó la fotografía familiar y la cigarrera de Narcissa. Abrió la puerta y desde ahí, dio una última mirada: en el suelo quedaban las alfombras que su madre había hecho traer desde Egipto. El juego de espadas de su padre seguía decorando las paredes. El antiguo tapete de los Black, heredado de su moribundo abuelo materno continuaba en su sitio. Todo aquello que había formado parte integral de sus recuerdos más lejanos, todo lo que estaba ligado a las más profundas raíces de su ser, le había gritado un último adiós... Y es que, desde ese momento, todo lo que quedaría de la Gran Familia Malfoy, era él mismo y sus recuerdos.

Pero, después de eso... ¿Por qué había regresado precisamente al lugar de dónde venía huyendo? En realidad le era difícil dar una respuesta, y, a la vez, no veía ninguna otra solución.

Llegó con sorprendente facilidad, y a través del mismo pasadizo que usara para huir, se escabulló hasta el lugar donde la Orden se había reunido. Poco se tardó en comprender la beneficiosa situación en que estaba cuando oyó que el Fidelius había desaparecido. Oyó cómo la "sangre-sucia" lo defendía, y no pudo evitar pensar que Granger era tan buena persona que daba por sentado que todos los demás seres humanos lo eran también. Él casi había olvidado que existiera gente así. "_Si supieras lo que realmente pienso de ti_...", había murmurado Draco para sí mismo, "... _no me defenderías con tanto entusiasmo_". Era enfermante ser objeto de las bondades de alguien tan... Tan... _Buena_... Draco no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco. Fue en ese momento cuando volvió a preguntarse si realmente debía regresar, si debía permanecer ahí, con las bondades de la sangre-sucia y el odio de los demás, o si debía dar la vuelta e irse. Pero no podía... ¡No podía huir de Potter y los suyos! Debía quedarse y soportar las miradas inquisitivas, los comentarios de los Weasley y hasta la humillación de tener por defensora a una sangre sucia. Huir significaba darles en el gusto y él no estaba dispuesto a tal cosa. El solo placer de enfurecer a San Potter y su Orden, era razón suficiente para quedarse. Eso, y que un Malfoy no huye jamás. Eso, y que un Malfoy siempre enfrenta a sus enemigos. Eso, y que huyendo les daba la razón. Eso... y que no tenía otro lugar donde ir...

Mientras terminaba de vestirse, frente al único espejo del cuarto, el chirrear de la puerta al abrirse terminó por romper la atmósfera de recuerdos y traerle de regreso a la realidad. Justo frente a él, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, estaba Harry Potter.

Draco se incorporó con aparente calma, pero la presencia de Harry no podía menos que incomodarlo. Lo que menos esperaba en ese momento era un enfrentamiento cara a cara con "el elegido".

- ¿Qué quieres?- fue su pregunta seca. Una mano terminó de acomodar su cabello mojado y dando unos pasos, cogió la cigarrera de su madre. Mientras Harry lo examinaba en silencio, Draco encendió la cerilla mágica y la punta del cilindro de tabaco comenzó a tornarse roja, y luego gris. Una bocanada de humo salió por su boca, dibujando círculos en el aire.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- Draco sonrió. Le había extrañado que nadie se lo preguntara antes.- ¿Saliste siquiera de aquí?

- Si, Potter... Estuve unos instantes lejos de aquí.

- ¿Dónde?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia...

- ¿Voldemort lo sabe?- Draco clavó en él sus ojos grises. Le desesperaba la facilidad conque Potter pronunciaba aquel nombre. Pero lo que más le disgustaba era la imbecilidad de los Gryffindor al pensar que en verdad él podría ir tras del Lord Oscuro después de lo ocurrido. Después de la Traición a Lucius... Después de la muerte de Narcissa... Después de que los mismos mortífagos habían querido matarlo. Al parecer, no todos los dignos representantes de la casa del León tenían como virtud la inteligencia.

Draco dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo, examinando al "supuesto elegido" de pies a cabeza, y respondió.

- No.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- No, Potter... No estoy seguro. Pero creo que el hecho de que siga con vida prueba que el Señor Tenebroso no lo sabía. Tendrá cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Harry inspeccionó la expresión de Draco por un instante. Parecía sincero, y su respuesta tenía lógica. Desde el momento en que supo de la huida de Malfoy, pensó que algo había tenido esto que ver con la dolorosa sensación que le había imposibilitado el sueño. Pero ahora pensaba que el Slytherin no había estado involucrado.

Aunque Ron insistía en hacerle notar la pérdida de la casa que Sirius le heredara, no era esto lo que preocupaba a Harry. Nunca había querido tenerla, y mientras siguiera utilizándose como cuartel de la Orden, como Malfoy había prometido, poco importaba quien fuera el dueño. Lo que le molestaba, lo que realmente lo incomodaba era la poca claridad de la situación.

Hasta aquel nefasto día en que los mortífagos invadieron Hogwarts – de lo cual si que no podía dejar de culpar a Malfoy- él siempre había tenido a Dumbledore cerca. Y, a través del anciano, todo tenía lógica: las personas eran buenas o malas, las acciones eras correctas o incorrectas; las decisiones adecuadas o inadecuadas. Ahora, en cambio, todo era una mezcla de ambas cosas y nada tenía sentido. ¿Podía confiar en Malfoy? Ya en una ocasión el hijo de Lucius lo había sorprendido, y esa mañana, al enfrentarse a todos en vez de huir, volvía a mostrar una actitud inesperada. Dumbledore había dicho que Malfoy no era un asesino. Pero no era necesario ser un asesino para causar daño.

Durante todo ese instante la expresión de Malfoy era de una fría expectación, como si estuviera a la defensiva para la siguiente pregunta. Pero Harry no la hizo, sino que, dándole la espalda, salió por la puerta, cerrándola lentamente.

-HP-

Próximo Capítulo: "PASADIZOS"

**Gracias a todos por leerme y tenerme paciencia! Alexandra Riddle.**


	8. Chapter 7:PAZADISOS

**Capítulo 7: "PAZADISOS"**

"_**Muerte, no seas orgullosa, que aunque algunos te llamen**_

_**Inevitable y poderosa, no lo eres, pobre muerte...**_

**_Porque aún no puedes matarme"_**

-"Sonetos Sacros", John Donne.

Nagini se deslizó serpenteando por el suelo de piedra a los pies de su amo. La escasa iluminación que entraba por las rendijas alumbró su escamada piel, reflectando la luz en coloreados espectros resplandecientes.

A Lord Voldemort le gustaban las serpientes porque, a diferencia de los hombres, no podían conspirar. No podían disimular su odio, carecían de astucia; eran incapaces de tramar intrigas y no permanecían despiertas por las noches, planeando como traicionarle y derrocarlo.

Tom Riddle había vivido siempre de acuerdo a una moralidad particular. Incluso antes de establecer su poder la primera vez, se había granjeado ya el respeto de todo el mundo en base al temor que le tenían, y este se fundamentaba en una absoluta falta de compasión.

Pero esta falta de compasión no se debía a una innata crueldad o a un sicótico deseo de causar dolor, sino que surgía de una profunda convicción: la de que los hombres no estaban hechos para el agradecimiento.

Siempre había desconfiado del poder del agradecimiento y creía que no se podía influir en la voluntad de otro hombre más que mediante la muerte. Pensando en esto, caminó hasta quedar de pie frente a la figura abatida del "traidor".

Pero el hombre no alzó la cabeza, ni hizo movimiento alguno que evidenciara su temor, aunque lo sentía. Estaba en cuclillas, las manos atadas con cadenas conectadas a las ataduras de sus pies; tan apretadas, que se incrustaban en su piel hasta desgarrarla. Después de todo, Bellatrix se había encargado personalmente de ello. La sádica bruja no habría dejado pasar esa oportunidad. No tratándose de él.

- El fénix es un animal que siempre ha despertado mi curiosidad...- comenzó Voldemort. Su voz estaba lejos de evidenciar algún sentimiento, bueno o malo.- Nace sabiendo que vivirá por corto tiempo y que morirá dolorosamente consumido por las llamas. Pero no conforme con esto, y a sabiendas de que no le espera un destino diferente, renace de sus propias cenizas sólo para tener el "privilegio" de vivir por otro corto periodo de tiempo y volver a morir en un mar de fuego.- apuntó su varita hasta el hombre, obligándolo a alzar su cabeza hasta él. Los flecos negros de la grasienta cabellera, cubrían parcialmente el rostro de la víctima.- Creo que esa es la mejor descripción que puedo encontrar para la gloriosa "Orden del fénix"... Para "tú" Orden del Fénix.- guardó silencio unos instantes en espera de alguna palabra o un gesto por parte del acusado, pero nada pasó.- Dime, Severus... ¿Qué pueden darte ellos como para que me traiciones de este modo?

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Severus Snape. ¿Que qué había entre los de la Orden como para que valiera la pena morir? El perdón. Para alguien como él, que creía haber condenado su vida al fuego eterno de su conciencia, Dumbledore y los suyos representaban la única posibilidad real de redención. Morir entre llamas no era nada comparado con vivir consumido por ellas.

Voldemort aprovechó la vulnerabilidad del hombre para indagar en su mente. Quería develar de una vez el enigma, encontrar aquella pieza del puzzle que no encajaba en su juego de lógicas. Incluso antes de que Bellatrix demostrara la traición del hombre, antes que Snape fuese lo suficientemente torpe para atacar a los propios mortífagos e impedir con ello que llegaran hasta el desprotegido hogar de los de la Orden; antes de que Snape les diera tiempo a los suyos de reestablecer el Fidelius; antes de todo eso, Lord Voldemort ya sabía de su traición, pero ahora, quería entender el porqué. ¿Por qué el mismo hombre que había dado muerte a Dumbledore, le traicionaba de este modo?.

Las imágenes de la mente de Severus eran vagas, informes. Sensaciones vertiginosas de una vida atormentada. Una infancia colmada de maltratos y gritos. Una juventud en sombras, presa de crueles bromas y de un amor no correspondido. Los ojos verdes de Lily aparecieron de pronto, envueltos en un aura amable. Luego James Potter... La envidia, el odio, el deseo de venganza... y entonces... La culpa. Y los ojos verdes de Lily perdiéndose en recuerdos. Y su rojo cabello colgando de su cabeza muerta... La culpa... Una flor blanca en su tumba... La culpa... Una mano posándose en su hombro... Dumbledore... La posibilidad de redimirse... Y luego años, siglos... Narcissa... Un Voto Inquebrantable que _no podía cumplir_... y nuevamente, la culpa. Y luego Dumbledore, cayendo frente a sus ojos... Y luego Dumbledore, envuelto en oscuridad... Y un descubrimiento... Un velo negro... Y oscuridad... Un velo negro... Y el miedo...Y luego todo era silencio.

_**-HP-**_

Harry se despertó empapado en sudor. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que un sueño así lo atormentara. No recordaba bien los detalles, pero tenía una vaga idea de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Lo sabría Dumbledore? ¿Cómo podía hacérselo saber?

Por supuesto, estaba la posibilidad de que todo no fuese más que un sueño, pero, de no serlo, la vida de Severus Snape corría peligro. Se sentó de golpe, lanzando una mirada al cuarto vacío. Desde la partida de la Señora Weasley, una semana atrás, Ron y Neville se habían quedado con su cuarto, y, cumpliendo con su promesa, Antigona Abegnielle había hecho desocupar un nuevo dormitorio para él. No era tan amplio como el que le fuera arrebatado por Malfoy, pero tenía una ventana, un armario y un baño propio.

Caminando hasta la ventana, la abrió de par en par. Necesitaba aire... No... En realidad no lo necesitaba. Simplemente, quería olvidarse de lo que había soñado, y es que, recordarlo, implicaba el deber de hacerle saber a alguien el peligro que corría Snape. Y Harry no estaba muy seguro de querer ayudarlo.

"_Además...",_ pensó Harry, intentando justificarse, "_No es como si fuera tan fácil hablar con Dumbledore_". Y no lo era. En el último tiempo, sólo en dos ocasiones había logrado contactar al anciano, y en ambas oportunidades, el intercambio de palabras fue frío y distante.

Había intentado hablar con Lupin al respecto, pero los de la Orden estaban teniendo demasiados problemas para controlar a los Mortífagos ahora que Scrimgeud parecía más a favor que en contra de Lord Voldemort, y que "El Profeta" acusaba a "los seguidores de Dumbledore", como a un grupo de maleantes conformado por desquiciados, hombres lobo, aurores de segunda y rateros –las hazañas de Mundungus habían llegado a sus oídos.

Pero "El Profeta" no se detenía ahí, sino que elaboraba una completa lista con los nombres de sus probables integrantes- entre los que no figuraban los Weasley, pero si, para sorpresa de todos y hasta de ella misma, Dolores Umbridge-, así como las posibles localizaciones de su lugar de reunión. ¿Y de los mortífagos?... Apenas un par de líneas.

En uno que otro ejemplar se retomaba el tema de "el elegido", algunos esperanzadores, otros, dándolo por muerto. Incluso la profecía había sido expuesta en letras cursivas, sin que nadie pudiera explicar cómo había llegado a ellos tal información; pero entre los lectores, pocos creyeron en la veracidad de esas palabras y pronto se olvidaron de tan ridículo vaticinio.

Harry se despeinó el cabello con ambas manos y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Un libro se deslizó por la colcha, dando un golpe sordo al impactar contra el suelo. Él lo recogió con el ceño fruncido: era otro de los gruesos tomos sobre Legimencia conque Antigona Abegnielle lo atosigaba. Y mientras contemplaba el libro entre sus manos y una sombra se posaba en su semblante, dos golpes contra la puerta antecedieron el ingreso al tercero y mayor de sus problemas.

- ¿Estás despierto?- preguntó Hermione, cuidándose bien de no entrar al cuarto ni cerrar la puerta por completo. Tenía esa actitud desde hacía tiempo: desde la noche en que él intentara besarla y ella recordara a Ginny.

Harry asintió en silencio, evitando mirarla a los ojos. No podía hacerlo, pues le costaba demasiado no reclamar a la joven su evasiva actitud; y es que Hermione, no sólo evitaba quedar con él a solas, sino que parecía empeñada en conseguir una reconciliación entre Ginny y él.

Por consejo de ella, Ginny había vuelto a hablarle. Por consejo de ella, eran amigos nuevamente. Y por culpa de ella, de Hermione, la pelirroja parecía convencida, más que nunca, de que aún existía un futuro para su relación con Harry. No era que la pequeña Weasley lo hubiese planteado con palabras, pues se guardaba bien de hacerlo, pero sus acciones, sus gestos y la solícita atención conque lo trataba desde hacía algún tiempo, dejaban traslucir claramente sus esperanzas. ¡Y todo a causa de Hermione y su ridícula conciencia!

- Tonks necesita que bajes...- siguió ella.- Están planeando un viaje a Londres y...

- No iré.- se apresuró a responder, cortándola en seco.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella, caminando inconscientemente hacia él.

- La última salida no me dejó una buena experiencia.- y era cierto: obligado a acompañar a los demás oculto en su capa invisible para evitar exponerse a los mortífagos, no pudo participar de las conversaciones, ni las bromas del resto. Con Ron como intermediario hizo un par de compras y con rabiosa impotencia se enteró esa tarde del cierre de "Sortilegios Weasley". Posteriormente, los gemelos explicaron que los magos parecían poco dispuestos a gastar su dinero en bromas ahora que la inestable situación de su mundo había elevado los precios de las especies básicas en un modo ridículo. Así, se vieron obligados o a cambiar de rubro –para lo cual necesitaban un dinero que no tenían- o cerrar, y optaron por esto, terminando de ese modo con uno de los últimos lazos que les unían a una época donde todo era más alegre.

- No puedes estar siempre encerrado, Harry.-dijo ella, sentándose a su lado. Aunque la puerta seguía abierta, esa cercanía en solitario era más de lo que se había permitido en el último tiempo, y Harry pensó que debía estar realmente preocupada por él.

Lentamente, ella levantó sus ojos hasta encontrar los de él.

Y lentamente, él levantó sus ojos hasta encontrar los de ella.

- No es sano vivir así...- siguió ella con un tono preocupado. Harry sentía una terrible urgencia por tocarla, pero se abstuvo. Temía que de hacerlo, la joven saliese corriendo.- El encierro constante podría terminar alterando tu juicio...

- ¿En verdad te preocupa?- preguntó él, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¡Claro que si!- dijo ella sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.- Somos amigos, ¿no? Para eso estamos los amigos... Para preocuparnos.

"_Amigos_", repitió en su mente Harry. _"¿Estás segura de que es todo lo que somos? ¿Sólo amigos_?", le preguntó con la mirada, y ella pareció advertirlo, pues respondió bajando sus ojos y poniéndose de pie.

- Te esperaré abajo...- siguió la joven, caminando hacia la puerta.- No tardes, ¿quieres?- preguntó con voz fingidamente controlada. En realidad todo lo que quería era huir de él... de él y de sus propios sentimientos.

Pero Harry no se lo permitiría. No esta vez. Poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta ella, tomó aire para hablar.

- Hermione...- La joven, al oír su nombre, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta mordiéndose el labio, pero evitando mirarlo.- Creo que tenemos que hablar.- las palabras sonaron a la joven como una horrible sentencia.- Por favor, no aparentes que nada ocurre entre nosotros, pues sabes que no es cierto.

Hermione aún no podía voltear a mirarlo. Su corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que le dolía. Un millar de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente y lo único que ella pudo dar como respuesta fue un asentimiento.

- Ambos sabemos que algo nos pasó.- siguió él, susurrando a su espalda, tan cerca de ella, que la quemaba.- No sé bien cómo ni porqué ni cuándo... – dio otro paso, y con sus dedos tocó tentativamente la mano de la joven.- Todo lo que sé es que te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí... Algo más que una amiga.- hizo una pausa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?- Su voz era pausada y gentil, y golpeaba contra el oído de ella en un modo tibio, obligándola a hablar.

- Si.- respondió en un susurro.- Nunca creí que fuera posible que algo así nos pasara, pero siento lo mismo por ti...- Harry sonrió.

- Hermione... mírame a los ojos...- Ella, lentamente, se giró hacia él, y más lentamente aún levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Harry apretó levemente la mano que le tenía sostenida, con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora. _" ¡Ahora o nunca!",_ gritó una vocecita en su mente, mientras él colocaba una mano por debajo del mentón de la joven para guiar los labios de ella a encontrar los suyos.

- ¡Espera!- suplicó ella poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de él para detenerlo. Sus ojos dejaban traslucir los miedos que pugnaban en su conciencia.- ¿Qué hay de Ginny?

-HP-

Ginny Weasley subía las escaleras al segundo piso con una expresión sonriente. Ansiaba más que nunca salir de aquel lugar, no importaba dónde; sólo salir. Por ello había recibido tan alegremente la noticia de Tonks.

Aunque le había tomado algún trabajo convencer a su madre de permitirle quedar acompañada sólo de su hermano y amigos, una vez que lo logró, cuando comprendió que se había autocondenado a un encierro constante y que quizá habría sido más feliz en la madriguera, junto a los gemelos, el pensamiento la aterró.

Rápidamente intentó buscar una justificación, algún motivo realmente importante que justificara su estadía, algo a lo cual dedicar su tiempo ahí para olvidarse del mundo que avanzaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes, y se convenció de que esa razón era Harry.

Ginny se había propuesto que no importaba cómo, recuperaría de un modo u otro el amor de Harry Potter. Ya algo había avanzado recobrando su amistad. Tarde o temprano, lo convencería de que el amor entre ambos no había muerto –como él parecía creer- sino que estaba ahí, esperando a que él comprendiera que ella estaba dispuesta a asumir el riesgo de amarlo. _Que estaba dispuesta a morir por él_... Bueno, no es que realmente fuera a llegar a tales extremos, pero en el caprichoso cerebro de Ginny, la idea de morir por amor sonaba tan encantadoramente romántica que quería dejar la frase así, tal cual.

Cuando terminó de subir los escalones se dispuso a caminar hasta el dormitorio de Harry. Estaba segura de que Hermione seguía ahí, intentando convencerlo de que bajara, pero ella, Ginny Weasley, se encargaría de lograr lo que Hermione no podía... O al menos, esa era su intención, antes de pasar por el cuarto de "él" y encontrar la puerta entreabierta.

Ginny en verdad detestaba que la escalera diera justo al dormitorio de Draco Malfoy. Aborrecía la idea de tener que pasar frente a él para llegar a cualquier otro cuarto. Y, lo que más aborrecía, era verse impulsada, por alguna fuerza misteriosa, a detenerse ahí y entrar a dar un vistazo, sin comprender realmente lo que buscaba.

Aunque se justificaba pensando que lo hacía para mantener vigilado al mortífago, y a pesar de que todos estaban convencidos de que así era, ella sabía que no era ese el único motivo. No atinaba a deducir qué era realmente lo que le hacía estar al pendiente de Draco Malfoy, pero algo había ahí.

Las primeras veces, el joven se había limitado a ignorarla. Cuando las visitas se repitieron, la cuestionaba con la mirada, y, finalmente, con palabras. _"¿Te designaron para vigilarme, Weasley, o te ofreciste tú misma?"_, le había preguntado. Ella se abstuvo de responder entonces. Inspeccionando el cuarto con la mirada, como lo hacía habitualmente, había dado la media vuelta para salir.

Hacían ya dos días de eso, y ahora, estando nuevamente frente a su cuarto, analizaba la conveniencia de volver a entrar. Pero Ginny no era una persona de muchas cavilaciones, y es que, por lo general, algo dentro de ella actuaba sin importar las consecuencias. Y esta vez ocurrió nuevamente, y su mano se adelantaba a su cerebro, empujando la puerta para terminar de abrirla.

Y ahí estaba él, erguido sobre el confortable sillón de felpa verde que había hecho traer quién sabía de donde, y es que, desde su llegada, el cuarto de Malfoy había cambiado misteriosamente de apariencia, reemplazando muebles e incorporando alfombras, cortinas, y hasta una ventana mágica para suplir la necesidad de luz. Cuándo ella preguntó a los de la Orden si esto no les resultaba extraño, se limitaron a contestar que probablemente habían venido con él desde su visita a la Mansión de sus padres, repuesta que a Ginny no le dejó tranquila en lo absoluto. _"¡Deja en paz al pobre muchacho!",_ se había atrevido a sugerir Tonks cuando ella insistiera en el tema. La joven se preguntaba si ya todos habían olvidado quién era Draco Malfoy.

El joven, al verla entrar, levantó los ojos del libro que sostenía entre las manos y dio una aspirada al cigarrillo que se consumía entre sus dedos, fijando en ella su mirada cuestionadora, expectante.

- ¿Desde cuándo fumas?- preguntó ella con una expresión ceñuda, dejando en claro su desagrado. Él dejó escapar el humo con fastidio, pensando que la joven parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer que molestarlo constantemente.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa?- preguntó de vuelta.

Ginny hizo caso omiso a la respuesta y recorrió el cuarto con la mirada. ¿Sería posible que alguien pudiera permanecer entre esas cuatro paredes tanto tiempo sin volverse loco? Sabía que Draco a veces escapaba de su dormitorio para recorrer la casa, mientras ellos entrenaban en el sótano o dormían; Tonks y Lupin se lo permitían, y los demás lo aceptaban a regañadientes. Pero aún así, ese encierro al que el joven parecía condenado le resultaba inhumano y, de no haberlo despreciado tanto, probablemente habría sentido lástima por él.

-¿Qué buscas Weasley?-preguntó, apagando el cigarrillo contra un cenicero frente a él y dirigiendo a ella una mirada interesada.- Sabes bien que Potter no está aquí.- la joven avanzó lentamente, ignorándolo, hasta una repisa con libros, sólo por fastidiarlo.- Agradecería que en lo sucesivo fueras directamente a su cuarto para suplicarle que regrese contigo sin hacerme una visita previa.- Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornasen rojas. Draco se puso de pie.

- Yo no... ¡No he venido a suplicarle!

- Mentira.- se puso de pie, sonriendo.

- No necesito suplicar...

- Mentira.

- Tú no entiendes...

- Mentira.

-... lo que es la amistad.

- Mentira.

- Malfoy...

- Mentira.- repitió, acercándose a ella aún más. Ginny estaba roja de ira.

- Te lo advierto...- le amenazó. Draco estaba a menos de un metro de ella, y levantó una ceja.

- ¡Conque sigues enamorada de él!- exclamó irónico.- Pobrecilla...

- ¿Cómo te atreves a...?

- Lamento informarte que ya lo perdiste, Weasley.- dio otro paso hacia ella. Ginny estaba paralizada por la cólera.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- De que has venido a humillarte ante alguien que no te quiere.- su voz era baja, burlona, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Quién eres tú para decirme esto? ¡No eres mas que un mortífago asesino al que recogieron por _lástima_!- el rostro de Draco demudó su expresión. Sus pupilas de dilataron peligrosamente.- ¿En verdad crees que los de la Orden no podrían echarte a patadas si quisieran? Si no te han entregado al Ministerio es sólo porque les das _pena_...!

Ginny no se había percatado de lo cerca que Malfoy estaba de ella hasta que una mano del mortífago le envolvió el cuello, cortándole el aire. Su otra mano la agarró por el cabello, acercándola a su rostro.

- Harías bien...- dijo en tono amenazador- en no olvidar que sigo siendo un mortífago; un asesino, cómo tú misma has dicho.- Ginny estaba paralizada por el miedo.-No me pongas a prueba.

Malfoy liberó su cuello y Ginny tosió, tomando aire. Dirigió al joven una mirada asesina.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme así otra vez!- le gritó. Una maliciosa idea cruzó por la mente de Draco, y en un solo movimiento la agarró por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, fuertemente apretada contra su pecho.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te toque entonces?- susurró a su oído en modo sugestivo. Un leve temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny al percatarse de las prominencias de su busto apretadas contra el pecho de él, y la rabia se esfumó para dar paso a algo más.

Draco pasó su pulgar por los labios de ella y estos respondieron entreabriéndose para permitir el paso. La respiración de ambos se mezclaba en un modo electrizante y Ginny enfocó su mirada en los labios de él, que avanzaban a juntarse con los suyos. Pero antes de que el beso se produjera, sin advertencia alguna, Malfoy se separó de ella.

- Lo siento...- Ginny le respondió con una mirada confusa. Él había recuperado su venenosa frialdad, como una serpiente apunto de morder.- Las sobras de San Potter no son de mi interés...- y diciendo esto, salió por la puerta de su propio cuarto, dejándola sola.

Un sentimiento extraño envolvió a Ginny. No era rabia... Ni odio... Era algo más... Y es que Draco Malfoy había pisoteado su orgullo pasando a llevar su vanidad. ¡Su vanidad!

Apretando los dientes, cogió un cenicero de cristal que había entre los libros de la repisa y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared frente a ella, haciéndolo añicos. Tan añicos como quería ver la cabeza de Malfoy en ese momento.

-HP-

Hermione tomó asiento en el borde de su cama, llena de rabia e impotencia. Ocultando el rostro entre sus manos comenzó a llorar, algo que raramente hacía. Las lágrimas no eran por ella misma, sino por toda la complicada situación en sí. Una vez que había comenzado, ya no pudo dejar de llorar y los cortos sollozos dieron paso a verdaderos quejidos en medio de las lágrimas.

Intentando controlarse, se despejó el rostro, y tuvo una clara imagen de sí misma y su miseria en el espejo que estaba en frente.

¿Por qué tenía que mencionar a Ginny? ¿Por qué tenía que salir corriendo cada vez que él intentaba confesarle lo que ella quería oír? Porque debía admitir que nada anhelaba más en el mundo que obtener una confesión por parte de Harry. Y, sin embargo, a cada intento de él, ella lo arruinaba todo y huía miserablemente.

Un ruido proveniente del cuarto junto a ella llamó su atención. Sonaba cómo cristal estrellándose contra algo, y, tratándose del cuarto de Malfoy, no dejaba de llamar su atención. Se limpió el rostro y, varita en mano, salió al pasillo. El rubio joven estaba de pie junto a la escalera. Parecía divertido.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Hermione. Draco demudó su semblante para hacerle ver que su interrupción le fastidiaba, y, sin responder, bajó por las escaleras. Hermione le siguió, no tanto por vigilarlo, sino porque de todos modos debía regresar al comedor junto a los otros. Sin embargo, volvió a detenerse, al ver que Malfoy permanecía de pie frente al árbol familiar de los Black. Le había visto detenerse ahí en otras ocasiones y le causaba cierta curiosidad las razones que pudiera tener para hacerlo.

- Iremos a Londres esta tarde.- comenzó Hermione intentando hacer conversación.- ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?- Draco volteó a mirarla. Parecía examinar si era estrictamente necesario responder. Finalmente, suspirando fastidiado, lo hizo.

- No. Gracias.- Hermione sonrió de todos modos, pues era más de lo que le había sacado en toda la semana, pues en las pocas ocasiones en que se encontraron, él se había limitado a ignorarla.

- Y... ¿Qué te ha parecido la comida?- siguió, envalentonada por la primera respuesta. Tras unos segundos, el rubio se encogió de hombros. ¿Para qué explicar a la sangre sucia que jamás había probado un solo bocado cocinado por ellos? Él tenía sus propios métodos para conseguir lo que necesitaba. ¡Si ellos supieran...!- Admito que no ha sido del todo buena, pero es que desde que la señora Weasley se fue, Tonks se encarga de la cocina y aunque hace su mejor esfuerzo...

- ¡Puedo oírles, sangres inmundas!- gritó desde el retrato la señora Black, interrumpiéndolos. Tonks se había encargado de cubrir el cuadro tras una gran cortina, pero ni esto los libraba de sus gritos- ¡Sanguijuelas! ¡Salgan de mi casa!...- siguió su discurso.

En opinión de Draco, los gritos de la señora Black no podían ser humanos. Rasgaban el velo de la vida cotidiana precipitándola contra todo lo que hay de doloroso y atroz en el mundo. Había una extraña conexión entre aquellos chillidos ensordecedores y los tiempos que vivían: ambos desesperanzadores, ambos constantes, ambos brutales y terribles... y sin embargo, todos parecían hacer caso omiso de su existencia. Aunque eran conscientes de que estaban ahí, que no habían terminado y que quizá jamás se librarían de ellos, hacían como si simplemente se hubieran acostumbrado, como si no importara. Podía verlo en la actitud misma de la sangre-sucia. No importaba cuan ofensivos fueran los chillidos de la anciana. Ella se limitaba a seguir con lo que hacía e ignorarla, del mismo modo en que pretendía ignorar la tragedia que vivían.

- ¿Te gustaría un té?- siguió ella, intentando retomar la conversación como si no oyese a Walburga Black. Draco asintió indiferente, pensando que, de no aceptar, ella seguiría insistiendo hasta obligarlo. Que el té fuera a terminar en el inodoro, junto al resto de la comida que le llevaban, era algo que ella no tenía por qué saber.

Hermione estaba a punto de añadir algo más, pero unas pisadas le llegaron desde las escaleras, y al percatarse de que era Harry, la joven enmudeció. Draco analizó su rostro y luego el de Potter. La tensión que había entre esos dos era evidente. El Slytherin encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y regresó su mirada hacia el tapete.

Harry cuestionó a Hermione con la vista, haciendo un gesto hacia Malfoy. Ella comprendió que le preguntaba si había tenido algún problema con el joven y negó con la cabeza.

- Iré a la cocina con los demás. Te esperaremos allá, Harry.- dijo ella retirándose. Harry la vio irse sin decir nada.

- Se nota tanto que se gustan, que dan asco.- interrumpió Draco. Harry comprendió en ello una provocación, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego, y Malfoy, al notarlo, suspiró aburrido y siguió en su tarea de mirar las líneas del árbol.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Draco alzó una ceja.- En el tapete... Te he visto observarlo muchas veces, ¿Qué es lo que buscas en él?

- Está incompleto.- respondió indiferente.- Mi abuelo paterno tenía uno muy similar. Aquí faltan nombres. Phineas Black, por ejemplo. Se limitaron a borrarlo del mapa y no hacer referencia alguna a su familia, lo cual es un error, pues se pierden las líneas familiares. O Marius Black, el squib: nada en este tapete te habla de sus hijos y eso que la chica, hasta dónde sé, fue una bruja excepcional. En cuanto a Cedrella... bueno... Se le ocurrió casarse con un Weasley, de modo que nada se pierde con borrarla.- lanzó una mirada a Harry esperando su reacción en defensa de Ron, pero éste se abstuvo de interrumpir el discurso. De algún modo le interesaba la información que Malfoy pudiera ofrecerle respecto a los Black.- También sacaron a Alphard Black y toda su familia... ¡lástima! Mi madre siempre le recordaba como un tío excelente... Y el pobre Regulus... El único Black que se atrevió a desertar de los mortífagos...- una sonrisa melancólica se posó en sus labios. Harry pensó en si Draco no se sentiría en cierto modo identificado con el hermano menor de Sirius, y no estaba lejos de la verdad.- Murió poco después de ello y en un modo nada placentero...- guardó silencio. Su blanco rostro estaba aún más pálido.

- Aquí está tu té...- interrumpió Hermione enarbolando una tasa hacia el rubio, quien, como si saliera de un transe, la tomó dubitativo.

- ¿Sabes Granger?- sonrió, recuperando su compostura.- Eres el mejor elfo doméstico que un mago podría desear.- Aunque Harry quiso decir algo, la mirada suplicante de Hermione se lo impidió, y Draco, dándose por vencido, apagó su cigarrillo y subió escaleras arriba. ¡Lástima que Potter no estuviera de humor para una pelea! Con lo aburrido que estaba, un intercambio de insultos con el cara-rajada habría sido divertido.

- No es que sea malo por esencia.- dijo Hermione respecto a Malfoy cuando quedaron solos- Es porque está tan asustado y tan inseguro de sí mismo por lo que se muestra cruel, por miedo a que los demás descubran su flaqueza y puedan herirlo.

- Pues pareciera disfrutarlo bastante...

- Bueno... no se puede negar que algo de placer le causa el irritar a la gente y saber que le tienen miedo- sonrió. De algún modo extraño, la tensión entre ambos había desaparecido.- Vamos, llevan rato esperando por ti en la cocina.

Harry asintió, pero antes de seguirla, las últimas palabras de Malfoy asaltaron su mente, y sin poder evitarlo se acercó al tapete, frenando sus ojos en el nombre del hermano menor de Sirius, en aquel joven cuya posición y creencias le habían hecho sentirse siempre atraído por el mundo que Voldemort ofrecía, pero que, una vez en ese mundo, se había visto sobrepasado por el verdadero significado de ser un Mortífago. A los diecinueve años, Regulus Arcthurus Black desertó de las filas de Lord Voldemort y pagó con su vida el atrevimiento. Un frío helado recorrió a Harry de pies a cabeza al repasar aquel nombre ahí escrito, y sólo pudo ver tres letras: R.A.B..

-HP-

La cocina estaba inundada por un agradable aroma a pimientos fritos. Neville y Ron terminaban de preparar los bocadillos para la salida de esa tarde y Luna ayudaba a Tonks a limpiar los trastos sucios con la varita, mientras recordaba aquellas palabras que las voces repetían en sus sueños: _"El portal se defiende solo... tan insondable como la verdad que oculta, tan engañoso como la mentira que custodia... Si algún mago lograra entrar, bien podría jamás hallar la salida. Laberinto eterno para almas... y para hombres."_ Lamentablemente, Luna no lograba comprender su significado, ni tampoco adivinar de quién eran las voces.

De pronto, una extrema palidez se posó en su rostro al sentir una extraña presencia sentarse en la mesa frente a ella. La blanca luz que entraba por la ventana, caía directamente sobre el hombro de aquel ser, iluminándole un lado de la cara. Ella advirtió las facciones alargadas, la nariz ancha, y aquellos ojos tan negros como un pozo sin fondo...

Luna dio un paso hacia la imagen, extendiendo una mano, pero entonces, sin ningún aviso, la imagen empezó a vacilar tornándose borrosa y se desvaneció ante sus propios ojos. Una brisa fría recorrió la cocina y sacudió las llamas de la estufa donde hervía una cacerola.

- ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso!- exclamó Ron, estremeciéndose por la corriente de aire.

- Está muerto...- sentenció Luna. Harry, que acababa de entrar al lugar, fijó en ella sus ojos. De algún modo, ya adivinaba las palabras siguientes.- Snape está muerto.

-HP-

Cuando Draco regresó a su cuarto, esperaba cuando menos encontrar ahí a la pelirroja, pues no le había visto bajar. Sin embargo, no había nadie ahí y asumió que la muchacha debió encerrarse en alguno de los cuartos vecinos.

Tras dejar la taza que Hermione le diera sobre una mesa, avanzó hasta los fragmentos del cenicero que Ginny había roto y sonrió. Acto seguido, se inclinó hasta ellos y con un movimiento de sus manos, volvió a unir el cristal. ¡Y aquellos pobres diablos de la Orden creían que por no tener varita estaba indefenso! Ciertamente era más difícil hacer todo sin aquel pedazo de madera para concentrar su poder, pero, cualquiera que conociera un poco de historia, recordaría que los magos más antiguos y poderosos, aquellos que habían escrito los grandes libros en que se basaba todo conocimientos actual, no habían necesitado de varita alguna para ser quienes eran. No es que Draco aspirara a seguir su ejemplo, pues nada ansiaba más que recuperar la vara de ébano y mango de platino que alguna vez le había vendido Olivander. ¡Cuánto más fácil era conjurar hechizos con esa varita! Pero, en las circunstancias actuales, no le quedaba más que acceder a ciertas condiciones impuestas por los de la Orden, y valerse de la magia antigua.

Encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y confirmó que la cigarrera quedaba vacía. Tendría que incluirlos en el nuevo listado de compras, por lo que caminó hasta la repisa desde dónde tomó papel y pluma y agregó un par de palabras al listado. Sólo esperaba que Kreacher pudiera cumplir prontamente con su encargo, pues, habiéndose acostumbrado al vicio, sería difícil pasar toda una noche sin fumar. ¡Si Potter y los otros supieran que había conseguido por cuenta propia el elfo doméstico que los de la Orden le negaran, sonrió al pensarlo. ¿En que en verdad creían que sólo por omitir el detalle de que el propietario de la casa era también propietario de un elfo, él jamás se enteraría?.

Kreacher había llegado a ofrecerle sus servicios la misma noche en que él regresara de la mansión. Draco recordaba haberle visto alguna vez en su casa, conversando con su madre. ¿Qué podía ser más conveniente que un elfo doméstico, una criatura que podía traspasar muros y hechizos son restricciones? Ni siquiera el Fidelius podía impedir la entrada del elfo familiar a aquel hogar, y Draco no podía estar más agradecido por ello.

Terminando el listado, enrolló el papel. Aseguró la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar durante su ausencia, y se ubicó frente al armario para ingresar al sistema de pasadizos que le habían ayudado a escapar la primera vez. En su aburrimiento, le había recorrido ya tantas veces, que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, con toda la serie de intrincadas conexiones que comunicaba un cuarto y otro. Y es que Draco se percató de que todos los dormitorios tenían una entrada a través de los armarios, pero sólo quien supiera de su existencia podía verlos y traspasarlos. Descubrió además, que los espejos de las habitaciones eran en realidad ventanas por las que se podía espiar estando entre los pasadizos. A través de ellas había presenciado una serie de discusiones entre el hombre lobo y la bruja de cabello azul; vio a Weasley y Longbottom haciendo chistes a costa suya; a Lovegood caminando insomne por las noches, cuando las pesadillas la atormentaban; a Potter y la Sangre-sucia evitándose durante las prácticas que hacían en el sótano. En una ocasión había incluso llegado a creer que del otro lado estaba Severus Snape hablando con la bruja vestida de negro. Pero cuando intentó acercarse para comprobarlo, ya los ecos se habían alejado por el pasillo y no pudo seguirles. Quien quiera que fuera, tenía una voz muy semejante a la de su antiguo profesor de pociones, y parecía pedir ayuda a la mujer. Una ayuda que, según Draco pudo deducir por los altibajos de sus palabras, le había sido negada.

Apagando el cigarrillo, descorrió las perchas cargadas de ropa y quedó frente al fondo de madera del armario y, sin esperar más tiempo, lo atravesó, ante los asombrados ojos de Ginny Weasley.

- HP-

Ginny se había decidido a hacer pagar a Malfoy por su atrevimiento. Escondida tras las cortinas de felpa, con su varita en mano, aguardaba por el mejor momento para maldecir al mortífago. Sólo necesitaba que el rubio estuviera lo suficientemente desprevenido como para que no supiera lo que lo golpeó. Pero, justo cuando pensaba caerle encima, fue testigo de cómo el joven se perdía a través del armario.

Permaneció unos instantes de pie frente a este, preguntándose qué clase de magia había ahí. ¿Se necesitaría algún contrahechizo?. ¿A dónde llevaría ese portal? ¿Habrían posibilidades de sellarlo para siempre, evitando así que Malfoy pudiera regresar? ¿Debía informar a los de la Orden? ¡No! Si algo había aprendido Ginny, era que Tonks y los otros la consideraban una paranoica y si es que Malfoy regresaba a tiempo para negar la existencia de aquel portal, probablemente se reirían de ella. No pensaba darles ese gusto. Tras unos minutos de cavilaciones, decidió que desenmascararía a Draco Malfoy ella sola y se introdujo en el armario asombrada de cómo el fondo de madera desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

- HP-

Draco había dejado la lista y el dinero en el lugar acostumbrado. Gracias al viaje que planeaban Potter y los suyos, tendría oportunidad de hablar más tranquilamente con Kreacher por la tarde. Regresando por los estrechos pasillos oscuros vio a Tonks posando frente al espejo mientras cambiaba el color de su cabello constantemente. El cuarto siguiente, en un desorden que sólo Weasley y Longbottom podían permitirse, estaba vacío. Y después, una sombra moviéndose entre las sombras le dio a entender que alguien ocupaba un dormitorio que Draco siempre había creído abandonado. Intrigado, se detuvo frente a él y descubrió del otro lado a Antigona Abegnielle. _"¡Conque es aquí donde duerme la bruja!_", pensó. Habían muchas cosas que le extrañaban en ella, cosas que él había notado mientras observaba los ensayos de Potter y los suyos en el sótano, y que los demás parecían pasar por alto.

La bruja estaba inclinada sobre una especie de caldero, con el cuarto sumergido en la oscuridad. Draco adivinó que preparaba una poción. Intrigado, se acercó un poco más y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al percatarse de que ella volteaba su rostro hacia el espejo, buscando el origen de algún ruido. ¿Habría notado que la observaban, se preguntó el rubio. Pero la bruja, tras unos instantes contemplando en silencio, se levantó de la silla, dejando el caldero humeante, y se perdió de la vista de Draco, quien oyó una puerta cerrarse desde el dormitorio.

- ¡Lo sabía!- Gritó una voz a su lado y Ginevra Weasley emergió de la oscuridad, apuntándole con la varita. Draco la contempló aterrado. ¿Qué pasaría si la bruja se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo espiada? ¿Y si los de la Orden se enteraban? Asustado hasta la médula, se inclinó hacia la pelirroja intentando detenerla- ¡Suéltame!- Gritó Ginny, pretendiendo liberarse del fuerte agarre de las manos que la habían asido por los brazos.- Les diré a todos la clase de mal nacido que eres. Todos han puesto en peligro incluso sus vidas por ocultarte, y tú les pagas espiándolos descaradamente. ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Cállate!- susurró él con urgimiento a su oído, pero ella no se callaría. Para Ginny, aquella inesperada situación tras los muros de la casa, no tenía más explicación que la maldad innata de Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Ahora sí que Hermione me creerá! Ella y Harry, confiando tan ciegamente en ti, creyendo que en verdad podías cambiar...

- Cierra la boca, Weasley, o nos meterás en problemas...

- Yo he sido la única que siempre supo lo que eras realmente. No debían confiar en ti, no debían, y ahora quién sabe cuánto tiempo nos has estado espiando y entregando información a tu Señor...

- No sabes lo que dices...

- ¡Claro que lo sé! Sigues siendo un Maldito Mortífago, sigues siendo...- Pero no pudo decir nada más. Frente al pánico que le producía el miedo a ser descubierto por Antigona, abrumado por la necesidad de hacer callar a Ginny, y olvidando completamente las consecuencias, Draco arrimó a la pelirroja contra la pared, cubriéndole la boca con su mano. Y al instante siguiente, sin saber cómo, reemplazaba su mano por su boca.

En el instante mismo en que el beso se produjo, ella sintió como si un golpe eléctrico recorriera su cuerpo. Sus deseos de gritar quedaron olvidados y temblaba levemente, sostenida contra el pecho del joven. Veía ocurrir aquel inexplicable suceso con sus ojos en shock, pero bien abiertos, y un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Él fue consciente de ello.

Draco la atrajo más hacia sí, esta vez aferrándose a su cintura, separando cortamente sus bocas y tomando aire para encontrar sus labios nuevamente y presionarlos con ansiedad. Ella había cerrado sus ojos y se entregaba al beso dócilmente, abolida toda resistencia. Y Draco sintió como la joven le devolvía el beso y como sus manos ascendían a través de su pecho, hasta enlazarse por detrás de su cuello.

Ambos respiraban frenéticamente, hasta que un nuevo murmullo proveniente del exterior hizo que él acabara el contacto. Ginny abrió los ojos, lentamente, para encontrarse al joven haciendo seña de guardar silencio. Y por primera vez ella fue consciente de que Antigona aparecía del otro lado, caminando sigilosamente hasta el caldero. Lo inquietante que podía resultarle aquella bruja, no era una cuestión en la que Ginny pudiera pensar en aquel momento. Estaba demasiado concentrada en controlar su respiración, y ordenar sus pensamientos como para dar relevancia a nada. Y cuando Antigona por fin abandonó el cuarto nuevamente, y Draco volvió a mirarla sin decir nada, Ginny vio como la extraña escena se disolvía en un solo color: el bellísimo gris de los ojos de Draco. Por que al final, ¿qué son las luces y sombras de la vida sino distintas tonalidades del gris? Y, sin poder controlarlo, casi inconscientemente, suspiró.

Draco advirtió aquella nueva actitud de la joven. Pudo leer a través de sus ojos azules, la telaraña de ilusiones románticas que se tejían en la mente de Ginny, y le fue imposible no sonreír. Y ella comprendió que aquella sonrisa irónica esbozada en los labios del muchacho no podía traer nada bueno. De pronto, la vergüenza y la rabia se apoderaron de la pelirroja. De pronto, el muchacho de pie frente a ella volvió a transformarse en Draco Malfoy. De pronto, comprendió cuán poco valor había tenido para él aquel beso al que ella daba tanta importancia, y la indignación hizo presa de ella, y sin saber como, ni poder controlarlo, su mano se alzó con violencia hasta estrellarse en la blanca mejilla de Draco.

Pero antes de que el rubio reaccionara, antes que pudiera dar alguna respuesta al inesperado golpe, sintió una palabras dichas a su espalda y Ginny Weasley se desplomó justo frente a él, sobre el suelo frío.

Draco intentó volverse ante su oponente, pero de pronto se sintió impelido contra la pared, e incapaz de moverse, mientras Antigona caminaba lentamente hasta ubicarse frente a él. ¿Que clase de bruja era aquella? ¿Qué había hecho a la pelirroja? ¿Y qué podía hacerle a él, fueron las preguntas que lo asaltaron de un momento a otro.

- Despreocúpese, señor Malfoy,- comenzó ella, sonriendo por detrás de su velo.- Su amiguita no ha sufrido mayores daños. Me he limitado a borrar de su cabeza un par de recuerdos que podrían comprometernos a ambos.

Draco enarcó una de sus cejas intrigado. ¿Se suponía que la bruja pensaba ayudarle? ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero pedirle un favor,- siguió ella, sorprendiendo a Draco. ¿Sería acaso que la mujer realmente podía leer su mente? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo lo hace?

- ¿Qué cosa?- sonrió ella.

- Leer la mente... Usted ve los pensamientos de todos sin que siquiera lo noten, pero no es legimencia... En ningún momento dice el hechizo. En el único ser que he visto un manejo similar de la magia sin varita es en...

- Lord Voldemort... –respondió fría.- Lo sé.

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo frente a la sola mención del nombre. Antígona dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose aún más. Sus cabezas quedaban casi a una misma altura y la rígida posición de Draco contra el muro le permitió a ella analizar el rostro del muchacho con mayor detenimiento, llegado incluso a rozar, con su dedo enguantado, una de las mejillas del muchacho, que ladeó la cara para escapar del toque, pero sin lograrlo.

- Tienes mucho de Lucius, sin duda, pero heredaste el atractivo aristocrático de los Black... – Draco le dirigió una mirada extrañada.- Si, conocí a su padre. En ese entonces Lucius era algo mayor que usted mismo... Admito que cuando le vi por primera vez en esta casa, creí que tenía frente a mí a la fiel copia de Lucius Malfoy; pero le he estado observando, señor Malfoy. ¡OH, sí, no es usted el único al tanto de la existencia de estos pasadizos...

- ¿Y qué ha visto?- preguntó adelantándose. El dedo de Antígona descendía lentamente por su cuello.

- Que usted es muy distinto- siguió.- Lucius estaba cegado por los prejuicios. Se creía dueño del mundo, pero servía a otros... ¡Al hijo de un muggle, ni más ni menos! Usted, en cambio, parece haber superado esa etapa. Porque usted lo cuestiona todo. Puede que ni usted mismo lo sepa, señor Malfoy, pero tiene algo que muchos ambicionan y que pocos han tenido.

- ¿Y qué sería eso? ¿Algún poder especial?- preguntó burlesco. El dedo de la mujer se deslizaba ahora por su pecho, deteniéndose justo en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón.

- Una completa falta de escrúpulos.- su dedo presionó contra el pecho de Draco hasta causarle daño.- Pero no es de eso de lo quiero hablarle.- dijo, separándose de él y retrocediendo un paso.- Como dije antes, hay algo en lo que necesito su ayuda.

- ¿Y si no quiero ayudarle?- preguntó, presintiendo ya la respuesta.

- Sería una lástima tener que entregarlo al Ministerio.- rió. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco llegando hasta la misma médula de sus huesos.- Sólo imaginar un rostro tan lindo como el suyo consumido en el encierro de Azkaban... ¡Qué desperdicio sería!- siguió.- Pero estoy segura de que usted es un joven inteligente, y aceptará lo que le propongo... ¿verdad?- Draco le sostuvo la mirada un largo rato y ella pudo leer en sus ojos la respuesta... y sonrió.

_**-Fin del Capítulo 7-**_

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia... Sus comentarios y mensajes alegran mis tardes y me alientan a seguir escribiendo, pues de lo contrario, hace rato que habría desistido de continuar este fic (El tiempo se me esfuma en cada capítulo y mis calificaciones han comenzado a reflejarlo) En cuanto tenga tiempo agradeceré personalmente a cada review, ok? Un beso enorme y cuídense mucho. Alex.


	9. Chapter 8:Conviviendo en Grimmauld Place

Capítulo 8: CONVIVIENDO EN GRIMMAULD PLACE 

"_**¡De qué libertad gozarían los hombres y mujeres **_

_**si no se viesen constantemente engañados, **_

_**atrapados, esclavizados y torturados por su sexualidad!**_

_**El único inconveniente que tendría esa libertad **_

_**es que, sin el sexo, dejarían de ser humanos**_

_**y se convertirían en monstruos."**_

"**EAST OF EDEN", JOHN STEINBECK.**

Era media noche en el número doce de Grimmauld Place cuando Harry salía por una puerta del segundo piso que desaparecía al instante siguiente. Después de mucho tiempo, había conseguido hablar con Albus Dumbledore. Con el rostro ensombrecido por los tristes días que le tocaba vivir, se acercó a una de las ventanas. Eran mediados de diciembre, y afuera llovía a cántaros.

"_Confía en Antigona"_, fue el último consejo del anciano. Pero, ¿cómo confiar en la bruja negra cuando Harry ya no confiaba ni en Dumbledore mismo?.

Poco tiempo había pasado desde que los de la Orden encontraran el cuerpo de Severus Snape. Fue difícil para Harry soportar los desagradables comentarios de sus amigos respecto al hombre, cuando él sabía que no estaban del todo en lo cierto. Hermione intentó refrenar las ofensas por parte de Ron hacia el "Asesino" de Dumbledore, pero desistió inmediatamente, al comprender que no podía poner en evidencia el secreto que conocía.

Desde esa tarde el Cuartel de la Orden había comenzado a funcionar como tal, siendo constantemente visitado por sus miembros. Incluso Viktor Krum había pasado por ahí, y, muy a disgusto de Ron, y del mismo Harry, mantuvo una larga conversación con Hermione. Y él, Harry Potter, la mayor intimidad que había tenido con la joven desde entonces fue la tarde en que confío a ella y Ron su descubrimiento respecto a la identidad de R.A.B.

- ¿¡Y eso qué?- había exclamado Ron- Con saber que el hermano de Sirius odiaba al Innombrable no estamos ni más cerca ni más lejos de dónde nos hallábamos antes...- Y Harry pensó que su amigo tenía razón. Después de todo, de bien poco les servía el misterioso R.A.B. estando muerto.

Tampoco Dumbledore, cuando Harry se lo contó, mostró mayor sorpresa. Lo que sí llamó su atención fue el último sueño del joven. Pidió a Harry que se lo repitiera una y otra vez en busca de detalles. Harry pensó que bien poco parecía importar a Dumbledore la muerte de Snape. Quizá la búsqueda de los Horcruxes sí estaba distorsionando su personalidad después de todo. Y tal vez también su juicio. Después de eso, el anciano le dejó ir.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ginny emergiendo de la oscuridad del pasillo. Extrañamente aún iba vestida- ¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó acercándose.

- Necesitaba tomar aire.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Y tú?

- Insomnio.- mintió. En realidad, había sentido pasos y fue hasta el lugar con la esperanza de descubrir a Malfoy en un acto descabellado. Desde aquél día en que la joven despertara en su propio cuarto sin saber cómo había llegado hasta ahí y siendo la habitación de Malfoy su último recuerdo, estaba realmente paranoica respecto al rubio. No había tenido ocasión de enfrentarlo abiertamente desde entonces, pero se había impuesto vigilarlo con mayor constancia que nunca.

- Será mejor que regresemos a dormir- expuso Harry dirigiéndole una sonrisa cortés, pero sin emoción real. Y Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse molesta por el empeño de Harry en evitarla.

- ¿Todavía crees que corro peligro al estar contigo?- preguntó enfrentándolo. Quería que de una vez por todas, Harry comprendiera que ella no lo había olvidado. Pero Harry se limitó a bajar la mirada sin responder.- Yo aún te amo, ¿sabes?.

- Ginny...

- Por más que lo he intentado, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado nada...- dijo dando un paso hacia él.- Si me quedé aquí, es por estar contigo, porque no me importa cuán peligroso sea tenerte a mi lado...- Harry alzó los ojos hasta encontrar su mirada. Y Ginny se apoyó en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar sus labios, pero él la detuvo sujetándola por los hombros.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No has oído acaso que no me importa?

- No es eso Ginny...- susurró, soltándola lentamente. Su tono era triste, avergonzado.- Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces...

- Yo sé que aún me amas, Harry. ¿No es eso lo que importa?

- Ginny, yo...

- ¡No!- exclamó ella retrocediendo, para hacerlo callar. Lo último que necesitaba era oír sus ridículas disculpas.- Mejor no digas nada... No estoy de ánimo, Harry.- sentenció.- Será mejor que intente dormir algo.- comenzaba ya a caminar.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Ginny.- fueron las últimas palabras que ella oyó antes de salir, roja de rabia, en dirección a su cuarto.

Y Harry se quedó ahí, dejando pasar la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, lamentándose en su propia cobardía.

_**-HP- **_

Luna entró al cuarto de Draco Malfoy sosteniendo la bandeja del desayuno que Tonks le había encomendado llevar al rubio luego que Ginny se negara a hacerlo. La rubia bruja pensó en que su amiga estaba de peor humor que nunca y que algo tendría que ver su salida nocturna la noche anterior, de la que había regresado echando maldiciones contra Harry. En opinión de Luna, lo más extraño de la situación fue la nerviosa actitud conque Hermione intentaba calmar a su amiga. Aunque Luna tenía una idea bastante clara de cómo se justificaba aquella actitud, prefería no pensar en ello porque, si tenía razón y los hermanos Weasley llegaban a enterarse, Malfoy dejaría de ser el único odiado en aquel lugar.

Cuando Draco se despertó, vio ni más ni menos que a Lunática Lovegood depositando una bandeja en su mesilla de noche, y lo primero que se vino a su mente fue _no sonreír_. Ella le dio un "Buenos días" y él comenzó a moverse entre las sábanas, acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz. Se sorprendió al percatarse de las mejillas sonrojadas de Lovegood mientras contemplaba su pecho desnudo y, conciente del efecto sobre la joven, bostezó exageradamente para dejar más de sus pectorales a la vista de ella. No es que tuviera alguna pretensión con la pequeña bruja, pero hay pocas cosas que entretienen e interesan a un hombre prisionero; coquetear era una de las que Draco gozaba más.

Pero Luna pareció comprender su intención, pues movió la cabeza en el modo en que hacen los adultos cuando están frente a un niño travieso y volteó la mirada en un recorrido general por la habitación. Que Draco recordara, la joven sólo había estado ahí una vez antes, acompañando a Nymphadora. Cuando hubo pasado un rato y la rubia siguiera recorriendo el cuarto, Draco consideró que debía intervenir.

- ¿No piensas irte para que pueda vestirme?

Pero en lugar de responder a su pregunta, Luna dirigió a él su mirada y una pregunta que Draco no esperaba.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?- Draco alzó una ceja confundido.- ¿De dónde sacas la comida? Sé que no has estado comiendo la que te traemos, aunque no se lo he dicho a Tonks aún. La pobre cree que como tú no reclamas, lo está haciendo de maravilla.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que no he estado comiendo?

- No te has quejado de las cosas que Ronald ha puesto ahí...- _"Buen punto"_, pensó Draco para sí.- ¿Es porque extrañas la comida de tu madre?- Draco intentó imaginar a Narcissa en la cocina. Pero la sola idea era ridícula.

- Algo así...- se limitó a responder.

- Yo también extraño a la mía. No tanto sus comidas, sino a ella.

- ¿Y por qué no estás con tu madre?- preguntó bostezando; el tema comenzaba a incomodarlo.

- Porque murió...- Una terrible idea cruzó por la mente de Draco. ¿Habría sido otra de las víctimas de los mortífagos? De ser así, la joven tendría buenas razones para odiarlo. Inconscientemente, introdujo su antebrazo izquierdo debajo de las sábanas, mientras su mente renegara una vez más de su antigua alianza- Murió cuando yo tenía nueve años.- Una extraña sensación de alivio relajó a Draco- Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero así es esto. Te pasará a ti también: uno nunca deja de extrañar a sus seres queridos.

Un místico silencio siguió a ello. La mente del rubio evocó dulces recuerdos de su madre y pensó que la muchacha tenía razón. Aunque hacía algún tiempo desde que sus padres murieran; aunque se empeñaba en actuar como si lo hubiese superado; aunque evitara siquiera pensar en ello; pese a todo esto, seguía extrañándolos como el primer día. Mientras estuvo en Hogwarts, nunca les había extrañado tanto y es que siempre había estado la certeza del reencuentro: bastaba con regresar a su hogar para volver a tenerlos cerca. Ahora era distinto.

- Es triste pensar que ya no recuerdo ni las formas de su rostro...- siguió Luna, quien se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, muy cerca suyo.- pero sé que era hermosa. Lo sé porque en algunas noches, cuando me despierto y todo está tranquilo a mi alrededor, la veo...- Draco alzó una ceja. ¿Sería que la joven estaba realmente loca?- Suele estar de pie e inmóvil en una esquina de la habitación. Luce como una figura ligera y desgastada de largos cabellos que le caen por el rostro, agitados por un viento que no es de este mundo. Sus ojos fijan su mirada en los míos y jamás parpadean o se cierran. Nunca se mueve ni habla, pero yo sé que es ella. ¿No te ocurrido a ti?- preguntó, fijando en él sus ojos celestes. Draco titubeó. Aunque no recordaba haber tenido una experiencia siquiera similar a la de la joven, los ojos de Luna le dirigían una mirada tan inocentemente sincera, que generaba en él la extraña necesidad de protegerla. Si Lovegood realmente creía en aquel mundo maravilloso en que parecía vivir, ¿por qué iba él a destrozar su sueño? ¿Por qué, cuándo él mismo quisiera tener un sueño similar como refugio?

Un asentimiento fue su respuesta y ella sonrió agradecida. Draco sintió su alma inflarse de una extraña satisfacción. ¿Sería que en verdad había placer en hacer el bien, aunque fuese a alguien como Lovegood? Sin saber por qué, él sonrió de vuelta, y ésta vez, ella no criticó su sonrisa.

-HP-

La lluvia de la noche anterior había dado paso a espesos nubarrones coronando un cielo gris que Tonks contemplaba a través de la ventana de la cocina. Ron, Harry, Neville y Ginny estaban en la mesa discutiendo sobre el mejor lugar para pasar Navidad mientras ella, absorta en sus propios pensamientos, soñaba con la cercanía de su boda con Remus Lupin. _"Sólo un mes más_", le recordaba su mente y una sofocante alegría recorría a la mujer de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Tonks!- gritó alguien a sus espaldas- ¡Cuidado con la...!- pero la advertencia de Hermione, que entraba en ese momento cargando un par de pesados libros, había llegado tarde, y una mezcla verdosa, que habría pretendido ser puré de arvejas, cubría la estufa y parte del suelo de la cocina.

- ¡Rayos!- exclamó la bruja polimórfica pero en realidad no parecía lamentarlo tanto. La embelesada sonrisa de sus pensamientos anteriores no había abandonado su rostro, y Hermione se percató de ello. Claro, no era necesario ser adivina para comprender en qué estaba pensando la mujer.

- Al menos ya no tendremos que comer esa cosa...- susurró Ron hacia Harry y Neville, riendo. Hermione, quien alcanzó a advertir el comentario, les dirigió una mirada asesina.

- No te preocupes, Tonks.- se apresuró a decir a la bruja que buscaba su varita para remediar el desastre, pero sin recordar dónde la había dejado.- Nosotros limpiaremos todo.- Ron le miró atónito cuando comprendió que eso lo incluía.- Es lo menos que podemos hacer para pagar las atenciones que has tenido con nosotros.- siguió ella, indicándole a los otros que se pusieran de pie. Neville y Harry seguían riendo, pero esta vez del pasmado rostro de Ron.

- Gracias chicos... En verdad no tendrían que molestarse. Prometí a Molly que me encargaría de ustedes y...

- Hermione tiene razón, Tonks.- siguió Harry guiñando un ojo hacia su amiga. Fue extraño para ella darse cuenta de que, pese a todo, el muchacho seguía siendo su amigo. Por su parte, Hermione ya no sabía qué era menos soportable: si la culpabilidad por traicionar a Ginny, o el auto reproche por ir en contra de sus propios sentimientos al huir de Harry.- Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

- Bueno, pero...- dijo Tonks confundida.- ¿Qué comeremos ahora? Lo que está en el piso era la última ración de comida que quedaba en la alacena...

- ¡¿Quieres decir que no hay nada más de comer!- exclamó Ron, sintiéndose súbitamente mareado.

- ¿Es por falta de dinero?- preguntó Harry pensando en su dinero guardado en Gringots.

- OH, no, no es eso Harry. El problema es que allá afuera las cosas están escaseando. Todos están demasiado ocupados intentando irse lejos como para producir comida. Y ni siquiera podemos recurrir a los muggles porque están igual que nosotros... Pero no se preocupen. Moody siempre resuelve estas cosas y quedó de traer más reservas para esta tarde. El problema es qué comeremos ahora.

- Un elfo doméstico bien podría resolver eso.- intervino Draco entrando a la cocina. Ron se puso bruscamente rojo.

- ¡¿Qué hace "él" aquí!- gritó el pelirrojo apuntándole con un dedo acusador. Aunque estaba enterado de que Malfoy daba vueltas por la casa, nunca se habían encontrado en ningún cuarto, y mucho menos había tenido el desagrado de oírle interrumpir una conversación.

- Lo he invitado a comer con nosotros.- fue la respuesta cándida de Luna. La expresión que tomó el rostro de Ron en ese momento era una mezcla de comicidad y espanto. Ginny soltó una carcajada nerviosa "¿Es broma, no?", preguntó a su amiga con los ojos. Neville y Harry parecían un tanto sorprendidos; Hermione y Tonks eran las únicas ahí que encontraron cierto placer en la noticia.

- ¡¿Que hiciste qué!- siguió Ron. Su rostro y su cabello parecían del mismo color.

- ¿Es necesario que montes este espectáculo siempre, Weasley?- preguntó Draco con seriedad, pero cuidándose bien de no llamarle "Comadreja", como habría querido. Su situación era demasiado delicada como para mostrarse descortés. Después de todo, Lovegood tenía razón: si se mantenía encerrado, no intercambiando palabras más que con Kreacher, acabaría loco muy pronto. Era conveniente mantener una cierta armonía con esos indeseables, aunque sólo fuera en apariencia, especialmente ahora, que las exigencias de la bruja lo obligaban a estar más cerca de Potter que nunca.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! Ni creas que...

- ¡Ron!- le calló Hermione.- Ya es hora de que madurez. No podemos seguir con esas ridículas peleas infantiles...

- ¿Has olvidado quién es él?- preguntó Ron histérico. Draco se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que Weasley le acusaría de la muerte del viejo.- Es por su culpa que Dumbledore está muerto...

- No es sólo su culpa, Ron- siguió ella.- De haber creído en Harry cuando nos dijo que Malfoy era un mortífago, bien podríamos haber hecho algo... Y si Luna y yo no nos hubiésemos quedado de brazos cruzados en lugar de detener a Snape, también podríamos haber hecho algo...

- ¿Es que estás de su lado?- siguió Ron, quien había tomado la discusión como una ofensa personal.

- No, no estoy del lado de nadie. Sólo quiero acabar con estas ridículas peleas. Todos seguiremos viviendo aquí un buen tiempo, y ya es hora de que aprendamos a convivir en paz.- quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Extrañamente, Neville y Harry parecían apoyar la teoría de Hermione. Tonks y Luna mostraban una cierta fascinación en el rostro y Ginny... Bueno... Ginny tenía sus razones para mirar con recelo a Malfoy, pero no por eso iba a ir en contra de la opinión general. Estaba demasiado ocupada en odiar a Harry por herir su orgullo como para gastar energías en una discusión contra Malfoy.

El rostro de Draco, sin embargo, estaba lejos de mostrar satisfacción. Si algo odiaba era ser objeto de las buenas intenciones de una _sangre sucia_. Y es que aquella piadosa actitud de Hermione lo irritaba más que las quejas y maltratos de los otros. Podía desquitarse u obligar a los demás a callarse aunque sólo fuera en base a sarcasmos, pero ante el espíritu solidario que mostraba Hermione al defenderlo, se sentía tan desarmado como furioso.

Ron, ofendido en su amor propio más que ninguno, evitó decir alguna otra palabra y salió de la cocina. Luna, con una mirada triste, salió tras de él.

- No te preocupes...- siguió Hermione dirigiéndose a Malfoy- Ya se le pasará.

Aunque Draco curvó sus labios en una sonrisa cortés, estaba lejos de sentir agradecimiento. Haciendo un rápido análisis de la situación, concluyó que Granger parecía sufrir por todos, y rebelarse por todos. Quizá por eso le era tan difícil reír: estaba impregnada de dolor ajeno.

- En verdad es mejor que comamos todos juntos.- siguió Tonks- Lamentablemente, en este momento el almuerzo es esa cosa verde que ves en el suelo.- añadió con cara de disculpa.

- Y justamente necesitábamos ayuda para limpiar todo esto...- intervino Harry alargando una escoba a Draco. Y el rubio comprobó que no se trataba de una escoba para volar.

- Encantador ofrecimiento, Potter, pero sigo pensando que un elfo podría resolver este tipo de "dificultades".- dijo permaneciendo inmóvil contra la pared, de brazos cruzados.

- No puedes esperar que un elfo haga todo lo que te resulta desagradable, Malfoy.- interrumpió Hermione con cierta tristeza. _"Y aquí viene el sermón de la defensora de los elfos"_, pensó Draco con fastidio. Ya no creía que fuera tan buena idea socializar con todos esos idiotas.- No puedes mirarlos como simples esclavos para satisfacer tus necesidades...

- Nunca les he visto como esclavos.- interrumpió él.- El problema, Granger, es que tú sólo ves lo que Dobby puso en tu cabeza. Dobby era un elfo extraño e inusual, tanto así que los otros elfos de mi padre estaban felices de verse librados de él. Debes entender que los elfos no suelen verse a sí mismos como "esclavos", sino como parte integral e irremplazable de una familia de magos. Para ellos, servirnos es un honor y nuestro trabajo es protegerlos. Ha sido así durante tantos siglos que el concepto jamás podrá ser cambiado, y esa es la razón, mi estimada Granger, por la cual tu P.E.D.O. jamás podrá resultar, algo de lo cual, estoy seguro, ya te habrás dado cuenta.

Hermione estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la idea de estar sosteniendo una conversación civilizada con Draco Malfoy, y que éste estuviese enterado de la P.E.D.O., la impresionó tanto, que no supo qué responder. Por unos breves minutos todos permanecieron en silencio.

- Pero... volviendo al tema...- interrumpió Neville- ¿Qué comeremos?

- Algo que nunca escasea en Hogwarts es la comida.- intervino Draco.- Si es que Granger no tiene objeción en pedirle un "favor" a los elfos que trabajan ahí, recurrir a ellos sería la solución más lógica.- Hermione nuevamente iba a decir algo, pero Harry la interrumpió.

- Malfoy tiene razón. Dobby no pondrá problemas en encargarse de eso.- dijo, con la mirada fija en Draco. No pudo evitar rememorar aquel tiempo en primer año cuando Draco Malfoy le ofreció su amistad. ¿Habría sido distinto el destino del rubio de haber aceptado su mano entonces? ¿Sería distinto su propio destino? Después de todo, el sombrero siempre afirmó que habría quedado bien en Slytherin. ¿En qué momento había nacido aquel odio declarado entre Draco y él?. Aunque Harry ya no estaba seguro de que fuera odio lo que sentía por el hurón, sabía que lo que Malfoy sentía hacia él no podía ser otra cosa. Y la razón que el rubio tuviera para ser "amigable" con ellos, a su manera, claro, no dejaba de intrigarlo.

- Bien. Si todo está resuelto aquí, -siguió el rubio.- estaré en mi cuarto hasta que llegue la comida.- Ginny intentó decir algo sobre limpiar la cocina, pero Tonks le detuvo, dejando que Malfoy se marchara en silencio, con las manos por detrás de la nuca, en esa actitud de aristocrático desenfado que le caracterizaba.

Nymphadora explicó que iría a Hogwarts por Dobby y los jóvenes tomaron sus varitas para reparar el desastre. Harry tuvo un lapso en que se mantuvo estático, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Hermione acercándose a él.

- En Malfoy.- respondió.- Hay algo extraño en él. Es como si sus ojos siempre estuvieran alerta.

- Como los de cualquier persona que ha vivido demasiado tiempo cerca del peligro.- respondió ella.- Este último tiempo no ha sido fácil para él, Harry. No comparte sus emociones con nadie, porque se cree obligado a soportar todo esto mejor de lo que realmente lo hace. Pero eso no significa que no esté sufriendo.

Harry analizó sus palabras. Quizá Hermione no estaba del todo equivocada, pero para él, los conceptos de bien y mal estaban tan mal delimitados en Malfoy, que no podía confiar en él. Draco Malfoy era, según Harry, una andante contradicción entre lo que es moral y lo que no, batallando eternamente. ¿Cuál ganaría al final? Era difícil predecirlo.

-HP-

Ronald Weasley se había sentado en uno de los escalones que conducían al sótano de la casa de los Black, el cual parecía haberse convertido en su refugio frente a las frustraciones de las que era víctima con cierta frecuencia en aquel lugar. En más de una ocasión había pensado si no sería más feliz en la madriguera, junto a los gritos de su madre, las bromas de los gemelos y la hostigante presencia de Fleur, cuyo embarazo, según el mismo Bill había declarado, la había vuelto un tanto "sensible". Por la cara que puso su hermano al decirlo, Ron comprendió que eso no era nada bueno.

¿Por qué motivo Hermione parecía tan empeñada en defender a Draco Malfoy? Si tan solo ese maldito hurón no existiera, probablemente su estancia en aquel lugar sería más provechosa. Podría avanzar en su relación con Hermione, en vez de enfadarse con ella cada vez que lo hacía callar, o que lo tildaba de "infantil". ¿No sería que su amiga tenía más que simpatía por Draco? ¿No sería que...? ¡No! La sola idea era imposible. ¿Cómo iba Hermione a sentir algo más que lástima por Draco Malfoy? Era tan ridículo como pensar que Harry se sentía atraído por ella, como había sugerido Neville. ¡Como si su hermana fuera a permitir algo así! Además, Harry jamás le haría eso. A menos, claro, que no se hubiese percatado de lo que él sentía por Hermione. Después de todo, Ron jamás de lo había dicho... Pero era demasiado obvio lo que sentía por ella como para que Harry, o cualquier otro, no lo notara, ¿Verdad?... ¿Verdad, repitió la pregunta con un poco menos de seguridad. ¿Y si no lo había notado?. Un cierto pánico recorrió al pelirrojo, pero se evaporó pronto, al pensar que Harry debía seguir enamorado de Ginny.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de pasos rozando el piso junto a él. El sonido delataba pisadas tan pequeñas, que incluso antes de que se sentara junto a él, Ron supo que se trataba de Luna. _"¡Seguramente viene a disculparse por lo que provocó!",_ pensó Ron; pero esa estaba lejos de ser la intención de la joven bruja.

- Todas las personas somos como pequeñas luces destinadas a iluminar un trocito de mundo.- comenzó ella. Ron le dirigió una mirada incrédula. La pequeña tenía puestos en él sus ojos celestes, sentada en el mismo escalón, con un estrecho espacio separándolos.- Algunas iluminan más que otras, brindando a la vida sus matices. A veces, hay personas que tienen tanta luz en sus corazones que podrían iluminar el mundo entero... Pero no lo saben, y durante mucho tiempo no proyectan luz alguna. Creen que su destino es pasar desapercibidos por la vida y cubrir su propia oscuridad con la luz de otros. - a Ron le pareció extraño que aquella cercanía no le incomodara. Pensó que la extraña personalidad de Luna, junto a su pequeño porte y su naturaleza mística, le daban la habilidad de generar en otros esa sensación de familiaridad.- Muchos de ellos buscan refugio en los odios, la envidia y el egoísmo, y se quedan ahí, apagando su luz para siempre, sin saber que si tan solo se despojaran de esos horribles sentimientos, despertarían a la vida con tal fuerza, que la intensidad de su propia luz, embellecería el mundo entero...

Ron le dirigió una mirada atónita. Un aire espiritual envolvía el ambiente y una extraña sensación, de la que apenas era conciente, le decía que las palabras de Luna tenían un mensaje importante que él no había alcanzado a comprender.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó. Ella volteó hacia él sus soñadores ojos azules y Ron, por un momento, creyó perderse en la profundidad de aquella mirada.

- No tienes nada que envidiar a Malfoy...- fue la respuesta de ella.

- Yo no...- intentó negarlo, pero la seriedad en la expresión de Luna le hizo comprender que ella sabía su secreto; que, de algún extraño modo, aquella peculiar bruja había dado un vistazo en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos.

- Algún día, Ronald, descubrirás cuánto hay de valioso en tu corazón, y ese día, dejará de importarte lo que los demás piensen de ti, y serás tu mismo: un ser maravilloso que te has empeñado en ocultar por años.

Y sin agregar otra palabra, subió por las escaleras dejándolo solo, sumergido en un perturbador pensamiento.

-HP-

El almuerzo transcurrió prácticamente en silencio, pese a los intentos de Tonks y Lupin por hacer conversación. Aunque Ron se sentó a la mesa después de todo- su estómago no le habría permitido perderse una comida- en ningún momento quitó su vista de Draco, haciéndole saber cuánto lo odiaba. Pero el rubio no se percató de ello. Al no encontrar en la mesa a la endemoniada bruja de rostro cubierto, intentaba adivinar dónde podría encontrarse y qué tipo de relación habría entre ella y los demás.

Aunque Tonks le explicó tan cándidamente como pudo que en aquella casa se acostumbraba que cada uno lavara lo suyo, Draco se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa de "¿Es broma, no?", y la bruja prefirió no insistir.

- No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?- exclamó Hermione cuando Malfoy se hubo ido.

- ¡Habla por ti!- respondió Ron- Sólo tenerlo cerca me ha provocado indigestión.- pero eso no le impidió terminar de comer lo que quedaba en el plato de Ginny.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Hermione se encerró en su cuarto a leer los libros que esa mañana había traído. Asombrada comprobó que Antigona Abegnielle no estaba del todo equivocada: la magia antigua si podía actuar como contra hechizo incluso de las maldiciones imperdonables; bueno, al menos dos de ellas hasta dónde se sabía.

Aunque las extrañas actitudes de la mujer siempre habían llamado la atención de Hermione, no fue hasta esa tarde cuando se preguntó de dónde podría haber salido alguien así, y por qué utilizaba aquel velo. ¿Qué ocultaba debajo? ¿No querría ser reconocida o se trataba de alguna horrenda deformidad? Por más que había preguntado a los de la Orden, nadie parecía poder darle respuestas y tampoco lucían muy contentos con la bruja. La aceptaban sólo porque Dumbledore confiaba en ella. Hermione pensó que si Antigona sabía incluso que el anciano estaba vivo, pese a que pocos conocían el secreto por miedo a un espía entre los de la Orden, debía ser porque la mujer merecía tal confianza.

Pero a Hermione no podía menos que desagradarle aquella aura maligna que emanaba de la bruja cuando la tenía cerca. Ni todas las clases que habían tenido desde su llegada a aquel lugar, habían ayudado a cambiar esa impresión, y ella pensaba que las cosas no mejorarían.

¿Dónde iría la bruja en aquellas misteriosas desapariciones? Sabía que no participaba de los intentos de la Orden por mantener alejados a los Mortífagos. Neville le había preguntado en una ocasión la razón de esto, y la mujer se limitó a decir que no era tan buena con la varita como los demás. Pero Viktor le había relatado un extraño episodio que tuvo lugar durante un ataque de los Dementores al Ministerio, donde los aurores estuvieron a punto de sucumbir ante los antiguos guardianes de Azkaban, hasta que, inesperadamente y sin ser llamada, llegó ella. _"Sin siquierra sacar la varrita_"- había dicho Krum con excepcional asombro.- _"los controló a todos incluso antes que nosotros llegarramos... Y cuando encontramos a Antonin Dolohov, el mortífago que dirigía el ataque, nuestras intenciones eran sacarle algo de información antes de llevarlo a Azkaban, pero Abegnielle dijo que en su cabeza no había nada que nos pudierra ser útil... Lo que ocurrió entonces fue horrible. No estoy seguro de si mi interpretación es correcta, pero creo que el hombre reconoció algo en ella, pues la expresión de su rostro fue de horror, y antes de que pudierra decir nada, comenzó a ahogarse. Intentamos todo tipo de hechisos parra ayudarlo, perro no pudimos. Cuando ya había muerto Moody dijo que, de algún modo, Dolohov se había tragado su propia lengua y asfixiado con ella... Puede que esté equivocado, Herrmione, perro Abegnielle no había dejado de mirrarlo hasta que estuvo muerto."_.

Como era de esperar, la joven no había quedado muy tranquila después de aquel escalofriante relato. Ella recordaba a Antonin Dolohov desde la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, donde el mortífago había estado a punto de matarla. Le resultaba difícil imaginar a aquel hombre corpulento y de mirar cruel, muriendo de ese modo. No naturalmente, al menos. ¿Y si las conjeturas de Krum eran correctas, y Dolohov había reconocido la voz de Abegnielle? ¿Y si realmente ella lo había matado por medio de su magia sin varita, para evitar que el mortífago la descubriera? No obstante, Harry les dijo a ella y Ron que Antigona no era una mortífaga. Pero, ¿qué era entonces?

-¡Aquí estás!- llegó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Neville.- Tonks dice que nos reuniremos abajo en media hora. Como ya aprendimos los principales hechizos de defensa, quiere enseñarnos a hacer conjuros.

- Dile que bajaré en cuanto termine de leer esto.

- Bien. ¡Ah, Avísale a Harry, ¿quieres? Yo aún tengo que encontrar a Ginny.- Y antes de que Hermione asintiera, Neville desapareció.

"¡_Harry_!", exclamó mentalmente. De un golpe cerró el libro, convencida de que ya no podría seguir leyendo, y tras dar una corta caricia a Crookshanks, que ronroneaba al lado de la vela frente a ella, se dispuso a salir en busca de Harry. Esperaba tener las fuerzas suficientes para darle el aviso y retirarse sin más. No creía que llegase a soportar algún nuevo intento de Harry por besarla sin corresponder al beso.

Mientras habría la puerta, intentaba evocar en su mente el recuerdo de Ginny. _"¡Piensa en Ginny!"_, se decía mentalmente, pero la idea fue poco efectiva una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta y descubrió a un dormido Harry a unos pasos de ella. _"Bien. Sólo debes despertarlo, darle el mensaje e irte. No puede ser tan difícil_". Inconcientemente cerró la puerta.

Pero acercarse a la cama no fue una buena idea. Harry lucía absolutamente encantador con aquella tierna sonrisa curvando sus labios mientras dormía abrazado a la almohada y enredado entre las sábanas celestes. Hermione pensó que el muchacho debía haber dormido muy poco la noche anterior, como para acostarse a una siesta con todo y pijama... Bueno, el pantalón del pijama, pues en ese momento nada cubría su espalda. _"Seguramente su discusión con Ginny..."_- comenzó, pero con un movimiento de cabeza alejó ese pensamiento. ¿Qué había de malo en disfrutar un rato de tenerlo así, dormido, frente a ella?. La tentación de acercar su rostro al de él era enorme, pero Hermione Granger no sería capaz de tomar ventaja del joven mientras dormía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan correcta?

La respiración de Harry era lenta y silenciosa. Su espalda apenas se elevaba para volver a caer otra vez. Y en su negro y alborotado cabello, tenía enredada una pluma. Hermione se sintió súbitamente impulsada a quitarla de ahí. _"¿Qué puede haber de malo en quitar una pluma?"_, se preguntó. Y sus dedos se movieron incluso antes de que ella diera la orden. Pero antes de poder retirarla notó que algo había cambiado en la expresión de Harry: tenía los ojos abiertos y muy fijos en ella.

- Lo siento. No fue mi intención despertarte.- se apresuró a decir. Harry estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche para colocarse los lentes.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó soñoliento enfocando con sus anteojos el coloreado rostro de Hermione.

- Tarde. Tonks quiere que nos reunamos en un rato.- y sonrió.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Tienes una pluma enredada en tu cabello...

- ¡Grandioso!- exclamó sentándose sobre la cama para buscarla.

- Déjala, te queda bien...- siguió ella riendo, mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama.

- Pues creo que luce mejor en ti.- agregó él, sacándola de su cabeza y poniéndola detrás de la oreja de Hermione, como si se tratara de una flor. La expresión en el rostro de ella cambió súbitamente. La sonrisa se transformó en un esbozo de preocupación.

- Harry…- murmuró Hermione intentando retomar el tema que la atormentaba hacía días, y el tono de su voz generó en Harry un temblor extraño que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

De un momento a otro, Harry tubo conciencia de la oscuridad del cuarto, de la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, de la cama bajo ellos, de la ausencia de una prenda que cubriera su pecho y del extraño brillo en los ojos de ella… De "Ella"… Del rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas; de sus labios entreabiertos; y de la duda plasmada en su rostro, mientras tímida y lentamente se acercaba a él.

Harry pudo sentir un extraño fuego naciendo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, y un cambio inesperado tomó lugar entre sus piernas. De un momento a otro la palabra "pasión" se vino a su mente con un significado claro, transparente, casi tangible, pero a la vez, imposible de expresar en una sola línea, absurdo de explicar a otros.

Hermione colocó su mano tibia en la mejilla de Harry, y él sintió arder su piel frente al contacto, y su cuerpo dejó de pertenecerle. Como si de pronto, cada parte de su ser se estuviera preparando para algo que él no conocía, y que no entendía del todo, pero que sabía era inevitable.

Ella bajó la vista para escapar de aquella mirada que comenzaba a consumirla, pero pronto se percató de que hacerlo había sido una mala opción: Harry Potter, sin nada cubriendo su pecho, era una visión espectacular. Su atención fue atrapada por sus brazos; ella había soñado con aquellos músculos de adolescente muchas veces, desde la noche en que le sorprendió con el torso descubierto en el cuarto de Molly; y verlos otra vez, ahora levemente contraídos y semialzados jugando con uno de sus rizos castaños, la dejaba sin aliento, temblando.

Ya no importaba donde mirara realmente. Cada parte de él, parecía específicamente diseñada para elevar su temperatura hasta el límite peligroso. Sus ojos vagaron por el torso desnudo frente a ella, descendiendo lentamente hasta debajo de su ombligo, donde comenzaba el pijama a rayas que, sin dejar ver nada, permitía tomar una buena impresión sobre lo que ocultaba. Hermione sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas al ser consciente de que Harry podía ver dónde ella había posado sus ojos, pero no pudo mirar a ningún otro lugar.

Por su parte, Harry intentaba inútilmente controlar su respiración. Los conceptos de lealtad y el remordimiento con que se atormentaba constantemente al pensar en Ron y Ginny, se habían evaporado de su mente... "¿Ginny qué?". Él sentía cada mirada de Hermione como una caricia frente a la cual no podía mantenerse inmutable, siendo incapaz de ocultar su reacción a ella. Quería que ella viera lo que generaba en él, que fuera testigo de lo indefenso que él estaba frente a la terrible sensación que ella hacía nacer y que lo consumía. Y necesitaba saber si ella lo sentía también.

Quería recostarla en la cama, y hacer cosas indescriptibles con su cuerpo, y oírla murmurar a su oído, y gritar su nombre. Quería encerrarse con ella en ese cuarto, y no salir de ahí nunca más.

Hermione, sin mover su vista de dónde había quedado detenida, pudo ver el cambio en él ocurrir, y una llamarada dentro de ella creció, junto al intenso deseo de incursionar con sus dedos ahí donde reposaban sus ojos, tomándole un supremo esfuerzo el refrenarse.

La tensión crecía entre ambos, inundando el ambiente entre los dos jóvenes inmóviles, con sus respiraciones agitadas, y el corazón golpeando cada vez con mayor frecuencia e intensidad dentro de sus pechos, al punto que uno podía oír los latidos del otro. Inesperadamente, fue Hermione quien rompió el silencio, haciendo una advertencia que estaba lejos de sonar como tal…

- No debemos…- murmuró, y sus ojos volaron a encontrar los de él, derritiéndose ante aquella visión: las pupilas del muchacho, dilatadas al extremo de que su iris parecía un fino anillo verde rodeando el negro. Sintió como su cuerpo se consumía ante aquella mirada.

Harry no estuvo seguro de cuál de los dos se movió primero; quizá lo hicieron ambos al mismo tiempo, en perfecta sincronía. Como fuera, al instante siguiente, ambos caían juntos sobre las almohadas de la cama, en un abrazo desesperado, con sus labios fundidos, sus manos entrelazadas y sus cuerpos tan juntos que parecían uno solo.

Antes de ella, Harry nunca habría pensado que besarse podía ser así: una completa y total subyugación de uno mismo a otra persona, tan profundo, que parecían querer derretir sus almas, y crear con ellas una sola… Única… Completa… Nueva.

_**-Fin del Capítulo 8-**_

_**Próximo Capítulo: LA HIJA DEL SQUIB**_

_**Esta vez la actualización fue rápida, ¿no? Me apresuré para que tuvieran finalmente un beso entre Harry y Hermione y ya no se desesperaran cada vez que ella huía de él. Les dije hace algún tiempo que las cosas entre las parejas iban a ir creciendo poco a poco, y mantengo mi palabra, así que ya saben qué esperar más adelante... Je, Je... **_

_**Reitero mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y que me dejan algún comentario. ¿Ya saben que me alegran el día, verdad?... Bueno, cualquier queja o sugerencia es bienvenida... Un beso enorme y cuídense mucho...**_

_**Alexandra Riddle.**_


	10. Chapter 9:LA HIJA DEL SQUIB

Capítulo 9: LA HIJA DEL SQUIB 

"_**Mi infancia son recuerdos de un patio de Sevilla,**_

_**Y un huerto claro donde madura el limonero;**_

_**Mi juventud, veinte años en tierra de Castilla;**_

_**Mi historia, algunas cosas que recordar no quiero."**_

**-"Campos de Castilla", Antonio Machado-**

El más bello instante de un amor, y el único que es verdaderamente capaz de embriagarnos, es el primer beso. Ese beso que rehuye la presencia de testigos y que es resultado de una lucha de indecisiones. Ese beso que será el recuerdo más querido y la evocación más dulce cuando el tiempo se lo lleve todo... Ese beso que extasía y que es mutuo... El preludio al verdadero amor.

Desde el instante en que los labios de Harry contactaron los suyos, Hermione supo que ese beso no lo olvidaría nunca. Supo que el cálido aliento del muchacho sería el aire que alimentara sus pulmones; que el sabor de su boca jamás abandonaría la suya; y que aquellas caricias que recorrían su cuerpo, serían su más constante anhelo. Sabía, también, que desde ahora, ya nada podría ser igual entre ambos, porque de algún extraño modo, ese beso ponía fin al principio de algo... Ahora, recién ahora, comenzaría a disfrutar de ese "algo" que naciera en el instante en que su amigo dejó de ser su amigo para convertirse en algo más grande.

Los ojos verdes de Harry estaban frente a ella. Hermione podía apreciar la expresión de su rostro. Veía sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa. ¿En qué instante el beso se había interrumpido? ¿Desde cuándo su cuerpo respondía a las miradas de él con aquella necesidad de tocarlo, de que él la acariciara y que sus manos y sus besos la recorrieran de un modo en que nunca creyó que desearía? Los colores subieron a su rostro frente a este pensamiento y comprendió cuán peligrosa era la situación; cuán vulnerable era ahora a las nuevas emociones que él hacía nacer en ella, y sintió miedo.

Reincorporándose sobre la cama y evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos, hizo un supremo esfuerzo por ordenar sus pensamientos y anteponer la razón a las emociones, como lo haría Hermione Granger. No podía dejarse gobernar por la adolescente que se apoderaba de ella cuando Harry Potter estaba cerca.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él, incorporándose a su lado, mientras enredaba uno de los rizos castaños entre sus dedos.

- Tonks debe estarnos esperando. Se suponía que viniera a buscarte.- respondió en forma pausada, para que sus palabras no reflejaran la emoción que la embargaba.- Podrían llegar en cualquier momento y...

- Lo sé...- le interrumpió él en un susurro, acomodándose aún más cerca de ella. Hermione no estaba segura de que Harry realmente hubiera entendido el peligro que corrían, pero un nuevo beso de él en su mejilla hizo que se sintiera impelida a mirarlo directamente a la cara. Tenía unos ojos realmente hermosos.

Él se acercó aún más, depositando un beso en su cuello y ella sintió cómo todo su cuerpo respondía a aquel contacto estremeciéndose. Una novedosa sensación que tomaba lugar entre sus piernas, hizo a la joven tensarse.

- Harry...- su voz era un susurro bajo, inseguro.- Podrían llegar en cualquier momento.- él deslizaba sus labios por su cuello, el ángulo de su mandíbula, el hueco de su hombro.

- No han llegado aún...- murmuró como respuesta, mientras deslizaba el suéter de la joven para tener más acceso a su escote.

- Harry... ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se enteren?- la pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera retenerla. Los besos se detuvieron inmediatamente y una expresión preocupada se adueñó del rostro del joven.

- No lo sé, Hermione...- susurró- Todo lo que sé es que no importa lo que ocurra... jamás me arrepentiré de esto.- agregó, tendiendo una mano para acariciar el rostro de ella.

- Ni yo...- respondió, reposando su mejilla en la palma de él.- Pero aún así me siento mal por Ginny... Intento convencerme de que tú y ella ni siquiera estaban juntos, pero no puedo evitar pensar que estoy traicionando su amistad... Quizá de haberme ido con mis padres, en lugar de quedarme aquí, tú y Ginny estarían juntos nuevamente y yo no me habría...- Paró aquí su discurso, mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Tú no habrías qué?- preguntó inocentemente, pero sonriendo. Sabía la respuesta.

- No estaría sintiendo lo que siento...

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes?- Hermione despegó los labios, pero de ellos no salió palabra alguna. Harry le tomó el rostro por la barbilla acercándola a él.- Porque lo que yo siento, es que nunca más podré dejar de besarte.- Y juntó sus labios a los de ella, otra vez.

_**-HP-**_

Afortunadamente para Harry y Hermione, la llegada de Bill Weasley suspendió las prácticas de esa tarde, por lo que nadie notó mayormente el retraso de los jóvenes. Bill explicaba sobre el radical cambio sufrido por su hermano Percy, quien había acudido a sus padres pidiendo su perdón, pregonando su arrepentimiento, y sugiriendo que sería un buen elemento para la Orden del Fénix.

Según el relato de Bill, aunque Arthur había manifestado sus objeciones al respecto, Molly aseguró al tercero de sus hijos, hablar personalmente con Remus y Alastor para conseguir su ingreso. Después de todo, antes de ser un patán a las Órdenes del Ministerio, Percibal era un Weasley, lo que, para la sesgada opinión de la mujer, le hacía merecedor del puesto.

Todos vertían sus opiniones en torno al tema, ya fuera a favor o en contra del muchacho, tan efusivamente, que Luna Lovegood fue la única en percatarse de la reacción de Abegnielle frente a la noticia. La bruja no solo parecía sorprendida, sino contrariada hasta la médula. Luna pensó, que de haber podido ver su rostro, este habría estado blanco como el papel, y supo entonces que la mujer no sólo no era partidaria del ingreso de Percy Weasley a la Orden, sino que tenía alguna razón poderosa para no querer que aquella posibilidad se transformara en un hecho.

Seguida de cerca por los ojos de Luna, la bruja se deslizó entre los hablantes sin ser notada, hasta llegar a la puerta, donde quedó frente a frente con una sonrojada Hermione que llegaba. Después de dar a la muchacha una escrutadora mirada, terminó de salir, y entonces, los ojos de Luna se posaron en Hermione... Y luego en Harry, que ingresaba segundos después de ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Neville a su lado, frente al suspiro de Luna. La joven volvió a él sus ojos azules. Además de ella, Longbottom era el único que no participaba de la discusión que había entre los demás, de la cual incluso los recién llegados comenzaban a tomar parte. El muchacho sostenía un libro entre sus manos y Luna pensó que el natural desapasionado de Neville no lo incitaba a tomar parte en discusiones, y que su naturaleza tímida le dificultaba interaccionar con los demás. Pero en compensación con esta falta de emoción en su vida, el joven había leído muchos libros y conocía muchas plantas.

- Nada aún, Neville... Nada aún...- repitió, ganándose una nerviosa mirada de su compañero.

La rubia bruja pensaba cuán curioso era que Neville le tuviese miedo y soltó una carcajada que terminó de asustar al muchacho, quien se puso de pie, tan lejos de ella como le fuera cortésmente posible.

_**-HP-**_

Ginny apoyaba su espalda contra la pared de la sala principal de la casa de los Black, a orillas de la puerta que la separaba de una acalorada discusión. Tenía los ojos fijos en un punto muerto, y la expresión de su rostro evidenciaba una idea preocupante.

Había notado el ingreso de Hermione, seguida de cerca por Harry. El modo en que su amiga evitaba mirarla y la insistencia conque Harry se acercaba a la castaña, hicieron nacer en la joven una duda desagradable. ¿Sería posible que...? Pero antes de formular la pregunta, su cabeza hacía un movimiento de negación, pues según los axiomas de Ginny, Harry Potter aún la amaba, y Hermione Granger era su amiga.

- ¡Conque tendremos otro Weasley rondando por aquí!- exclamó Malfoy. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, una pierna alargada, la otra flectada, y apoyaba su espalada en el pilar de la escalera. Parecía contemplarla de pies a cabeza.

- Me pregunto cómo haces para estar siempre al tanto de todo.- bufó ella, disponiéndose a caminar lejos de él.

- Pues ya debieras saber eso.- respondió sin más. Ginny detuvo su marcha y volteó mirarlo intrigada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Ah! Es cierto... – exclamó con fingido asombro- No lo recuerdas.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Malfoy?

- Pensaba que es una lástima que no recuerdes ciertas cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó con las manos en las caderas y una actitud desafiante. Draco se acercó a ella y luego susurró a su oído.

- Que me besaste... Y te gustó.

Todos los colores subieron a las mejillas de Ginny. ¿Cómo se atrevía el maldito hurón a recordarle algo así? Alzó su mano en el aire para intentar golpearlo, pero Draco la detuvo por la muñeca, sonriendo, mofándose. ¡Cómo odiaba Ginny aquel modo conque la miraba! Era como si él se entretuviera haciéndola enfurecer, y, lo más terrible, es que muy en el fondo Ginny disfrutaba de ello. Y por eso lo odiaba aún más.

- ¡Suéltala, Malfoy!- exclamó Harry apareciendo frente a ellos. Ginny se separó de Draco y se replegó contra la puerta tan rápido como pudo. El rubio soltó un bufido de fastidio.

- Señoras y señores... ¡San Potter al rescate!- se mofó. Y sin decir más, ni detenerse ante las palabras de Harry, subió las escaleras y se introdujo a su cuarto con un portazo.

Y mientras Harry consolaba a Ginny y se aseguraba de su completa integridad tras las agresiones del hurón, la pelirroja se preguntaba si no sería un pecado contra su "amor" pensar en que Harry había sido un tanto inoportuno. Después de todo, lo más probable es que Malfoy hubiera terminado besándola. ¿O no? Los vestigios de un recuerdo borrado de su mente le hacían pensar que sí y Ginevra Weasley lamentaba no haber tenido tiempo para ello.

_**-HP-**_

Aunque Draco mismo no se explicaba el por qué, disfrutaba sobremanera haciendo enfurecer a la pelirroja. Era tan fácil lograr que los colores subieran a su rostro pecoso, y que sus cejas se alzaran por encima de sus ojos en una expresión exquisita. Mientras estuvo en Hogwarts, jamás imaginó que terminaría besando, y no sólo una, sino dos veces, a la noviecita de Potter. Si Trelawney se lo hubiese vaticinado, no lo habría creído.

Por supuesto, Draco sabía que cuanto la joven provocaba en él no era más que consecuencia de la convivencia estrecha, del aburrimiento, y, por supuesto, de la ausencia de Pansy Parkinson. ¡Cuánto extrañaba a Pansy con todo y sus interminables charlas vacías! Sin embargo, Draco sabía bien que lo que sentía por Pansy estaba lejos de ser la añoranza por el ser amado. Lo que realmente echaba de menos de ella, no eran sus mimos, ni sus palabras empalagosas, sino simple y llanamente, la humedad de su boca, la dulzura de sus caricias, y el calor de su cuerpo. En otras palabras, extrañaba acostarse con ella.

Quizá el placer que le provocaba la cercanía de la pelirroja era consecuencia de lo mismo: sus hormonas de adolescente buscaban efusivamente una figura femenina con quien reemplazar a Pansy. Draco sólo esperaba que aquella abstinencia obligada no derivara en algo más grave.

- Lamento sacarlo de sus trascendentales cavilaciones, señor Malfoy- llegó la voz de Antígona a sus espaldas. La bruja había tenido el descaro de esperarlo sentada en su propio cuarto.- pero creo que usted y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Draco cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho y la enfrentó con la mirada, esforzándose por poner la mente en blanco.

- Estoy trabajando en ello.- respondió.- Pero no es del todo fácil hacerlo estando encerrado. Además, no puedo garantizar que mi adorable tía confíe en Kreacher. Después de todo, ella sigue siendo fiel al Innombrable.

- Pero yo no estoy pidiendo que traicione a Voldemort. Sé bien que algo así sería una abominación para ella.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Todo lo que quiero es que la señora Lestrange reconsidere la lealtad de su señor. Necesito que comprenda, que tarde o temprano Tom dejará de confiar en ella, y querrá el collar de regreso.- caminó hasta la puerta- Su trabajo, señor Malfoy, es evitar que Bellatrix lo entregue.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que logre eso?- preguntó él viendo como la mano de la bruja hacía girar la manilla, pero sin tocarla.

- Confío en que encontrará la manera.- y tras decir esto, desapareció a través de la puerta.

_**-HP-**_

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos la habitación seguía a oscuras. Un sudor helado le recorría el cuerpo y era presa de la angustia típica de las noches aquejadas por pesadillas. La escasa luz que entraba por la ventana le permitió notar que Luna y Ginny seguían dormidas.

Apenas recordaba lo soñado, pero el instante último antes de despertar quedaría gravado en su memoria por mucho tiempo, por ser una idea tan ilógica cómo angustiante, y es que, ¿por qué razón habría ella de matar a un ruiseñor? Hermione siempre había pensado que los sueños son reflejo de aquellas situaciones que durante el día quedan guardadas en nuestro inconsciente. Pero por más que buscaba una conexión entre lo ocurrido y aquel trágico final de su sueño, no la encontraba.

Habría intentado volver a dormir, pero su empeño por recordar nuevos fragmentos del perturbador sueño se lo impidieron. Revolviéndose entre las sábanas, acomodó su cabeza sobre la almohada y sus ojos quedaron fijos en el techo teñido de oscuridad. Y entonces lo sintió.

Primero fue un ruido amortiguado de pasos deteniéndose frente a su puerta. Luego una melodía casi imperceptible que nacía del silencio muerto. Finalmente, los pasos se alejaban y desaparecían en la nada. Hermione se vio de pronto embargada por la imperiosa necesidad de descifrar el enigma.

Todo era extraño, y su pensamiento lógico le decía que probablemente no fuera más que producto de su imaginación, alimentada por el insomnio. O bien, pudiera tratarse de Malfoy haciendo alguna secreta ronda nocturna. Sin embargo, algo había de hechizante en aquellos ruidos. Se levantó de la cama como hipnotizada. El frío de la noche dio contra su camisón, pero sin hacerla desistir. Por un instante, la joven se preguntó si acaso no seguiría soñando aún. Giró la manilla en silencio y salió por la puerta. El pasillo seguía a oscuras, excepto por una pequeña línea de luz que se proyectaba desde una puerta entreabierta: era el cuarto de Antigona Abegnielle.

Desde entonces, la joven no sintió más que el ruido de sus propios pies desnudos sobre las tablas del piso. El hechizante presentimiento de que algo se ocultaba en ese cuarto, algo que debía ser visto, la guiaba sin detenerse a pensar en consecuencias. Por algún extraño motivo, incluso antes de llegar a la puerta entreabierta y atravesarla, Hermione ya sabía que la bruja no se encontraba en su interior. Sabía que el cuarto estaba abierto para ella y que adentro no estaban más que ella y la solución a un misterio.

Cerró la puerta tan sigilosamente como pudo. La tenue iluminación del cuarto provenía de un par de velas suspendidas en el aire, alumbrando parcialmente una serie frascos de llamativo aspecto; un caldero en que bullía una poción cuyo aspecto le resultó extrañamente familiar; y una repisa repleta de bolas brillantes del tamaño de una manzana que la joven reconoció: eran "esferas centinelas", artefactos mágicos que los antiguos hechiceros utilizaban para custodiar sus recuerdos más preciados, antes de que se inventaran los pensaderos. Lo había leído en alguna parte, pero jamás había estado frente a una.

La curiosidad era, según Hermione, uno de sus más terribles defectos y aunque constantemente luchaba contra ella, esta no fue la ocasión; sin objetar siquiera sus acciones, dejó a su mano viajar tranquila hasta contactar uno de los brillantes objetos.

En el instante mismo en que este se movió, sus compañeras rodaron por la lisa superficie de la repisa produciendo un armonioso ruido al ir cayendo uno o uno contra el suelo y estrellándose ahí, sin que la joven pudiera más que contemplar el espectáculo horrorizada, mientras los fragmentos de cristal se esparcían en torno a sus pies desnudos, y una hilera de humo emergía de cada una, formando un colorido círculo alrededor de la joven que no tuvo tiempo de moverse hasta que todo se volvió oscuro... y luego luminoso, y oscuro otra vez, y sin saber cómo, de la oscuridad emergieron figuras y voces...

Hermione se levantó del piso donde había caído en medio del torbellino de imágenes para encontrarse en un cuarto de techo bajo con una lámpara a cada lado de una cama estrecha con faldón sobre la cual había una joven tendida. Las proporciones del cuarto apenas permitían una silla y un armario.

Dos golpes débiles desde la puerta, seguidos de la figura de un hombre joven que ingresaba llamaron la atención de Hermione. El rostro del joven, iluminado por la luz crepitante del atardecer, dejaba traslucir rasgos de bondad y gentileza, acompañados de cierta arrogancia natural, propia de quien está seguro de su auténtico valor.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, alzando una de sus espesas cejas negras. Aunque hablaba en un lenguaje extraño, Hermione comprendió el mensaje íntegramente.

- No. No lo estoy.- respondió desde la cama la figura de la joven, en el mismo idioma. Se había sentado de tal forma que su rostro quedaba oculto en la oscuridad.

- No fue tu culpa.- murmuró él, sentándose a los pies de la cama. Hermione se acercó a él, sabiendo que su presencia era invisible para los protagonistas de aquel recuerdo, y comprobó lo atractivo que resultaba el rostro del muchacho. Cabello negro y ondulado, ojos oscuros, mentón amplio y una nariz aguileña que imprimía carácter a sus rasgos.- Todos lo vieron: ni siquiera la tocaste... No hay forma de que tú pudieras...

- ¡Pero sí pude!- gritó ella. Su rostro seguía oculto tras una maraña de largos cabellos negros.- Ella estaba ahí, riéndose de mí y de pronto... Sentí tanta rabia que deseé con todas mis fuerzas que algo la hiciera callar... Y entonces ocurrió.

- Pero no fue tu culpa que rodara por las escaleras, Orual. Tenías rabia y deseaste que la partiera un rayo... ¡A todos nos ha pasado! Pero no por eso eres la culpable de su muerte.

- ¡Pero es que sí fue mi culpa, Polinices!- gritó la voz con cierta histeria.- Eres mi hermano, y por eso te niegas a creer que hay algo malo en mí, pero ahí está... Cuando la tenía enfrente, algo ocurrió en mi interior. Fue una sensación extraña, un hormigueo que recorría mi cuerpo y fluía a través de mis manos. Como si algo dentro de mí adquiriera forma y se abalanzara a empujarla. Invisible, sí... Pero yo sé que estaba ahí... Siempre ha estado ahí.- Polinices la miraba con sus ojos tristes y Hermione comprendió que no creía en las palabras de la joven.- ¿Jamás me creerás verdad?

Pero antes de que Polinices diera una respuesta, todo se tornó oscuro nuevamente, y el entorno cambió. Hermione se encontró de pronto en medio de un gran salón donde una infinidad de muggles en vestimentas delgadas, a causa del calor, desfilaban en torno a una gran mesa dispuesta en el centro, decorada con exóticos manjares. La diversidad de lenguas y conversaciones generaban un murmullo inentendible donde apenas y se reconocían las risas. Todo daba la impresión de una gran celebración, una fiesta en un país extraño.

Uno de los camareros pasó justo frente a Hermione, deteniéndose a su lado, e inclinando la bandeja hacia una joven reclinada contra uno de los pilares, y al volver su mirada a ella, Hermione contuvo la respiración. La muchacha, que no podía tener más de dieciséis años, iba ataviada con un traje de noche de seda blanca, con un gran escote; el vestido se ceñía estrechamente alrededor de su busto, para luego formar un faldón de ancho vuelo. Llevaba una diadema de diamantes sosteniendo parcialmente su cabello negro; el resto de él, largo y sedoso, caía libremente por su espalda; y los diamantes que colgaban de los lóbulos de sus orejas, brillaban como fuego derretido. Con la piel bronceada, los ojos azules chispeando con la luz proveniente del salón, y los anchos labios entreabiertos, el efecto que producía era electrizante.

Hermione se percató de la expresión embelesada conque los hombres observaban a la joven desde los distintos ángulos del salón. Pero los ojos de ella parecían fijos en uno solo. En un hombre de cabellos negros y pálido rostro que discutía alegremente con un anciano, a unos metros de ahí. Hermione vio como los negros ojos del hombre se detuvieron en la mirada chispeante de ella, y con una cortés inclinación de cabeza le dedicó una sonrisa, despidiéndose del anciano, y caminando lentamente hacia ellas.

- ¿Aburrida?.- murmuró en un inglés perfecto cuando estuvo cerca. Recién entonces Hermione se percató con asombro de que debía ser aquella joven la dueña de los recuerdos.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- dijo ella, en el mismo idioma, pero con su acento extraño, sin despegar su mirada de los danzantes. El moreno amplió su sonrisa.

- Sus ojos…- esperó hasta que ella volteara a mirarlo para continuar.- La expresión de sus ojos es la del fastidio que examina, pero sin olvidarse de la obligación en que está de parecer imponente…

- Pues me ha malinterpretado.- respondió con frialdad.- No es fastidio, sino extrañeza.

- ¿De qué?

- De usted.- Una extraña sonrisa se posó en los labios del hombre que terminó de beber lo que quedaba en su copa antes de seguir la conversación.

- ¿Y qué es lo que le extraña en mí, señorita Black?

- No es como los demás. Hay algo en sus pensamientos que me intranquiliza.- El hombre alzó una ceja desconcertado.- Desde que mi hermano comenzó sus excavaciones, una infinidad de busca fortunas han llegado a Tebas con el sólo propósito de encontrar fama o reconocimiento y yo me río tranquilamente de sus ridículas pretensiones. Pero usted no busca eso. De hecho, podría asegurar que usted nunca ha sido un arqueólogo.

- ¿Y qué se supone que soy entonces?- preguntó el hombre con cierta mofa.

- Un monstruo.- Un extraño brillo cubrió los ojos negros, pero la sonrisa no dejaba sus labios.- Puedo leer sus pensamientos, señor Riddle, y sé que sus intenciones no son buenas.

- ¿De modo que soy un monstruo?- sonrió.- En ese caso, ¿qué se supone que es usted, señorita Black? Porque, hasta donde sé, usted y yo somos iguales.

- ¡Cómo se atreve!- exclamó ella ofendida. Tanta era la presión que ejercía sobre la copa en su mano que amenazaba con romper el cristal en cualquier momento. Tom Riddle se acercó a ella lentamente, liberando la copa de entre sus dedos.

- Me atrevo, mi querida Orual, porque yo también puedo leer sus pensamientos. No con la facilidad que usted lo hace, ciertamente, pues usted ha sido favorecida con un don poco común. Pero he podido apreciar lo suficiente de usted como para saber que ya cuando tenía seis años se dio cuenta de que ni su hermano ni los otros niños de su edad podían hacer las cosas que usted hacía: ninguno podía mover objetos con sólo desearlo, ni encender fuego con el pensamiento. Y mucho menos leer la mente de cuantos le rodeaban. A través del tiempo usted ha aprendido que si se concentra en una persona, es capaz de hacerse una impresión bastante exacta sobre sus sentimientos, sus impresiones y hasta la veracidad o falsedad de sus palabras. También sé que cuando intentó explicarlo a su padre, el viejo Marius Black respondió aterrado que estaba condenada al fuego eterno del infierno, y la maldijo por ser como "ellos". ¿No fue esa la palabra que usó?- Orual había retrocedido espantada hasta que su espalda descubierta contactó contra el frío del muro.- Y el viejo Squib tenía sus razones para hacerlo, porque usted, mi querida Orual, forma parte del mundo que lo rechazó. Esa es la razón por la cual desde entonces y hasta el día en que murió, su padre no expresó por usted más sentimiento que el desprecio. Y esa es también la razón por la cual yo la necesito. Usted es el motivo que me ha traído aquí...

Hermione seguía perturbada ante la idea de que aquel hombre pudiera ser Tom Riddle, cuando todo comenzó a girar nuevamente y el escenario volvió a cambiar. Esta vez, era un cuarto oscuro y frío, similar a un calabozo. Orual se encontraba acurrucada en un rincón, con los brazos abrazando sus piernas, el cabello negro caía libre y disperso por su espalda y brazos, coronando un rostro cubierto de tierra, donde se dibujaba el camino de las lágrimas. El mismo vestido blanco, conque tan maravillosa luciera en el recuerdo previo, estaba ahora sucio y rasgado como un trapo viejo cubriendo su cuerpo, y por debajo del faldón cubierto de barro se advertían unos pies desnudos. Hermione sintió la angustia comprimiendo su garganta frente a aquella visión.

De pronto, un ruido de pasos y de puertas metálicas que se abren invadió el lugar. Aunque la luz era escasa, Hermione pudo tomar una buena impresión del joven que ingresaba por la puerta de hierro. Era una figura alta y erguida, con un andar aristocrático que no pudo menos que resultarle familiar. Su cabello castaño en una melena ondulada, delimitaba un rostro de bellas facciones adornado de una barba incipiente. En la expresión de sus ojos verdes, Hermione advirtió un atisbo de piedad, y algo más.

- Dejarse morir no es la solución, ¿sabes?- comenzó a hablar inclinándose frente a ella y depositando un plato de comida a sus pies.- Debes comer algo.- Orual no respondió, ni hizo movimiento alguno. Apenas y se apreciaba su respiración. El muchacho seguía con los ojos fijos en ella, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.- Aún no entiendo por qué estás aquí. ¿Qué es lo que puede querer el Señor Oscuro de ti?- ella no respondió y él siguió mirándola expectante.- ¿Eres bruja, verdad? Lucius ha dicho que casi los matas a todos cuando intentaban traerte hasta aquí, que nunca había visto algo igual... Y que lo habías hecho sin varita.- hubo una nueva pausa- ¿Es eso lo que el Lord quiere de ti? No entiendo en qué modo puedes serle útil. Él ya es lo suficientemente poderoso... Bellatrix dice que eres la hija del Squib. ¿Es eso cierto?- el silencio fue su respuesta- Orual Antigona Black... Ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?.

Hermione se percató de que el muchacho no esperaba realmente una respuesta, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a su mutismo así como Orual a su presencia.

- ¿Sabías que Antigona es la protagonista de una tragedia muggle? En ella, es condenada a morir por dar sepultura a su hermano...

- Ellos lo mataron...- susurró ella. El muchacho volteó a mirarla asombrado.- Esos hombres lo vencieron y acabaron con Polinices...- "Los mortífagos", pensó Hermione.- Uno de ellos le sostuvo las manos a la espalda. Otro le tiro del pelo con ambas manos y lo obligó a arrodillarse y a estirar el cuello. El tercero le apuntó con algo... dijo una palabras, y Polinices cayó muerto... Muerto...- Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas, y Hermione sintió cómo la angustia hacía presa de ella. El joven a su lado pasó la manga de su capa por el rostro de la joven, limpiando de él la tierra y borrando las lágrimas. Ella se resistió en un principio pero luego cedió a su toque, clavando en él sus ojos azules. Hermione observó la expresión embelesada del rostro de él y le pareció extrañamente familiar. Eran los mismos ojos conque Harry la miraba.

- ¿Estás consciente de lo hermosa que eres?- escapó de sus labios en un susurro, mientras su mano acariciaba el rostro de la joven.

- ¡Ayúdame a huir!- fue la súplica de ella y los ojos verdes vagaron por su rostro, dubitativos.

- ¡Regulus!- gritó una nueva voz ingresando al cuarto. Una voz fría en los labios de un joven Lucius Malfoy.- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?...

Todo volvió a transformarse en un torbellino en torno a Hermione y al abrir los ojos se encontró de regreso en el cuarto de Antigona Abegnielle, sintiendo como una mano por debajo de su espalda y otra bajo sus rodillas la levantaban del suelo, llevándola lejos del torbellino multicolor de recuerdos. Hermione estaba demasiado débil para oponer resistencia. Todo giraba en torno a ella en un modo vertiginoso y fue apenas consciente de cómo atravesaba la puerta y esta se cerraba de un golpe tras de ellos. De pronto, volvió a sentirse sobre sus pies, con su espalda apoyada en la pared mientras la imagen comenzaba a tomar forma frente a sus ojos.

- ¡Granger! ¡Maldita sea, despierta!- Hermione no pudo evitar pensar si no seguiría atrapada en algún recuerdo, enfrentada a Lucius Malfoy; pero el rostro frente a ella tenía formas mucho más agradables.- ¡Granger!- volvió a exclamar Draco, intentando hacerla volver en sí y la muchacha terminó de despertarse.- ¿Qué demonios hacías allí adentro?

- No lo sé... –respondió débilmente.- Había luz y yo pensé...- de pronto, la joven se dio cuenta de que Malfoy aún la mantenía suspendida por la cintura contra la pared, y que sólo un húmedo camisón la separaba de él. Sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas, mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de Malfoy para alejarlo de ella.- Ya puedo tenerme en pie. Gracias.- expresó con recobrada dignidad. Los ojos grises inspeccionaron su rostro, hasta comprender la preocupación de la joven y Draco retrocedió inmediatamente.

- ¡Vete al diablo, Granger!- exclamó herido en su orgullo. ¿Cómo podía pensar esa sangre-sucia que él pudiera tener intenciones de ese tipo con ella? Esto le pasaba por dárselas de héroe- ¡No vuelvas a entrar ahí! – exclamó comenzando a caminar hacia su cuarto. Hermione le detuvo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó, pero Draco no se detuvo a responder. ¿Sería posible que sólo él se diera cuenta de lo peligrosa que era esa bruja?.

Hermione permaneció de pie en el frío pasillo por unos momentos intentando reordenar todo lo ocurrido. ¿Sería posible que Antigona Abegnielle y aquella muchacha fueran una misma persona? ¿Que había ocurrido después de aquello que la había transformado en lo que era? ¿Le habría ayudado Regulus Black a huir? ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual los mortífagos le mataron? ¿Sería ese el motivo por el cual ella odiaba a Lord Voldemort? De un momento a otro, todo parecía dotado de una lógica exacta, pero... ¿Qué era lo que Tom Riddle había buscado en ella en primera instancia? ¿Seguiría buscándolo? ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual Orual ocultaba su rostro tras aquel horrendo velo y el falso nombre de Antigona Abegnielle?

Eran tantas las preguntas y tan pocas las respuestas, que Hermione quería dejarse caer y no pensar en nada más. Pero, en vez de eso, sus pasos la condujeron inconscientemente al cuarto de Harry.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él, incorporándose en su cama al advertir la figura de la joven frente a él. Hermione comprobó que sus ojos verdes la contemplaban en el mismo modo en que Regulus contemplara a la muchacha en aquel horrible recuerdo, y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Antigona Abegnielle.

- Nada...- susurró, inclinándose a besarlo.

- Estás helada...- exclamó él, destapando la cama para permitirle el ingreso y Hermione se introdujo bajo la tapa, abrazándose de su cuerpo tibio. Era tanta su necesidad de estar con él que en verdad no le importaba guardar recato. ¡Si su madre se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo, sin duda le haría un largo sermón sobre comportamiento! Pero ahora no importaba. Mientras los brazos de Harry la envolvían en un abrazo y sus piernas se entrelazaban a las suyas, el sueño se apoderó de sus ojos y ya no quería despertar hasta que todo aquello hubiera terminado. Hasta que Lord Voldemort estuviera muerto y la vida le garantizara un final de cuentos junto a Harry Potter.- Hermione- susurró él a su oído, pero la joven ya no le oía. Acomodando la tapa en torno a ella, Harry besó su frente, dispuesto también a dormir. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar por última vez en aquel horrendo sueño del que la joven le había despertado: ¿Era sangre lo que cubría las manos de Hermione en su visión? ¡Todo había sido tan real y a la vez inexplicable que Harry sólo podía desear que no se tratara más que de una pesadilla!... Una horrenda pesadilla.

_**-Fin del Capítulo 9-**_

**Próximo Capítulo: Campanas de Navidad.**

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Nuevamente estoy corta de tiempo así que me limitaré a agradecerles a todos por sus adorables comentarios y a mantener mi promesa de que apenas tenga tiempo les retribuiré en forma más personalizada, ok? **

**En verdad espero que les gustara este capítulo... Hacía rato que quería incluir algo – aunque sólo es una parte- de la vida de Orual (Antígona)... El nombre de este personaje tan extraño, así como su velo, toman su inspiración de la novela de Lewis "MIENTRAS NO TENGAMOS ROSTRO"... Es un libro fabuloso para quienes quieran descubrir en el escritor algo más que las crónicas... _¡Gracias Abedael por haberme obsequiado ese maravilloso libro_! Así que ya saben... A quienes les guste este fic, deben agradecerle a Lewis y Abedael por la inspiración. **

**Un beso enorme nuevamente, junto a mis agradecimientos, y recuerden que ENTRE MÁS COMENTARIOS LLEGUEN, MÁS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZO. Eso. **

**Siempre suya, Alexandra Riddle.**

**Ps: para quienes esperaban una continuación más fuerte del primer beso de Harry y Hermione, lamento haberlos desilusionado, pero no me parece que Hermione pueda avanzar tan rápido. Espero que me perdonen y me tengan paciencia, ok?**

**Pps: a quienes les guste la pareja Draco-Ginny... Bueno... Creo que les gustará el próximo capítulo... Je je je.**

**Ppps: la intromisión de Percy Weasley no es sólo de relleno. Tiene su motivo. Ya me entenderán.**


	11. Chapter 10:CAMPANAS DE NAVIDAD

**Capítulo 10: CAMPANAS DE NAVIDAD**

"**_Y desde aquel instante y para siempre se encendió en ellos_**

**_lo que da al mundo tan cruel desasosiego..._**

**_El mutuo desprecio se tornó en pasión,_**

**_y así, se hicieron uno, los que antes habían sido dos."_**

**-TRISTÁN E ISOLDA- Gottfried von Strassburg**

Todas las reglas de la retórica son un desperdicio de palabras para quienes no saben cómo utilizarlas, pero se transforman en un arma poderosa en las manos de quienes sí saben cómo hacerlo; este era el caso de Molly Weasley, quien, en sólo una semana, persuadió a los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix de que la Madriguera sería un lugar tan seguro para Harry Potter como cualquier otro... Al menos durante la noche de Navidad. Así, resguardado por un batallón de Weasleys y oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad, Harry llegó al que consideraba su "segundo lugar preferido en el mundo" –el primero era Hogwarts-, donde disfrutó de una agradable cena, un par de cervezas de mantequilla y del placer de compartir obsequios olvidándose, por un momento, de la existencia de Lord Voldemort. Sin duda su felicidad habría sido completa, de no ser por la ausencia de Hermione.

La joven había prometido pasar las fiestas con sus padres en Francia, partiendo dos días antes de Navidad. La presencia incansable de testigos les había impedido despedirse como querían, lo que hacía la espera aún más intolerable.

"_¡Extraña cosa es este sentimiento!",_ pensó Harry mientras contemplaba la nieve caer a través de la ventana.- _"De un momento a otro, todo carece de sentido cuando el otro está lejos "._

A sus espaldas, el fuego de la chimenea creaba un tibio entorno en la sala principal, donde Tonks no dejaba de hablar sobre su pronta boda a una somnolienta Fleur, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Remus Lupin, quien intentaba hacerla callar frecuentemente, pero sin lograrlo.

- Cariño, creo que Fleur debe estar cansada.- sugirió Lupin en su veinteavo intento por frenar la conversación, compadecido de los frecuentes bostezos de la esposa de Bill- En su estado no es conveniente que...

- ¡Oh! Es cierto...- exclamó Nymphadora- No te había preguntado cómo va todo con tu bebé. ¿Sabes ya si es niño o niña?

- La _vegdad_...- comenzó Fleur, pero Tonks la interrumpió.

- ¡Yo sueño conque mi primer hijo sea niño!- siguió, haciendo caso omiso de cómo Lupin se llevaba ambas manos al rostro. Ni a él ni a la joven frente a ellos les quedó mas remedio que seguir oyendo sobre las grandes esperanzas que tenía la bruja respecto a cómo ser la mejor madre del mundo.

Luna, a unos pasos de ellos, hacía danzar sus ojos soñadores al compás de las velas que parpadeaban en el árbol navideño, pero una gran carcajada de Ronald, que jugaba contra Neville con su nuevo Ajedrez Mágico, le hizo girar la cabeza. Sin embargo, no se acercó a ellos, limitándose a contemplarlos desde lejos.

Era extraña la sensación que Ron generaba en la pequeña bruja. Luna tenía una especial facilidad para distinguir los sentimientos de una persona, y esa misma capacidad le hacía saber que el pelirrojo tenía un alma tan noble como agresivas eran sus reacciones. Secretamente, Luna se había alegrado de que su padre no pudiera buscarla en Navidad, pues ello le daba la oportunidad de estar cerca de Ron. Un infantil suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando él pasó por su lado en dirección a la mesa de los bocadillos, pero nadie lo notó. Nadie más que ella y su fantasioso corazón.

Sus ojos se desviaron a contemplar al resto de los presentes: Molly conversaba acaloradamente con la abuela de Neville. Ginny, sentada cerca de ellas, oía las anecdóticas explicaciones de su padre sobre los nuevos descubrimientos de los muggles. Pero los ojos de la pelirroja vagaban con frecuencia hacia el lugar donde Harry seguía pensando en Hermione. Luna se preguntó si la pelirroja seguiría empeñada en ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre sus amigos, y tras pensarlo un momento, terminó por resolver que así era. No pudo evitar sentir pena por su obstinada amiga.

Cerca de la más pequeña de los Weasley estaban los gemelos, bebiendo a pequeños tragos de una botella de alcohol que mantenían oculta a los ojos de su madre. Entre sorbo y sorbo, susurraban cosas, al parecer desagradables, que debían aludir a Percy, quien estaba a un par de metros con los brazos cruzados y mirada cabizbaja, oyendo los consejos de Charlie y Bill. Sin duda sus hermanos mayores estaban empeñados en instruirlo como un miembro más de la Orden del Fénix ahora que su madre había conseguido su inclusión al bando de los "buenos".

Tanto en las bromas de los pelirrojos, como en la apatía con que los demás le trataban, quedaba claro que la mayoría no estaba a gusto en su presencia. Incluso Luna tenía la extraña impresión de que el joven merecía mayor desconfianza que el mismo Malfoy, a quien ella habría invitado a la Madriguera de buena gana. Lamentablemente, según las palabras de Harry, Malfoy había tenido la cortesía de rechazar la invitación que Tonks le hiciera. Y, según Ron, los Weasleys se lo agradecían.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente del jardín sacó a Luna de sus pensamientos, y una serie de golpes contra la puerta, obligaron a todos a detener lo que hacían para dirigir su atención a un cansado Hagrid cubierto de nieve. Tantos obsequios llevaba consigo, que Luna no pudo evitar pensar en él como un buen reemplazo para Santa y el modo en que los jóvenes corrieron a envolver al hombre en mil abrazos, terminó por corroborar su idea.

Pero cuando ella misma caminó para unirse al grupo, un extraño cambio en el ambiente hizo que su sangre se congelara. De un momento a otro el tiempo pareció detenerse y todo lo que llegaba a oídos de Luna eran las voces amortiguadas e inentendibles de los adolescentes en torno a Hagrid, mientras ella avanzaba como hipnotizada, hacia la ventana donde Harry había estado segundos antes. A través del negro vidrio lo había visto: una pequeña criaturilla con forma de pájaro, sacada de sus pesadillas... Había visto al "_fugimortis"._

- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?- preguntó el Señor Weasley inclinándose junto a la joven y dirigiendo su mirada al cristal donde ella tenía sus ojos, pero sin ver nada extraño.

- Nada...- susurró ella a modo de respuesta. Intentaba convencerse de que había sido su imaginación. Debía serlo, pues ¿cómo explicar sino que uno de los protagonistas de sus horribles sueños hubiera cobrado vida? ¡No debía ser real! Porque si aquella criatura en verdad existía, cabía la posibilidad de que sus visiones también se hicieran reales. Y eso era algo que Luna no podía permitir.- Ha sido sólo una ilusión.- terminó de decir para tranquilizar al hombre, y a sí misma, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran desde la ventana hacia Harry, ni que sus pensamientos evocaran la imagen de una joven ausente...

-HP-

El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada cuando los jóvenes llegaron de regreso a Grimmaud Place. Ginny iba en su vestido celeste, especialmente diseñado para atraer la atención de Harry, pero por la desanimada expresión de su rostro, era claro que el objetivo no había sido alcanzado.

Mientras los jóvenes intercambiaban comentarios sobre los sucesos de aquella noche, replegándose en el sillón frente al fuego de la sala principal, Ginny, que ya caminaba en dirección a la escalera para acabar de una vez con aquella noche "infructuosa", sintió que alguien llegaba a sus espaldas. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron en intensidad y un súbito calor cubrió su cuerpo pensando que Harry finalmente había entendido la intención de su escote. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que quien la detenía para entregarle una bolsa de chocolates a modo de obsequio de Navidad, era Neville Longbottom.

Aunque el joven intentaba explicar la naturaleza del regalo, Ginny sabía bien que Neville era demasiado tímido como para decir nada en aquella circunstancia. Y tenía razón. Quizá fuera porque Neville, en el fondo, se consideraba feo, o quizá era su torpeza la que le daba aquel acobardamiento constante... Esa necesidad enfermiza de mediocridad que ella odiaba.

- Gracias, Neville...- fingió una sonrisa amorosa tomando el obsequio, mientras el muchacho aún intentaba rescatar las palabras adecuadas entre su tartamudeo inentendible. La pelirroja se inclinó hacia él, depositando un beso en su mejilla, y lanzó una mirada penetrante hacia Harry, para ver si se había dado cuenta. Pero él parecía demasiado entretenido conversando con Ron como para prestarle atención. Un intenso dolor contrajo el corazón de ella en ese instante, y sintió que sería capaz de arrancarle los ojos por tener el atrevimiento de ignorarla.

- Mi abuela... Ella...- seguía Neville apuntando la bolsa que Ginny sostenía, atrayendo su atención de regreso. La pelirroja se percató entonces del rubor que cubría las mejillas del muchacho y de la absurda felicidad que expresaba su rostro.

- ¿Ella los hizo?- preguntó ocultando bien su fastidio. Neville asintió mientras ella daba una última mirada asesina a Harry.- Buenas noches, Neville.

- Bubu... Buenas noches Ginny...

Incluso antes que el muchacho lograra articular estas palabras, Ginny había comenzado a subir las escaleras, mordiéndose la lengua de rabia, cuando un pesado olor a tabaco le impactó en la cara. Ahí, frente a ella, observándola con sus ojos grises, estaba Draco Malfoy.

Había algo malicioso, casi siniestro en aquellos ojos que centelleaban al mirarla, _"Me observa como si estuviera desnuda"_, refunfuñó la joven con aparente indignación, y tras percibir los destellos de una nueva sonrisa irónica dibujándose en los finos labios del rubio, se tiró el vestido hacia arriba para taparse el escote, y terminó de subir la escalera en dirección a su cuarto, dándole la espalda. La joven tuvo la penosa sensación de que aquel muchacho con quien nadie simpatizaba y a quien nadie quería ahí, era el único de los presentes que sabía lo que ella ocultaba bajo su fingida alegría y que esto le provocaba una sardónica diversión. Y de pronto, deseó arrancarle los ojos a él también.

-HP-

Al tiempo que la pelirroja daba un fuerte portazo, Draco exhalaba una nueva bola de humo gris. Había sido silencioso testigo de la escena entre ella y Neville, y de las miradas furtivas dirigidas a Potter. Dando un nuevo vistazo a los jóvenes en el primer piso, se percató de que Longbottom mantenía su absurda expresión de felicidad, y Draco se preguntó si sería necesario no tener cerebro para ver alegre la vida.

Luego sus ojos se posaron en Potter y el pelirrojo, y de sus labios se borró la sonrisa. Draco no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿por qué era tan distinto a todos aquellos jóvenes que celebraban con tanto agrado su fatídica amistad? Él no podía querer a nadie ni nada con aquella falta de egoísmo que mostraba Weasley al dar su apoyo incondicional a San Potter, y eso generaba en él una extraña sensación de soledad.

Dejando consumirse el cigarrillo entre sus dedos mientras contemplaba con envidia a la gente feliz, intentaba traer a su mente recuerdos gratos de las navidades pasadas. Pero no lo lograba... No sin que con ello recordara también a sus padres muertos y todo lo ocurrido desde entonces… Incluyendo esa noche.

Mientras Potter y su cohorte acudían a celebrar felices lejos de él, Draco había vuelto a escapar de la casa para reunirse ni más ni menos que con Bellatrix Lestrange. Por supuesto, no se trataba de un agradable encuentro navideño donde tía y sobrino intercambiaran obsequios, sino más bien una fría reunión entre dos seres que desconfiaban mutuamente el uno del otro.

De lo dicho en aquel encuentro, Draco concluyó que su tía no tenía intención de dudar del gran "afecto" que creía haber ganado a los ojos de "su señor". Bellatrix confiaba ciegamente en Lord Voldemort, y eso era algo que, según el hijo de Lucius, nadie podría cambiar jamás. Por lo mismo, nada dijo sobre el collar que su tía escondía, ni del mensaje enviado por Antígona Abegnielle, pero si aprovechó de satisfacer su curiosidad…

- Tengo una pregunta más…- dijo Draco, cuando Bella ya había comenzado a caminar lejos de él, envuelta en su capa negra, por los oscuros pasajes que ocultaban aquella reunión ilícita. La bruja volteó sus ojos hasta encontrar los de su sobrino: la misma mirada gris de Lucius… ¡Cuánto odiaba ella recordar que aquel muchacho hijo de su hermana llevaba en sus venas la sangre del hombre que ella tanto despreciaba! La sangre del hombre que, durante años, le había quitado su lugar como mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. Muchas veces, Bella había pensado que, de haber podido arrancar los ojos de las cuencas de su sobrino, quizá le hubiera querido un poco más.

- No abuses de tu suerte, Draco…- sonrió de medio lado.- Podría olvidar que eres hijo de mi hermana.- Pero él no se acobardó. Conocía bien las vacías amenazas de su tía, y, por lo mismo, con fría serenidad, se llevó un nuevo cigarrillo a los labios.

- ¿Qué relación hay entre tú y una tal Antígona Abegnielle?- El rostro de su tía no mostró sorpresa alguna, sino más bien indiferencia.

- No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

- Pues ella parece conocerte.- La bruja analizó la mirada curiosa de su sobrino. Si bien el nombre de Antígona llegaba a sus oídos como una evocación lejana y triste, no lograba recordar exactamente lo que había de amedrentador en ese nombre, y no le importaba tampoco. Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a cubrir el rostro con su capucha.

- Hay mucho que hacer esta noche como para quedarme a resolver tus dudas.- dijo, emprendiendo el camino lejos de él,- Por cierto, una advertencia más, querido sobrino: mantente tan oculto como puedas, porque, si el Lord te encuentra, no seré yo quien intente salvar tu vida.- Y, tras decir esto, Draco la vio perderse a los lejos, como una figura devorada por la oscuridad de la noche.

Una sonora carcajada de la comadreja sacó al rubio de sus recuerdos, trayéndolo de regreso a al número doce de Grimmauld Place. Sin querer contemplar ese cuadro feliz por más tiempo, apuró el paso hasta su cuarto e intentó cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Pero algo se lo impidió.

De pie frente a él, aún envuelta en su vestido celeste y con sus ojos brillando de ira, estaba Ginevra Weasley. Draco se percató con extrañeza de que la joven no llevaba varita, pero sus manos empuñadas denotaban la ira contenida en su expresión.

- Tú no mereces estar aquí...- Comenzó ella. Draco alzó una ceja extrañado.- No mereces estar a salvo mientras los demás mueren.

La pelirroja vio como la mandíbula del rubio se apretaba, y su expresión se convertía en algo más frío que el mármol. Pero aún así, Malfoy no respondió, sino que le dio la espalda y se adentró aún más en su cuarto.

Ginny lo observó en la más absoluta frustración. No sabía por qué había ido ahí en primer lugar. Quizá fuera para enfrentarlo de una vez por todas, y borrar la sardónica expresión de su rostro pálido. O quizá fuera porque quería descargar en alguien la ira que le provocaba el continuo desprecio de Harry... O quizá fuera por... ¡Por lo que fuera! No quería pensar más... Sólo quería golpearlo, gritarle, hacerle ver lo despreciable y patética que era su existencia... Sólo así, quizá, ella dejaría de sentirse tan miserable.

Con las uñas clavadas en la palma de sus manos, le siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Malfoy la observaba intrigado, como si no comprendiera lo que la joven pretendía.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Weasley?

- Entender...- el rubio alzó una ceja dubitativo mientras ella caminaba hacia él, lentamente, acercándose cada vez más.- Saber por qué alguien tan despreciable como tú está aquí... Saber de algún modo que es lo que los demás ven en ti... Si es que Hermione tiene razón y en verdad hay "algo" bueno en ti... Porque yo no lo veo.- Draco sonrió ante estas últimas palabras.

- No hay nada...- respondió despectivo. Pero un dejo de tristeza asomaba a su rostro.

- ¡Claro que no hay nada! – sonrió ella. Draco no se movió, pero en su mirada se advertía algo indefinible. Una rabia a punto de explotar. – Siempre he sabido que no hay nada bueno en ti, y sin embargo, ellos creen que sí... ¿Por qué?

- Porque son unos tontos...- sonrió de lado.- Al igual que tú, al seguir viniendo aquí en esta forma...- terminó de decir y Ginny se percató de cuánta razón tenía el rubio. Ella sabía mejor que nadie cuán poco confiable era el hurón, y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, encerrada en el cuarto de Draco Malfoy, sin que él la obligara a hacerlo, como había estado en otras ocasiones, a la espera de quién sabía qué.- Me gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que buscas viniendo de este modo, Weasley?- preguntó, sonriendo de forma tan sugestiva que cualquiera se hubiera ruborizado, pero no Ginny.

- ¿Que qué busco?- rió- ¿Qué se supone que yo podría buscar en alguien como tú?- respondió ella, con un extraño fuego brillando en sus ojos, y Draco fue conciente de ello.- ¡Vamos, Malfoy! Dime qué es lo que busco...

Él caminó hacia ella sonriendo, acortando la distancia que los separaba, y acercándose a ella amedrentadoramente susurró en su oído.

-Dímelo tú...- al decirlo, sus ojos estaban fijos en los rojos labios de Ginny, y uno de sus dedos fríos rozó su mejilla, deslizándose luego por su mentón y cuello hasta adentrarse en su escote. El corazón de la joven palpitaba con furia, enviando sangre a sus mejillas, mientras sus dilatadas pupilas le nublaban la visión.

Draco sonrió. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo a Ginny y el espectáculo lo divertía. Por supuesto él también sentía un tibio fuego encenderse en su interior al tenerla en frente, pero, a diferencia ella, él era un experto en ocultar sus emociones. ¡Si el pelirrojo pudiera ver a su hermana ahora! ¡Si supiera que era él quien la hacía sentir así! ¡Si Potter lo viera! ¡Qué divertido sería entonces!

- Será mejor que te vayas, Weasley- dijo con su voz fría, mientras deslizaba su mano por el contorno del pecho de ella y acercaba sus labios a su boca. Juguetonamente la besó y la joven respondió al breve beso permaneciendo inmutable.- Si te quedas...- siguió él en tono de advertencia, aunque sin ocultar la diversión que toda aquella situación le provocaba.-… ocurrirá algo que pudieras lamentar.- su mano presionó con fuerza por sobre el vestido y la joven se mordió el labio para ahogar su reacción. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, retadores.

Ginny sabía que debía irse, que las consecuencias de quedarse serían desastrosas. Sabía que arriesgaba perderlo todo con un muchacho que difícilmente lo apreciaría. Sabía que, lo que fuera que la retenía ahí, no era amor... y, sin embargo, siguió ahí, dispuesta a jugar el mismo juego.

- No quiero irme...- respondió, quemando con el fuego de sus ojos, el hielo que habitaba en los de él, y algo se estremeció en el interior de Draco, quien, sin poder ya refrenarse, sin pensar en las consecuencias ni en que quizá lo lamentaría luego, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rojos de ella y la besó con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Y ella, atrapada entre sus brazos y su pecho, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad.

Ginny ya conocía el sabor de sus labios y recordaba el olor que lo envolvía, pero ningún sabor, ningún olor, ninguna caricia, habían sido como aquellas. El modo en que sus manos frías contactaban con su piel, la facilidad conque se había deshecho del vestido, la habilidad conque la había acomodado bajo su cuerpo; y el fuego... El fuego que emanaba de ella y se expandía envolviéndolo todo, recorriéndola como una llamarada cada vez que él la besaba: el fuego de ella. Y el frío... el frío de la habitación impactando en su piel, y de los blancos dedos al rozarla y dibujar en ella caricias de hielo: el frío de él.

Y luego... ya no hubo frío ni fuego, sino sólo una sensación indefinible envolviéndolo todo. Y él, ya no pudo pensar en nada... Y ella, se dejó llevar por él.

-HP-

Cuando Harry despertó en mitad de la noche, el tibio respirar de Hermione impactaba en su nuca. Al volverse sobre la cama y verla ahí, apaciblemente dormida, llegó a pensar que soñaba… Pero no era un sueño. Ella abrió los ojos, poco a poco, y sonrió al verle frente a ella con ese gesto de sorpresa que tanto la fascinaba. Antes que él dijera nada, ella se inclinó para robarle un beso. Fue un contacto corto y tierno, pero con la suficiente intensidad para hacer al joven estremecerse por completo y acudir en busca de otro.

- ¿En verdad estás aquí?- le preguntó mientras ella acariciaba su rostro, y una sombra de tristeza ensombreció los ojos de ella al asentir.

- Tonks me ha traído de regreso esta noche. Los mortífagos atacaron el Departamento de Misterios y el Profesor Dumbledore cree que pudiera no ser el único ataque…- se mordió el labio nerviosa.

- De modo que…

- Cree que es peligroso que yo esté lejos…- se sentó sobre la cama, y Harry se acomodó a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos a los de ella.- Piensa que Vol… Voldemort, podría utilizarme para llegar a ti…

- De modo que Dumbledore…- dijo tras una pausa. Una extraña duda se posó en los ojos de Hermione al oír aquello.- Él ya sabe lo nuestro, ¿verdad?

- Teme que Voldemort también lo sepa, y yo… yo… ¡OH, Harry!- exclamó abrazándose a él.- Si algo llegara a ocurrirte por mi culpa, yo…

- Tú jamás podrías ser culpable de nada, Hermione. Por el contrario, es por ti por quien temo.

- Pero él dijo…

- ¿Quién? ¿Quién dijo qué?

- Él… Dumbledore… Si es que aún es el Profesor Dumbledore…

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Hermione se mordió los labios, intentando formular una respuesta.

- A que ya no es el mismo, Harry. La misma Tonks lo piensa… Y el modo en que me ha hablado esta noche, Harry, es tan distinto de cómo era… Antes siempre estaba primero tu seguridad… Ahora, en cambio, pareciera que su único deseo es destruir a los mortífagos. Todo cuanto hace es con ese único objetivo y yo temo que no le importe sacrificar tu vida con tal de…

- Hermione…

- No, Harry, es que en verdad él…

- Hermione… ¿No te parece que estás exagerando? Claro que Dumbledore quiere destruir a Voldemort y los suyos, pero sería incapaz de poner en riesgo la vida de cualquiera de nosotros para lograrlo. Prueba de ellos es que te ha hecho traer aquí esta noche, ¿no es verdad?

- Es que tengo tanto miedo de que…

- No temas, Hermione, por favor no temas… Porque si tú, la persona más valiente que conozco, tiene miedo, que otro remedio me queda a mí más que temer también…

Hermione acarició una vez más la mejilla del muchacho… ¡Cómo no iba a tener miedo de perderlo, ahora que lo había encontrado! Harry despegó los labios para decir algo, pero ella le hizo callar, poniendo sobre sus labios uno de sus dedos, y reemplazándolo luego por un beso. Jamás en su vida Hermione Granger había sentido tanto miedo como el que le provocaba la sola idea de perder a aquel muchacho de ojos verdes. Y mientras más recordaba sus temores, más fuerte se aferraba a él y más intenso era el beso. Quería perderse en aquella sensación maravillosa que le provocaba el tenerlo junto a ella, y olvidarse de todo, y perpetuar aquella felicidad sublime para siempre...

-HP-

Nymphadora Tonks contemplaba el anillo en su dedo con la mirada embelezada de una enamorada. Estaba de pie, junto a una de las ventanas que daban al patio principal de San Mungo, aguardando a tener noticias sobre el estado de Percy Weasley, quien fuera herido por los mortífagos aquella noche, bajo "extrañas circunstancias".

No es que Tonks dudara de la lealtad de un Weasley, pero algo no encajaba en la versión dada por el pelirrojo: en primer lugar, ¿a qué había acudido él al Departamento de Misterios después de la agradable cena en la Madriguera? Su cargo como mano derecha del Ministro no explicaba aquello. Por otro lado, ¿cómo es que los mortífagos no le habían matado al descubrirle? Según Percy, había tenido la "suerte" de lograr escapar para dar aviso del ataque a los de la Orden… Pero Tonks pensaba que se necesitaba mucho más que suerte para huir de una docena de Mortífagos sin más que un brazo roto. Excesiva suerte en su opinión… y también en la de Lupin.

Tonks estaba segura de que esa fue la principal razón por la cual su novio insistió en enviarla a cuidar de Percy Weasley en lugar de dejarla participar de la batalla, como ella hubiera querido. Remus la quería junto al pelirrojo para mantenerlo vigilado, para evitar que, de ser realmente el espía que muchos creían que era, pudiera contactar nuevamente a los mortífagos.

Un medimago salía en ese instante de la sala para informarle que el pelirrojo dormía bajo los efectos de una fuerte poción y que ella podía retirarse a descansar. Tonks le dio las gracias, pero insistió en quedarse. Había prometido a Lupin no despegar un ojo del muchacho y así lo haría.

Una vez que el hombre se hubo retirado, Tonks retornó a su muda meditación. ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer los mortífagos que arruinar una noche como esa? ¿Qué podía haber en el Departamento de Misterios que tanto interesara al Innombrable como para ir él mismo a buscarlo? Lupin había mencionado algo respecto a una puerta que el mago oscuro había abierto, y el rostro preocupado con que Moody respondiera a tal información no dejaba de ser inquietante.

Fue en ese instante que lo sintió… Como si algo hubiera golpeado su pecho provocándole un dolor agudo que hizo que todo girara en torno a ella. Se afirmó de la ventana para evitar caer y respiró hondo. Tal como había llegado el dolor se esfumó, pero dejando en ella una extraña sensación.

Las puertas al final del pasillo se abrieron de golpe y dos hombres envueltos en batas blancas corrieron hacia la salida empujando una camilla. Pasaron frente a ella dejando tras de sí una corriente helada que agitó el cabello de la bruja. Un mal presentimiento invadió su corazón y sin ser conciente de nada siguió a los que corrían hasta la entrada de San Mungo.

De pronto, los medimagos se detuvieron y un hombre de barba blanca y expresión ceñuda vestido de verde hizo con la cabeza aquel ademán terrible con que se lamenta el ser humano cuando ya todo está perdido. Frente a él, dos aurores que Tonks ya conocía pero cuyos nombres no lograba recordar, depositaban sobre la camilla un cuerpo muerto.

- Le han traído demasiado tarde.- dijo el medimago.

- No fue hasta ahora que le encontramos…- la voz de los aurores sonaban como un eco lejano para Tonks, quien caminaba trabajosamente hasta la camilla.- Ha sido esa sádica de Lestrange… Estoy seguro. Aún se oían sus carcajadas cuando…- fue en este punto que paró el auror, al ver que Nymphadora Tonks llegaba junto a ellos con la expresión del que camina sin ver. Algo dijo el otro auror, pero ella no le oía. Los hombres le abrieron el paso en un gesto fatídico y ella comprendió que su peor temor se había convertido en realidad.

Cuando apartó la manta que cubría la cara del muerto comprobó que sin duda alguna era Lupin. Tenía el rostro contorsionado, y parecía algo asombrado ante su propia muerte. Tonks cerró sus tiernos ojos y acarició aquel cabello desmelenado por el cual tantas veces habían discutido sobre como debía llevarlo la noche de su boda… De esa boda que ya no sería nunca.

La bruja se inclinó a besar la fría boca de Remus Lupin, aunque sabía que él no podía enterarse… Porque ya no estaba allí. Porque nunca más le tendría a su lado. Porque los mortífagos le habían matado. Y Nymphadora Tonks, sintió el secreto deseo de morir también, mientras caía desplomada sobre el cuerpo muerto, buscando refugio en el llanto.

_**-Fin del Capítulo 10-**_

**Disculpas y Aclaraciones:**

**Primero que nada: Perdonen la tardanza de esta actualización.**

**Segundo: Razones por las cuales tardé tanto:**

**Mi PC sufrió un terrible accidente y perdí todos los borradores de los capítulos que estaban por venir…. Y a parte de eso, me quedé sin PC.**

**He estado en una fase de "cambio de vida" y "cambio de casa"… Ya estoy instalada… o medio instalada realmente, pues aún no logro desempacar todo, pero no por ello he logrado recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

**He comenzado mi Internado de Medicina, lo cual implica pasar muuuuuucho tiempo en el hospital, haciendo el trabajo de un verdadero médico (sin la responsabilidad legal, claro), bajo unas condiciones precarias, dignas de esclavitud, sin derecho a salario, comida o tiempo libre… ¡Y para variar tengo que pagarle a la Universidad por ello!!!!! Es indignante!!!! ¿Y cuál es la razón por la cual nos hicieron entrar en enero, cuando se suponía que empezábamos en marzo? Muy sencillo: porque los médicos y becados salen de vacaciones entre enero y febrero, y el hospital necesita mano de obra barata que les haga el trabajo… o sea, los internos!!!! Los odio!!!**

**Por todo esto, mi tiempo es muy reducido… Espero entiendan… Por ahora, ya logré reestructurar los capítulos venideros, por lo cual las próximas actualizaciones debieran ir más rápido… Sorry por ser tan escueta a la hora de disculparme, pero mañana tengo turno (¡Adiós fin de semana!) y me he quedado muy cansada tras cuatro horas frente al único PC disponible para terminarles esto y enviarlo… Y que así no me reten tanto… ¡¿Oíste ElizaLiz?!!! Ja, ja… En todo caso no estoy enojada por sus quejas… Los entiendo muy bien… Y pido disculpas.**

**Por ahora eso es todo… Un beso grande y cuídense mucho… Alexandra Riddle.**

**PS: _¿Quieren saber de dónde saqué el nombre "fugimortis"? Bueno… Es una combinación medio rara que hice de un par de palabras en latín: Fugitum:huir, escapar, Mortis:muerte... En otras palabras, "El que huyó de la muerte"… Espero que eso les diga algo… je je je..._**

**PPS: Espero que disfruten el chap… Sino, ya saben cómo expresar sus impresiones…. Je je…**

**PPPS: Y recuerden: **

"**_Siempre que odio y amor compiten, es el amor el que vence"._**

**-Pedro Calderón de la Barca-**


	12. Chapter 11: EL ROSTRO TRAS EL VELO

**Disculpas: Tardé montones… Lo sé… Solo puedo pedir disculpas y asegurar que el próximo sí que viene pronto… Ok?**

**Besos a Todos y cuídense.**

**PS: A los que mencionaron este como el mejor Fic de la web… ¡GRACIAS! Es gracias a ustedes que sigo escribiendo.**

**PPS: Estaba viendo "El Lago de los Cisnes"… Solo puedo decir que es casi tan triste como la vida misma…**

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL ROSTRO TRAS EL VELO**

"**Cada vez que respires", dijo él, "te serviré**

**Cuanto mejor pueda, ni una sola vez, mientras exista,**

**Descansaré la cabeza en mi almohada hasta que les haya **

**Complacido en lo que me pidas, y esto, mi señora Krimhild,**

**Es todo por tu amor.**

**-SIGFRIED- **_**El Cantar de los Nibelungos**_

Alastor Moody había deambulado por los estrechos callejones durante horas, arrastrando el peso de su pierna falsa. El frío calaba hondo en sus viejos huesos y el cansancio y la desesperanza le pesaban sobre los hombros.

Lupin había muerto en una batalla absurda que resultó no ser más que un distractor. Todos lo habían visto venir ¡Era tan obvio! El mismo Remus había expresado su temor de que el ataque de Nochebuena no fuera más que una trampa… Un señuelo para desviarlos del verdadero objetivo. Y Alastor estaba seguro de que Dumbledore lo sabía también.¡OH, si! Dumbledore lo sabía, y aún así, les había enviado ahí, a morir inútilmente, mientras El Innombrable y los suyos tomaban el control del Ministerio, dando a su doctrina el sitial de autoridad.

Dos semanas hacían ya de ello. Dos semanas desde que Scrimgeaud fuese puesto en Azkaban, junto a tantos otros. Dos semanas desde que magos y brujas no salían de sus casas por miedo al aire hostil del exterior, por temor a ser confundidos con un enemigo del Lord en aquellos días en que serlo merecía la pena capital.

Una sombra negra se proyectó sobre el pavimento frente a él, y el auror pegó su espalda al muro, escapando de la luz. Su corazón latía con una rapidez abrumadora y las piernas le temblaban a medida que la sombra se acercaba… "Un mortífago…" exclamaba una voz en su mente. "He aquí el final de mis días". Pero cuando las patas de un perro aparecieron pegadas a la sombra nefasta, el aire volvió a los pulmones del hombre. El animal temblaba de frío, contemplando al anciano con sus ojos vidriosos, ignorante de las razones de su miedo. Tras unos segundos de fría contemplación, echó a andar nuevamente, convencido de que aquel ser humano no tenía comida que ofrecerle.

Pasado el susto, Ojo Loco se dejó caer sobre el suelo frío. ¡Tan cansado estaba! Y pensar que solo a unos pasos de ahí debía encontrarse la entrada a casa de Sirius. Moody no podía dejar de preguntarse las razones por las cuales Dumbledore había cambiado la frase de acceso. ¿Por qué razón le había dejado a merced de los mortífagos ahora que más que nunca, la Orden necesitaba estar unida?

El ojo artificial del anciano se ajustó en su cuenca para alcanzar a leer el panfleto pegado en el muro frente a él: "Enemigos de los defensores de la sangre… ¡Temed! El fin de los impuros ha llegado". Un tétrico escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del hombre. ¿Por qué Dumbledore había permitido aquello? ¿Sería posible que Lupin tuviera razón? ¿Sería posible que…?

- Alastor…- sonó la voz a su lado, interrumpiendo el silencio.- Será mejor que vengas conmigo, viejo amigo.- siguió, tendiendo una mano hacia él para ayudarle a pararse, mientras una amistosa sonrisa se dibujaba por debajo de su barba blanca.

- Albus, ¿qué…?

- He venido a buscarte. ¿No era eso lo que querías?- Alastor se puso de pie en expresión consternada. Algo había de irreal en todo. Algo no andaba bien.- Será mejor que entremos pronto, el frío de esta noche no es bueno para dos viejos como nosotros.

Los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore expresaban una serenidad que no concordaba con el cuadro. Había en ellos una absoluta indiferencia ante la horrible semana vivida por Alastor y el rostro del auror no pudo menos que mostrar la fría contracción de la ira contenida. Pero aún así aguardó a que el anciano murmurara las palabras que hicieron aparecer la puerta con el escudo de los Black.

La calidez del fuego que ardía en la chimenea le golpeó el rostro, generando en Alastor un agradable estremecimiento.

- Será mejor entrar aquí, no queremos despertar a nadie, ¿verdad?- sugirió Albus, abriendo el acceso hacia una cocina desolada. Una taza de té se servía mágicamente sobre la mesa de madera. Otra, frente a esta, estaba ya colmada, pero ningún hilo de vapor salía de su interior. Ambos tomaron asiento en silencio.

- ¿Cómo está Harry?- preguntó Alastor. Aunque había aceptado sentarse, solo contemplaba a Dumbledore beber tranquilamente de su taza, pero sin tocar la que estaba frente a él. Tan congelados estaban sus dedos que temía no poder moverlos.

- A salvo.

- ¿Y el resto de la Orden?

En este punto, el viejo director echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. Su rostro había tomado una expresión rígida, como la de quien se dispone a hablar de un tema desagradable.

- Probablemente ya sabes que Voldemort ha garantizado protección a todo sangre pura que, habiendo sido miembro de la Orden, le prometa lealtad.- Alastor asintió.- Sin duda este ha sido un golpe maestro, pues más de alguno de los nuestros ha sopesado tal posibilidad. Esa es la razón por la cual no podía dejarte regresar tan fácilmente, Alastor.

- ¿Es que acaso creíste que yo…?- El té se derramó sobre la mesa ante la brusquedad con que el auror se puso de pie para enfrentar al anciano, presa de indignación e ira.

- No dudo de tu lealtad hacia la Orden, estimado Alastor, pero no podía permitirnos correr ningún riesgo.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Muchos de los nuestros han sido llevados a Azkaban. Otros, como el señor Krum, han buscado refugio en su patria. La mayoría de los integrantes que no califican como "puros" están aquí. También los Weasleys, por supuesto.

- ¿Incluyendo a Persy?- El anciano fijó en él sus ojos, pero sin responder.- Sabías que era un traidor, ¿verdad? Lupin te lo dijo… Y aún así nos hiciste creerle… ¿Por qué?

- Será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto, Alastor. Necesitas descansar.- sugirió amable, volviendo a llenar su tasa de un té que parecía helado.

Tal era la indignación de Ojo Loco, ante la tranquilidad con que el anciano lo ignoraba, que de un golpe lanzó la jarra lejos de la mesa, derramando su viscoso contenido contra el piso, y, al verlo, el auror retrocedió aterrado. Conocía bien esa poción.

- ¡¿Quién eres?!- gritó al hombre frente a él, quien contemplaba con tristeza su taza vacía de poción polijugos.

- ¡Lástima!- suspiró el anciano.- Me habrías sido de gran utilidad…

Ante estas palabras, Moody retrocedió consternado. No era Dumbledore. No podía serlo. Nunca lo había sido. ¡Todos ellos habían sido engañados! ¡Incluso Harry!

- ¡No lo permitiré!- gritó alzando su varita.- No dejaré que le entregues el chico en bandeja a tu señor. ¡De aquí no saldrás vivo, maldito mortífago! ¡Avada…!- Lo próximo que sintió, fue la varita deslizarse por entre sus dedos y partirse frente a él. Nunca antes Alastor Moody había sentido tanto miedo como entonces.

- ¿Mortífago?- preguntó con una voz extraña. Una voz gélida, de ultratumba.- Si fuese un mortífago, el preciado Harry Potter ya estaría muerto, ¿no crees?- avanzó un paso. Las facciones de su rostro comenzaban a cambiar.

- ¿Y por qué ayudas a ese bastardo entonces? ¿Por qué nos enviaste a todos a su trampa? ¡Remus ha muerto por tu culpa!- gritó, retrocediendo mientras la figura avanzaba.

- Remus Lupin debía morir. Siempre empeñado en proteger al señor Potter, impedía que el muchacho cumpliera su destino. Pero ahora… Ahora es diferente, porque ya no hay nada que esperar. Con Voldemort en el poder, a nuestro elegido no le queda más que enfrentarlo o perecer en el intento.

- ¿Por qué quieres que Harry muera?

- ¿Harry?- preguntó alzando una ceja que comenzaba a tornarse negra. Su voz había adquirido un tono que a Moody le resultaba extrañamente familiar- ¡Poco me importa lo que ocurra con Harry Potter mientras Voldemort muera!

- ¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar el hombre sintiendo como algo se estremecía en su interior. Frente a él, la figura tomaba su verdadera forma: los ojos de pupilas apagadas y parpados caídos, estaban muy hundidos en las cuencas; la piel de su rostro de un color terroso y tan tirante que hubiera podido ser una calavera. Todo eso le confería un aspecto siniestro y peligroso, y... en cierto modo, inhumano. Caminaba hacia Moody mientras la barba desaparecía y el blanco cabello se convertía en largas mechas negras.- ¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar el hombre, pero por única respuesta tubo el cadavérico rostro frente a él, iluminado con el fulgor de la muerte. En sus ojos podía advertirse un alma que había superado los límites de la furia y estaba dispuesta a destruir el mundo. ¡Tanto era su odio!

Lo último que el mágico ojo de Alastor Moody llegó a ver fue el rostro macabro de la bruja cubrirse de un espeso velo negro. Luego, los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron sin razón aparente y un intenso dolor le hizo llevar una mano al pecho, donde algo presionaba pesadamente. Sus piernas ya no respondían y le faltaba el aire. Su pesado cuerpo se desplomó contra el piso y su visión se nubló. Y ya no pudo ver ni sentir nada más… No en este mundo.

_**-HP-**_

Luna Lovegood se despertó sudando frío. Algo le había hablado en la noche. Algo o "alguien", que murmuraba palabras a su oído. A su mente acudía un nebuloso recuerdo de lo que había estado soñando mientras acostumbraba sus pupilas a la oscuridad del cuarto, pero ninguna imagen en concreto. En la cama ubicada a la derecha de la suya, el vultuoso cobertor de Hermione ascendía y descendía pasivamente al ritmo de su respiración. Más allá, la de Ginny se adivinaba vacía… Nuevamente.

Aunque Luna tenía una idea bastante exacta respecto de dónde podía hallarse la pelirroja a esas horas, decidió no pensar en ello. Ya había intentado hablarlo personalmente con Ginny sin conseguir a cambio más que la absoluta negación del hecho junto a una mueca de disgusto. No había, por tanto, nada que la rubia joven pudiera hacer y ella había aprendido hacía mucho a no perder el tiempo pensando en cosas que no podía resolver. Así pues, sus cavilaciones regresaron rápidamente al hecho que la tenía despierta a esas horas: el extraño mensaje de aquella voz que le resultaba lejana y a la vez conocida, como si pudiera despertar en ella un olvidado recuerdo de la infancia. Pero el mensaje era nuevo. Si. Nuevo.

"Detenla", resonó la voz a su espalda haciéndola girarse espantada en busca del origen de aquel eco. Pero no había nadie ahí. "Detenla", repitió la voz mas cerca de su oido y un horrendo escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Luna.

- ¿A quien?- pregunto al viento con su voz quebrada. De pronto, a los pies de la cama el juego de luces y sombras dibujó la etérea figura del joven de sus sueños que estiraba su transparentada mano hacia Luna. Ella, movida por una fuerza extraña respondió al gesto, tendiendo hacia la figura la suya. Los dedos incorpóreos contactaron los de carne y de los propios labios de Luna salió la respuesta que buscaba.

- A Orual...- luego, todo fue oscuridad y silencio.

_**-HP-**_

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche, pudo ver la pálida figura de Draco Malfoy contemplándola desde el sillón frente a ella, con un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Hacían ya dos semanas que venia escabulléndose de su propio cuarto, para terminar en la cama de Malfoy y la pelirroja aun no se acostumbraba a la escrutadota mirada conque la contemplaba mientras dormía.

Ginny volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin decir nada, abrazándose a la almohada. Sabía cuanto disfrutaba el rubio cuando ella adoptaba esa poce. Lo sabía, no porque él se lo hubiera dicho, sino por aquel imperceptible temblor que acudía a los labios del joven, amenazando con torcerlos en una sonrisa. Lo sabía, por el modo en que empequeñecía sus ojos y viajaba con ellos a través del cuerpo frente a él, deteniéndose en aquellos lugares abundantes en pecas, que eran motivo de su infantil curiosidad. ¡Oh, si: infantil! Y es que, como Ginevra Weasley había descubierto, el frío Draco Malfoy, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, claro, seguía siendo un niño. Y en el fondo, mucho más en el fondo, disfrutaba tanto como ella de esas noches juntos... Y al pensarlo, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Que es tan gracioso?- preguntó él, aparentando seriedad. Pero ella respondió con silencio y una nueva sonrisa perturbadora. ¡Cuanto disfrutaba él con esos silencios! Y es que sabía que tras ellos había una invitación. Claro que lo sabía, porque la conocía bien.. Sabía que ella prefería la rudeza al romanticismo y que necesitaba una discusión como preludio para el sexo.

En algún momento de sus furtivos encuentros, habían dado paso a la conversación. Ella solía quedarse recostada contra el pecho de él, que semisentado contra la almohada, fumaba algún cigarrillo. Fue una lenta progresión que ninguno de los dos vio venir ni sabían cómo había ocurrido. Por supuesto que les parecía extraño terminar conversando las primeras veces. También estaba aquel beso que Ginny le diera a modo de despedida en una ocasión y que había dejado a un perplejo Draco preguntándose de dónde había venido eso, y a ella maldiciéndose por haber obedecido a un impulso que no podía permitirse. Pero por mucho que intentaran explicar cómo habían pasado de un punto a otro, no habrían encontrado la respuesta.

Para Draco habría resultado humillante admitir lo que sentía por Ginevra Weasley. Nadie debía enterarse jamás de cuánto disfrutaba estar con ella, porque sí: lo disfrutaba, y no porque fuera hermosa, sino porque ambos eran iguales. Aunque él mismo no sabía bien en qué consistía esa equivalencia, estaba seguro de que, de existir aquello llamado "alma", la suya y la de ella estaban hechas de lo mismo.

Ella, por su parte, no tenía muy claro qué tipo de sentimiento la unía a él, pero prefería no llegar a averiguarlo, pues, de saberlo, le sería mucho más difícil ocultarlo a todos y era preciso que nunca, nunca, su hermano o los demás, pudieran adivinar lo que ella sentía por Malfoy.

- Será mejor que me vaya...- dijo ella de pronto y el asintió en silencio- Creo que no debemos seguir haciendo esto...- agregó, esperando alguna reacción por parte del rubio mientras buscaba su ropa interior entre las sabanas.

- Creo...- respondió él, levantándose al fin del sillón y acercándose a ella- que nunca debimos haberlo hecho...- pero sus palabras no le impidieron robar a la joven un nuevo beso.

_**-HP-**_

Cuando Harry Potter llegó a la gran cocina la mañana siguiente, se encontró con el puñado de integrantes de La Orden que restaban, compartiendo un triste semblante.

En los ojos enrojecidos de Molly Weasley pudo leer un mensaje con olor a muerte, pero fue Charlie quien transformo la noticia de la perdida de Moody en palabras.

El desayuno transcurrió en un silencio angustiante y poco a poco, magos y brujas fueron dejando la mesa con una desesperanzada expresión en sus rostros, no sin antes dar una mirada hacia Harry Potter... La ultima esperanza del Mundo Mágico.

- ¡Malditos mortífagos!- exclamó Ron de pronto. Harry y Hermione, sentados junto a él en la amplia mesa de madera, secundaron su expresión con un asentimiento.- No se imaginan la rabia que tengo... Todo por culpa de ese maldito Lord Vo...Voldemort... Lo odio tanto que si lo tuviera en frente, yo... creo que lo mataría...

- ¿Lo crees solamente?- preguntó Harry con tranquilidad. La joven junto a él adivino su pensamiento- Yo tengo la certeza de que lo haré... Eso, o moriré en el intento.

Ron contempló por unos instantes a su amigo, y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Sabía que era uno de esos momentos donde las palabras ayudaban muy poco. Y Harry agradeció su silencio.

A unos pasos de ellos, Percy Weasley contemplaba la escena del trío con particular interés. Hacía ya un tiempo que, gracias a las intervenciones de su madre, se le había permitido refugiarse de los mortífagos en aquella casona antigua. Pero no fue hasta ese día que se le permitió salir del cuarto donde la reticencia de algunos le había mantenido encerrado. Dos largas semanas había pasado ahí, impaciente, aguardando como una garrapata el mejor momento para camuflarse entre los integrantes de la Orden y robar la información que pudiera serle útil. ¡Cuantos honores le rendiría el Señor Oscuro cuando le entregara a Harry Potter en bandeja! Seria la mano derecha del hombre más poderoso de todo el mundo de la magia. ¿No había sido esa la promesa del Lord?

- Percy, cariño... -le interrumpió su madre tendiéndole un plato de tostadas cubiertas de una salsa amarilla- será mejor que te comas esto. Estás tan delgado aun.- agregó con una tierna sonrisa y Percibal acepto el ofrecimiento admirando el ciego amor de esa mujer.

Pero, contrario a lo que se pudiera esperar, esta maternal entrega de afecto estaba lejos de despertar en él algún tipo de remordimiento. Después de todo, Percy se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre justo y, como tal, se encargaría de que llegada la hora, su familia fuera puesta a salvo de todo. Incluso su padre... Incluso Ron. Él, Percibal Weasley, el repudiado, seria el salvador de los Weasleys. No es que esperara algún agradecimiento por ello, pues sabía que siempre sería visto por los suyos como un traidor, pero no le importaba. Prefería vivir como un traidor poderoso, que morir como un miserable héroe de la causa... Después de todo, con su ayuda o sin ella, los integrantes de la Orden tenían los días contados.

Con estas regocijantes cavilaciones en su cabeza terminó de comerse las tostadas del plato, ignorante del detallado análisis que Antigona Abgnielle, a dos metros de él, hacía de sus pensamientos.

_**-HP-**_

- ¿Que ocurre, Harry?- preguntó Hermione, con voz preocupada, sentándose junto a él. Desde la noche en que Lupin muriera, el deprimente estado de Nymphadora Tonks, así como el pesimismo general frente a la guerra que había comenzado, impedían mantener la antigua rutina que contemplaba clases por las tardes, de modo que la vida de los jóvenes, había estado carente de enseñanzas o de prácticas en ese último tiempo, dejando en total abandono el sótano de la gran casona, que comenzaba a cubrirse de polvo y que, a la vez, se había convertido en el lugar predilecto para las meditaciones de Harry Potter.

Ahí se hallaba ahora, frente a uno de los grandes espejos, cuando Hermione llegó a su lado.

- ¿Es por Moody que estás así?- volvió a preguntar ella.

- No solo por Moody.- respondió sin mirarla.- También por Lupin, y por todos los que han muerto por mi culpa.

- ¿Por tu culpa?

- Si, por mi culpa...- respondió con convicción.- Es gracias a mí que estamos así, Hermione.

- No, Harry.- exclamó ella, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos hasta encontrar sus ojos.- Es por él... Por Voldemort, que estamos así. Gracias a ti seguimos vivos. Es por ti que aun hay esperanzas...

- ¿En verdad crees que puedo hacer algo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.- ¿En verdad crees que será él quien muera y no yo?- Hermione retiró un mechón del cabello negro de la frente de Harry y acarició su rostro con ternura. La pregunta que el joven le hacia era un miedo que ella compartía... una horrenda inquietud que la atormentaba por las noches.

- Si.- respondió con aparente seguridad- Si creo. Debo creerlo, Harry... Porque el solo pensar que tu podrías...que tu murieras...- un nudo se puso en su garganta y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. La joven, sin poder completar sus palabras, hundió el rostro entre sus manos y echo a llorar. Él, conmovido, la envolvió entre sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia si, pero Hermione se zafó del abrazo enfrentándolo, con la desesperación plasmada en sus ojos y el rostro surcado por lágrimas.- ¡Oh, Harry! Si llegara a perderte, yo... Yo no podría seguir viviendo...

- Hermione...- intentó tranquilizarla pero ella le detuvo.

- ¡No! ¡Escuchame! He visto a Tonks, Harry... Ya no es la misma... Ella era feliz, Harry... El ser mas feliz de esta tierra... Y ahora... esa intensa luz que antes brillaba en sus ojos, se ha extinguido para siempre. Iban a casarse y ahora... ¡Oh, Harry! Debo lucir como una tonta llorando así, pero es que no soportaría perderte.

- Y no me perderás.- respondió él.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

Hermione sabía que Harry no podía controlar el curso de los hechos, y que, por tanto, era ilógico pedirle algo así, pero tanta era su desesperación, que pensaba que su palabra bastaría para que ella creyera… Y en verdad necesitaba creer.

Harry también sabía lo poco que valía su palabra en esas circunstancias, pero sabía también que era capaz de lo imposible y de ir donde fuera necesario con tal de estar junto a ella, y por ello asintió.

- Te lo prometo.- respondió. Y ella besó su boca hasta robarle el aliento, con una mezcla de ansias y desesperación, y él respondió con otros besos y algo más.

Lo extraño de los acontecimientos de cada día, es lo que tienen de inesperados. Una simple y cotidiana palabra puede generar diversas consecuencias cuando menos lo esperamos. Así, los besos de Hermione dejaron de ser simples besos para Harry cuando la vio ruborizarse tan bellamente como entonces. Y lo que Hermione vio en los ojos de él, le hizo comprender que había llegado el momento de algo más.

- Te amo, Hermione Granger...- murmuró mientras besaba su cuello escabulléndose a través de la ropa. Y ella respondió enredando con más fuerza sus dedos en los cabellos de él y jalándolo hacia su boca… y hacia atrás, hasta recostarse contra el suelo.

Ese era, según Harry Potter, el día más feliz de su vida.

_**-HP-**_

Muy lejos de ahí, el demacrado rostro de Tom Riddle se contorsionaba en una mueca de preocupación. Podía sentir una extraña felicidad apoderándose del chico. Podía sentir, para su horror, la infinita dicha de la cual disfrutaba en ese momento Harry Potter. Y aunque era un sentimiento que no conocía del todo, sabía bien que era peligroso. Sabía que lo que se estaba apoderando del muchacho en aquel momento era, como Dumbledore vaticinara alguna vez, el único poder capaz de destruirlo. Y el gran Lord Voldemort, actual amo del mundo de la magia, no pudo evitar sentir algo muy similar al miedo.

**-Fin del Capítulo 11- **

_**Próximo Capítulo: "La Historia de Orual"**_


	13. Chapter 12: LA VERDAD DE ORUAL

**CAPÍTULO 12: LA VERDAD DE ORUAL**

"Así terminó la carrera de Krimhild,

Una vez la doncella mas gentil y mas hermosa,

Pero ahora, tras sufrir tantas penalidades,

Un monstruo de cruel venganza."

- El Cantar de los Nibelungos-

Hermione oía la lluvia azotar las ventanas, mientras buscaba refugio en el tibio abrazo de Harry. Muchas veces había dormido junto a él, pero nunca le había sentido tan cerca suyo como entonces. ¿Como habían llegado hasta el cuarto? Tenia un vago recuerdo del camino recorrido, pero lo único vivo en su memoria era el rápido palpitar de su corazón mientras se escabullía tomada de la mano de Harry hasta ese lugar, temiendo ser descubiertos por alguien, por cualquiera, que pudiera arruinar ese momento maravilloso.

- Te amo, Hermione Granger.- susurró Harry con voz cansada a su espalda. Y ella sonrió. Se lo había oído decir toda la tarde.

- Lo sé - respondió, y se volteo buscando su boca, pero separándose inmediatamente después del beso.

- ¿Que haces?

- Debo irme- respondió arrastrando consigo una sabana para cubrir su cuerpo. No le agradaba la idea de mostrarse desnuda frente a Harry, ni aún sabiendo que él había conocido ya cada rincón de su cuerpo.- De lo contrario comenzaran a preguntarse donde estamos y no es conveniente que lo sepan aún.

- ¿Por Ginny?

- Y por Ron, y por nosotros... No quiero a Molly vigilándonos constantemente para guardar las buenas costumbres.

- Ahora menos que nunca ¿verdad?- dijo él insinuante, haciendo enrojecer las mejillas de ella.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó con ademán de golpearlo, pero él la jalo del brazo y la beso nuevamente.

- ¿Volverás esta noche?- preguntó cuando se separaron.

- Lo intentaré- respondió ella, aun con los ojos cerrados, volviendo a besarlo.

Hermione acababa de llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, cuando sintió el aire congelarse, y un gélido escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

- ¿Me permite un momento de su tiempo, señorita Granger?- preguntó Antígona, de pie a unos pasos de ella, y sin esperar una respuesta, le dio la espalda y echo a andar, en dirección a su propio cuarto, con una atemorizada Hermione siguiéndole de cerca.

Cuando la joven hubo atravesado el umbral, la puerta se cerró de golpe haciéndola saltar sobre su sitio. En el interior, nada había cambiado respecto a la última vez que ella había estado ahí. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Antigona de aquella visita nocturna?

- ¡Claro que lo supe, señorita Granger!- adelantó la bruja en algo similar a una sonrisa, mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.- Siempre lo supe.

- Lo siento, Señorita Abegnielle, no era mi intención...

- Por supuesto que no fue su intención. Fui yo quien la alentó a entrar aquí esa noche, y me aproveche de su natural curiosidad para lograrlo.

- Pero, ¿por que?- Hermione parecía confundida.

- Porque necesitaba que entendiera la historia, que comprendiera cual será su rol en todo esto. Lamentablemente su visita fue interrumpida antes de tiempo.

- Quiere decir que ¿había más por ver?

- Mucho más, por supuesto. Pero no se haga ilusiones. No la he traído aquí para satisfacer su curiosidad. Esta vez le hablare claramente, porque no nos queda mucho tiempo.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- A que, lo que sea que el señor Potter este sintiendo por usted en estos momentos, ha despertado en Lord Voldemort una serie de sentimientos a los que teme. Y cuando los hombres como él temen, señorita Granger, es cuando lanzan sus golpes mas certeros. Por ello, estoy segura de que no descansara hasta encontrar el modo de llegar a nuestro "elegido", ya sea a través de la Orden, o... através de usted. Es una cuestión inevitable.

Hermione le oía atónita, asombrada de la falta de emoción que había en sus palabras. Antigona lo relataba todo como si se tratara de la desgracia de otros, como si a ella no le afectara, y la joven no podía dejar de preguntarse si aquella mujer estaría realmente del lado de la Orden.

- Si es tan inevitable como dice...- comenzó Hermione con voz temblorosa- No entiendo el sentido de esta conversación.

- Lo vería con más claridad si dejase de lado sus ridículas emociones por un momento.

- ¡¿Como se atreve a...?!

- Me atrevo, porque siempre la he considerado una persona inteligente, y me enajena ver que, como tal, deje nublar su raciocinio por sus sentimientos infantiles.

- ¿Se refiere a mis sentimientos hacia Harry? Yo lo amo... y él me ama a mí. Y nada, ni usted, ni el mismísimo Lord Voldemort podrán...

- La única razón por la cual Harry Potter dice amarla, es porque aun no descubre quien es él realmente. Pero yo puedo decirle quién es... Su gran Harry Potter no es muy distinto del mismo Lord Voldemort, y si gana esta batalla, no será menos que él. La única razón por la cual no ha demostrado su verdadera naturaleza, es el desconocimiento de sus poderes.

- Usted esta loca.- dijo Hermione, dando la media vuelta para marcharse. Le dolía la cabeza y una sensación nauseosa amenazaba en su estomago.

- No tan rápido, señorita Granger. Hay algo que debe ver.- dicho esto, camino hasta el fondo del dormitorio y cogió un cofre que puso ante los ojos de Hermione.- Estos,- dijo al momento de abrirlo- son dos de los tres horcruxes restantes: la primera insignia de Gryffindorff, esgrimida por el mismísimo Godric, cuando se produjo la separación de las casas. Fue el primer Horcrux creado por el joven Tom. Lamentablemente, no le puso en un lugar muy seguro, y aunque intentó volver por el en reiteradas ocasiones cuando salió de Hogwarts, Dumbledore siempre se interpuso... Y este... Este es el collar de Rowena Ravenclaw... Estuvo en poder de Bellatrix Lestrange durante años...

- ¿Y como lo ha conseguido?- preguntó Hermione anonadada.

- Eso no importa ya... Lo único importante es que ambos serán destruidos esta noche, y eso, es otra de las razones por las cuales Lord Voldemort se apresurara en atacar.

- Pero... ¿Y el último Horcruxe?

Fue en este punto, que Hermione sintió por primera vez como si pudiera ver los ojos de Antigona Abegnielle a través del velo, y era una visión espeluznante.

- Tendrá noticias del último horcruxe la noche misma en que Lord Voldemort y nuestro "elegido" se enfrenten. Y es ahí donde necesitaré su ayuda, señorita Granger.

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Será usted quien deba destruirlo.

- Y... ¿por qué yo?

- Porque, para bien o para mal, no existe nadie más capaz de hacer lo que deba hacerse.

- No entiendo... ¿A que se refiere con...?

- No se preocupe... Ya lo entenderá... Ya sabrá cual será el precio a pagar por sus sentimientos. Ahora salga de aquí.- dijo esto al momento que hacia abrirse la puerta y le indicaba el camino. Y Hermione accedió, con toda la rabia acumulada ante el último comentario de la mujer, fluyendo por sus venas.

Luna soñaba con los ojos bien abiertos, recostada boca arriba sobre su cama. Soñaba con un mundo de cuentos de hadas donde ella era una princesa que amaba a un colorín príncipe azul… y era correspondida. Desafortunadamente para ella, sus ilusiones fueron interrumpidas con la estrepitosa llegada de Hermione, quien, tras un portazo en la puerta de la habitación, corrió a dejarse caer sobre su cama, echando a llorar.

Por el modo en que hipaba y la aparente desinhibición de sus lagrimar, Luna comprendió que la joven no se había percatado de su presencia. Con su ligero andar se desplazo hasta ella, hasta tomar asiento a su lado, y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione intento consolarla.

- OH, Luna! Lo siento- se disculpó Hermione, limpiándose el rostro.- No sabía que estabas aquí... Yo no...

- No te disculpes- murmuró ella con cantarina voz- Esta bien llorar a veces, Hermione. Es una de las cosas que nos hace humanos.

-Aun así no debería...- dijo incorporándose- es solo que... ¡Es tan horrible! Como puede existir alguien tan malvada... Como si jamás hubiese amado... Como si no hubiera sentido nada por Regulus...

- ¡Regulus!- exclamó Luna con los ojos desorbitados, saltando sobre su asiento. Esa misma tarde había reconocido el rostro del joven de sus sueños como uno más en el árbol genealógico de aquella casa... sobre el nombre de Regulus Black.

- ¿Que ocurre, Luna? ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Cómo es que sabes de Regulus?

- ¡Oh!... Eso es una larga historia... Y quizás solo haya sido mi idea, pero lo que vi en sus pensamientos me hace creer que en verdad se amaban...

- ¿Quienes?

- Regulus y ella... Antigona... cuando aún era Orual...- Ante esta respuesta, Hermione vio con preocupación como el enajenado rostro de Luna se tornaba en una extraña mueca de comprensión.- Luna... ¿Que ocurre?

- De modo que Antigona es Orual... ¿Como no lo vi antes? Eso lo explica todo... La advertencia, las visiones... El velo...

- ¿De que hablas? No logro entender lo que...

- Hermione... que equivocada has estado al pensar que ella le amaba... Fue ella, Orual, quien mató a Regulus...

La noche en que Regulus decidió ayudar a Orual a huir, no tenia una idea clara de por qué lo hacia, ni a dónde lo llevaría aquello. Pero en el fondo de su corazón tenía la certeza de que, estando junto a ella, nada más importaba... o al menos, eso era lo que los nacientes poderes de la bruja, le obligaban a creer.

Le mantuvo oculta a los ojos de todos, escondiéndola en los pasadizos de su propio hogar, y apelando a sus poderes para la oclumencia, volvió junto a los mortifagos para no levantar sospechas respecto al paradero de la joven y su propia traición. Extrañamente, su Señor comenzó a mostrar en él mayor confianza de la que nunca tuvo, hasta el extremo de confesarle el secreto de los Horcruxes.

Jamás pensó Regulus en que Lord Voldemort contaba conque sería la misma Orual quien, una vez enterada de aquel particular misterio, convencería a Regulus de partir tras ellos. Y así lo hicieron. Cuando Regulus desapareció de entre los suyos, Lord Voldemort supo que era cuestión de tiempo para atraparlos a ambos, junto a los Horcruxes que ellos mismos se encargarían de reunir para él, sin saberlo.

Nada costó a Orual convencer al muchacho de la necesidad de ir tras los Horcruxes para destruir a Lord Voldemort. El primero en ser rescatado fue el antiguo diario de Tom Riddle, sepultado en los escombros de un orfanato muggle. El siguiente fue un collar de perlas oculto junto a la tumba del squibb cuya muerte le creó. Pero fue el tercero… aquel depositado en la cueva donde Dumbledore y Harry harían su peregrinación años después, el culpable de hacer realidad el futuro que el mago oscuro tenia preparado para ambos jóvenes.

- Una vez que el caldero este vacío,- dijo Regulus mientras ambos contemplaban el extraño liquido que ocultaba el tercer horcruxe- quiero que saques el guardapelo y lo reemplaces por este.

- ¿Para qué?- pregunto ella, con sus ojos celestes inquietos, sin comprender el objetivo del joven.

- Porque no hay satisfacción en la venganza a menos que el culpable sepa de quién es

la mano que lo ha burlado y cuál la causa del castigo.- sonrió. Orual permaneció inmutable unos instantes analizando el infantil proceder del joven que algo de ternura despertaba en su corazón marchito, y luego sonrió educadamente de vuelta. Lo ayudó a beber hasta la última gota de poción, lamentándose del horrible efecto que esta parecía tener en el muchacho, pero satisfecha de que con aquello estarían mas cerca de destruir a Voldemort, de hacerle nuevamente mortal, y es que Orual se había prometido a si misma no descansar en paz hasta verle muerto…

Pero no acababa de reemplazar el guardapelo cuando Bellatrix Lestrange y otros mortifagos aparecieron junto a ellos.

- ¡Que tontos han sido al caer en la trampa de mi Señor!- gritó Bella con regocijo cuando Orual yacía en cadenas a sus pies y Regulus, aun delirando bajo los efectos de la poción, era arrastrado por el mismo Lucius, de regreso al bote.-

Para cuando Regulus volvió en si, se encontró con las manos amarradas sobre su cabeza, sujetas a un cielo inexistente. Orual, junto a él y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, yacía de rodillas sobre el piso de piedra y con las manos fijas a la espalda.

El entorno no era un verdadero cuarto, sino algo similar a un terreno desierto, envuelto en neblina y oscuridad. Frente a ellos, a unos metros, se erguía un pórtico de piedra, y a su espalda, algo se movía…

- De modo que nuestro joven enamorado se despierta al fin…- sonrió maquiavélicamente Lord Voldemort mientras caminaba dando círculos en torno a ellos.- Ahora que estamos todos, supongo que debo agradecerles por haber recuperado mis tesoros… Siempre dudé que estuvieran bien resguardados. Ahora en cambio, estarán seguros en manos de mis servidores más fieles, ¿no es verdad?- Preguntó y dos figuras emergieron de la oscuridad asintiendo: Lucius Malfoy sostenía el diario de tapas negras, mientras Bellatrix jugueteaba con las cuentas del collar que llevaba al cuello.

- Así será mi Señor…- respondió Bella, con voz servicial- nunca nadie podrá llegar a su tesoro, mientras yo viva…

- Confío en ello, Bella… Y también en ti, Lucius.

- Mi señor…- asintió el hombre con una leve inclinación.

- Muy bien… Y ahora… Debo pedirles que se retiren… Hay algo que estos jóvenes y yo debemos arreglar.

- Pero mi Señor, - interrumpió Bellatrix- Yo sería la mas encantada en ayudarle a…

- No dudo de tu buena disposición a impartir castigos, Bella, pero esto es algo que solo atañe a nuestra dulce Orual y yo… No quiero a nadie mas cerca.

Bellatrix parecía pronta a responder, pero una mirada del hombre le advirtió que no era buena idea contradecirle, y guardando sus palabras, se dispuso a dejar el lugar.

- Un cosa más, Bella- siguió Lord Voldemort- El guardapelo… Quiero que lo entregues a nuestra invitada.

- Pero…- nuevamente fue la fría mirada del hombre lo que obligo a Bella a obedecer sin decir más. Herida en el amor propio al pensar que la hija del squib compartiría con ella la tarea de ocultar los tesoros de su señor, surgieron en Bellatrix los mismos terribles celos que la atormentaban durante la primera estancia de Orual en el castillo… La misma rabia al ver el particular interés que su señor mostraba por aquella joven. Y, sin embargo, se vio obligada a obedecer.

Inclinándose a regañadientes junto a la joven, colgó al cuello de esta el guardapelo, sin obtener por parte de ella objeción alguna, lo que más rabia despertó en Bellatrix, quien aprovecho el instante para clavar sus uñas en la nuca de la joven, sin que los demás lo notaran, en un acto de venganza. Pero Orual no dijo nada. Solo fijó en ella sus ojos celestes hasta que Bellatix sintió un horrendo dolor quemarle la mano, subiendo por su brazo hasta su rostro, y saltó lejos de la joven, aterrada.

Lord Voldemort apenas y sonrió, como si supiera lo que acababa de ocurrir, e indicó a Bellatrix que se largara, a lo que la mujer obedeció sin chistar.

Regulus, quien también se había percatado de lo ocurrido, y comenzaba a recuperar sus fuerzas, se giró hacia la joven.

- Orual... ¿estás bien?- preguntó en voz baja, pero la joven se mantuvo en su estoicismo sin responder.- ¿Que le han hecho?

- _Silentio!_- grito el hombre y Regulus fue incapaz de decir otra palabra.- Lo siento, mi estimado Regulus, pero el motivo de tu presencia aquí no es precisamente oírte hablar.

- ¿Y cuál es el motivo entonces?- preguntó ella rompiendo su mutismo y alzando sus ojos directamente hacia los del hombre.- ¿Por qué dejarnos escapar primero si pensabas traernos de regreso aquí? Porque, ese fue el motivo de que pusieras todos esos pensamientos en mi cabeza, verdad? Asegurarte de que fuera tras los horcruxes, solo para atraparme.

- Así es... Fui yo quien te guió hasta los horcruxes. Sabia que nuestro joven Regulus te ayudaría en ello.- Tom Riddle caminaba en círculos, lentamente, rodeándola. Regulus se agitaba en el aire, intentando zafarse, pero incapaz de hacer o decir nada.

- ¿Y por qué dejarme escapar si pensabas traerme de regreso?- el hombre guardó silencio unos instantes, hasta quedar nuevamente frente a ella. Una extraña expresión ensombrecía sus ojos, a medida que se inclinaba para que ella pudiera oírle mejor.

- Debo admitir que las cosas no estaban planeadas de ese modo. Pero cuando comprendí los efectos que tenías sobre el corazón de nuestro joven, aproveché la oportunidad porque... Necesitaba alejarte... por un tiempo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Acaso no lo adivinas?- sonrió extrañado, inclinándose aun más, hasta contactar con uno de sus dedos el mentón de ella.- Un rostro tan hermoso... Y un poder sin igual. ¡Que gran bruja habrías sido de nacer en el mundo al que pertenecías! Todos admirarían tu belleza, pero temerían tu poder... Todos... incluso yo.- Los ojos de ella se abrieron espantados- Así es, mi pequeña hija de squib... Yo también he sido victima de tus encantos, desde la primera vez que te vi... Tan triste y sola, y con tanto miedo de tu propio poder… Fue entonces que supe que tú y yo éramos iguales. Y tuve miedo de que fueras capaz de hacerme sentir mas humano. ¿Te ríes? ¿Es que en verdad no lo entiendes, Orual? Lo que el mundo llama "amor" es un sentimiento que yo no conozco... Pero estoy seguro que, de haber sido todo distinto, tú habrías sido la única capaz de enseñarme a conocerlo. Por eso necesitaba alejarte de mí...

- No había necesidad de ello, porque no hay forma de que un monstruo pueda amar. Y eso eres tú.

- ¿Un monstruo?- sonrió con tristeza- ¿Y tú no lo eres?- ella no respondió con palabras, pero la mirada en sus ojos dejó en claro que la respuesta era un "no". Lord Voldemort se limitó a sonreír con maldad.- Pues te enseñaré, mi querida niña, cuan parecidos somos tú y yo.- tras decir esto, la obligo a ponerse de pie y rompió las ataduras de sus manos. Orual retrocedió con una mezcla de espanto e incertidumbre mientras veía al hombre agitar su varita, haciendo que algo se materializara en el aire. Ella corrió hasta donde se hallaba Regulus intentando soltarlo, pero las ataduras de sus manos estaban demasiado altas para ella.

- Vamos, Regulus... Tienes que moverte... tienes que...

- ¿Intentarás salvarlo?- preguntó Voldemort a sus espaldas, tan cerca, que ella se giro espantada, cayendo a los pies de Regulus. Aterrada, vio como las manos del hombre sostenían un arma.- ¿Acaso sientes en verdad algo por él?

- Déjalo ir... Es a mí a quien quieres, ¿no?

- Así es... No tengo intenciones de hacer daño alguno a nuestro joven héroe.- sonrió- Serás tú, mi querida Orual, quien lo mate... Y ¿sabes por que? Porque tú también eres un monstruo.

- Prefiero morir antes de darte ese gusto.

- ¡Lo harás! Puedo asegurarlo... Al comienzo yo tampoco creí que sería capaz de hacer las cosas que he hecho... Hasta que descubrí que era el único modo. ¿Sabes cuál era mi objetivo en la vida? ¿Cuál ha sido siempre mi meta en este mundo? Que ya no existan mundos aparte... Que no existan muggles ni sangres sucias, que dejen de existir todos aquellos que infestan el mundo de la magia con sus miedos. Juré, cuando era aun un niño, que no permitiría que otros sufrieran como yo sufrí. Que no dejaría que ningún otro mago nacido entre muggles, sintiera el desprecio que me hicieron sentir. Y eso, mi querida niña, justifica cada acción que he hecho desde entonces.

- Estás loco.

- ¿Loco?- sonrió.- ¿Y si yo te dijera que hay una forma de traer a tu querido hermano a la vida otra vez?

- Es imposible...

- Nada es imposible en el mundo de la magia... ya deberías saberlo... ¿No quisieras devolverle la vida que le fue arrebatada por tu culpa?

Orual lo observaba con sus ojos atónitos en expresión incrédula. Tom sonrió regocijado, alzando su dedo hasta un punto a las espaldas de ella. Al voltear el rostro, Orual vio por primera vez el gran arco de piedra ante sus ojos, y un gélido escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo... una extraña idea respecto al significado de aquella estructura.

- Lo que vez ahí,- siguió Tom- fue utilizado hace mucho, mucho tiempo, para conectar este mundo al de los muertos. Es a través de él que podrás recuperar a tu hermano, siempre y cuando tengas un alma que entregar a cambio...

- Estoy dispuesta a morir si es necesario...

- Un gesto muy noble, sin duda... Pero el arco solo aceptará un sangre pura... Y eso es algo que no somos ninguno de los dos...- y sus ojos se voltearon a mirar al joven atado junto a ellos, y Orual siguió su mirada y comprendió por qué estaba Regulus ahí.

- No lo haré.- dijo, más para si que para Tom mismo.

- Lo harás, Orual... Sé que lo harás. Porque nada hay en este mundo que ames tanto como a tu querido Polinices. Ni siquiera el pobre Regulus.

- No lo haré... porque nada me asegura que con ello recupere a Polinices.

- Es cierto... pero tu amor por él es tal que estarás dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por la sola posibilidad de tenerlo contigo.

- ¿Que ganas tu con todo eso? ¿Probar que soy igual que tú?

- Yo cobrare mi precio en su momento... Pero no será tu preciosa vida, Orual.- y volvió a acercarse a ella, esta vez tendiéndole la daga. Y ella la tomo, ante los horrorizados ojos de Regulus.- Sé que quieres matarme. Puedo ver el deseo en tus ojos... pero sabes que eso no es posible...

- Podría correr el riesgo...

- ¿Y correrías el riesgo de que, una vez que lo intentes, ya no este dispuesto a dar mi ayuda para traer de regreso a tu preciado hermano?

Orual le contemplaba dubitativa y, sin embargo, su mano no tembló ni por un momento, aferrada a la daga que sostenía mientras caminaba hasta Regulus.

El joven intentaba gritarle que no lo hiciera, que era una trampa... Un nuevo engaño de Lord Voldemort, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Y ella decidió no mirar la expresión en su rostro mientras hundía la daga en su vientre.

- Lo siento...- murmuró ella, y fue lo último que Regulus alcanzó a oír en este mundo antes que las ataduras de sus manos desaparecieran y su cuerpo diera contra piso de piedra, a medida que su vida se extinguía.

Un largo instante de silencio secundó aquello. Pero Orual podía sentir la risa de Lord Voldemort a sus espaldas, mientras su alma se partía en dos ante el crimen cometido.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- gritó, volteando a enfrentarlo, esperando se cumpliera la segunda parte del trato.

- ¿Quién es el monstruo ahora, mi querida Orual?- sonrió.

- Has que tu ridículo arco me devuelva a Polinices.- el hombre sólo amplio su sonrisa.- ¿No me oyez?

- Pero, mi ingenua niña, ¿quien soy yo para devolver la vida a los muertos?

- Tú dijiste que se podía... Tú dijiste...

- Y así es... Existe una forma de detener el alma en fuga y desviar el curso de la muerte... Pero puedo asegurarte que no es este arco...- sonrió. Orual sintió la mas terrible de las iras correr por sus venas e impregnar su alma y se abalanzó contra el hombre blandiendo la daga, pero un solo golpe de lord Voldemort la arrojó contra el piso.- Pobre niña tonta...- siguió, inclinándose junto a ella y tomándola por el cabello hasta obligarla a enfrentar su rostro.- ¿Quieres saber lo que gano yo con todo esto? Lo que estas sintiendo ahora es mi pago... Esa sensación de horror ante el crimen cometido, sentir que tu alma se fragmenta y sale por la boca... Eso, mi querida Orual, es lo que yo necesitaba que sintieras...

- ¡Te odio!- gritó ella en medio de las lágrimas, y él apretó sus cabellos con más fuerza arrancándole un alarido doloroso.

- Y aún así, quieras o no, compartiré contigo mi alma e iras por el mundo sintiendo cuanto yo sienta... Y por mucho que desees la muerte, esta no llegara jamás, porque, quien se atreva a alzar la mano en tu contra morirá. Y si buscas consuelo en el suicidio, tampoco lo hallaras... Tú serás el más poderoso de mis horcruxes, Orual, porque eres la única con el poder necesario para soportarlo, la única capaz de abrir un vínculo entre dos mundos, y la única de cuya existencia nadie sabe nada. Por eso te busque a ti entre todos... Y fue mi miedo a amarte lo que te permitió huir. Pero ahora, me odias demasiado... y esa será tu condena...- dijo, antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso forzado. Orual sintió algo dentro de ella partirse en dos y para cuando él le dejo caer al suelo nuevamente, ella descubrió con horror como el cuerpo de Regulus se transformaba en una sustancia negra que fluía hasta los pies del gran arco de piedra y ascendía tomando la forma de un velo... un horrendo velo negro. Y después, todo fue oscuridad y silencio.

Para cuando Orual volvió a despertar, se hallaba sola en medio de un terreno baldío. Mucho tardo en darse cuenta que estaba de regreso en su hogar y caminó hasta el lugar donde debía encontrarse su casa envuelta en un vestido hecho jirones, deseando llegar a la tibia calidez de su cuarto y descubrir que todo aquello no fue mas que un mal sueño. Pero, no era un sueño: a su cuello llevaba el guardapelo que le recordaba aquella noche como real. Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, fue comprendiendo que las palabras de Voldemort tampoco: realmente sentía lo que él sentía, atormentada por los odios ajenos mezclados con los propios, y anhelando una muerte que no llegaría jamás.

Aunque hubiera querido retomar su vida de muggle no habría podido, pues la gente la apuntaba por las calles como a un ser extraño y despreciable, y pronto comprendió por qué... Su rostro, que alguna vez fuera hermoso, comenzaba ahora a mostrar los surcos propios de un alma deforme. Y entre mayores eran los crímenes de Lord Voldemort, más despreciable era su aspecto, obligándola a ocultarse de los otros y vivir en el anonimato y el incógnito. Finalmente, decidió desterrarse a si misma de ambos mundos, jurando por el alma de su hermano muerto y el espíritu de Regulus, que no descansaría hasta acabar con el señor Oscuro.

- Por eso lleva cubierto el rostro por ese velo, Hermione.- siguió Luna ante los atónitos ojos de la joven- Cree que así, cubierto el misterio, nadie podrá ver el precio que ha pagado por sus pecados.

- Me cuesta creer lo que me dices...

- Pero es la verdad...- Hermione volvió a guardar silencio. Aunque el relato de Luna le hacía comprender muchas cosas, la crueldad que implicaba aquella historia era tal, que estaba fuera de su comprensión.- Hay algo más que debes saber...

- ¿A parte de que estamos en manos de un ser perverso?

- No debes juzgarla de ese modo, Hermione. Tú no puedes saber lo que ella sufre. Es un ser condenado a algo que ninguna de nosotras podría soportar... Porque nada hay peor que ser un Fugimortis...

- ¿Un que?

- Fugimortis... Es otra de las criaturas míticas cuya existencia han negado siempre... Yo misma no creía en ellos hasta que le vi. Y... temo que tú también le has visto.- agregó, tornando a mirarla con expresión sombría. Hermione dudó.

- Lo siento, Luna, pero no he visto ninguna criatura extraña que pueda...

- Oh, pero no es del todo extraña... Tiene el aspecto de un pájaro que abunda en los bosques muggles, sólo que el fugimortis es mas bien un espejismo... una parte del alma del condenado que lo representa en sueños...- Hermione tembló.

- ¿Que tipo de pájaro?

- No recuerdo el nombre, pero es uno que canta por las noches y que...

- ¿Un ruiseñor?- Luna se dejó caer sobre la cama.

- De modo que si le has visto...

- En mis sueños...- murmuro, dejándose caer junto a Luna.

- Eso es lo que quería advertirte...

- ¿Que cosa?

- Que no debes matarle, Hermione.

- ¿Por que habría yo de...?

- Porque eso es lo que ella quiere... Pero si lo haces... Si lo haces, Hermione, morirás. ¿Entiendes?

- Pero si no lo hago, Harry no podrá destruir a Voldemort.

- Encontraremos otra forma... Regulus dijo que hay un modo de que tú sigas con vida...

- ¿Regulus?- Luna se mordió el labio dubitativa ante la sorpresiva pregunta de Hermione.- ¿Me estás diciendo que Regulus Black se está comunicando contigo de algún modo?- Luna tomó aire.

- Hay algo que debo decirte, aunque no estoy segura que seas capaz de entenderlo, porque ni yo misma lo comprendo del todo.

- Oh, Luna... Puedes confiar en que intentaré entenderlo- dijo, tomando asiento a su lado y cogiendo una de las manos de la joven entre las suyas. Por la expresión en el rostro de Luna, Hermione supo que la joven estaba a punto de confiarle un secreto que bien podía ser la confirmación de su trastornado estado mental.

- La verdad es que... Conozco a Regulus hace mucho tiempo, aunque no fue hasta hoy, cuando le reconocí en aquel retrato de los Black, que supe de quien se trataba.

- Pero él está muerto, Luna.

- Si, pero... pero su alma está atrapada… Igual que la de todo mago o bruja que haya muerto después de él... ¿No lo entiendes? Aquel arco que vimos en el Ministerio, es el mismo que fue creado por Voldemort la noche en que Regulus murió. Por eso necesitaba que fuera Orual quien fragmentara su alma, porque así podía crear esa monstruosidad que es una extensión del horcruxe que Antigona representa, y el más poderoso de todos, porque cada ser que muere queda atrapado ahí, y él se ha estado alimentando de esas almas todo este tiempo.

- Pero Luna, ¿de donde sacas esas cosas?

- Es la verdad... ¿Por que crees si no que desde entonces nadie que muere ha podido volver como fantasma? ¿O como retrato? No pueden regresar como tampoco pueden morir realmente, porque están atrapados, a mitad de camino entre un mundo y el otro, mientras Voldemort se alimenta de sus almas.

- ¿Quien te ha dicho esto, Luna?

- Es algo que recién estoy comprendiendo.

- Pero Luna... Es imposi...

- ¿Recuerdas la noche en que murió Snape? Vino acá, e intento darme un mensaje para ti y para Harry, algo que para mí no tenia sentido, pero que para él era muy importante.

- ¿Y cuál era el mensaje?

- Dijo que Dumbledore no era Dumbledore...- por el modo en que Hermione abrió los ojos, Luna comprendió que aquellas palabras si tenían sentido para Hermione.- ¿De modo que si significaba algo?

- ¿Qué más te dijo?

- No alcanzó a decir más... No siempre se quedan mucho tiempo. Supongo que la conexión es más fuerte con Regulus... Me ha visitado desde niña y fue por él que decidí ingresar a Hogwarts en lugar de Bouxbuttoom donde mi padre quería enviarme. Fue él también quien me convenció de que debía venir aquí, con ustedes, aunque en ese momento yo creí que no se trataba mas que de un sueño que representaba mis deseos de ver a Ronald, pero...

- ¿A Ron?- exclamó Hermione con cierta sorpresa y vio como las mejillas de Luna se sonrojaban.

- Pero eso es otra historia... Lo que importa es que, según Regulus, debemos detenerla...

-¿A quién?

- A Orual... O lo que queda de ella...

Las últimas palabras de Luna resonaron fuerte en la mente de Hermione. "Lo que queda de ella..." No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Orual debía haber sufrido hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora. ¿Podía cambiar tanto una persona? Según Antigona, Harry mismo no era tan diferente de Lord Voldemort, y, de ser así, el sufrimiento para ella estaba asegurado.

Mientras cenaban e incluso cuando caminaba inconciente hasta el cuarto de Harry, pensaba en el relato de Luna con horror. Contempló al muchacho que amaba durante largo rato, con las palabras de Antigona resonando en su cabeza: _"La razón por la cual no ha demostrado su verdadera naturaleza, es el desconocimiento de sus poderes_"

El sueño de Harry fue interrumpido al sentir el cuerpo de la joven introducirse en la cama. Antes que él pudiera siquiera intentar besarla, la joven hundió el rostro en el hueco de su hombro y le hizo una sola petición para luego dormirse entre sus brazos: que le repitiera la promesa de su eterno amor.

- Así que el "Gran Harry Potter" esta hoy de buen humor- sonrió Malfoy sarcástico, cuando Harry pasaba por su lado camino al comedor, desde donde el desayuno preparado por Molly enviaba un delicioso aroma que impregnaba cada rincón de la gran casona- Supongo que Granger finalmente comprendió que puede ocupar su boca en mejores cosas que hablar...- apenas pudo terminar su hiriente comentario cuando vio a Harry abalanzarse contra él. Esquivó el golpe con elegancia y no sin esbozar una sonrisa. Harry lo observó con la ira en sus ojos, intentando entender el absurdo juego del rubio.

- ¿Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia, Malfoy?- El aludido apoyó su espalda contra el muro de la gran sala, a prudente distancia de Harry, encendiendo un cigarrillo, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- Tú...- respondió despectivo- Ustedes en general… Son todos tan obvios. Basta irritarlos un poco para sacarles cualquier verdad. Los mortifagos no tendrán necesidad de torturarlos siquiera.

- ¿Los mortifagos como tú?- pregunto con intención de herirlo, pero Draco solo amplio su sonrisa.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Potter?

Harry se limitó a observarlo apretando los puños de rabia. Claro que tenía mejores cosas que decir, frases mucho más hirientes, sin duda, pero no podía hacerlo, porque había algo que se lo impedía. Quizás fuera su tambaleante conciencia. O quizás, su temor a defraudar a Hermione. Por lo que fuera, se trago todas las palabras venenosas que amenazaban por salir de su boca, y se contentó con la reprimenda habitual.

- ¿Eres un insufrible desgraciado siempre, Malfoy?

- No cuando duermo…

Harry lo observó nuevamente, mordiéndose la lengua. No importaba cuanto pudiera cambiar. En el fondo, Malfoy siempre sería Malfoy, y discutir con él no tenía caso. Dando la media vuelta intentó caminar lejos del rubio.

- Un último consejo, Potter.- espetó el rubio. Su voz ostentaba un timbre serio, que obligó a Harry a detenerse.- Fue tu agresiva reacción de unos instantes la que me confirmó que entre Granger y tú las cosas se han tornado mas… serias. Pero Lord Tenebroso lo leerá directo de tu mente, y la usará a ella para llegar a ti.

- ¿Por que me dices esto?

- Para que lo tengas en cuenta durante tus practicas de Occlumencia. Quizás te sirva de incentivo para que de una vez por todas logres bloquear tus pensamientos.- Tras decir esto, comenzó a caminar lejos de él, pero una voz que llegaba a la sala se lo impidió.

- Harry, te he buscado por todas partes- era Percibal Weasley quien hacía su entrada, ignorante de la presencia de Draco.- Hay algo de lo que necesito...

Aunque Harry no sabía el por qué del enmudecimiento repentino de Percy, ni de la fantasmal palidez de Malfoy, algo le dijo en su mente, que no se debía a las antiguas rencillas del colegio, y era cierto.

Percy había oído sobre la estadía de Draco Malfoy en ese lugar, pero siempre le imaginó encerrado y resguardado por cadenas, de modo que jamás pensó encontrárselo por los pasillos de la gran mansión. Pero ahora que le tenia en frente, un frió temor le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Podría Malfoy reconocerlo? ¿Recordaría lo ocurrido aquella noche? Y la respuesta era un rotundo "Si".

Y es que Draco jamás podría olvidar aquella voz aguda e histérica que tan conocida le resultara la noche que creyó su fin. La misma voz que había ido a matarlo. La voz que se declaro con orgullo responsable de la muerte de Lucius. La voz de un cobarde... y un traidor. De pronto, todo el dolor de aquella noche se hizo real otra vez. Podía sentir el frió del agua helada quebrándole los huesos, y el miedo...

- ¡Conque fuiste tu!- exclamó. Sus ojos no dejaban traslucir más que el infinito odio que sentía por el hombre que tenía en frente, y Percy lo supo. Harry vio como la mano temblorosa del pelirrojo sacaba la varita de su capa y la esgrimía contra el rubio.

- ¡Atrás, maldito mortifago!

- No parecían molestarte tanto los de mi clase esa noche- murmuró Draco, pero sin sonreír.

- ¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí?- pregunto Molly, que llegaba atraída por los gritos, junto a Ginny y Ron.- Percy, cariño, baja eso...

- ¿Pero es que no ven que es un peligro tenerlo aquí?- gritó Percy.

- Si ni siquiera tiene varita...- arguyó Ginny con cierto nerviosismo, ubicándose entre su hermano y Draco.- a parte de su acostumbrado veneno, no le hace daño a nadie.

- Déjalo, Weasley...- exclamó Draco- No es a mí a quien teme, sino al precio que tendrá que pagar por lo que ha hecho.

- ¿Me estás amenazando, Malfoy?- gritó Percy. Draco lo observó en silencio unos instantes. Algo dijo Ron entre medio, pero no lo oyó.

- Jamás amenazaría a un hombre a muerte por la sencilla razón de que resultaría incomodo para ambos. Cuando decida vengar a mi padre, será sin previo aviso, y sin varitas de por medio. Y puedes decirle a Rodolphus Lestrange, que lo mismo corre para él.- Sin decir mas, dio la media vuelta y se alejo de ahí.

- ¿Han visto?- siguió Percy- Me ha amenazado frente a todos y ustedes dicen que no es peligroso...

- Vamos, Percy,- interrumpió Ron- en realidad el hurón es inofen...

- ¿Cual es tu relación con Lestrange?- se adelantó a preguntar Harry.

- Por supuesto que ninguna. Son sólo invenciones de ese maldito Malfoy.

- Vamos, Harry, ¿De que lado estás?- espetó Ron- ¿Le creerás a Malfoy?

Sin embargo, la ciega confianza del pelirrojo no parecía ser compartida por las mujeres Weasleys. Molly observaba a su hijo prodigo con cierto temor, y el frío silencio de Ginny dejaba en claro sus dudas. Sin embargo, nadie respondió a la pregunta hecha por Ron y Molly desvió el tema tan presurosamente como pudo.

- Vamos, niños... no sigan discutiendo sandeces, que las tostadas se enfriarán. Vamos, vamos... Todos al comedor ahora mismo.

Y Harry decidió obedecer sin decir otra palabra, más por el afecto que tenía por esa mujer que por estar realmente convencido de la inocencia de Percy Weasley.


	14. Chapter 13:LA POCIÓN DE VIDA

**Capitulo 13: LA POCIÓN DE VIDA**

_**"Llévatela a la luz, mas sin volverte  
a mirarla en las sombras, o la muerte  
de su destino habrá de apoderarse". **_

_**¡Oh, impaciencia del hombre enamorado!  
Volví los ojos, y me fue arrancado  
el corazón al verla evaporarse... **_

**_"Orfeo y Euridice- _Francisco Alvarez Hidalgo**

Peter Pettigrew contemplaba con expresión horrorizada el pequeño cofre dorado que tenía frente a él. Había estado presente la noche en que su amo en persona hizo estallar en mil pedazos la puerta que lo ocultaba de los ojos del mundo en el Ministerio de Magia. Aquella puerta que, según se contaba, muchos habían intentado abrir sin lograrlo, y cuyo secreto pocos conocían. Asombrado había quedado al descubrir que tanto alboroto era por un cofrecillo de escuetas dimensiones, que ni adornos traía como para ser motivo de tantas molestias, y, sin embargo, su amo lucía más que fascinado al tomarle entre sus manos.

Pero esta fascinación duro poco… El mago oscuro pronto comprendió que abrir la puerta infranqueable había sido la parte fácil del trabajo, pues era ese cofre, el que no tenía llave alguna. Mucho se había preguntado Colagusano que podía haber en su interior como para que tantas horas gastara Voldemort en la difícil tarea de descubrir el modo de abrirlo, pero jamás había comprendido el objetivo de su amo… Hasta esa noche, en que él mismo se lo había confesado.

- Lo que hay ahí, mi fiel amigo- había comenzado el mago oscuro apuntando hacia el cofrecillo- es lo que muchos, por siglos, han creído un mito: la única poción capaz de devolver la vida a un cuerpo… ¿Te asombra saber que algo así existe?- preguntó, contemplando la anonadada expresión de Pettigrew- Pero existe… Y yo la necesito.

- Pero, mi Señor…- interrumpió Colagusano- ¿Por qué no ha intentado abrir el cofre entonces?- Tom Riddle sonrió ante la estupidez del torpe traidor.

- Lo he intentado, ciertamente, pero no supe como hacerlo hasta ahora… Verás, mi fiel Colagusano… La leyenda cuenta que un joven hechicero con poderes sin igual, contrajo matrimonio con una bella bruja. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo de casarse, la joven enfermó gravemente sin que ninguna poción pudiera salvarle, y murió. El hechicero, loco de amor y de tristeza, se dedicó durante meses a crear un hechizo capaz de revivirla. Muchos le dijeron que era imposible, que debía estar loco para pensar que lo lograría y que iba en contra de todas las leyes de la magia, pero él, obstinado como todo enamorado, siguió dedicado a su tarea, hasta crear la "poción de vida". Desafortunadamente, al intentar usarla en su esposa, no logró lo que deseaba, ya que la magia únicamente puede revertir los estragos de la magia, y la joven había muerto por causas naturales. Tras llorar durante años su pérdida, decidió finalmente sepultarla y condenarse a una vida de ermitaño. Pero las pociones poderosas no pueden mantenerse ocultas por mucho tiempo, y el rumor de la poción de vida comenzó a correr por la ciudad, atrayendo a más de un curioso en su búsqueda. Uno de estos curiosos, enfadado por el egoísmo del ermitaño, al no querer compartir con él la mítica poción, clavó una daga en el pecho del hechicero y buscó en la casa hasta dar con el cofre en que se guardaba el ansiado tesoro, pero no logró dar con el frasco, y es que el hechicero, con sus últimas palabras, lanzó sobre el cofre un hechizo, que imposibilita abrirlo a cualquiera que desee usar la poción para sí mismo… Y es por eso que no he podido abrirlo nunca…- guardó silencio un instante, observando la mirada atontada del intento de mortífago.- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué te he hecho venir? ¿Para qué te necesito?- El hombre se encogió de hombros sin entender el sentido de toda aquella historia y Lord Voldemort se maldijo interiormente por estar rodeado de tontos. ¡Si tan solo Bellatrix no hubiera desaparecido tan inesperadamente como lo hizo! Seguramente ella habría comprendido su intención, y habría estado dispuesta a sacrificarse, pero ahora, solo le quedaba Pettigrew…- Porque eres tú, el único entre todos los mortífagos, en quien puedo confiar. Se que tú no desearás lo que hay en su interior para ti mismo… Ya me has dado la vida una vez, Colagusano… cuando nadie más estaba ahí para ayudarme… Por eso confío en ti para que me entregues esa poción ahora y me permitas así enfrentar sin temores a aquellos que intentan destruirme. Sólo en ti confío, Colagusano.

El hombre, hinchado de emoción ante las palabras de su amo, se repetía una y otra vez que no habían sido en vano todos sus sacrificios después de todo, pues Voldemort al fin le confesaba que era en él en quien más confiaba, y Petter estaba seguro que este era solo el primer paso antes de ser la mano derecha del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos… Podía ya imaginarse ocupando el lugar que Lucius dejara vacío y en su torpe corazón no podía más de regocijo. Y por ello, accedió sin chistar, y caminó hacia el cofre. Tras contemplarle unos segundos con innegable desconcierto, levantó su tapa sin mayores dificultades. Pero lo que apareció ante él no fue el tan esperado frasco de poción, sino una ráfaga de figuras hechizantes que le hablaban a coro prometiéndole gloria, fama y poder… y sus voces eran tan melodiosas y sonaban tan convincentes, que Petter Pettigrew no pudo evitar tentarse ante la oferta, y olvidarse de la poción y aceptar lo que ellas ofrecían sin recordar nada más… No fue hasta que una de las figuras besó su boca que comprendió que tras de ellas no había fama, ni gloria, ni poder, sino solo un desagradable olor a muerte… Y Voldemort vio con horror como el cofre se cerraba ante sus ojos, al tiempo que Colagusano caía muerto, levantando una ráfaga de polvo, sin poción alguna entre sus dedos gordos…

-HP-

Harry se sentía inquieto. En una esquina del salón principal de aquella casa, intentaba olvidar por un momento los oscuros días que le estaba tocando vivir. A ratos escapaba a los recuerdos de aquel tiempo en Hogwarts en que se sentía protegido a la sombra de Albus Dumbledore, y en que las malas noticias no eran más que amenazas de un futuro que no esperaba que llegase nunca… Pero había llegado. Y ahí estaba ahora, rodeado por aquella variedad de rostros desolados que traían mas noticias con olor a muerte y que le miraban como su única oportunidad de acabar con todo. ¿Es que en verdad creían que él, un adolescente sin mayor talento y sin siquiera haber terminado su enseñanza en Hogwarts, podría enfrentarse al mago más poderoso del mundo? ¿No comprendían acaso que todo estaba a favor de Voldemort?

Harry sintió por un momento la sangre bullir en sus venas de pura rabia: casi veinte adultos considerados los mas célebres aurores de su tiempo, en vez de hacer algo por cambiar su destino, se refugiaban en la esperanza de que "el elegido" los salvara del terrible enemigo, solo porque una ridícula profecía que bien pudo ser inventada por Trelawney, les decía que así estaba escrito. En ese instante, en verdad quería mandarlos a volar a todos, y gritarles con toda la fuerza que la ira hacía nacer en sus pulmones, que se olvidaran de su existencia y le dejaran disfrutar tranquilo de los últimos días de su vida, ya que, de todos modos, tarde o temprano Voldemort daría con él, y Harry podía vaticinarles muy bien el resultado.

Hermione, a su lado como siempre, pareció advertir este pensamiento, pues llevando su mano a uno de los hombros de Harry, atrajo su atención hacia sí para transmitirle con los ojos aquel mensaje que siempre lo tranquilizaba… Que ella estaba con él… Que lo estaría siempre. Y que, al contrario de otros, no esperaba de él ningún acto rebozante de heroísmo, porque lo amaba tal cual era.

Toda la rabia que pudo haber en Harry se esfumó al instante con solo recordar que la tenía a ella. Por egoísta que pudiera resultarle a los demás, ya nada ni nadie importaba a Harry Potter tanto como Hermione. Incluso su amistad con Ronald y los otros, o la salvación del mundo. A tanto llegaba su amor por ella, que si Voldemort le hubiera asegurado la absoluta protección de Hermione a cambio de su propia vida, "el elegido" se habría entregado voluntariamente a él. Pero, por suerte para todos, el mago oscuro no conocía este detalle.

Fue un nuevo alarido de la señora Weasley lo que sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Fred terminaba de explicarle cómo habían dado con el cuerpo de Percy esa mañana, y George comentaba, no sin una cuota de dolor en su voz, que todo parecía indicar que el muchacho había sido muerto mientras entregaba información sobre la Orden a los propios mortífagos.

- ¡Como puedes decir algo así!- gritó la mujer.- ¡Creer que tu hermano era un espía! ¡Es como si te alegraras de su muerte!

- No es eso madre… - siguió George, intentando explicar la situación con el mayor tino posible, pero la mujer se negaba a oír. Después de todo, pensaba Harry, es natural en las madres creer que todos sus hijos son buenos… Especialmente los muertos.

Los presentes se limitaron a guardar silencio. Incluso Ginny, incluso Ron. Incluso el señor Weasley. Y los demás, independiente de sus opiniones, por condescender con el dolor de aquella familia, hicieron lo mismo, y ante un extraño llamado desde San Mungo, se retiraron en el más absoluto secretismo, a excepción de Molly y los más jóvenes.

Solo cuando Luna llegó con un té de manzanas para la mujer, logró que esta se calmara. Un aura especial tenía la joven para traer tranquilidad a todos, y ni siquiera Ron pudo dejar de notarlo. Molly acarició el rostro de la tierna bruja en señal de agradecimiento y aceptó la proposición de irse a su cuarto a descansar.

Mientras duró el cuadro, lo que Harry más lamentaba era no compartir el dolor de la mujer que lo apreciaba como a un hijo. ¡Y cómo compartirlo!, cuando él mismo creía que Percy siempre fue un espía, y que no merecía demasiadas indagaciones respecto a su muerte, especialmente cuando, lo más probable, es que no hubiese muerto a manos de los mortífagos… Al menos no de los que estaban de lado de Voldemort.

Aunque Harry no lo sabía, este pensamiento era compartido por más de uno de los presentes, como quedó de manifiesto cuando Draco Malfoy, ajeno a lo que acababa de discutirse ahí, bajó las escaleras, dejando a su paso un agradable aroma a perfume caro, que nadie se explicaba cómo lograba conseguir. En el lugar, solo quedaban el trío, Neville y Ginny, y fue por una extraña mirada de esta última, que Draco comprendió que alguna novedad había llegado esa mañana.

-¡Fuiste tú, verdad!- Ron fue el primero en alzarse rojo de ira. A Draco le asombró la facilidad que tenían los Weasley para tornar su rostro y cabello de un mismo color.

- No sé de lo que me hablas, Weasley.- expresó con cierta tranquilidad. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo cuando pasó toda la mañana esperando a Kreacher entre los pasadizos de aquella gran casona. El Elfo había tardado enormidad en encontrar la varita de su amo, pero finalmente lo había conseguido. Y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que ya tenía su varita en sus manos.

Lamentablemente, esa sonrisa fue tomada por Ron como la confirmación al cargo de que le acusaba, y sin contar dos tiempos, se abalanzó contra el rubio con toda la ira contenida por años contra él, bulliendo en sus venas. Cada insulto, cada burla, cada desdén sufrido por parte de aquel "hurón" durante sus años en Hogwarts, llegaba a él ahora con toda claridad, como si acabaran de ocurrir, para despertar en Ronald Weasley un odio que ni él mismo se creía capaz de sentir.

Malfoy, anticipándose al golpe, se retiró con presteza, dejándole el paso libre hacia los peldaños de la escalera, con los que el pelirrojo trastabilló, para quedar finalmente derrotado, al pie de ésta, más rojo de lo que parecía posible, y Draco volvió a sonreír, mientras Hermione y Harry se acercaban al pelirrojo, tanto para constatar que se encontrara bien, como para evitar que volviera a intentar abalanzarse contra el rubio. Y es que Hermione no creía que Malfoy fuera el culpable, y Harry comprendió este pensamiento.

- ¡Ríete ahora maldito mortífago!- gritó Ron- Ríete mientras puedas, porque tarde o temprano, yo mismo te quitaré esa sonrisa de la boca, así sea que deba matarte para conseguirlo.

Draco lo contempló en silencio unos instantes, con su mirada imperturbable, mientras Harry y Hermione intercambiaban una expresión amedrentada. Nunca habrían imaginado una amenaza así saliendo de labios de su amigo.

- ¿Puedo saber al menos de qué se me acusa?- preguntó Malfoy, arrastrando sus palabras, y sintiendo la mirada de Ginny clavada en él, quemándole.

- No te hagas como si no supieras.- gritó Ron- ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Tú eras el único con razones para matar a Percy!

Draco guardó silencio, analizando la situación, mientras los demás lo hacían en espera de una respuesta. Inesperadamente, el rubio volteó su mirada hacia Ginny, y comprobó que los ojos de la joven brillaban como el carbón encendido. Draco tenía la secreta esperanza de encontrar en ellos un dejo de duda respecto a la acusación, pero no la había. Ginevra también lo creía culpable.

- No puedo decir que me entristezca su muerte.- respondió frío.- Pero no ha muerto por mis manos.

- ¡Mientes!- gritó Ron.

- No ha sido él, Ronald.- interrumpió Luna, llegando junto a él, atraída por sus gritos.- Te aseguro que no ha sido él.

- Es verdad, Ron.- siguió Hermione- Malfoy no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes, y el asesinato ocurrió cerca de Hogsmeade.

- Déjenlo que crea lo que quiera.- replicó el rubio. No tenía intención ni de defenderse ni de ser defendido por nadie, no cuando Ginevra Weasley ya había resuelto que él era el culpable.- No es como si esto fuera a afectar nuestras relaciones.

- Vamos, Ron.- dijo Harry, intentado poner en pie a su amigo.- Te llevaré a tu cuarto.

Luna, con sus celestes ojos suplicantes, y acariciando el cabello del pelirrojo, logró que este se guardara sus insultos para el hurón y les siguiera. Neville, al notar la extraña mirada que compartían Draco y Ginny, decidió quedarse junto a ella para defenderla, temeroso de que Malfoy fuera a atacarla a ella también. ¿Cómo podía él adivinar que lo que en realidad Draco intentaba transmitir con su mirada era su inocencia; que ansiaba que entre todos, ella le creyera?

Ginny, por su parte, habría querido decir mil cosas, pero la presencia de Neville se lo impedía. En el fondo de su corazón quería creer en su inocencia, pero cómo hacerlo, cuando se trataba de la vida de su hermano. Y entre más duraba el silencio entre ambos, más se convencía ella de su culpabilidad. Y cuando finalmente Neville le tomó del brazo y le dijo que sería mejor que fueran con los otros, sintió como si algo le rompiera el alma, y recordó que Draco era un mortífago, y que nadie podría cambiar eso, y que lo mejor que podía hacer, era sumarse a quienes le creían culpable. Y así lo hizo, lanzándole una última mirada de desprecio desde el primer peldaño de la escalera, mientras Neville la guiaba hasta su cuarto.

-HP-

En total fueron once los mortífagos apresados esa noche en San Mungo, gracias a la oportuna intervención de Albus Dumbledore. Aunque el primer gesto de gran parte de los aurores que integraban la comitiva, fue de sorpresa ante la repentina aparición del anciano que creían muerto, bien pudiera decirse que fue gracias a él, a su increíble y renovada carta de estrategias, que no solo lograron acabar con el nuevo ataque de los mortífagos que habían llegado ahí quien sabía por qué, sino que, además, habían recobrado un cierto halo de esperanza que muchos creían perdido.

El discurso del anciano respecto a su inesperado retorno, y como lo había logrado, fue tan convincente, que muchos se sintieron tontos por no haber entendido antes que todo era una estrategia del viejo para tomar por sorpresa a Voldemort y los suyos. Después de todo, siempre había sido inconcebible la idea de que el Gran Albus Dumbledore yaciera muerto bajo una lápida de mármol.

Y luego de celebrar su retorno, unos con lágrimas y otros con renovadas promesas de lealtad, fueron testigos de lo que sería contado en la posteridad como el acto más inesperado y a la vez más despiadado que se hubiese visto en un mago que se suponía parte de los "buenos". Pero cuando Bill Weasley, entre todos, intentó proponerle que reconsiderara su decisión, ya que los mortífagos frente a él no era más que niños jugando a ser magos malvados, se topó con que la mirada del anciano estaba lejos de ser la de antes, y que su decisión era irrevocable. Y el joven Weasley, así como muchos otros, sintiéndose presa de una extraña fuerza que les obligaba a obedecer, aceptaron la orden y la acataron, como si mil razones de peso justificaran tal atrocidad.

Y así, el sentimiento de respeto que alguna vez sintieran por el anciano se transformó en algo que jamás habían imaginado sentir por uno de los suyos: Temor.

- ¿Qué ha ocugido, quegido?- preguntaría Fleur esa noche, al ver llegar a un descolorido Bill por la puerta de su departamento. Apreció como las horrendas cicatrices de aquel rostro que una vez fuera hermoso, lucían opacadas por el fruncido ceño de su expresión, mientras contemplaba al recién nacido dormir plácidamente en su cuna.

Y cuando ella se acercó a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y volteándolo a enfrentar sus ojos, descubrió con horror que algo se había roto en aquella alma noble, y tuvo miedo.- ¡Pog Dios, Bill! Dime que te ha pagsado!- Y Bill Weasley, el gran y valiente Griffindor, se dejó caer de rodillas ante ella, para abrazarse a sus caderas como nunca lo había hecho y llorar ahí como un niño desconsolado.

- ¡Oh, Fleur!- exclamó entre hipidos- Hemos hecho algo horrible…

-HP-

- ¿En verdad crees en la inocencia de Malfoy?- preguntó Harry a Hermione, mientras cerraba tras de ellos la puerta de su cuarto. La joven, dejándose caer distraídamente sobre la cama, negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que él lo hiciera.

- Pero… ¿Y quién pudo ser entonces?

- No lo sé en realidad… Pero estoy convencida de que Malfoy no lo hizo.

- Déjame decirte, Hermione- dijo Harry, tomando asiento junto a ella y acariciando su barbilla- que tienes una increíble capacidad para ver siempre el lado bueno de la gente… aunque este no exista.

- Creía que era eso precisamente una de las cualidades que te gustaban de mi.- sonrió ella, con cierta coquetería.

- Y estás completamente en lo cierto.- sonrió él también, acercando su rostro al de ella, para depositar en sus labios un tierno beso.

Hermione podía sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, cálidos y suaves, y percibió aquel cosquilleo agradable que atacaba su estómago cada vez que él la besaba de esa forma. ¿Podía ser que alguien que la hacía sentir de aquel modo fuera a convertirse en el ser macabro que describía Abegnielle? Hermione no se atrevía a creerlo, pero tantas vueltas había dado a las palabras de la mujer, y tantas semejanzas había encontrado entre las vidas de Harry y la de Tom Riddle, que una cuota de duda había llegado a hacer mella en su perfecta historia de amor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él, al sentirla tensa entre sus brazos, temeroso de que aquella reacción fuera consecuencia del avance inconsciente de sus manos. Rápidamente, retiró sus dedos, que se habían ido a perder por debajo de la falda de la joven, pero esto no logró cambiar el semblante de ella.- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- preguntó temeroso. La joven tenía la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente… sus pensamientos habían vuelto a evocar las palabras de la bruja.

- Tengo miedo…- confesó en voz queda, y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en que sus labios entreabiertos lucían mucho más tentadores que antes.

- ¿De qué?

- De ella… De Antígona.

Él la observó contrariado. ¿Cómo podía llegar el nombre de esa mujer a interrumpir sus momentos a solas?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque está cegada por el odio, en tal forma, que no le importa destruir todo cuanto encuentre a su paso, con tal de acabar con Voldemort.

- Pero no debemos temerle, Hermione. Recuerda que Dumbledore confía en ella.

- Pero es que ya ni siquiera confío en Dumbledore.- confesó, y con tal seguridad, que Harry se estremeció en su sitio.- No es el mismo, Harry…

- Ha cambiado… Todos hemos cambiado.

- Tú no entiendes… Hay tantas cosas que me aterran en este momento. ¿Es que tú acaso no sientes miedo?

- El único miedo que tengo- dijo él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y obligándola a mirarlo- es el miedo a perderte.

Todo pensamiento desapareció de la cabeza de Hermione, para ser reemplazado por aquella confesión. Y su cuerpo se estremeció en un modo inusual cuando sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos. Y ella se dejó llevar, y se perdió entre sus caricias y retribuyó sus besos. Una asfixiante necesidad de sentir su piel la obligó a deshacerse de la molesta camisa y de la propia ropa. Necesitaba sentirlo junto a ella, fusionados en un único ser, en un lugar inexistente, lejos de todos, donde no existía Antigona Abegnielle y sus palabras venenosas, donde Voldemort no podía llegar, donde sus amigos jamás los podrían descubrir. Donde sólo existían ella y él, y no necesitaban nada más.

- HP-

A solo unos metros de ellos, Draco Malfoy se encontraba dando vueltas a las páginas de un libro, sin poder concentrarse demasiado en la lectura. Había sido acusado de la muerte de Percibal Weasley en modo injusto y evaluaba la posibilidad de quitar la venda de los ojos a los estúpidos Griffindor y hacerles ver de una vez por todas, quien debía ser la principal sospechosa de aquella serie de muertes inexplicables dentro de la orden… Y es que Draco en verdad no comprendía que nadie, excepto él, viera en Antigona Abegnielle el peligroso ser que era.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la estrepitosa entrada de Ginevra Weasley. La joven llevaba las mejillas encendidas, los labios entreabiertos y una mirada de fuego que Draco no habría podido interpretar. Aparentando una tranquilidad que no tenía, el joven cerró el libro entre sus manos y se puso de pie, dispuesto a enfrentarla.

- ¿Fuiste tú?- preguntó ella seca. Draco la contempló por un instante en silencio con sus ojos grises como dos piedras impenetrables. Repasó mentalmente todos los encuentros furtivos entre él y la joven pelirroja, todos aquellos momentos que le había hecho creer que quizá ella hubiera logrado traspasar el muro de piedra que él se había empeñado en alzar entre él y el mundo. Que quizá ella lo conocía un poco. Y sintió rabia por haberlo pensado, pues era claro que Ginevra no veía en él más que al mortífago.

- Si te consuela creerlo así...

- ¿Lo negarás entonces?

- ¿Me creerías si lo niego?

- No.- respondió fría. Si Draco hubiese mirado muy en el fondo de sus ojos enrojecidos, habría comprendido que ella, más que nadie, necesitaba creerle. Pero él no pudo ver ahí más que el odio que sus palabras declaraban.

- Todo está dicho entonces...

Draco se sonrió de medio lado, amargo, y Ginny apretó los puños enardecida. Lo odió entonces más de lo que le había odiado nunca, no tanto por ser el asesino de su hermano, como alguien hubiese podido pensar, sino por no tener la mínima decencia de negarlo, y ahorrarle con ello la angustia terrible de haberse involucrado con el directo causante del sufrimiento de su familia.

Con solo recordarlo, una horrenda rabia se apoderó de ella, y se lanzó contra Malfoy con los puños apretados, intentando golpearlo, herirlo, borrarle su estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Pero Draco detuvo sus muñecas haciendo uso de una superioridad de fuerza que ella aborrecía ahora, y fue tal su impotencia, que se lanzó a llorar, dejándose caer, sostenida entre los brazos de él, que, inesperadamente, y contra toda probabilidad, parecía enternecido ante el sufrimiento de la joven.

Ginny sentía el tibio respirar de él en su oído. Sus grandes manos sostenían su espalda, generando con aquel abrazo una sensación tan increíblemente confortable, que ella lo odió otra vez, por hacerla sentir así de bien, cuando debía sentir todo lo contrario. Quien tenía que estarla abrazando era Harry, y no Draco Malfoy.

Apartándolo de ella de un golpe, se puso de pie, dándole la espalda para borrar el vestigio de sus lágrimas, en tanto la creciente necesidad de herirlo, se apoderaba de ella.

- En la última batalla, Malfoy,- dijo, con recobrada voz- Harry ganará, y tú acabarás muerto o en Akaban...

-¿Y qué conveniente para ti, no?- respondió frío. Detestaba que ella mencionara a Potter.- ¿Crees que cuando Potter gane, si es que gana, realmente volverá contigo? ¡Qué ciega has sido siempre, niña tonta!

- ¡Guarda tu veneno, Malfoy!- dijo volviéndose lentamente a enfrentarlo.- No hago caso a mortífagos.

- No querida,- respondió él, sonriendo de medio lado- tú solo te acuestas con ellos.- Tan rápido impactó la mano de Ginny en su mejilla, que no tubo tiempo para detenerla, y para cuando volvió en si del dolor que esta le produjo, la joven ya se hallaba en la puerta.- Solo una cosa más, Weasley...- Ella se detuvo con recelo- No es esta guerra lo que te separa de tu Potter, ni tampoco lo seré yo... Hace mucho tiempo que lo perdiste...

-HP-

Tom Riddle caminaba en círculos en torno al pórtico de piedra que sostenía aquel espectral velo negro que él había ayudado a crear hacía tantos años. La misma Bellatrix le había preguntado cuando él ordenó hurtarlo desde el Ministerio de Magia, que qué utilidad podía tener para él aquella reliquia que no representaba más que un artefacto mal comprendido en la historia de la magia. Él, por supuesto, había respondido discretamente con una sonrisa que no decía nada.

"¡Pobre Bella!", pensó para sí, al recordar el estado deplorable en que se hallaba ahora. Según Rodolphus, le habían encontrado aquella tarde dando vueltas entre las calles de Diagon Alley, murmurando palabras inentendibles sobre una _**Squib**_ y un collar perdido, sin recordar siquiera quien era ella misma.

El primer sentimiento que se apoderó de Tom al comprender que el collar de Rowena, uno de sus últimos Horcruxes se había perdido, fue de rabia. Habría terminado de matar a Bellatrix con sus propias manos de no ser porque, al verla, comprendió que el irreversible desquiciamiento de Bella no se debía a hechizos habituales. Aquella inhabilitante locura desprovista de recuerdos era resultado de un tipo de magia completamente distinta. Un tipo de magia que estaba fuera de toda comprensión, y que sólo él, hacia muchos, muchos años, había reconocido en una temerosa jovencita que él mismo se había encargado de destruir.

Y ahora, de pie frente a ese velo la recordaba. Difícil sería comprender el sentimiento que lo unía a ella, aunque quizá pudiéramos recurrir para ello a su infancia. ¡Qué sólo se había sentido ya de niño! ¡Cómo la conciencia de no tener un hogar en ningún sitio había logrado paralizarlo y asfixiarlo interiormente! Y, por ello, la idea de pertenecer a alguien, aunque no fuese más que en el odio o en el sufrimiento, generaban en él el grato sentimiento de no estar solo. Una cálida sensación se apoderaba de Tom siempre que pensaba en ella, porque, fuera del modo que fuera, existía entre ambos un lazo irrompible...

Y ahora ella había regresado, y Tom sabía que el reencuentro estaba cada vez más cerca.

- Mi señor...- llegó la voz de Zabini a sus espaldas. El pálido muchacho se había unido a los mortífagos hacía poco, y Tom no podía dejar de aborrecer aquel tono de lastimero servilismo conque se dirigía a él.

- Habla, Blaise... ¿O pretendes que adivine tu mensaje?

- Hay algo que usted debe ver mi, Señor.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Preguntó nuevamente, mostrando cierta exasperación en su tono.

- Es que... No sé si pueda explicarlo...

- ¿Me dirás de una vez lo ocurre o me harás sacártelo a fuerza de crucciatus?

- Lo siento , mi señor, es solo que... Los mortífagos... veinte de ellos han sido enviados hasta aquí por los de la Orden del Fénix...

- ¿Vivos?- preguntó algo extrañado y preguntándose si no seria que el mismo Potter y sus amigos estaban a cargo de la Orden ahora. Solo ello explicaría un acto tan estúpidamente piadoso como devolver prisioneros.

- Vivos, mi señor, pero... ciegos a fuerza de hechizos, y a los veinte les fueron amputados ambos brazos.- El rostro de Lord Voldemort se deformó, y en tal modo, que el mismo Blaise temió por su vida, pero al instante apreció la actitud de comprensión que tomó el rostro del mago oscuro, y tomó fuerzas para completar la noticia.- Hay algo más, mi señor.

- ¡Habla!

- Los que aún logran decir frases coherentes, afirman que ha sido el mismo Albus Dumbledore quien dio la orden.

La extraña sonrisa que se posó en los labios de aquel rostro serpentino, estubo lejos de tranquilizar a Zabini, quien lo observaba expectante, sin comprender.

- ¡Con que Albus Dumbledore!- rió Lord Voldemort.- De modo que la Orden del Fénix cree tener entre los suyos ni mas ni menos que a Albus Dumbledore.

- Quizá no se trate más que de un engaño para confundirnos...- dijo Blaise, intentando parecer inteligente. Pero Voldemort, en lugar de responderle, volteó su rostro nuevamente al velo negro, con una expresión extrañamente fascinada.

- Conque ese es tu escondite, mi querida Orual... Ni más ni menos que detrás de las barbas de un viejo muerto...

**-Fin Capítulo 13-**

Sorprendidos de que actualizara al fin???!!! Lamento enormemente la tardanza, pero he tenido un exámen tras otro y recién ahora estoy un tantito más relajada... Aprobé pediatria!!! Y bastante bien, según dicen... Razón de más para estar contenta... Ja, ja, ja...

En cuanto al fic... Lamento tener que informarles que Dumbledore jamas salió de su tumba, aunque ese era el plan, porque Antígona se encargo de que no pudiera hacerlo... Y que fue ella, esa bruja malvada que unos odian y otros compadecen, quien tomó su lugar, engañando incluso al mismo Snape, a quien después dejó a su suerte en manos de Voldemort, ayudando incluso a descubrirlo ante este cuando ya no le fue útil... También es responsable de la muerte de Lupin, de Ojo Loco, Percy y otros, como quedara claro en el próximo capítulo, y también de aquella atrocidad de amputar miembros y cegar a las víctimas... No crean que soy una sádica sin remedio, pues de hecho, aquello no se me ocurrió a mí... Me inspiré en un fragmento de la historia universal que siempre llamo mucho mi atención respecto a conductas despiadadas a través del tiempo. La razón de aquella crueldad, es que con ello no solo restaba integrantes de las filas enemigas, sino que al mandarlos imposibilitados de usar armas o valerse por si solos, obligaba a gran número de integrantes del bando enemigo a hacerse cargo de los lisiados, con un efecto desmoralizaste de por medio...

Ya... me cansé... les advierto que se viene el final... desde el próximo capítulo en adelante, el fic va en picada, así que estén atentos... ok? ahora si que vienen rápido, en estas dos semanitas miserables que tengo de vacaciones... Un beso enorme, cuidense mucho... Y gracias por sus reviews maravillosos!!!! (pocos, pero buenos)


	15. Chapter 14: PRELUDIO DE UN SUEÑO

_**Nota: Como siempre lo he dicho... Ni los personajes, ni el mundo descrito por Rowling me pertenecen... Yo solo me he aprovechado de la imaginación de otros, para dar rienda suelta a la propia... **_

**Capítulo 14: PRELUDIO A UN SUEÑO**

**"...Vagos murmullos henchían siempre **

**el aire de la noche, y una vez, **

**¡sólo una vez!, desperté de un sopor que **

**se asemejaba al adormecimiento de la muerte,**

**al sentir la presión de unos labios**

**sobre los míos."**

**_Eleonora_- E.A.Poe.**

Harry despertó sudoroso y asustado. Aún era de noche y estaba oscuro, pero notó instantáneamente la ausencia de Hermione. Probablemente la joven había regresado a su cuarto, debido a esa irremediable necesidad que tenía de mantener ocultas a los demás sus ausencias nocturnas. Si tan solo supiera la terrible preocupación que generaba en él no tenerla cerca, especialmente cuando despertaba tan abruptamente como entonces, recordando poco o nada concreto de su sueño, pero sabiendo muy bien que su miedo se debía a creerla perdida mientras dormía. ¡Malditos fueran los sueños!, pensó. Si tan solo pudiera controlarlos y soñar cosas hermosas, extensiones de sus momentos a solas con ella, extrapolados a una época con mejores condiciones para el amor.

Hermione a veces le preguntaba, cuando él le declaraba cuanto la quería, si no estaría exagerando. Pero él juraba que no, y realmente podía hacerlo, porque no había exageración alguna en lo que sentía, sino por el contrario, se quedaba constantemente sin palabras suficientes para expresarle cuanto la necesitaba. Era una necesidad no solo emocional, sino física, al extremo que le dolía el no tenerla cerca. Harry jamás pensó que un sentimiento como el amor podía llegar a ser doloroso, pero lo era, y cuando había intentado buscar una explicación a este hecho, llegó a la conclusión de que a él le afectaba mucho más por no tener a otra persona en el mundo. Porque nunca se había sentido tan ligado a alguien como a ella, y no tenía a nadie más en quien depositar su amor.

Por supuesto que también sentía un gran afecto por sus amigos, pero no era lo mismo. Casi todos aquellos que lo rodeaban tenían padres, hermanos o algún tipo de familiar a quien querer. Pero él no tenía a nadie más que a ella. Y, ahora que conocía la dicha de amar y ser amado, por cursi que esto resultara, sabía que estaría perdido y desdichado si ella le faltara.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Un intenso dolor punzante en su cicatriz parecía querer partirle la cabeza en dos. Y sintió aquella voz que lo atormentaba desde hacía años, murmurando palabras inentendibles, algunas en lenguaje humano, otras en parsel. Sintió un sudor frío correr por su frente y una nauseosa sensación apoderarse de su estómago. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero las piernas apenas podían sostenerlo y casi a rastras logró alcanzar la puerta.

"Está cerca...", seguía la voz en su cabeza. "Harry Potter vendrá hasta aquí... No puede no venir... Y todo acabará, Nagini... Será su fin..."

- ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Qué ocurre?- exclamó Luna, al encontrar al muchacho tendido ante su puerta, con ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza, murmurando palabras en una lengua serpentina.

- Lo tiene...- logró balbucear el joven- lo tiene atrapado...

- ¿A quién tiene, Harry?- preguntó ella inclinándose para oírle mejor. Pero lo que fuera que dijese Harry en respuesta, lo hizo en la lengua de las serpientes, y luego cayó en la más absoluta inconsciencia.

-HP-

-¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó Ron con expresión preocupada, al ver llegar a Luna a la cocina, donde se encontraba solo. Dado que su madre y la mayoría de los integrantes de la Orden que aún vivían en aquella casa estaban arreglando preparativos para dar a Percibal Weasley un entierro decente, el extraño episodio de esa noche había tomado a los "jóvenes adultos" que quedaban en aquel lugar, por sorpresa, y sin saber realmente cómo actuar.

- Inconsciente.- respondió la joven con su voz melodiosa- Aún murmura cosas que nadie entiende.

- ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido?

- Probablemente se debe a esa conexión que existe entre él y el innombrable. Lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda haber visto.- agregó, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Ron y servía chocolate caliente para ambos. Ron la observaba con sus ojos atentos, como nunca. Llamaba su atención la cálida tranquilidad que emanaba de aquella pequeña figura que era Luna Lovegood. Sus blancas manos de delgados dedos le extendían una taza de chocolate que él no había pedido, pero con tal gracia, que hacía imposible rechazarla. Lo próximo que observó fue su sonrisa, sencilla y tierna, iluminando su rostro pálido, con el cabello liso y largo, cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, y dos grandes ojeras que ponían de manifiesto el modo abrupto en que su sueño había sido interrumpido. Y, sin embargo, lucía hermosa, tan extrañamente hermosa, que una avergonzada sonrisa se posó en los labios de Ronald Weasley, lo que fue motivo de mortificación por parte del joven que esperaba, más bien rogaba, que ella no lo hubiese notado.

- Gracias...- murmuró después de un incómodo silencio.

- Sabía qe te agradaría una tasa de chocolate...- sonrió, con sus ojos azules, soñadores, fijos en él.

- No lo digo por el chocolate... Es decir...- repuso.- No lo digo "solo" por el chocolate... Sino por todo.- ella le dirigió entonces una mueca de extrañeza, y en su rostro se reflejaba tal inocencia, que Ron sintió el irresistible impulso de protegerla de todo y de todos. Sólo la terrible vergüenza que lo acongojaba en aquellas situaciones impidió que la abrazara ahí mismo.- Por haber tranquilizado a mi madre y a los demás...- siguió intentando evitar sus ojos- Y por haber venido hasta aquí, con nosotros, cuando no había nada que te obligara a hacerlo.

- Pero debía hacerlo...- sonrió ella tranquila.- Después de todo, es el tipo de cosas que se hacen por los amigos... Y eso es lo que ustedes son: mis amigos. Los únicos que he tenido en mi vida.- y al decirlo, alargó su mano hasta tomar la de Ron, provocando en él una extraña sensación. Por un lado estaba la culpa, la vergonzosa culpa de haberse burlado de ella constantemente en el pasado... pero también había otro sentimiento... uno nuevo, distinto, pero que él no se atrevía a definir.

La mano de Luna lucía tan blanca y pequeña sobre la suya, y la sonrisa conque le miraba era tan sincera, que Ronald Weasley no pudo evitar llevar su otra mano y cubrir la de ella, sonriendole de vuelta.

-HP-

Hermione permanecía junto a la cama de Harry, sosteniendo una de sus manos con expresión preocupada. El muchacho había dejado de balbucear entre sueños, pero seguía inconsciente y sudoroso, en una situación indefinida que la joven no sabía como calificar. Tal era su preocupación, que había llegado incluso a ir en busca de Antigona Abegnielle, pensando que pudiera hacer algo por Harry. Pero la bruja no se encontraba en su cuarto, ni en ningún lugar de la gran casona, y, con esto, solo logró que Hermione la odiara aún más.

Había repasado mentalmente todo hechizo que conociera para traer a Harry de vuelta de su inconciencia, pero ninguno había dado resultado, y su desesperación era tan grande, que no se podía manifestar por histeria ni por llanto, sino por un silencio críptico.

Ginny, por su parte, observaba del otro lado de la cama la escena. Tal como Hermione, ella también había estado sentada junto al lecho de "su" Harry, pero pronto la posición rígida y la impaciencia la obligaron a ponerse de pie, a mover sus músculos, a hacer algo. No podía soportar el silencio preocupado de Hermione. Si tan solo Harry volviera en sí de una buena vez, ella podría decirle que había estado ahí, junto a su lecho, porque lo amaba como siempre, y Harry vería su sacrificio y reconsideraría su estúpida decisión de alejarla de sí, y volvería con ella... Y entonces Malfoy tendría que tragarse sus palabras. ¡Maldito Malfoy! Una ráfaga de ira la envolvió al pensar en el rubio, y caminó hasta la puerta, movida por la rabia y por la imperiosa necesidad de salir de ahí.

- Necesito salir por un momento- explicó a Hermione.- Avisame cuando despierte, ¿quieres?- agregó con voz tierna. Después de todo, no quería que la mejor amiga de Harry pensara que ella no sentía preocupación por aquel al que llamaba "el amor de su vida".

Al salir, se encontró con Neville caminando hacia ella, con el cabello arremolinado y la expresión somnolienta, aunque no carente de preocupación.

- ¿Ha despertado ya?- preguntó. Ginny negó con un movimiento de cabeza.- ¿Y Hermione?

- Está con él...

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó él, acercándose tímidamente.- ¿Cómo te sientes con esto?

- Mal, por supuesto... Todo lo que quiero es que Harry despierte de una buena vez y nos diga que esto no ha sido más que un mal sueño.- bufó.

- No te preocupes...- siguió el muchacho, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella.- se pondrá bien... Siempre lo hace.

Ginny no pudo evitar observarle detenidamente. Al principio con recelo, claro, pues no era tonta, y conocía perfectamente los sentimientos que Neville tenía por ella; pero era tan inocentemente tierna la expresión de su rostro, que en seguida entendió que las palabras de Longbottom obedecían a una verdadera preocupación, y no habían segundas intenciones tras de ellas. ¡Tan acostumbrada estaba a los sarcasmos de Malfoy! Y fue por ello que aceptó el abrazo conque Neville la envolvió, respondiendo a este sin recelos y hasta agradecida de tal muestra de afecto, porque, incluso ella, fría y caprichosa, necesitaba a veces de aquellos infantiles rituales. Tan acogedora se sentía aquella posición, que no se percató de un par de ojos grises que la observaban con furia, escondiéndose en las sombras.

-HP-

Muy lejos de ahí, Lord Voldemort se encontraba impaciente. Lestrange y los otros había actuado con menor ineptitud que de costumbre, logrando apresar al semigigante como él les había ordenado. Con el guardabosques en su poder, era cuestión de tiempo tener al mismísimo Harry Potter frente a él. Lo sabía bien. Pero... ¿Cuánto tardaría en enterarse?

Maldecía interiormente al muchacho por haber logrado dominar la Occlumencia en el momento más inoportuno, justo cuando él pensaba aprovechar esa conexión entre ambos, para hacerle llegar el mensaje. Pero el jodido muchacho se estaba resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas. Tom sabía que Harry debía estar sufriendo horriblemente para lograr aquel grado de opocisión mental, y aunque no podía dejar de admirarlo por ello, lo aborrecía al mismo tiempo, por interponerse tan tercamente en sus planes. ¡Qué le costaba recibir el mensaje y ya! Todo habría sido más fácil. Ahora, nadie le aseguraba que el "elegido", estuviera al tanto de quien yacía encerrado en las mazmorras de aquella mansión. Pero él se aseguraría de que lo supiera.

- ¿Me ha mandado a llamar, Señor?- preguntó Lestrange a sus espaldas, insinuando una leve inclinación.

- Así es Rodolphus... Necesito que hagas llegar un mensaje a los de la Orden del Fenix, y muy especialmente a su "resucitado" líder- sonrió con sarcasmo.- Deben enterarse cuanto antes de a quién tenemos en nuestras manos.

-HP-

- No está muerto, ¿verdad?- preguntó Malfoy, apareciendo de la nada, a las espaldas de Hermione, quien, sin despegarse de su posición, había caído en aquel estado de semi consciencia que es preludio al sueño.

- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí, y para qué?

- Por la puerta, como todo el mundo. Tenía curiosidad de ver qué había ocurrido al "bendito elegido".

- No es momento de sarcasmos, Malfoy...- dijo cansada, y el joven comprendió que lo prudente era guardar silencio. Pero tan incómodo resultó para la joven aquel instante de inesperado mutismo, que estalló en una pregunta.- En verdad, Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Ya te lo dije... Curiosidad...- dijo sincero, con las manos en los bolsillos, contemplando al joven dormido frente a él. Pero Hermione tuvo la extraña sensación de que no era esa la única razón de que estuviera ahí.

- ¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar, Malfoy?- El no respondió.- No es solo por "curiosidad" que estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Draco la contempló en silencio, con sus ojos grises e impenetrables. Por muy grandes que fueran los deseos de contar a alguien lo que realmente lo molestaba aquella noche, no podía hacerlo. Por un lado, no era su costumbre, pues las consecuencias eran lógicas: tarde o temprano todo el mundo se enteraría. Y, por otro, ¿qué obtendría con explicar a Granger cuánto envidiaba a Potter? ¿Podría acaso esa sangre sucia de buen corazón resolver su problema con la pelirroja? ¿Lo entendería siquiera? No. No lo entendería. Granger solo entendía sobre sentimientos puros. Si decía estar "enamorado" de Ginevra, quizás entonces Granger podría entender. Pero ¿cómo explicarle que todo cuánto quería aquella noche era tener para si la admiración y afecto que todos mostraban por Harry Potter... partiendo por Ginevra Weasley? Si lograse hacer que la pelirroja lo mirara a él como miraba a Potter, que lo admirara a él de esa forma, entonces le demostraría cuánto más valioso era él como hombre antes que el simplón de Potter.

Pero aunque pudiera confiar en Granger, ¿cómo hablar mal de Potter frente a ella, cuando era obvio que ella también le defendería, incluso con más ahínco que el resto. Más incluso que Ginebra?. Y es que Weasley sólo decía amarlo. No podía amar realmente a Potter porque no era como él. Potter y Granger, eran sin duda el uno para el otro. Ambos buenos hasta el extremo de la repugnancia; ambos acostumbrados a ser humillados y perdonar, ambos amados por todos. En tanto la pelirroja... No era para Potter con su bondad, ni para Longbottom en su tímida estupidez. Era para él, porque eran cortados con la misma tijera. Ambos hipócritas, ambos egoístas, ambos irascibles y vengativos. Ambos acostumbrados a manejar al resto a su antojo y a no ceder nunca. Ambos apasionados y creados para dominar. Ambos malos... ¿O no? ¿Es que ella no lo era? ¿Es que acaso él era el único entre todos ellos que pensaba así?.

- ¿En verdad soy tan malo?- la pregunta, aunque dicha al aire y con los ojos cerrados, tomó a Hermione por sorpresa. Pece a que normalmente habría explicado al otro que su "maldad" no era más que travesura, tratándose de Draco Malfoy, a quien ella misma había considerado en un momento como un semillero de perversidad, prefirió irse con más cuidado en su respuesta.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Es decir... ¿Soy realmente tan horrible como persona?

- No.- respondió tras un largo silencio, y él inspeccionó sus ojos con incredulidad.- Dejando de lado tu temperamento, tu egoísmo, arrogancia y la crueldad de tus sarcasmos, eres una persona bastante buena.

- Gracias... Ya me siento mejor.- exclamó con mueca de pocos amigos y Hermione no pudo menos que reír.

- No me estás entendiendo. Lo que quiero decir es que son todas esas cosas las que te hacen el hombre que eres. Te dan un distintivo: "el sello Malfoy", si lo quieres llamar así. Pero, todos tenemos defectos, ¿No? Todos tenemos cualidades que rigen nuestra personalidad, pero nuestra esencia, aquello que llamamos "alma", es algo muy distinto. Y debo decir, Malfoy, que jamás te habría permitido poner un pie en esta casa si en el fondo no supiera que tu alma es buena. Muy en el fondo de tu corazón hay buenos sentimientos.- sentenció ella, y se quedó contemplándolo en espera de una reacción, pero no la hubo.

- Algo me dice que despertará de un momento a otro...- terminó por decir el rubio, apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Harry.

- ¿En verdad lo crees?

- Claro... No tengo tan buena suerte como para lograr que no despierte nunca más...- agregó sonriendo de lado, pero Hermione no se lo tomó a mal... Después de todo, era Malfoy, y quizá ese fuera su modo de dar ánimos.- Será mejor que me vaya... No creo que Potter se sienta muy feliz al despertar y verme aquí, y además, ya conseguí lo que quería...

- ¿Y qué era eso?

- Que Hermione Granger me confesara que en el fondo... muy en el fondo, claro, soy una buena persona.- Y guiñendole un ojo, desapareció por detrás de la puerta.

Tan absorta había quedado Hermione ante el último comentario de Malfoy, que no se percató de que Harry comenzaba a volver en sí, hasta que este tomó su mano. Cuando sus ojos avellana intercambiaron una nueva mirada con aquellos ojos verdes, la joven sintió que algo dentro de ella estallaba de alegría, y tal fue su emoción que se lanzó a abrazarlo y rompió en llanto.

- ¡Oh, Harry! Tenía tanto miedo de que no despertaras más.

- Hermione...

- ¡Creí que Voldemort había logrado entrar en tu cabeza a través de algún hechizo horrible y que...!

- Hermione...- repitió él, y recién entonces la joven notó el tono preocupado de su voz.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? ¿Has visto algo?- él asintió.

- Nada me asegura que sea cierto, pero... Creo que Voldemort tiene a Hagrid...

-HP-

Draco intentó caminar en dirección a su cuarto, algo más reconfortado, cuando sintió unos pasos apresurados subiendo por la escalera. Su corazón palpitó con mayor fuerza y el efecto de las palabras de Granger pareció disiparse, cuando tuvo en frente a Ginevra Weasley.

La pelirroja llevaba las mejillas rojas y respiraba aceleradamente. Sus ojos, embargados por una triste expresión, manifestaron una extraña sorpresa al encontrarle.

- ¿Y?- preguntó acercándose aún más. Ginny retrocedió inconscientemente.

- ¿Y qué?- dijo levantando la barbilla para enfrentarlo. No quería que él evidenciara el miedo que sentía sabiéndose a solas con él.

- ¿Longbottom te ha declarado su amor?- dio otro paso.

- No entiendo de qué hablas.- alzó una ceja al responder.

- Oh, es cierto... Longbottom jamás te declarará su ridículo amor, porque sabe, al igual que todos, que tú amas a San Potter, a tal punto que no te importa soportar su constante rechazo. ¡OH, sí!, su rechazo, mi pequeña Weasley; porque Potter jamás tomaría lo que tú le ofreces. Sus ridículos principios no se lo permitirán nunca, y es que el "admirable" Harry Potter es todo un "caballero"- dijo, y Ginny quedó maravillada de cuánto cinismo y desprecio podía haber en una expresión tan digna.

- Estás loco.-exclamó con asco, intentando pasar por el lado de él en dirección a su cuarto, para poner fin a la conversación, pero él la detuvo asiéndola por el brazo.- ¡Suéltame!

- ¿O qué? ¿Gritarás?- se rió, enfrentándola y, al mismo tiempo, apretando con mayor fuerza sus dedos sobre el brazo de ella, hasta que una contorsión de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.- ¿Crees que tu heroico Harry Potter se molestará en venir a defenderte? ¡Qué conveniente sería eso para ti, ¿no?!. Pero ambos sabemos que no lo hará.- se acercó a ella aún más. Las lágrimas amenazaban con rodar por las mejillas de Ginny, pese a los esfuerzos de la joven por mostrarse fuerte ante él y no dejarle ver más que el infinito odio que sentía en ese instante.- Lamento decirte que tu adorado San Potter está demasiado ocupado junto a Granger como para preocuparse en rescatarte del malvado Slytherin... OH, sí... Está con "ella". Y es también por Granger que te ha rechazado antes, como te rechazará siempre, porque él no quiere lo que tú le ofreces... Porque lo que tú le puedes dar, ese fuego intenso que hay en ti, es algo que no tiene valor a los ojos de ese imbécil...

- ¡Conque es eso!- rió ella, mordiéndose el labio en una expresión cruel.- ¡Estás celoso!- el rostro de Draco se contorsionó ante la comprensión de esas palabras, pero sólo duró un instante.

- Si... Lo estoy- confesó. Los ojos de uno fijos en el otro.- ¡Maldita seas! ¡Lo estoy! Tengo celos de todo aquel que merece ser amado. Tengo celos de los Weasleys, por tener una familia, y de Longbottom por ser feliz en su estupidez. Celo a Luna Lovegood por tener amigos con quienes reír, y a la sangre-sucia por ser tan envidiablemente admirable. Y odio a Harry Potter por tener de ti lo que yo más quiero. Por tener la admiración de todos. Por ser querido por todos. ¿Porqué tiene que tener él todo cuanto yo deseo? ¡Incluso a ti!

Un incómodo silencio siguió a esa confesión. Draco respiraba muy cerca de su rostro, con rabia. Pero Ginny no se quedaría sin responder.

- ¿Es esto una declaración de amor?- se burló.

- No... No te amo; al contrario; te odio. Pero no puedo evitar desearte...- agregó, acercándose a ella tan amenazadoramente, que Ginny supo que el beso era inevitable. Y lo habría sido, de no ser por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, y las palabras de Hermione interrumpiendo la escena, y anunciando que Harry había despertado, y que debían reunirse todos cuanto antes. Tenían que rescatar a Hagrid.

-Fin del Capítulo 14-

Aquí va uno de los últimos capítulos... faltan solo tres... je je je...

Un beso enorme y Felices fiestas para todos!!!! Ojala que el nuevo año haga realidad todos sus deseos, especialmente a aquellos que me han dejado un maravilloso comentario!!!! Como siempre digo, son el pago a todas aquellas noches que me desvelo escribiendo.

Con cariño a todos ustedes, Alexandra Riddle.


	16. Chapter 16: LA VALENTIA GRYFFINDOR

CAPÍTULO 15: LA VALENTIA GRYFFINDOR

"_**Unos pocos cientos de campesinos a pie y sin capitán,**_

_**Armados de un par de rifles y rosarios,**_

_**Contra cientos de miles de hombres entrenados, **_

_**Con caballo, artillería y comandantes...**_

_**¡Y él quiere una pelea justa!"**_

–"_**El Arado y las Estrellas", Sean O'Casey.**_

Orual agradecía haber llegado a su cuarto. Sentía la cabeza darle vuelas horriblemente y una sensación nauseosa se había apoderado de su estómago anunciándole que algo andaba mal. Nunca habría debido ir a casa de los Weasleys, pero tanta había sido la insistencia de todos, que ella, en su papel de Dumbledore, no pudo desestimar la necesidad de dar el pésame a la madre de los pelirrojos. De lo contrario alguien podría sospechar... Aunque, en realidad, todos esos tontos de la Orden habían caído tan ridículamente en su mentira, que Orual muchas veces llegó a creer que no verían la verdad ni aunque se las restregara en la cara, simple y sencillamente, porque no querían verla... Tanto así necesitaban tener a sus espaldas al necio anciano que ella misma se había encargado de mandar a la tumba.

Dumbledore fue el único que sospechó de sus buenas intenciones cuando ella se ofreció a prestar ayuda para encontrar los horcruxes. El anciano siempre supo que algo andaba mal con ella, y aunque agradecía la información que le daba, no se fiaba tan ciegamente como a ella hubiese convenido.

Pero Dumbledore nunca se dio cuenta de la capacidad que ella tenía para leer su mente, de la facilidad conque se enteró del plan conjunto con Snape para salvar la vida de Malfoy, y se aprovechó de este, mandando al viejo a beber de una poción que sabía lo debilitaría suficiente para que no pudiera resistir maldición imperdonable alguna. Después debió convencer a Snape de que todo había ido de acuerdo al plan... ¡Y el muy necio se lo había creído!. Junto a él, llegó a los de la Orden, donde había otro par de idiotas dispuestos a creer en la resurrección, solo porque necesitaban creer en algo.

Aunque mantener aquel juego de doble identidad había sido difícil, el hecho de que el mismo Harry Potter se hubiera tragado aquella historia, fue sin duda un golpe de suerte que no esperaba, pero que supo aprovechar.

Con el tiempo, logró deshacerse de Severus, delatándolo como espía ante el mismísimo

Voldemort, sin que nadie notara su intervención. Luego fue Lupin el problema, con su ridícula insistencia por mantener a Harry oculto; después Alastor, descubriendo la poción multijugos... Y por último ese estúpido chico Weasley, cuya ambición desmedida habría llevado sus planes a la ruina... ¡Tan cerca había estado el pelirrojo de lograr entregar a Potter a los mortífagos, que Orual había decidido no volver a arriesgarse! Por ello se había descubierto ante todos como Albus Dumbledore; por eso había decidido provocar a Tom, cercenando a sus mortífagos. Por eso se había encargado de que él supiera que los Horcruxes habían sido destruidos, enviándole a Bellatrix de regreso.

¡Que difícil había sido para ella resistirse a la tentación de matarla! Había seguido a Malfoy en la oscuridad, la noche en que sabía se reunirían ambos... Y luego la siguió a ella. La observó durante horas, hasta que la mortífaga recordó donde había oído el nombre de "Antígona" antes y corrió en busca del collar oculto. Fue entonces que Orual la enfrentó. ¡Cuanto había disfrutado al ver el rostro horrorizado de aquella mujer que había sido la causante del más grande de sus crímenes, la principal responsable de su desgracia! Si tan solo Bella no los hubiese encontrado aquella noche en la cueva, Regulus seguiría con vida, y ella, libre de la culpa conque cargaba desde entonces.

Regulus... De un modo u otro, sus pensamientos siempre volvían a Regulus... El más grande de sus pecados y el más terrible fantasma de su consciencia. A veces, cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, era él el protagonista de sus pesadillas... No su hermano, cuyo rostro casi había olvidado, ni Tom, a quien estaba unida por una terrible maldición, sino él, Regulus Black, con su rostro de niño enamorado, contándole historias en sus noches solitarias.

Habría vuelto a llorar, como lo hacía cada vez que evocaba su imagen, de no ser interrumpida por unos apurados golpes contra la puerta de su cuarto.

- Adelante.- se adelantó a decir al tiempo que la puerta se habría mágicamente para permitir la entrada ni más ni menos que a Harry Potter, con su cabello arremolinado y una gota de sudor surcando su frente.

- Necesito ver al profesor Dumbledore- explicó, sin introducción alguna, y Orual comprendió que su rostro preocupado era consecuencia del mismo malestar que ella venía sintiendo hacía horas.- Debo hablar con él inmediatamente.- la mujer no pudo menos que esgrimir una sonrisa por debajo de su velo.- ¡Es que no entiende! Voldemort tiene a Hagrid y el profesor Dumbledore es el único que puede hacer algo.

- Difícilmente podrá hacer algo desde su tumba...- rió despreocupada.

- ¡¿De qué esta hablando?! ¿Ha ocurrido algo al profesor?

- No desde hace algún tiempo...- un incómodo silencio secundó a su respuesta- No pensaba decírselo hasta que usted mismo lo descubriera, señor Potter, pero creo que eso no ocurrirá nunca, y ha llegado el momento de que lo sepa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?- la bruja avanzó un paso hacia él y lo observó detenidamente. Harry casi podía distinguir un par de ojos a través de la espesa tela, y sintió una serie de pensamientos apoderándose de su cabeza, un mensaje inverosímil que lo dejaba todo claro.- ¡Usted! ¡USTED!- gritó espantado comprendiendo la farsa que había sido la resurrección del antiguo director.- ¡Siempre fue usted!

- Así es... Y lo seguiré siendo, mientras sus amigos de la Orden necesiten del anciano para sentirse seguros.

- No... No lo permitiré...- gritó retrocediendo espantado- Les diré la verdad, les diré que...

- ¡Usted no dirá nada!- gritó ella, cerrando mágicamente la puerta a espaldas de Harry.- No lo hará porque no le conviene... Porque, ¿qué haría la Orden al conocer la verdad a parte de sumirse en la más terrible desesperación? Usted no dirá nada porque necesita que sean valientes, ahora más que nunca, para rescatar al semigigante, ¿no es verdad?

- ¡Usted es un...Un monstruo!

- Al igual que usted.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Harry anonadado. La mujer debía estar verdaderamente loca.

- Yo sé lo que pasará con usted señor Potter, porque he visto en el fondo de su alma. Sé lo que hay en su corazón. No es muy diferente de Voldemort y usted lo sabe.

- ¡No sabe lo que dice!- dijo Harry retrocediendo.

- Oh, si... Si lo sé, Señor Potter. Conozco las similitudes entre usted y Tom Riddle. Usted mismo nunca ha podido acabar con el rencor que siente por sus tíos, ni jamás sintió demasiado afecto por los muggles... sino todo lo contrario. Se cree muy diferente a Tom, pero no lo es, y en el fondo de su corazón usted también lo sabe. Por eso tiene miedo ahora. Teme a la verdad que hay en mis palabras.

- No, no es cierto...

- Si que lo es... la única diferencia es que Tom nunca tuvo a nadie que lo amara en el mundo. No tuvo una fama que lo precediera, ni padres que lo hubiesen querido, o una fortuna que lo respaldase. Siempre se supo solo, y por eso debió valerse de su poder desde muy pequeño... Pero ese poder también está en usted... Yo lo he visto, aunque ni usted mismo es consciente de que existe. Y el poder corrompe todo, señor Potter: lo único que le ha librado de ser cómo Tom hasta ahora, es el desconocimiento de ese poder...

- Nunca seré como él, porque, a diferencia de Voldemort, yo si tengo a alguien que me ama.

- Es verdad... la señorita Granger aún cree en usted... ¡Pobrecilla! Difícil cosa es reconocer la maldad cuando esta se oculta en los ojos de quien se ama...

Harry estaba pronto a responder cuando una nueva serie de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la discusión. Orual caminó hasta la puerta ignorando al joven parado frente a ella, para permitir el ingreso de Viktor Krum. El muchacho, con el aliento entrecortado y un semblante inusual en él, apenas dio una mirada a Harry para dirigir su atención a la bruja.

- Señorita Abegnielle, necesitamos a Dumbledore con nosotros... el Innombrable ha capturado a Hagrid, y creemos que con ello intenta atraer a Potter.

Harry sentía el terrible deseo de desenmascarar a la bruja ante Krum y ante todos. Pero sabía también que Antígona tenía razón: Albus Dumbledore era lo único que mantenía viva la esperanza entre los de la Orden, y quitarles aquello sería condenar a Hagrid a muerte. Por eso, y solo por eso guardó silencio, pese a que su mirada pretendía inútilmente fulminar a Antigona Abegnielle.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó ella.

- En casa de los Weasleys.

- Adelántese entonces. Yo avisaré a Dumbledore.- Krum, sin esperar mayores explicaciones, y dando una última mirada a Harry a modo de despido, salió de la habitación tan rápido como había llegado y entonces la bruja volvió sus ojos hacia Harry.- Prudente decisión, señor Potter.- el joven no respondió, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Con el tiempo verá que ha sido lo mejor.

- Puede que ellos aún crean en Dumbledore...- dijo Harry desde la puerta- pero yo ya no me fiaré más de usted.

Cuando Orual sintió la puerta cerrarse de golpe finalmente, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios a causa de las últimas palabras de Harry. Quedaba claro que el chico iría tras Voldemort por su propia cuenta, y... con eso contaba ella.

-HP-

_"Deben evitar que Harry intente ir en su rescate"_, había dicho Bill dirigiéndose al grupo, mirando fijamente a Hermione, pero lo que encontró en sus ojos, estuvo lejos de ser una afirmación. Y Bill comprendió, sin necesidad de más palabras, que Harry iría de todos modos, y que ellos lo acompañarían, sin importar lo que él dijera. Por ello, dirigió al grupo una mirada melancólica antes de unirse a Krum y el resto de la comitiva.

A los pocos minutos, fue el mismo Harry Potter quien bajó por las escaleras, con la furia reflejada en sus ojos.

- Harry... La Orden ya lo sabe- Se adelantó a contar Neville.- Han formado una comitiva para ir en su rescate.

- Lo se... He oído a Krum... Pero aún así debo ir...

-"_Debemos"_, Harry...- corrigió Hermione.- Todos iremos contigo, como lo hemos hecho siempre.- Una muda determinación por parte de Luna, Ginny, Ron y Neville secundó aquella afirmación, y Harry recordó entonces porqué los consideraba sus amigos.

- ¡Claro!, ¿No querrás atribuirte el crédito de rescatar a Hagrid tu solo, verdad?- agregó Ron, sonriendo.

- Lo agradezco chicos...- se disculpó Harry- pero deben entender que esto no es solo un rescate... Esta batalla será...

- La última...- completó Luna.- Hoy se decide el final de todo.

- ¡Oh, Luna! No seas tan pesimista, ¿quieres?- Exclamó Ginny- No tiene por qué ser el día de...

- ¡Pero lo es!- interrumpió Harry. Hermione y el pelirrojo asintieron en silencio.- Voldemort lo ha planeado todo para que hoy sea el día, por eso es mejor que valla solo.

Todos, adelantando un paso, estuvieron listos para rebatirlo, pero fue la voz de Luna la primera en oírse.

- Harry... ¿para qué intentar convencernos de algo que no aceptaremos?- preguntó con su voz melodiosa y sonrisa afable, imposibilitando a Harry a decir nada más.

La próxima pregunta que surgió en el grupo fue la de cómo llegar hasta Hagrid, a lo que Luna, con su incomparable inocencia, propuso tener una oportuna solución... Malfoy.

-HP-

Draco se encontraba incómodamente agitado. A su desagradable situación con la pelirroja se habían unido las malas noticias que parecían colmar el ambiente. Si Lord Voldemort había secuestrado ni más ni menos que al semigigante, era obvia su intención de atraer con ello a Potter. Y, conociendo a San Potter y su comitiva, sabía que la ridícula valentía Gryffindor los obligaría a ir tras él, tal cual Voldemort quería; y caerían en su trampa, como el mago lo había planeado... Y Potter moriría... Y sería el fin de todo.

Nunca hasta entonces había considerado lo terrible que sería un futuro sin Potter. No es que fuera a extrañar al intento de héroe, ni que le hubiese tomado aprecio en el último tiempo (era más bien todo lo contrario), pero al analizar las consecuencias inmediatas que la muerte de San Potter tendría en el corto plazo, comprendió que ya no contaría con un lugar seguro como refugio, y que la situación ameritaba un rápido plan de huída. Debía contactar a Kreacher para planear una nueva visita a la mansión Malfoy, tomar todo el dinero que le fuera posible, y huir de Inglaterra tan rápido como pudiera. ¿Estarían funcionando los transportes muggles?, Kreacher tendría que averiguarlo.

Inoportunamente, un golpeteo en la puerta le impidió seguir con su plan. Al principio intentó ignorarlo... Ya desistirían. Pero se repitió, dos veces más. ¿Para qué podían querer hablar con él? ¿No tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, como intentar salvar el mundo?

- Malfoy, abre la puerta... Sabemos que estás ahí.- era la voz de Granger. Al notarlo, lamentó el par de sonrisas intercambiadas con la bruja, pensando que quizá fuera eso lo que motivaba tan desagradable interrupción en aquel momento. Por varios segundos pensó en huir a través de los pasadizos, pero antes de decidirse, oyó un clic en la puerta, seguido de la agresiva intromisión de Granger, Potter y Weasley.

- ¿Qué Diablos quieren?- preguntó con voz agria. Por un instante, el nostálgico recuerdo de sus enfrentamientos en los años de Hogwarts le hizo extrañar la compañía de Crabbe y Goyle.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda, Malfoy.- comenzó ella, haciendo que Draco lamentara aún más la conversación de aquella tarde.- Necesitamos que nos muestres como llegar hasta el escondite de los Mortífagos.

- ¿Y por qué creen que el guardabosques está ahí? Podrían haberlo llevado a cualquier lugar...

- Porque el mismo Voldemort lo mencionó. Dijo que lo tenía ahí... en las mazmorras de cuartel.- respondió Harry. Malfoy lo observó un largo instante en silencio, analizándolo. Le resultaba increíble que San Potter estuviera dispuesto a ir, a sabiendas de que eso significaba su muerte.- Y tú eres el único entre nosotros que sabe como llegar hasta él, porque eres el único que ha estado ahí... ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- preguntó, ante la desagradable risa conque Malfoy respondió a sus palabras.

- Ustedes... Su ingenuidad. ¿En verdad piensan que yo tengo alguna razón para acompañarlos?

- Malfoy...- comenzó Hermione.

- ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que me están pidiendo?

- Malfoy...- siguió ella.

- ¡Se los dije!- exclamó Ron.- ¡Es un maldito cobarde!

- Y orgulloso de serlo mientras eso me mantenga vivo... La valentía se la dejo a los Gryffindor.

- Malfoy...

- ¡Déjalo, Hermione! El maldito hurón sigue siendo uno de ellos...

- ¿Podrías al menos...- interrumpió Harry, con una voz bastante más tranquila de lo que Malfoy esperaba- decirnos dónde es? - Draco analizó la petición con detenimiento. La insistencia de Potter por ir a su propia muerte le disgustaba, especialmente por las consecuencias que esta tendría en su propia vida… Pero… Por otro lado, la muerte del pricipal rival del mago oscuro sería motivo de tal celebración entre los mortífagos, que podría resultar mucho más fácil huir de aquel maldito escondite. Sonrió al pensarlo. ¡Suerte que Lucius le había enseñado a sacar provecho hasta de las peores situaciones!

- La antigua Mansión Riddle.- respondió por fin.

- ¡Mientes!- gritó Ron- Ese lugar está custodiado por aurores, es imposible que el Innombrable haya podido...

- Los aurores solo vigilaban la superficie... Lo que pueden ver. Pero hay otra entrada, por el muro posterior de la casa, que da acceso a una construcción infinitamente más grande que el Señor Oscuro utiliza como su escondite, y al que solo tienen acceso los mortífagos.

- Como tú...- agregó Ron con veneno.

- Así es... Los mortífagos como yo.- sonrió amargo.

- Es por eso que necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, Malfoy- agregó Hermione.

- ¡Olvídalo, Granger!- se apresuró a decir- ¡No hay modo de que yo regrese a ese lugar!

- Pero es que...

- Déjalo, Hermione...- interrumpió Ron, caminando hacia la puerta.- Todos sabemos que Malfoy es un cobarde.

- Vamos, Hermione.- siguió Harry, secundando a Ron- Sé cómo llegar hasta ese lugar.- Incluso cuando ambos jóvenes habían desaparecido tras la puerta, Hermione permaneció de pie, frente al rubio, con una extraña expresión en sus ojos, fijos en él.

- ¡No me mires así, Granger! He dicho que no iré y punto. El heroismo se lo dejo a los Griffyndor.

- Es tu decisión, Malfoy…- Dijo ella, y en el tono usado, Draco pudo advertir una profunda decepción.- Sé que es una elección difícil de hacer. Pero tú sabes, tan bien como yo, que la inacción no es el camino…

- ¿Y cuál es el camino entonces? ¿Unirme _a San Potter_ y un puñado de Gryffindors, en contra de Lord Voldemort?.

- Es mejor que quedarse aquí y esperar un resultado…- La voz de Hermione era suave, incluso gentil- Sé que al ir con nosotros te pondrías en gran riesgo, Malfoy, pero los de la Orden sabrán como protegerte, y…

El relajado monólogo de Hermione fue cortado sorpresivamente por el fuerte golpe que provocara el puño de Malfoy al impactar contra la mesa frente a ella. Cuando Hermione alzó la mirada, para encontrar sus ojos grises, tomó conciencia de lo cerca que el joven estaba de ella y de la rabia que expresaba su rostro.

- ¿En verdad crees que será tan sencillo?- preguntó, con un tono frío- ¿Sólo mostrarles el camino, y luego regresar libremente a mi escondite?.

- No quise decir que…- ella comenzó, pero fue cortada nuevamente.

- ¿Realmente crees que una vez que se enteren de mi traición, ese montón de aurores decrépitos que conforman tu ridícula Orden, podrán mantenerme a salvo? ¿Qué podrán evitar que me maten?- Hermione guardó silencio.- Incluso si pudieran hacerlo… ¿Qué pasa si Voldemort es el vencedor? Tarde o temprano me encontrarán, y ¿Qué crees que me harían entonces, cuando ni tu gloriosa Orden, ni Dumbledore estén ahí para ayudarme? Ellos conocen maldiciones y torturas que tú no podrías ni imaginar, Granger…

- Entonces las sufriremos… Mejor eso que quedarse aquí de brazos cruzados y esperar a que ocurra de todas formas…

Draco permaneció silencioso, con sus ojos aún mostrando enojo, pero evitando mirarla. En su rostro apareció una extraña expresión que Hermione pudo interpretar como un esbozo de vergüenza.

- Malfoy, lo siento… No tengo derecho a…

- Siempre he sido un cobarde…- No fue realmente una interrupción esta vez. Habló con tanta suavidad, y en un tono tan bajo, que parecía más bien una confesión para sí mismo.- No soy uno de tus "bravos amigos"- siguió, alzando la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos- No todos podemos ser héroes en este mundo Granger… No todos estamos listos para morir por una causa, por muy justa que esta sea…- Hermione se llevó inconscientemente una de sus manos al cabello, ubicando un mechón por detrás de su oreja con nerviosismo, al comprender que Draco Malfoy estaba prácticamente confesándose frente a ella. Admitiendo que tenía miedo.- Por muy justa que sea tu causa, por muy correcto que me parezca ahora estar en contra de los mortífagos, sé que no me convertiré de un momento a otro en un valiente Gryffindor… Uno no se torna en contra de Lord Voldemort, sólo porque eso sea lo correcto. Si ellos llegan a atraparme…

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, mirando a Draco, que, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la mesa frente a él, temblaba. Su mirada parecía perdida en el terrible pensamiento que la sola posibilidad de caer en manos de Lord Voldemort creaba en su mente.

- Sé que es un gran riesgo, Malfoy.- dijo acercándose a él, y apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.- Sé que si llegaran a atraparte ellos probablemente te matarían… y torturarían...- el torció los labios con sarcasmo, pero sin mirarla. Hermione inclinó su rostro hacia él enfrentándolo.- pero si no lo haces, si no nos ayudas, tarde o temprano llegarán a ti de todas formas, y tu final no será distinto… Por favor, ven con nosotros…

Por un momento, él giró otra vez hacia ella sus ojos grandes y de un gris cristalino, y en ellos se pintó la admiración. Ese intangible y sereno valor que poseían todos los Gryffindor era una cualidad de la que Draco carecía, pero a la que rendía involuntario tributo.

Por un instante, cuando el volteó a mirarla, Hermione vio la duda reflejada en su rostro. Pero solo fue un instante. Y mientras ella rogaba en el fondo de su alma porque él tomara la decisión correcta, Draco volvió a ocultar los ojos en la visión perdida de la mesa frente a él, con una expresión en la que la joven pudo advertir tristeza y miedo, y una disculpa silenciosa por algo que no podía ser disculpado. Se separó de él, lentamente, mientras algo oprimía su garganta.

- Lo siento…- fue lo que escapó por los labios de Draco cuando se enderezó y volteó a mirarla.- Pero más importante que ser un mártir de la causa, para mí es sobrevivir esta guerra y alejarme de todo esto…- Hermione retrocedió, decepcionada e incrédula.

- Pues entonces vete…

- Lo haría si pudiera.

- Puedes hacerlo…- Draco volteó a mirarla, con la ceja alzada.- Soy la única que queda aquí. Nadie te detendrá, y con Voldemort ocupado en destruir a Harry, la atención de los mortífagos no estará en ti...

- ¿Dices que huya? ¿Así como así?- Ella asintió con tristeza, y sin mirarlo.

- Adiós, Malfoy…- Y sin permitirle una nueva palabra, salió por la puerta dejándolo solo, en medio de un terrible vacío.

-HP-

Tras una larga discusión respecto a como llegar hasta la mansión Riddle, habían decidido utilizar sus escobas. Luna, emocionada, celebró la elección, recordándoles a todos su anterior aventura, hacía unos años, cuando ellos mismos habían sobrevolado Londres en dirección al Ministerio. Aunque su inocente comentario había disipado un tanto las tensiones del grupo, la fría sonrisa de Harry dejó muy en claro que esa noche el final estaba destinado a ser distinto... A que debían esperar lo peor.

Mientras volaban en la fría noche, Harry contempló el decidido rostro de Hermione a su lado. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tanto que esperaba poder transmitirle antes que llegara el final, pero temía que no lograría hacerlo. Lo que si había decidido ya, era que, cuando el peligro fuera inminente, se encargaría de que Ron se la llevara lejos de ahí, así fuera que tuviese que aturdirla para lograrlo. No permitiría que algo le ocurriera a ella. Eso nunca.

- ¡Allí está!- gritó la joven, indicando con su dedo una construcción en ruinas que se distinguía a la distancia.- ¿Es esa, verdad?- preguntó girando su rostro hacia Harry, y el asintió en silencio.

- Descendamos allá, está lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos vean llegar.- sugirió, y los demás lo siguieron.

Mientras caminaban entre el espeso ramaje del bosque que circundaba la mansión, Harry resistía el deseo de tomar la mano de Hermione y reafirmarle cuanto la amaba, por si no pudiera hacerlo después, pero nunca estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás para lograrlo.

- Allí está- susurró Ron.- Malfoy dijo que la entrada estaba por detrás.

Escondidos bajo el espeso manto de la noche, se deslizaron hasta llegar al muro posterior de la mansión, entre cuyos escombros y gruesas enredaderas, encontraron una puerta.

- Debe ser esta.- dijo Luna, apuntándola. Ron, adelantándose a ella, en gesto protector, apuntó con su barita.

- Alhojo…

- Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso…

La fría voz que vino de sus espaldas les hizo voltear con una mueca de incredulidad. La luz que emitía el foco frente a la puerta, creaba en torno a aquella figura negra un halo brillante, casi espectral. Las seis varitas se alzaron contra el joven que caminaba hacia ellos, hasta que su cabello platinado y sus ojos grises, quedaron al descubierto, y Hermione pudo reconocer la característica sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¡Sabía que vendrías!- sonrió ella y él exhaló un suspiro con fastidio. Pensó que Granger no se entusiasmaría tanto si supiera que estaba ahí solo porque, al reanalizar la situación comprendió que, de morir Potter, no solo se vería obligado a huir eternamente, sino que además, a renunciar a su fortuna en Gringgots… Y Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a muchas cosas, excepto, a ser pobre.

Además, San Potter y su puñado de idiotas ya habían hecho cosas increíbles otras veces… Quizá tuvieran suerte otra vez… De no ser así, ya vería la forma de asaltar Gringgots o morir en el intento.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraste?- preguntó Ginny, alzando una ceja con escepticismo.

- Era de suponer que intentarían entrar por la primera puerta que encontraran. Los mortífagos cuentan con la ingenuidad de los Gryffindor cuando elaboran sus trampas. Ahora síganme.

- ¿Cómo saber que dices la verdad y que no nos quieres desviar del camino correcto?- era Ron quien le miraba con enojo.

- Abre esa puerta y averígualo por ti mismo, comadreja. Te llevará directamente a los calabozos y yo me mataré de la risa…- las miradas del rubio y el pelirrojo se enfrentaron en un instante tenso, pero la seguridad en la mirada de Malfoy y la duda en la de Ron, hicieron saber al primero que había ganado el enfrentamiento.- Entonces… ¿seguirás al malvado Slytherin?

- Vamos Ron…- fue la súplica de Hermione, y el pelirrojo tragó un último insulto, siguiendo a los demás, que habían comenzado ya a caminar detrás del rubio.

Se desplazaron a través de una fantasmagórica maleza, que desaparecía a medida que la atravesaban, hasta que Malfoy les hizo detenerse ante un espacio del amplio muro, rodeado por dos pilares carcomidos. Uno de los cuales ocultaba un espejo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- siguió Ginny, aún reticente a tener al rubio como guía.- ¿nos lanzamos contra el muro y ya?

- Debo decir, Weasley, que para ser una bruja, tu imaginación deja mucho que desear…- sonrió el Slytherin, alzando uno de sus antebrazos, mientras desabotonaba la manga de su camisa. La marca oscura apareció frente a los ojos de todos, dibujada en su piel pálida, y Harry pudo advertir la mueca de disgusto en el rostro del rubio cuando la tuvo frente a él. Caminó hasta el espejo deslustrado y reflejó en ella la siniestra calavera. Un instante después, el muro frente a ellos se abría en dos, permitiéndole el paso a un corredor oscuro.

Harry fue el primero en aventurarse en su interior. Ginny le siguió al instante.

- ¿Vienes?- fue Hermione quien peguntó, sonriendo, hacia Malfoy, quien parecía dubitativo.

- Déjalo, Hermione. La valentía no es algo de lo que se enorgullezcan los slytherin…- siguió Ron. Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Eso de la "valentía" es un tema recurrente entre los Gryffindor, ¿no?- y caminó hacia el interior, para asombro de Hermione, seguido por los demás.

Luna, que fue la última en seguirlos, veía a los jóvenes adentrarse en aquella oscuridad espectral, como si fuesen engullidos, devorados por ella. Nunca antes Luna Lovegood había tenido tanto miedo como entonces, cuando cada fibra de su ser podía percibir el inevitable destino que les aguardaba, como si todos los fantasmas y voces que habían colmado su vida solitaria y excéntrica, la rodearan ahora, encaminándola a aquello a que había sido destinada. Muy cerca de su oído, el silencio se convertía en palabras susurradas por voces conocidas.

_- "El velo..."_

_- "Muy cerca..."_

_- "Busca el velo negro..."_

- Fin del Capítulo 15-

¡Y he aquí un nuevo capítulo! Y solo quedan dos… Lamento la demora, pero reinicié los internados y no había tenido tiempo de corregirlo… Un beso y mis agradecimientos a quienes dejan comentarios.

Por cierto, acabo de comprender que me estoy acercando al final de una etapa… Este será muy probablemente el último fic que escriba, y solo quedan dos caps que tengo bien adelantados… A fin de año dejaré de ser una estudiante, para convertirme en uno más del mundo laboral… y mi vida personal ha cambiado también, y en tal manera, que dentro de poco podría estar incluso pensando en anillos y velos de novia… Ja, ja… ¿Y mis sueños? ¿Dónde han quedado mis sueños de la infancia? ¡Dios me libre de renunciar a ellos!

Alex (nostálgica)


	17. Chapter 16: LAS ALMAS TRAS EL VELO

Capítulo final-1 (penúltimo): "Arrepentimientos"

_**Hola a todos… He aquí el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Pero antes de que inicien su lectura, les recomiendo una pieza maravillosa del gran Örff: "Antigona". Es una composición musical con tal fuerza y sentimiento, que al oírla entenderán mejor cómo es que esa música dio origen a este capítulo.**_

**ACLARACIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS. DE LO CONTRARIO… YA SABEN LO QUE HARÍA A DRACO!! JA JA JA.**

**DEDICATORIA:**

_**A KTY.BLACK, POR PROMOCIONAR MIS HISTORIAS.**_

_**GRACIAS OTRA VEZ.**_

**Capítulo 16: "LAS ALMAS TRAS EL VELO"**

"_**Por haberte dado sepultura,**_

_**Polinices, este castigo recibo…**_

_**Me arrastran ahora con sus manos violentas**_

_**Sin un lecho nupcial, sin cantos de himeneo,**_

_**Sin caricias de esposo, sin que a un hijo criara,**_

_**Sin que tenga ya amigos, desdichada me voy,**_

_**Viva aún a las cóncavas mansiones de los muertos."**_

_**-ANTIGONA, Sófocles.**_

Mientras el grupo de jóvenes guiados por Malfoy se adentraba en los oscuros pasillos de aquella horrorosa construcción con olor a podredumbre, Harry sintió que el desagradable silencio que los rodeaba, era mucho más amedrentador que cualquier sonido. Incluso llegó a pensar, con cierta nostalgia, que extrañaba los chillidos histéricos de Tía Petunia, y hasta las rumiaciones inentendibles de Dudley. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Estarían al tanto de lo que ocurría en el mundo de la magia? ¿Los afectaría de algún modo? Podía imaginar a tío Vernon sellando puertas y ventanas para intentar apartarse de la peste de brujas y magos que habían invadido las calles desde que todo se había tornado caótico. Extrañamente, le era difícil no sonreír mientras les recordaba y es que, en ese momento, cuando la cercanía de la muerte era algo inevitable, los recuerdos de su infancia le parecían un refugio feliz, pues esos años junto a los Dursley tenían por gracia la inexistencia de Lord Voldemort.

- Es una trampa…- oyó decir a Malfoy, regresándolo de golpe desde sus recuerdos infantiles. El rubio joven se había detenido en medio de la oscuridad y en su rostro se advertía una pavorosa preocupación.

- Es probable que así sea… pero debemos avanzar.- dijo Harry con lentitud, ganándose por parte de Draco una mirada de profundo desprecio.

- ¿Es que no entiendes? No es normal que no haya nadie en estos pasillos…- explicó- Si "Él" los ha hecho retirarse a todos es porque sabía que vendrías por el guardabosques y está esperando el momento de caernos encima. Si sigues avanzando vas directo a su emboscada.

Draco inspeccionó los verdes ojos de Harry esperando una respuesta, pero la sola expresión del "elegido" le dio a entender que, aunque sabía que era una trampa, iría de todos modos. Draco Malfoy no pudo menos que sentir una profunda decepción. Siempre había atribuido a San Potter una infinidad de defectos, por celos, la mayor parte de las veces, pero nunca lo había considerado estúpido. Hasta entonces.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…- suspiró el rubio, haciendo un ademán con la mano para dejarle el paso libre.- Al final de este pasillo está la entrada a los calabozos. Estoy seguro que ahí encontrarás a tu amigo.

- De modo que hasta aquí llega tu "valentía"- se mofó Ron, lanzando a Malfoy una mirada inquisitiva.

- La valentía es superar nuestros propios miedos para hacer lo que es necesario. Lo de ustedes es temeridad… sinónimo de estupidez.- replicó Draco, buscando los ojos de Granger, a la espera de que ella pusiera un alto a aquella acción suicida, pero la joven parecía tan determinada como Harry a entregarse a los mortífagos. Incluso le susurró un gracias al pasar frente a él, siguiendo a Potter y los otros. ¡Qué decepción!- Solo una cosa más, Potter…- exclamó antes de que el grupo de jóvenes que se alejaban de él, en un gesto solo equiparable al de ovejas que siguen a su ejecutor al matadero, desapareciera completamente, y Harry se volteó a oírlo.- Sólo se gana una batalla cuando tu enemigo ha aceptado la derrota… Y eso es precisamente lo que tú estás haciendo.

Después de eso, desapareció, devorado por la oscuridad del negro pasillo, y el valiente Gryffindor sintió un desagradable escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, porque Malfoy tenía razón: Harry Potter había aceptado que moriría aquella noche.

-HP-

Nymphadora Tonks se había alejado del grupo de aurores en dirección a Hogwarts, a causa de un extraño presentimiento. Al llegar a la Mansión Black, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla vacía y por única pista tenía un bosquejo mal dibujado que el mismo Harry había utilizado para trazar el camino entre aquel lugar y la antigua casa de los Riddle. Sin dudarlo un momento, emprendió el vuelo señalado, llegando a las puertas de una casa que impresionaba del todo vacía. ¿Dónde estarían Harry y los otros, y qué los había llevado hasta ahí?, era lo que se preguntaba mientras caminaba en torno a la casona en busca de una entrada.

- Sabía que vendría alguno de ustedes siguiendo a Potter…- le llegó la voz a sus espaldas. Una voz que ella no podía dejar de reconocer.

- ¡Tú!- gritó, apuntando con su varita, mientras el rostro de Rodolphus Lestrange emergía desde la oscuridad. Antes de que Tonks alcanzara a pensar en algo, una apretada cuerda apareció de la nada inmovilizando sus hombros y obligándola a soltar su varita.

- No te preocupes, pequeña Nymphadora…- sonrió Rodolphus- Esta misma noche te reunirás con tu querido hombre lobo.

-HP-

En el segundo calabozo a la derecha encontraron a Hagrid. El semigigante estaba helado, atado de manos y aturdido al extremo de no tenerse en pie, y ni todos los hechizos que Hermione conocía lograron hacerlo volver en sí, lo que llevó a la joven a deducir que habían utilizado alguna poción en él para impedir su liberación.

- Sabía que vendrían…- masculló el guardabosques en un lapso de lucidez, antes de caer otra vez en la más absoluta inconciencia.

- No podremos sacarlo de aquí, Harry.- murmuró Ginny- Ni entre todos nosotros podemos levantarlo del piso y ningún hechizo parece resultar.

- ¿Y qué sugieres entonces?- exclamó Ron, temiendo que su hermana pensara en dejar a Hagrid a su suerte. Pero antes de tener una respuesta, el ambiente fue interrumpido por un chillido ensordecedor, proveniente de uno de los calabozos frente a ellos. Un chillido bien conocido, que no pudo menos que helar la sangre a los presentes.

- ¿De modo que los bebés han venido a rescatar a su amigo el gigante?- Se mofó la mujer, con su rostro coronado por los oscuros barrotes de su propia celda.

- Bellatrix…- exclamó Harry asombrado. Si bien el cabello de la bruja siempre había sido desgreñado, y su rostro tenía desde antes aquella expresión desquiciada, el espectáculo que representaba ahora, con su ropa desgarrada y sucia, su cabello encanecido y sus labios rojos a fuerza de morderlos, era espeluznante. Más que merecedora del odio que Harry había sentido por ella en otro tiempo, la bruja era ahora digna de la más absoluta lástima.

- ¿En verdad es ella?- preguntó Neville contrariado, acercándose a la celda para comprobarlo.

- ¿Realmente creen que lograrán salir de aquí con vida?- seguía Bella, estallando en carcajadas- ¡Niños tontos! ¡No volverán a ver la luz del día!

- ¡Hazla callar!- gritó Ginny, encolerizada, - O yo misma lo haré.- agregó apuntando con su varita a la bruja, quien retrocedió extrañamente aterrada.

- ¡No! ¡Aléjala de mí, aléjala!- chilló desde el piso de su celda, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza general- ¡Maldita squib! No fui yo quien lo mató, fuiste tú… ¿Cómo iba yo a matar al favorito entre mis primos?

- ¿De qué diablos está hablando?- preguntó Ginny.

- Creo que ahora sí que terminó de enloquecer…- agregó Ron, mientras Luna y Hermione compartían una mirada de comprensión.

- Pobre Bellatrix…- llegó a sus espaldas una voz lejanamente conocida, mientras una serie de rostros emergían de la oscuridad apuntándolos con sus varitas, rodeándolos.- Solía ser una bruja admirable y temida por todos…- siguió Blaise Zabini.- Ahora cualquier traidor de la sangre se burla de ella.

Harry sintió la mano de Hermione aferrarse a la suya y lo invadió el pánico. En la ridícula aceptación de su propia muerte no se había detenido a pensar en ella… En Hermione… En que ella también moriría. Y los demás… ¿Qué había hecho?

- Pero basta de tanto hablar…- siguió Blaise, sonriendo ante el mutismo generalizado de los demás- es mejor que den la vuelta y comiencen a caminar.

-HP-

No fue precisamente el inexistente afecto de primos que podría haber tenido Draco Malfoy por Nymphadora Tonks, ni tampoco un alegato a su tambaleante conciencia lo que le hizo detenerse al ver que la bruja polimórfica era arrastrada a merced de un mortífago por los oscuros pasillos de la gran casona. Lo que lo hizo detenerse y seguirlos en las sombras fue la identidad de aquel mortífago. Recordaba tan nítidamente el rostro macabro de Rodolphus la noche en que Narcisa murió, que no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago al verlo. Si bien no había vuelto a pensar demasiado en el hombre, desde la noche más nefasta de su vida, en el momento en que lo tubo en frente una serie de sentimientos se arremolinaron en el fondo de su alma, y surgieron en él los deseos más horrendos que había sentido nunca. Nunca, ni aún cuando intento con todas sus fuerzas desear la muerte de Dumbledore. Había llegado incluso a creer en las palabras del anciano. "Tu no eres un asesino, Draco". Pero ahora, a la luz de los nuevos sentimientos que se apoderaban de él, tuvo la certeza de que el torpe anciano se había equivocado, pues todo lo que Draco quería en aquel instante era ver muerto a Rodolphus Lestrange… por sus propias manos.

- Tu madre siempre fue la más hermosa de las tres…- comenzó Rodolphus, en un tono ridículamente jovial.- ¡Oh, si! Andrómeda era la más bella. Lamentablemente también fue la más estúpida, como lo demostró al casarse con un impuro.- En este punto adelantó el paso para quedar justo frente a ella, detenidos ambos en medio de un pasillo sin rumbo.- Es una pena que tú heredaras su misma debilidad por los impuros…- un nuevo paso le dejó a distancia suficiente para tomar la barbilla de ella entre sus manos- Pero también heredaste su belleza… ¡Qué desperdicio!- alcanzó a exclamar, justo antes de sentir que una sombra se deslizaba a sus espaldas. Grande fue su sorpresa al voltearse y descubrir ni más ni menos que al hijo de Lucius Malfoy parado frente a él, apuntándolo con una varita directo a su corazón.- ¡Vaya, vaya! Llevaba tiempo preguntándome cuándo volveríamos a vernos…- Intentó sonreír, pero la gélida mirada del muchacho… no, más bien del hombre que tenía ante él, le hizo comprender que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

La tenue luz de luna que alcanzaba a atravesar las inmundas ventanas, iluminaba parcialmente la figura del muchacho, revelando ante los ojos de Rodolphus el gran parecido que había entre él y su padre. Sin embargo, el mortífago no pudo dejar de notar una diferencia: los ojos de Lucius nunca habían reflejado tanto odio ni determinación como aquellas pupilas dilatadas coronadas de mercurio. Y las bellas facciones heredadas de Narcisa, en lugar de suavizar su expresión, daban a esta el aspecto terrible de un ángel macabro.

Incluso antes que Draco pronunciase el hechizo mortal, Rodolphus Lestrange supo que estaba perdido y pensó si habrían sentido así todos los magos y muggles que él había matado antes de ese instante funesto. ¿Habrían tenido también los otros aquella terrible necesidad de encender un último cigarrillo? Los labios del muchacho se movían en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, y el buscó desesperado entre sus recuerdos algún último pensamiento inmortal, alguna última frase impregnada de sabiduría con que afrontar aquel trágico momento de su vida, pero todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un "No".

A los oídos de Draco llegó el ruido sordo que produjo aquel cuerpo al desplomarse contra el piso de piedra, como la confirmación inesperada del crimen cometido. Un crimen deseado, ciertamente, pero que para su desgracia venía a confirmar el hasta entonces tambaleante sello de "asesino". Ya nunca más nadie podría ponerlo en duda. Ni Dumbledore. Ni Granger… Ni él mismo.

Tonks vio como el joven caía sobre sus rodillas contra el piso de piedra, pálido y temblando, con su mirada clavada en algún punto indefinido del pasado, en busca de la inocencia perdida. Y ella pudo comprender todos aquellos sentimientos arremolinados en el alma del joven, y la invadió la extraña necesidad de abrazarlo, queriendo transmitir con ese gesto que su crimen estaba justificado.

- De no haber sido tú…- le susurró al oído- yo misma lo habría hecho.

Y Draco respondió aquel abrazo porque estaba demasiado débil para resistirse, y aceptó aquellas palabras porque eran como un bálsamo para su espíritu, y porque, en el oscuro pasillo con olor a muerte, había nacido en él una suerte de afecto hacia Nymphadora Tonks, un sentimiento de camaradería que no había existido hasta entonces.

-HP-

Harry no habría sabido decir qué ocurrió primero, ni tampoco si fue producto de un frío cálculo o un intento desesperado de Neville por librarse de sus captores. Pero en algún inesperado instante mientras avanzaban por los oscuros pasillos, el entorno se convirtió en un campo de batalla y Harry Potter se vio encerrado en un lóbrego infierno de espantosos gritos, hechizos, maldiciones y quejidos, del que, inesperadamente, él también formaba parte.

En medio de todo, apreció como sus amigos combatían con una furia que él no hubiese esperado por parte de ellos. Ron, que con su varita había petrificado a más de uno, lucía un rostro tan rojo como su cabello, dándole la apariencia de un demonio en la oscuridad. Luna, a su lado, se encargaba de desviar cualquier ataque dirigido al pelirrojo, siendo su varita la causante del mayor número de destellos luminosos que Harry había visto en su vida. Ginny, por su parte, custodiada por un acalorado Neville Longbottom, hacía uso de una serie de hechizos que Harry no recordaba haber visto nunca, pero que resultaron bastante efectivos cuando Blaise Zabini intentó maldecirla.

Y a su lado estaba Hermione… Su Hermione, con el cabello arremolinado y la respiración agitada, dirigiendo a él sus ojos brillantes, entre un hechizo y otro. A veces son su rostro preocupado, y otras, cuando lograba alguna ventaja contra el enemigo, con una clara expresión de complicidad… Era cuando le resultaba más hermosa.

- ¡Harry, cuidado!- gritó ella, y por un segundo el muchacho creyó que todo había acabado. Tan cerca estuvo la hebra escarlata de golpear contra su corazón. Buscó los ojos de su atacante y los encontró en un rostro de rasgos toscos que no había visto antes. Harry se lanzó en dirección a él, pero el mortífago lo eludió y huyó, y en ese momento, el "elegido" vio a Luna de pie, con la varita a un costado de su cuerpo, aparentemente sin usar. Tenía a Ron tomado por los brazos y lo estaba arrastrando para apartarlo de la menguante tormenta de maldiciones, ajena a todo lo demás.

La escena conmovió a Harry como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría. Parpadeó, lanzó un último par de hechizos contra los dos mortífagos que quedaban en el lugar -con tan mala puntería que Hermione debió terminar de inmovilizarlos- y se acercó a Luna y al herido, que ya estaba gris a causa de alguna suerte de maldición macabra que le era desconocida.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- exclamó Ginny, llegando junto al círculo que comenzaba a formarse en torno a Ron.

- ¿Se han ido todos ya?- preguntó Harry, dirigiendo una mirada en torno al lugar, asegurándose que ningún mortífago quedara en pie… Pero aún quedaba uno: Draco Malfoy emergía desde la oscuridad, seguido de cerca por Nymphadora Tonks.

- ¡Ron!- exclamó ésta, tras distinguir la figura de quien yacía en el piso, acercándose luego hasta él.- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Una maldición…- respondió Luna, con su voz quebrada por la angustia.

- Pero no sabemos cuál…- completó Hermione. A los atónitos ojos de Tonks se revelaron las características de lo que había atacado al hijo de Molly. No solo su rostro se tornaba más gris a cada instante, sino que las venas de su piel se marcaban como tortuosas hebras negras a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, y algo parecía haberse apoderado de él, haciéndolo contraerse en convulsiones asincrónicas.- Me temo que sea…

- Magia negra.- completó Draco, acercándose con recelo al grupo de amigos.

- ¿Puedes curarlo?- preguntó Ginny a Tonks, ignorando al rubio por completo.- Por favor, dime que puedes hacer algo…

- No lo sé, Ginny… No conozco ningún hechizo compatible con esto…

- ¿Viene alguien más contigo?- preguntó Luna- ¿sabrán ellos como curarlo?

- Lo siento, Luna… me temo que soy el único miembro de la Orden que está aquí esta noche, y no sé si Ron resistirá hasta que llegue con ayuda…

- Nos matarán antes de eso.- murmuró Draco, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte del resto.- Además, la comadreja no resistirá tanto tiempo. El "_Acoramortis_" es una maldición relativamente rápida.

- ¿La conoces?- preguntó Harry. Los ojos de Luna se dirigieron al rubio clamando por auxilio y Malfoy no pudo evitar conmoverse ante aquella silenciosa súplica. _"¿Qué habrá hecho la comadreja para merecer su amor?_", se preguntó mientras contemplaba sus ojos celestes, pero desistió inmediatamente en su intento de encontrar una respuesta y decidió que, aunque la comadreja no era de su agrado, en nada le sería de provecho su muerte.

- ¿Sabes qué varita se utilizó al conjurar el hechizo?- preguntó directamente a Luna, ignorando a Harry.

- La de él…- dijo la muchacha apuntando con su dedo tembloroso a uno de los mortífagos que yacían en el suelo- logré hacerlo caer con el "Stupify" después que hiciera esto a Ronald.

Malfoy se acercó al lugar, tomando la varita de entre los gordos dedos del enmascarado. Por el amplio espacio que ocupaba su cuerpo, y la forma porcina en que parecía dormir le recordó a Goyle. Pero no se atrevió a quitarle la mascara para comprobarlo. Todo aquello debía quedar atrás… enterrado con lo que él mismo fue en el pasado. Con su cruel inmadurez… y su inocencia.

- Alguien debería encargarse de atar a esos idiotas antes que comiencen a despertar.- sugirió, dirigiendo su mirada a Harry- Podrían ser una molestia cuando lleguen los demás mortífagos.- Tras decir esto, y cerciorarse que Potter y Longbottom lo obedecían, se inclinó junto a Weasley, apuntando la varita de Goyle contra él.- "_Oppositus_", exclamó y ante los atónitos ojos de los presentes, Ron se incorporó de golpe, tosiendo exasperadamente como si hubiese tragado arena, recuperando poco a poco, un color más parecido al de un ser viviente.

Luna, al notarlo, no pudo evitar lanzarse al cuello de Ronald en un arrojo de infinita felicidad, con lo que vino a entorpecer un tanto que el muchacho recuperase el aliento pero a la rubia no parecía importarle demasiado. Fue mientras Draco apreciaba esta escena que sintió los quemantes ojos de Ginny fijos en él, y respondió a aquella mirada con la suya. La pelirroja sentía un contradictorio agradecimiento atascado en su garganta, pero los pensamientos jamás se convirtieron en palabras… No podía agradecer ahora el salvar la vida de Ron al mismo ser que antes ella había culpado por la muerte de otro hermano. Pero… ¿Y si en verdad no había sido él el culpable de la muerte de Percy? La duda se apoderó de su alma y la vergüenza la obligó a desviar la mirada para que él no supiera lo que estaba sintiendo. Su orgullo herido le impedía dejarle ver la verdad. Y Draco, que no había necesitado de Legimencia para entender todo cuanto la pelirroja estaba pensando, decidió que era mejor así.

Por su parte, Harry Potter, que volvía de asegurar las ataduras de los mortífagos, al ver al pelirrojo con vida, también dirigió su mirada al rubio y se percató, para su sorpresa, que estaba viendo a Draco Malfoy bajo una luz completamente distinta. ¿Sería posible que aquel pusilánime engreído pudiera hacer alguna vez algo de provecho?

- En verdad eres más listo de lo que creí.- le dijo. Malfoy apenas le miró y no se molestó en responder.

- Debemos seguir avanzando.- dijo al cabo de un momento, impaciente.

- ¿Hacia dónde?- preguntó Harry, extrañado.

- Hacia "él"… ¿No era eso lo que querías?- Y Harry debió preguntarse si no tendría razón Malfoy, si no habría llegado ahí, bajo el pretexto de rescatar a Hagrid, precisamente en busca de Lord Voldemort… En busca de que esa noche acabara todo. Y debió admitir que la respuesta era un rotundo "sí".

-HP-

Tom Riddle aguardaba impaciente. Aunque los mortífagos habían fallado en su cometido, el Señor Oscuro estaba convencido de que Harry Potter llegaría hasta él, por un lado, porque no se iría de aquel lugar sin el semigigante, y por otro, porque Potter también sabía -debía saber- que todo tenía que acabar esa noche.

- Mi Señor… ¿Y si intentan huir?- sugirió Blaise, a lo que Tom respondió con una divertida sonrisa. Siempre le habían causado gracia los individuos como Zabini, serviles al extremo de la repugnancia. Sin embargo, debía ser así: debían existir personas como él mismo, nacidos para imponerse a todo el que se deje imponer - los fuertes estaban hechos para eso- y los débiles, como Blaise y los demás, destinados a inclinarse ante ellos.

- No lo hará.- respondió sentencioso, y el joven mortífago consideró prudente guardar silencio. Había tantas cosas que no entendía en la conducta del mago oscuro, como la irracional idea de enviar a Macnair y los otros a Hogwarts, con el fin de entretener a los de la Orden, cuando era ahí, donde solo había dejado un puñado de mortífagos, en su mayoría inexpertos, que se daría la mayor parte de la acción. Sin embargo debía obedecer, por temor más que por lógica. ¿Y cómo no temer a aquel hombre, cuando se hallaba precisamente en el salón que había sido testigo de más de una tortura imborrable, de más de un castigo excepcional?. Las antorchas que rodeaban la gran sala circular otorgaban a esta un aspecto aún más tétrico, y el gran Arco de Piedra que el mago había insistido en hacer traer desde el Ministerio como un trofeo ridículo, coronaba el espectáculo aportando su cuota de tenebrosidad. En estos lúgubres pensamientos se encontraba cuando el grupo de muchachos que esperaban hizo su ingreso al lugar y los ojos del "Elegido" quedaron fijos en los de quien alguna vez fuera Tom Riddle.

-HP-

Harry sintió el peso de la mirada del mago oscuro. Sin embargo, los ojos de Voldemort no expresaban nada, no comunicaban nada. No se podía reconocer nada tras ellos. No eran ojos humanos.

- ¡Nuestro invitado de honor!- celebró Riddle, con una absurda reverencia. Harry no alcanzó a responder, cuando se vio rodeado por un nuevo grupo de mortífagos, con Zabini en medio. Notó el intercambio de miradas que hubo entre éste y Malfoy; el débil temblor que se apoderó de Neville; el entrelace de manos de Luna y Ron; la determinación en los ojos de Tonks; y la dulce mirada de Hermione fija en él.- Veo que has traído compañía… ¿Nuevos amigos?- sonrió al ver a Draco entre ellos.- No es necesario que los sacrifiques, ¿sabes? Esto bien puede resolverse solo entre tu y yo.

- Lo se.- se adelantó a decir Harry, antes de que Ginny lograse hacer su ferviente promesa de ir con él hasta la muerte.- Y así debe ser.- dio un paso hacia delante con determinación. Hermione intentó retenerle, pero un mortífago se interpuso entre ambos, cercándole el camino. Lo mismo le ocurrió al resto, que de pronto se vieron rodeados por un estrecho anillo de Mortífagos sonrientes. Al notarlo, el pánico se apoderó de Harry.- ¡Déjalos ir!- gritó hacia Voldemort, pero el mago oscuro apenas y amplio su sonrisa.

- A estas alturas, debieses saber que no puedo hacer eso…- Harry intentó alegar que era solo a él a quien quería, pero nada pudo decir, pues sintió un espiral viviente estrecharse en torno a su cuerpo, cortándole la respiración necesaria para hablar.- Entonces… ¿Está el "Gran" Harry Potter listo para enfrentar la muerte?...

Fue en ese instante que lo sintió: un estruendoso ruido estalló en el gran salón circular y un segundo después, Nagini cayó a sus pies como un animal inerte, liberándolo de la presión que ejercía sobre los pulmones de Harry Potter. Un grito enardecido del mismo Voldemort secundó aquello, y mientras Harry intentaba recuperar el aire, vio la negra figura de Antigona Abegnielle materializarse justo en medio del círculo cercado de mortífagos, haciendo a estos retroceder de asombro y horror. Y es que en verdad daba miedo: sus ropajes danzaban al son de un viento inexistente y su velo ondeaba en medio de la oscuridad como un amenazante líquido negro. Su mano estaba alzada en dirección a Nagini, evidenciándola como culpable de su muerte.

Tom Riddle la reconoció al instante. Aunque no había esperado contar con su presencia en aquel lugar, algo muy en el fondo de lo que alguna vez fue su alma esperaba que ella acudiese hasta ahí, ya fuera en auxilio de Potter, o en busca de su propia venganza. Algo muy parecido a la nostalgia se apoderó de él y de no haber estado tan decidido a acabar con Harry Potter aquella noche, se habría tomado su tiempo para enfrentarla y dejarla nuevamente a su merced… Pero ya habría ocasión para eso. Lo importante entonces era el muchacho, quien había aprovechado el instante de distracción del mago oscuro para recuperar su varita y dirigirla contra él.

- ¡Acci…!- intentó decir Harry, siendo detenido en mitad del hechizo sin compasión por la maldición "Cruciatus".

- ¿En verdad crees que tus ridículos hechizos de estudiante pueden servirte de algo?- se burló mientras Harry se retorcía de dolor a escasos metros de él.- ¡"Crucio"!

Hermione, ante los gritos de Harry intentó desesperadamente acudir en su ayuda, pero una fuerza invisible la retenía en su sitio contra su voluntad y le bastó con dirigir sus ojos a Antigona para comprender que era la causante de ello. Entonces se convirtió en inmóvil testigo de lo que ocurría: la mujer no solo parecía mantener a todos sus amigos, incluido Malfoy, clavados en su sitio, sino que una extraña fuerza se apoderaba de los mortífagos en torno a ellos y estos palidecían de dolor, víctimas del poder macabro de la bruja. Algunos, como Zabini, huyeron a rastras de la masacre. Otros, los menos afortunados, convulsionaron un par de veces para luego no moverse más. Hermione recordó entonces las palabras de Víctor Krum al relatarle la inverosímil muerte de Dolohov y la participación que Antigona debió tener en ella.

Fue entonces cuando la bruja alzó su mano en dirección al lugar donde Lord Voldemort torturaba al "Elegido", pero, contrario a lo que Hermione esperaba, no lo hizo para atacar al mago, sino al pilar de piedra, donde, por un instante, el negro velo pareció convertirse en un espeso líquido negro, pero solo por un instante. Luego, la negra tela ondeó, llamando la atención del Mago Oscuro… Y la de Luna.

- ¡El velo!- gritó la joven extasiada.- ¡Están detrás del velo!

- ¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes están ahí, Luna?- preguntó Ron a su lado.

- Ellos… Todos… ¡Son tantos!…

- ¿De qué habla?- preguntó Ginny, intentando inútilmente liberarse de la extraña fuerza que la obligaba a mantenerse en su lugar

- Es verdad…- masculló Neville.- También yo los oigo.

- Señorita Granger…- se oyó por primera vez la voz de la bruja, volteándose hacia Hermione y extendiendo hacia ella una daga de arcaica empuñadura. La joven se sintió repentinamente liberada del hechizo que la mantenía pegada al suelo y comprendió en un segundo lo que la mujer estaba pidiendo.

- ¡No, Hermione! ¡No lo hagas!- gritó Luna al comprender lo que ocurría.

- Sólo usted puede hacerlo…- alcanzó a decir Antígona, antes que Lord Voldemort pusiera sus ojos en ella y la lanzara por los aires, con un movimiento de su varita.

- De modo que has venido…- se burló el hombre. – En cierto modo te he estado esperando, mi querida Orual…- siguió. La bruja, que minutos antes había dejado una sembradía de muerte a su paso, parecía a los pies del hombre un animal desvalido y temeroso.- Me alegra comprobar que tus poderes han aumentado más allá de lo que yo imaginaba.- se inclinó ante ella- Es una lástima que no te sirvan de nada contra mí. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Es por ello que ni siquiera lo has intentado.- sonrió- El guardar una parte de mi alma te priva del derecho a destruirme. Por eso debías ser tú, como ya te expliqué la última vez que nos vimos… ¿Fue hace tanto?- se burló macabro.- Me pregunto si tu rostro sigue siendo tan hermoso.- Aunque la mujer intentó huir a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría, bastó un movimiento de la varita del mago para hacer desaparecer el espeso velo negro, revelando su cabello encanecido y su rostro apergaminado y amarillento. Sus ojos apenas conservaban el celeste que Tom Riddle recordaba y en ellos se apreciaba un odio sin frío ni fuego, pero de una ira implacable.- Lamento decir que los años no han sido contigo más indulgentes que conmigo mismo…

- Avada…- se oyó la voz a sus espaldas, pero Voldemort logró girarse a tiempo para evadir el fallido intento de Harry.

- ¡Niño tonto!- gritó, tras lanzarlo nuevamente por los aires hasta dar contra una columna pequeña, dispuesta a modo de sitial en un rincón de la sala, que al recibir el impacto de Harry contra ella, se tambaleó y dejó caer, a pocos centímetros del muchacho, lo que parecía un cofrecillo de escuetas dimensiones. Pero Harry no tubo tiempo de reparar en él.- ¿Es que aún no has entendido que no puedes matarme? De nada te servirá tu hechizo mientras el último Horcrux siga vivo…

Fue ante estas palabras que Hermione tembló, no porque fuera algo que no sabía, pues estaba al tanto de la necesidad de destruir hasta el último horcrux, sino porque fue entonces, y recién entonces, que comprendió que Antígona tenía razón… Destruir el último Horcrux era su deber, sin importar las consecuencias que esto tuviera. Lanzó una última mirada a Luna, quien, comprendiendo lo que ocurriría luego, intentó desesperadamente lanzarse a detenerla, pero la fuerza que la mantenía pegada al piso se lo impidió. Gritó hacia la joven, pero Hermione siguió su camino en dirección a la bruja, con la daga fuertemente apretada en una de sus manos. Dirigió entonces su mirada a Harry, quien se escudaba inútilmente de los cruciatus de Voldemort, que parecía regocijado en su propio monólogo.

Antígona la esperaba, hincada en su sitio, en señal de punición. Como Hermione titubeó al colocar la daga sobre su pecho, fue ella misma quien ubicó la punta de esta justo en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón.

- Por favor…- suplicó a la joven- Yo no puedo hacerlo…- Y Hermione comprendió entonces el dolor que había tras aquella petición y pensó que su propia muerte no era nada comparado con lo que Orual había pasado para llegar hasta ese momento… para anhelar de aquel modo su propia destrucción. Hundió la daga en el pecho de la mujer y ésta le respondió con una mueca agradecida y una inesperada expresión de alivio. Anonadada, la joven vio como el macilento rostro, recobrara ante sus ojos las perfectas formas que tuviera en otros tiempos, mientras el propio peso del cuerpo de la bruja, la hacía caer al piso de piedra y quedarse ahí, sin fuerzas.

- Régulus…- alcanzó a decir, extendiendo débilmente una de sus manos hacia una imagen que Hermione no pudo ver, pero que estaba ahí, entregando una caricia invisible a quien alguna vez fuera Orual Black y que ahora, tras una larga vida de caminar por las sombras, exhalaba su último suspiro.

Hermione se mantuvo ante el bulto inerte atónita, expectante. Por unos segundos, en que pensó que quizá Luna estaba equivocada, que quizá no moriría después de todo, el tiempo pareció detenerse y sintió un vendaval arrollador que precedió a la salida abrupta de centenares de espectros informes a través del negro velo del arco de piedra. Todos ellos acudieron a detener al mago oscuro cuando alzaba su varita hacia Harry, formando un torbellino de figuras fantasmales que le arrastraban consigo impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Hermione quiso correr hacia Harry y gritarle que ese era el momento, que Voldemort había vuelto a ser humano, pero los músculos no le obedecieron, y las palabras no salieron de su boca. Lentamente, fue cayendo al piso, y sus ojos se nublaron… Y vio a una transparentada Orual, de pie junto a su propio cuerpo muerto… Y a Regulus Black, junto a ella, sonriéndole.

- "Todo saldrá bien"- le dijo y tras esto, Hermione ya no pudo ver ni sentir nada más.

Harry no se percató de esto. Tan absorto estaba al reconocer entre el desfile de fantasmas los rostros de sus padres, de Sirius, y de Dumbledore.

_- Harry…_

_- Hazlo…_

_- Ahora…_

_- Ahora, Harry…_

_- Cariño, hazlo…_

Las voces sonaban como un eco que retumbaba en sus oídos una y otra vez mientras Voldemort, a merced del torbellino de almas, pretendía inútilmente incorporarse. De pronto, sus ojos encontraron los de Harry, y el muchacho comprendió que era el momento. La maldición imperdonable salió de sus labios con una naturalidad inesperada y Tom Marvolo Riddle que era aún inconciente de su recién adquirida mortalidad, no tuvo tiempo de elaborar una sola estrategia para librarse de aquel temido destino, común a todos los mortales, del que había huido durante toda su vida. Nadie habría imaginado jamás que su último pensamiento estuvo dirigido a aquella madre que jamás conoció y a la incontestable pregunta de ¿qué habría ocurrido si ella no hubiese renunciado a la vida, dejándolo a su suerte? ¿Habría sido distinto el final si hubiese existido alguien, cualquiera, que pudiera enseñarle el significado de aquella palabra que siempre le resultó absurda y vacía… que le hubiese enseñado lo que es el amor? Pero antes de encontrar una respuesta a sus pensamientos, él, Lord Voldemort, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, cayó como un bulto inanimado sobre el frío piso de piedra… Y se quedó ahí, para no volver a levantarse jamás.

Una a una, las almas fueron transformándose en puntos luminosos que desaparecían al instante. También los padres de Harry… También Sirius… Y Dumbledore… También Remus Lupin, ante los angustiados ojos de Tonks, apenas dejando tiempo para un último adiós. Un instante después, ya no existía velo negro, ni tampoco Lord Voldemort. Todo había acabado y Harry, atónito ante el inverosímil resultado de aquel enfrentamiento, se giró sobre sus pies para encontrar los ojos de la única persona con quien quería compartir ese momento… Pero lo que encontró fue algo bien distinto: Luna Lovegood sostenía la cabeza de la joven que, tendida en el suelo de piedra, era presa del pálido color de la muerte.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó, corriendo hacia ella, alzándola del frío suelo e intentando desesperadamente despertarla. Pero la joven se deslizó entre sus brazos, fría y sin vida, como él mismo la había visto otras veces, en sus más terribles pesadillas. Pero Harry comprendió que de este mal sueño no despertaría nunca, pues era el precio a pagar por su victoria. Un precio que el consideró demasiado alto…

**-Fin del Capítulo 16-**

_**TATA TATANNN!! Me siento extrañamente poderosa ahora que soy la única que conoce el final de este fic, que ya está escrito, pero que necesita ser exhaustivamente revisado para completar esta historia con la calidad que ustedes, mis fieles – y no tan fieles- lectores merecen.**_

_**Les ruego disculpen la demora de este capítulo, pero ni se imaginan la de contratiempos que he tenido con los computadores… Sin embargo pronto, muy pronto, tendrán el capítulo 17 y final.**_

_**Un cariñoso saludo a todos, y recuerden que entre más reviews recibo, más rápido escribo… je je je.**_

_**Su humilde servidora, Alexandra Riddle.**_


	18. Chapter 17: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN

Draco y Hermione en un juego tocan una piedra entre las cosas extrañas de Tonks… Una que es para reconocer almas gemelas

**CAPÍTULO 17: EL FIN DEL PRINCIPIO**

"_**¡Detente! Eres, tan hermosa.**_

_**La huella de mi vida no puede quedar sepultada en la nada.**_

_**Basta el solo presentimiento de aquella felicidad sublime**_

_**Para hacerme gozar mi hora inefable". **_

- Muerte de "FAUSTO", Göethe.

Luna Lovegood tenía la extraña sensación de que todo transcurría en cámara lenta y ella era la única espectadora, la única capaz de visualizar el cuadro en su totalidad y ver más allá… Ver lo que otros no podían.

Desde el día en que la creación del último horcrux, encarnado por Orual, diera origen a aquel horrendo velo negro, el alma de cada mago que moría quedaba atrapada tras él, impidiéndole tomar su camino y alimentando con su poder al mago que lo creó.

Tras él estaba Regulus Black, que sin que Luna lo supiera hasta ahora, había rondado sus sueños desde niña, preparándola para ese momento, para que no huyese horrorizada cuando las almas fueron liberadas, para que oyese lo que debían decirle. Eran tantos rostros juntos, la mayoría desconocidos para ella. Pudo ver a Regulus de pie junto a Orual y a Hermione, frente a ellos, cayendo lentamente, sin poder hacer nada para detenerla.

- "Debía ser así"- dijo alguien a su lado.

- "¿Por qué ella?"- pregunto Luna con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

- "Porque solo el amor podía detener al mago oscuro…"- susurraban las voces.

- "Solo el sacrificio por amor podía destruir el horcrux…"

- "Y ella lo amaba…"

Recién entonces, Luna fue consciente de que Lord Voldemort había caído y que las almas, libres al fin, se iban desvaneciendo poco a poco.

- "¿Y ahora?"- preguntó, inclinándose junto a Hermione, siendo la primera en tomar consciencia de su muerte.

- "Recuerda, Luna…- sonó junto a ella una voz dulce y cálida, que la joven reconoció al instante como la voz de su madre.- Debes recordar...". En un instante todo quedó en silencio, y entonces vio a Harry caminar hacia ella e inclinarse junto a la joven caída. Apreció el horror en su rostro, la desesperación al comprender lo ocurrido. La abrazaba con vehemencia, besando sus labios como si intentará traspasarle su propia vida a través de ellos; acariciando la piel de sus brazos, ahora fría y sin vida, como lo hacía en las noches de otros tiempos; hundiendo sus manos en el castaño cabello, como lo hacía cuando acercaba sus labios al oído de ella y le decía que la amaba.

Durante el tiempo que duró el triste cuadro nadie dijo nada. Ni Ron, confundido entre el dolor que le provocaba la muerte de la joven, y los inesperados sentimientos de su amigo; ni Ginny, que más que dolida por su amiga muerta se sentía repentinamente traicionada ante una verdad que nunca quiso ver. Y aún así, se compadeció de Harry y su dolor lo suficiente como para mantenerse en silencio. Tampoco Tonks se atrevió a sugerir que debían ir por los de la Orden, ni Malfoy pensó en dejar el lugar, como había prometido hacerlo cuando Voldemort hubiese muerto. Ni Neville se atrevió a llorar, como habría querido, pues el triste lamento de Harry Potter no dejaba lugar para el dolor de nadie más.

- No puede morir…- dijo Harry al fin, alzando el rostro hacia los demás y con tal determinación en él, que parecía un loco. – Debe haber un modo de traerla de regreso.- el silencio que secundó aquello duró largos segundos.- No me miren como si estuviera loco. Sé que hay un modo… Siempre lo hay.

- Harry,- se adelantó Tonks, con un tono más apagado del que utilizaba habitualmente.- Yo mejor que nadie entiendo lo que estás sintiendo, pero…

- ¡No, no lo entiendes! Acabo de ver a mis padres, a Sirius, incluso a Dumbledore… Si Hermione en verdad estuviese muerta, su alma habría estado junto a mí.

- Oh, Harry…- siguió Tonks.- yo tampoco he visto a Remus, pero sé que ha muerto.

- Tú no lo has visto…- interrumpió Luna, con los ojos aún fijos en Hermione, como intentando resolver un enigma- pero estuvo a tu lado. Nos es difícil ser conscientes de aquello en lo que no creemos.

- Pero eso no cambia las cosas…- siguió Ginny- Lo que Harry quiere es imposible.

- Para los muggles, la magia también es imposible…- siguió Harry.- Y para la mayoría de los magos, muchos de las cosas hechas por Voldemort también lo eran.

- Pero Voldemort utilizaba magia negra…- interrumpió Neville.

- ¡Pues recurriré a ella entonces!- gritó Harry, instaurando el silencio entre todos.- ¿No lo entienden? Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperarla.

- Quizá haya un modo…- sugirió Luna con su voz suave, atrayendo hacia ella la mirada de todos.- Ellos lo sabían… Regulus dijo que había un modo, yo creí que era alguna alternativa para evitar el sacrificio de Hermione, pero no se refería a eso… Y mi madre… ella… ¡Ahora entiendo!

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Luna?- preguntó Ginny alzando una ceja.

- Cuando era niña, mi madre siempre hablaba sobre una poción que el Ministerio mantenía oculta. Una poción que muchos magos habían perseguido durante siglos, pues era capaz de hacer lo que ningún otro hechizo podía…

- Revertir la muerte…- completó Tonks, como si recordase algo.

- Mi madre trabajaba en su laboratorio para crear una poción capaz de hacer lo mismo cuando murió…- siguió Luna- los del Ministerio dijeron que lo merecía por involucrarse con magia negra… Pero ellos no entendían. Es verdad que es magia negra lo que la custodia, es por ello que tantos han muerto intentando utilizarla… Pero fue creada por amor…

- La poción de vida…- completó Malfoy.

- Pero eso es un mito…- dijo Ron, contrariado.

- No creo que fuese solo un mito cuando el mismo Señor Oscuro estaba tras ella.- siguió Malfoy- Bellatrix siempre hablaba de cuanto deseaba tenerla en su poder.

- Y la consiguió.- agregó Tonks.- Hace unos meses, durante uno de los asaltos al Ministerio, el propio Voldemort logró abrir la puerta infranqueable y robar el cofre que guarda la poción…

- ¡Un cofre!- exclamó Harry recordando aquel que él mismo había hecho caer.- ¿qué tipo de cofre?

- Mi madre tenía bosquejos de el por todas partes. Era de madera, pequeño y sin adornos…

- ¿Cómo ese?- de pronto, todos los ojos cayeron sobre el pequeño objeto abandonado en el piso, al que Harry apuntaba con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Besó la frente de Hermione y depositó su cabeza tiernamente sobre el frío piso de piedra, echando a caminar en dirección a su única esperanza para salvar a la muchacha.

- ¡ No, Harry!- intentó detenerle Tonks, alcanzándolo por el brazo- Aunque la poción siga en el interior del cofre, es magia negra lo que la custodia.

- ¿Qué tipo de hechizo?- preguntó Ron cuando Harry, pese a las palabras de la bruja, seguía su camino y ubicaba el cofre sobre el pilar del que le había hecho caer.

- No se sabe con certeza, pues de quienes lo han intentado, nadie ha vivido para contarlo.

- ¡Harry, no lo hagas!- se lanzó Ginny hacia él, con el horror pintado en su rostro.- Ni el mismo Voldemort pudo abrirlo… Si lo haces no solo perderemos a Hermione sino también a ti…

- Debo hacerlo…- respondió, sin despegar los ojos del cofre- Le prometí que haría lo que fuera necesario para estar con ella…

Un cuchillo en el corazón no habría podido provocar en Ginevra Weasley más dolor que aquellas palabras. Ron, atribuyéndolo al dolor que causa la no correspondencia del amor, la atrajo hacia si, tanto para consolarla, como para dejarle el camino libre a Harry. Extrañamente, sabía que Harry debía hacerlo y los antiguos sentimientos que alguna vez creyera tener por Hermione no lograban empañar su admiración por el joven. Después de todo, así debía estar escrito.

- Harry…- le llamó.- Sé que podrás hacerlo.

Y Harry agradeció sus palabras. De pronto se sintió transportado a aquellos tiempos en que junto a Ron y Hermione, creía tener las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar al mundo, y comprendió que, de no haberla amado como lo hacía, su sola amistad habría sido suficiente para ir por ella donde fuese.

Harry tendió sus manos hasta el cofre para abrirlo y aunque Tonks hizo un último gesto para detenerlo, fue el propio Malfoy quien la detuvo. Una intensa luz salió desde el cofre cuando estuvo abierto, encegueciendo a todos los presentes y para cuando volvió a cerrarse, el "Niño que vivió" había desaparecido.

-HP-

Lo primero que Harry sintió fue una cálida presencia en torno a él. Luego comprendió que eran más de una, aunque el exceso de luz le impedía ver nada. Poco a poco fue acostumbrando sus ojos al entorno y comenzó a oír sus voces, secundadas de una suave melodía.

- _Tienes poder y fortuna_…- dijo una de ellas.

- _Tienes fama y juventud_…- le susurró otra al oído.

- _Tienes belleza…-_ oyó a sus espaldas.

Las tres mujeres lucían una piel brillante parcialmente cubierta por un traje de luz. Sus cabellos, largos y plateados, flotaban al compás de un viento inexistente.

- _Dinos, Harry…_- sonrió una con su bello rostro muy cerca de los labios del joven.- _¿qué has venido a buscar?_

- La poción de vida…- respondió, con voz firme.

_- Olvida la poción_…

_- Nosotras te podemos dar mucho más…_

_- Serás el dueño del mundo…_

_- Con solo pedirlo…_

_- Serás inmortal…_

_- Con solo desearlo…_- seguían las voces con su canción. Harry comenzó a sentirse mareado. Ante sus ojos pasaban imágenes de él mismo rodeado de un sinfín de mujeres hermosas que lo acariciaban. En otra, llevaba una larga capa negra y los magos y brujas de los más altos cargos se inclinaban ante él… Poco a poco, el rostro de Hermione iba perdiendo nitidez en su memoria y este hecho lo aterró.

- Necesito la poción de vida.- gritó.

- ¿_Todos tus deseos por una poción_?- preguntó una voz acariciando su rostro.

- _¿Por un frasco inservible?..._

- _¿Por un líquido inútil?..._

Las voces comenzaban a confundirlo, llevándolo a pensar en que la poción bien podría ser un engaño. Las voces prometían tantas cosas que poco a poco comenzaban a parecerle deseables. Pero ninguna de ellas incluía a Hermione.

- Hermione… - susurró, y la danza de las mujeres pareció detenerse. Harry cerró los ojos para intentar recordar el rostro de la joven, recordar por qué estaba ahí.- Quiero la poción para recuperar a Hermione.

- ¿Y renunciarás a todo el poder que podrías tener solo por ella?- preguntó una voz, distinta a las otras. Al abrir los ojos, Harry se percató de que el escenario había cambiado abruptamente. No había música, ni imágenes rodeándolos. Todo era luz y silencio. Frente a él, una mujer de larga cabellera rubia y vestida de blanco, estaba de pie ante el pilar que sostenía un frasco de ínfimas proporciones, donde se alcanzaba a atisbar un líquido celeste.- Dime, Harry Potter.- siguió la mujer con sus ojos serenos fijos en él.- ¿Renunciarás a todo por ella?

- Si.- contestó firme- A todo.- la mujer sonrió.

- ¿No entiendes cuánto poder tienes ahora, verdad? ¿Aún no comprendes como funciona la magia? Todo el Poder que Tom Riddle utilizó para el mal, tras su muerte, ha sido traspasado a ti, para que lo utilices a favor del bien. Tú eres ahora el custodio del mundo y mientras tú tengas ese poder no podrá existir otro Señor Oscuro. Pero… Si lo que quieres es la Poción de Vida, deberás renunciar a ese poder y conformarte con ser un mago ordinario, y es que una misma persona no puede tener ambos. Amor y Poder nunca han sido compatibles…

- Estoy dispuesto a ello.

- ¿Y a ver como se alza un nuevo Señor Oscuro, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo? Porque ocurrirá, Harry Potter… Si tú renuncias a ese poder, este no puede quedarse en el aire… Necesita de un mago que lo alimente… Así es como funciona la magia… E irá a aquel que más lo desee y hay tantos magos esperando por él, que podrían hacer cosas tan grandiosas como terribles con ese poder… Basta que mires entre los que están cerca de ti…- sonrió- Y cuando "Él" comprenda lo que tiene en sus manos, no existirá un Harry Potter que lo detenga…

- Pero habrá otro…- alegó. Debía recuperar a Hermione sin importar las consecuencias.

- Pero en muchos, muchos decenios más… Dime ahora, ¿estás dispuesto a condenar al mundo con tal de recuperarla?...

Y Harry asintió sin dudar.

- HP-

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que Harry desapareciera, cuando el cofre volvió emanar un destello luminoso, quedando abierto a los ojos de todos, con Harry de pie frente a ellos.

- ¿Lo conseguiste?- fue la pregunta angustiada de Ron y nuestro héroe enarboló el celeste líquido contenido en el frasco, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes. Luna, quien sostenía la cabeza de Hermione, se apresuró a incorporarla de modo que pudiera beber la poción que Harry acercaba a sus labios, y cuando el frasco estuvo vacío el milagro se produjo.

Un intenso brillo emanado del cuerpo de la joven envolvió el lugar, encegueciéndolos. Y cuando todo volvió a ser iluminado apenas por la tenue luz de las antorchas, Hermione abrió los ojos y los fijó en Harry, quien sin aguardar un minuto más cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos impidiéndole decir nada.

"…_Basta que mires entre los que están cerca de ti…_", resonaron las palabras de la mujer en su cabeza y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la gris mirada de Draco Malfoy puesta en él. Una mirada que no comunicaba nada, que no decía nada. _"…cuando Él comprenda el poder que tiene en sus manos, no existirá nadie capaz de detenerlo…"_ seguía la voz en su cabeza, y entonces, mientras sus amigos se abalanzaban sobre ellos festejando el feliz final, el rubio dio media vuelta y desapareció, devorado por las sombras del pasillo. Y Harry comprendió.

- Es él…- dijo, ganándose la atención de los demás.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Hermione sin entender. Harry volteó sus ojos hasta encontrar los de ella y se perdió en el infinito amor que estos irradiaban. Había condenado al mundo por tenerla y lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces.

- Ya no importa…- sonrió besando su frente.- Lo único importante es que te tengo junto a mi.

-HP-

El Profeta, liderado por Ritta Sketter se encargó de convertir a Harry Potter en el innegable héroe del mundo mágico. El mismísimo Ministro, con una poco convincente sonrisa, acudió a fotografiarse dando la mano al "Elegido", para aparecer al día siguiente en las principales portadas a nivel mundial. Estaba convencido de que esto le aseguraría el cargo por un par de años más. Incluso los miembros del Ministerio que participaron como integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, y que en otros tiempos él mismo Slughorn habría mandado a Azkaban por su traición, eran ahora condecorados y exaltados por su gloriosa labor. Así, la población mágica no podría dejar de reconocer el importante papel que el Ministerio había tenido en la caída de Lord Voldemort – a quien ahora, estando muerto y enterrado, se atrevían a llamar por su nombre.

Por supuesto, jamás se dio a conocer el hecho de que Nimphadora Tonks fue el único miembro de la Orden presente al momento de la muerte de Tom Riddle, y que el resto de ellos no llegó al lugar sino horas después, cuando comprendieron que el ataque a Hogwarts no era más que un distractor. Tampoco se mencionaron los hechos tal cual habían ocurrido, sino la versión de Sketter, más fecunda en melodramas, que incluía a un Harry torturado hasta el extremo de lo que se puede soportar y que, "…en el último momento, invocando el recuerdo de sus padres muertos, conjura el hechizo final que habría de acabar con el mago oscuro".

Antigona Abegnielle jamás fue mencionada, como tampoco lo fue el sacrificio de Hermione, la liberación de las almas tras el velo negro, o la poción de Vida. Y es que Ritta Sketter había considerado que la historia, contada tal cual fue, era algo demasiado difícil de asimilar para la población general, y el lanzamiento de la historia verídica en el Sofista, una semana después, demostró que la buena de Ritta no se equivocaba: no solo fue un fracaso de ventas, sino que además, muchos consideraron que al autor se le debía haber zafado un tornillo como para inventar algo tan ridículamente absurdo.

Mientras tanto, la Mansión de Grimauld Plase, punto donde se desarrolló gran parte de esta historia, se preparaba a quedar tan vacía como lo había estado años atrás. Hermione regresaría junto a sus padres, llevando a Harry con ella. Ron y Ginny volverían a la madriguera con su madre. La señora Longbottom había acudido a preparar las cosas de su nieto para regresar con él a casa, orgullosa a más no poder ahora que su nombre aparecía entre los héroes del momento. Y Luna… aguardaba por su padre.

Ron jamás se había sentido tan triste como en el momento en que la separación se hizo inevitable. Si bien se reunirían todos cuando Hogwarts volviera a funcionar, para comenzar el año que tenían pendiente – y es que ni aún el hecho de ser héroes les excluía de la necesidad de obtener ese cartón para ser considerados magos de verdad- la idea de separarse de aquella pequeña bruja, a cuya tranquila presencia se había acostumbrado, le provocaba una inesperada sensación de vacío.

- ¿Escribirás?- preguntó a la joven, aprovechando un momento en que quedaron a solas al pie de la escalera principal. Luna, envuelta ya en su capa, recorría el entorno con sus grandes ojos celestes atesorando cada recuerdo que tenía de los meses transcurridos en aquellas cuatro paredes, un encierro que solo ella podría haber disfrutado.

- Claro que lo haré, Ronald.- sonrió, mirándolo como si Ron acabara de hacer la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.- Y tú… ¿Me extrañarás?

Nada habría preparado a Ronald Weasley para una pregunta como aquella. Intentó pensar que había sido hecha en el tono amistoso y hasta jocoso que podría haber utilizado Harry o algún otro. Pero el rostro de la joven dejaba bien en claro la intención de la pregunta, así como también la respuesta que esperaba. Su mirada expectante y sus labios entreabiertos eran más de lo que Ron podía aguantar y de no ser por su naturaleza tímida, y su reticencia a las explosivas demostraciones de afecto, la habría besado ahí mismo.

- Cada segundo del día…- Y Luna comprendió los sentimientos escondidos tras aquella respuesta y un brillo especial se fijó en sus ojos cristalinos. Inesperadamente se abalanzó hacia él, alzándose sobre sus pies para depositar un casto beso en la mejilla de un ya colorado pelirrojo, quien, tras unos segundos de dubitación, la envolvió en un tierno y prolongado abrazo.

-HP-

- La casa es tuya, Potter.- Dijo Malfoy llegando junto a Harry, que aguardaba por Hermione en el salón principal.

- Gracias…- atinó a responder el joven- Significa mucho para mí, dado que perteneció a Sirius y…

- Si en verdad crees que lo hago por eso, entonces eres más tonto de lo que pensé.- y antes que Harry pudiera agregar algo, añadió- Sólo llevaré conmigo al Elfo.

- ¿Kreacher?

- ¿Hay algún otro?

Harry observó sus ojos por largo rato sin intención de responder. Por el tono burlón de la voz de Malfoy, había llegado a pensar que el rubio seguía siendo el slytherin mimado y sarcástico que todos conocían, pero la frialdad de sus ojos grises impedía a Harry tener tal esperanza. Draco Malfoy jamás volvería a ser un malcriado e inofensivo slytherin, y Harry se preguntaba si no sería posible cambiar el final que aquellos ojos de mercurio presagiaban.

- Malfoy…- comenzó, buscando las palabras adecuadas.- debes saber que en este mundo son nuestras decisiones las que marcan nuestro camino… Nadie está predestinado a nada y creo que estos meses lo han demostrado… Tú, siendo Slytherin e hijo de Lucius Malfoy, debiste haber estado de lado de Voldemort como todos esperaban y sin embargo estuviste con nosotros… Del lado correcto.

- ¿A qué le temes, Potter?- sonrió, examinando la mirada de Harry. Y el Héroe del mundo mágico comprendió que en verdad tenía miedo… Miedo a algo de lo cual Malfoy aún no tenía conciencia… pero la tendría.

- ¿Te vas ya?- interrumpió Hermione llegando junto a Harry y apuntando hacia la única maleta de Malfoy, quien asintió en respuesta, evadiendo la mirada indagadora de Potter.

- No hay nada que me retenga aquí.

- Es cierto… Ahora que el mundo sabe de qué lado estuviste siempre…- Draco hizo una mueca que Hermione entendió. Aunque Sketter se había encargado de enaltecer su imagen como el "Slytherin Bueno" que ayudó a derrotar al Señor Oscuro, Malfoy no se sentía orgulloso de ello, pero había terminado aceptándolo como una parte inevitable en la evolución de su vida y su carácter: un condimento más a todo cuanto había sufrido.- Bueno… ahora que saben que nos ayudaste, puedes recuperar tu herencia e ir donde quieras y hacer lo que quieras, ¿verdad?

- Supongo.- respondió frío.

- ¿Nos veremos en Hogwarts entonces?- siguió ella a lo que Malfoy respondió con una mirada extraña. ¿Realmente pensaba Granger que regresarían a Hogwarts y que todo sería como antes?

- Si.-mintió.

- ¿Sabes? Si no tienes un mejor lugar a dónde ir durante las vacaciones, puedes ir con nosotros a Londres. Mis padres estarán encantados de recibirte, y aunque sean muggles, verás que pueden ser increíblemente agradables.- dijo Hermione sincera y Draco estuvo a punto de enternecerse con sus palabras. ¡Si tan solo no hubiese sido hija de muggles!

- Gracias. Pero tengo otros planes.- una mueca de decepción se pintó en los labios de Hermione que terminó por conmover lo que quedaba por conmover en la alma del rubio- ¿Sabes, Granger?- dijo, tomando su maleta desde el piso y dirigiendo su mirada a ella.- De haber sido otras las circunstancias, creo que tú y yo habríamos sido buenos amigos.- sonrió, ante la atónita mirada de Harry.

- ¿En verdad lo crees?- preguntó ella esperanzada.

- No… Pero pensé que te gustaría oírlo.- sonrió cándido, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.- Adiós, Hermione Granger.

- Adiós, Draco Malfoy.

Harry pensó que esa era una escena verdaderamente desconcertante. ¡Si alguno de los dos supiera lo que vendría en el futuro!- se lamentaba Harry- ¡Si alcanzaran a adivinar que ese sería el primer y último saludo que se dieran en plan de amigos! Si supieran lo que él ya sabía, entonces no estarían tan sonrientes. Y Draco comprendió ese miedo en los ojos de Harry y sonrió.

-HP-

Ginny le esperaba en la puerta principal y Malfoy se maldijo por ello. Habría preferido poder irse sin volver a verla jamás, no ahora que había decidido su destino.

- ¿Te vas entonces?- preguntó aparentando desinterés, sin mirarlo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y su pie jugando con el borde de la alfombra en el suelo.

- Así es.- Ginny lo miró. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, partiendo por disculparse por haberle culpado de la muerte de su hermano. ¿Cómo podía haber matado a Percy y luego salvado a Ron? Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ya no quería saberlo. No le importaba. Al ver a Harry junto a Hermione y comprender la verdad, aparte de su orgullo herido no sintió nada más… Y recién entonces comprendió que jamás había amado al amigo de su hermano. Por más que se había empeñado en creerlo. ¡Cuanta razón había tenido Malfoy en decírselo una y otra vez! Pero ella no quiso escuchar, como tampoco quiso escuchar su alegato de inocencia; como tampoco quiso escuchar su propio corazón cuando intentó aclarar sus sentimientos por el rubio. Pero ahora, ahora que él se iría y que todo llegaba a su fin, necesitaba verlo… Necesitaba tenerlo en frente y pedir perdón por tantas cosas…

- Quería darte las gracias por ayudar a Ron.- siguió la pelirroja.- Sé que él no ha dicho nada, por orgullo, pero también te lo agradece.

- No lo creo.- respondió apático.- Weasley jamás podrá perdonarme el que le haya salvado la vida.

- Quizá tienes razón.- mordió su labio.- Pero también quería disculparme por lo que te dije hace unos días. Estaba muy dolida y dije cosas que no… Que no debí decir.

- ¿Que terminaría muerto o en Azkaban?- sonrió dolido y las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron aún más. ¿En verdad había dicho algo tan horrible?- Te conozco, Weasley. Sé muy bien que quisiste decir cada palabra. Esa es una de tus cualidades, ¿sabes?- sonrió nostálgico- Posees una gran capacidad para amar y para odiar en un solo instante, pero te falta estabilidad...

- Yo no…

- ¡Si tan solo me hubieses odiado un poco menos! Todo habría sido tan distinto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con…?- pero Ginny no alcanzó a completar la pregunta. La pelirroja había pasado demasiadas noches examinando el gesto ladino de la boca del slytherin y la rapidez con que mutaba la expresión de su rostro. Sus ojos, a fuerza de contemplarlos una y otra vez, le eran tan conocidos en lo que tenían de burlones y astutos que Ginny comprendió entonces, recién entonces, la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

- Tú…- sonrió contrariada, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y retrocediendo ante el desconcertante peso de aquella verdad.- Tú me amas.- La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Draco.- Me amas, ¿verdad?

- Eso ya no importa, Ginevra.

- ¡¿Cómo que no importa?! ¡Claro que importa!- Una triste sonrisa se poso en los labios de Draco.

- Es verdad. Ahora te importa. Ahora que todo llega a su fin.- el tono de su voz ascendía en cada frase.- Ahora que estoy cansado de buscar el modo de crear un futuro que nos incluya a ambos y que he renunciado a ti…- Algo en el fondo del alma de Ginny se estremeció ante aquellas palabras.- Ahora que sabes que esto es una despedida. Porque ese es tu gran defecto, Ginevra Weasley: desprecias todo cuanto se te ofrece. Sólo aquello que no puedes alcanzar, lo que se te niega, te parece deseable y lo conviertes en el anhelo de tu corazón. De haber estado más tiempo con Potter, habrías sido tú misma quien lo botara como a un bicho molesto, pero el desgraciado te botó antes y esa es la única razón por la cual has creído amarlo todo este tiempo. Y ahora yo me iré, y tú me convertirás en tu nuevo amor perdido. Pero no te preocupes, mi querida Ginevra. Te repondrás rápidamente. Las personas como tú tienen esa cualidad.

Ginny soltó una carcajada ante estas palabras, pero dejaba traslucir tan claramente su histeria y nerviosismo, que Draco llegó a sentir lástima por ella.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te amo?- preguntó, alzando una ceja y aparentando una entereza que no tenía.- Lo siento, Malfoy, pero aquí no quedará nadie que te llore.

Él la contempló unos instantes con nostalgia, pero la respuesta de la joven no pareció impresionarlo en lo absoluto. En cierta forma la esperaba, pues la negación siempre había sido el recurso preferido de la pelirroja y él la conocía demasiado bien.

- Adiós, Ginevra.- Había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta dándole la espalda, cuando la expresión burlesca de Ginny se rompió.

- ¡No!- gritó ella.- ¡Espera! No te vayas, por favor…- pero Draco siguió su camino sin voltear y ella debió interponerse entre él y la puerta.- ¡No sé por qué he dicho todas esas tonterías!- gritó aforrándose a su brazo.- pero yo… Yo también te amo, Draco.- Por un instante y solo por un instante, la pelirroja se sintió victoriosa. Pero los ojos grises no se movieron. Ya no había duda en ellos, ya no quedaba nada. Sólo el triste vacío que inundaba su alma.- ¡¿Qué no me oyes?! ¡Te amo!- gritó otra vez, cerrando sus ojos y alzándose en puntas para alcanzar los labios de él, pero Draco se inclinó hacia delante para girar la manilla de la puerta.

- ¿Se acabó entonces?- preguntó Ginny en un hilo de voz, separándose de él lentamente.- ¿Es que ya no queda nada entre nosotros?

Draco despegó los labios para responder y Ginevra aguardaba expectante, ya fuera por alguna frase irónica o un reclamo, ya fuera por una simple confirmación devastadora… Por lo que fuera… le bastaba con tener una respuesta por parte de él, porque eso significaba que aún le importaba algo, que aún quedaba algo. Pero la respuesta nunca llegó.

Ginny Weasley se abalanzó hacia él hundiendo su rostro en la capa negra. Pensó que nada podía compararse con el dolor que sentía en aquel momento oprimirle el pecho, ni a la angustiante sensación de estar al borde de un abismo, condenada a caer por el y a vivir eternamente sin la única persona a la que realmente había amado… La única persona que era como ella, con quien no se veía obligada a finger. Era un slytherin mimado, es cierto… Pero ella lo amaba… Y lo sabía recién ahora, cuando lo perdería para siempre y una seguidilla de recuerdos acudía a su mente, aumentando su dolor:

"_¿Qué es lo que buscas viniendo a mi cuarto de este modo, Weasley?"_

"_Es una lástima que no recuerdes que me besaste... Y te gustó…"_

"_¡Él no quiere lo que tú le ofreces... Porque lo que tú le puedes dar, ese fuego intenso que hay en ti, es algo que no tiene valor a los ojos de ese imbécil...!"_

"_¡Odio a Harry Potter por tener de ti lo que yo más quiero!"_

"_¡Qué ciega has sido siempre niña tonta!"_

Si… ¡Ciega! Y ahora lo lamentaba tanto… En este recuerdo se encontraba cuando comprendió que Draco la alejaba de él y Ginny sintió su corazón detenerse.

- Lo siento…- le oyó decir.- Pero amor y poder no son compatibles…

Antes que ella pudiera hacer algo por retenerlo, se oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y Draco Malfoy desapareció de su vida para siempre mientras Ginny colapsaba en el frío piso de piedra, gritando su nombre.

Y Harry Potter, silente testigo de aquella escena, comprendió entonces el precio que todos habrían de pagar por su culpa.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- llegó Hermione junto a él, pero Harry cubrió su boca con sus dedos obligándola a guardar silencio. Ginny tenía derecho a llorar a solas su dolor.

Y así, aferrado a Hermione y sintiendo el tibio latir de su corazón tan cerca suyo, se prometió que ella jamás se enteraría de lo que había tenido que sacrificar por recuperarla. Jamás nadie sabría que había condenado al mundo a una nueva época de oscuridad por amor.

**-Fin de "Harry Potter y la Bruja Sin Rostro"- **

_**Gracias a Todos por seguir esta pseudonovela durante los dos largos años que la he ido posteando. Espero no haberlos defraudado con el final pero no creo en los mundos color de rosa, como deben saber quienes me conocen. Seré feliz en recibir aunque sea sólo un comentario, por este, mi último fic.**_

_**Con cariño guardaré el recuerdo de aquellos cometarios que me subían el ánimo y me despido del mundo de Harry Potter, deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, a ustedes, mis fieles lectores.**_

_**Siempre suya, Alexandra Riddle**_

_**Junio 6 del 2008, Santiago de Chile.**_


End file.
